La part du Dragon
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichi travaille dans une grande surface comme vendeur. Jusqu'au jour où il se fait accoster pour devenir hôte. Il refuse tout d Abord LA PROPOSITION Finalement et par la force des choses ... accepte la proposition de Kyouraku - Yaoi Aizen x Ichi
1. Rencontre et Désillusion

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fic !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

bisous

Un remerciement assez spécial à Sheikhan qui me beta read sur cette fic. Mille merci Sheik', tu es formidable ^^

Disclamer : tout est à Tite Kubo

Couple : Ichigo x AÏzen

* * *

Ichigo termina de se préparer. Non pas qu'il doive être particulièrement soigné pour aller travailler, mais il n'aimait pas paraître négligeant. Il traversa son appartement ridiculement petit. Il était composé en tout et pour tout d'une grande pièce qu'il avait divisé en plusieurs parties : on petit coin cuisine près de la porte d'entrée et, en face, une mini-salle de bain composée d'une douche, d'un lavabo et des toilettes. Une fois qu'Ichigo sortait du couloir formé par la cuisine et sa salle de bain, on arrivait dans une pièce où on voyait un canapé surplombé d'un lit mezzanine. En face du canapé se trouvait une petite table basse, une télé et une console de jeu qui traînait juste devant. La seule chose qui traînait d'ailleurs. Une immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout le mur donnant sur l'extérieur donnait une grande impression de luminosité. Sur le mur en vis à vis, Ichigo avait une armoire de rangement qui prenait la hauteur du mur.

Il avait peu d'affaires et s'en contentait. De toute façon, avec son salaire, il ne pouvait pas espérer le grand luxe. Il avait économisé pendant sa vie étudiante en faisant des petits boulots. Actuellement, il travaillait comme vendeur dans une grande surface de vêtements. Il soupira. Il s'était attendu à trouver un job tout de suite en sortant de l'école mais… Quand on n'avait pas achevé son cycle complet universitaire, il ne fallait pas attendre que toutes les portes s'ouvrent. Pourtant il persévérait.

Il mit la veste qu'il avait posé contre un mur et traversa le couloir. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre l'informa il était dans les temps. Il ferma sa porte et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il regarda les numéros défiler sans les voir. Soudain il grimaça. Il se rappelait fort bien comme il avait eu mal aux cuisses la semaine précédente, lorsque l'ascenseur était tombé en panne. Onze étage à monter et à descendre. Une bénédiction que ce dernier ait été réparé rapidement.

Le roux traversa le hall d'entrée et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers son lieu de travail. Il n'était pas loin heureusement. Il prit la bouche de métro et monta dans le premier d'entre eux. Il descendit trois stations plus loin et monta rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Icinq bonnes minutes de marche plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte du magasin.. Même pas un quart d'heure pour y arriver. Il traversa le hall et se dirigea immédiatement vers les lieux réservés au personnel. Il se dirigea vers son vestiaire où il posa son sac et sa veste pour enfiler celle du magasin. Après avoir vérifié son badge, il se dirigea vers on rayon, saluant quelques collègues jusqu'à ce qu'Ikkaku l'interpelle.

- Ichigo, on a reçu la nouvelle collection de chemises. Viens me filer un coup de main pour les mettre en rayon.

- Ils sont encore dans la réserve ?

- Je vais les chercher et tu les disposes. T'as plus de goût que moi. A chaque fois que je le fais, je me fais convoquer…

- On se demande pourquoi, marmonna Ichigo.

Son ami avait des idées bien arrêtées sur la façon dont les couleurs devaient se marier Il le voyait plus dans le département punk que dans celui des costumes masculins. Enfin, la direction avait dit que malgré tout, il travaillait très bien. Ce qui était vrai. Il ne rechignait jamais à la tâche et il était devenu une sorte d'attraction dans le rayon avec Yumichika. Une chance qu'il soit là, lui, pour relever le niveau !

Ichigo prit rapidement connaissance des modèles. Il retira ceux qui étaient démodés pour les remplacer par les nouveautés, en tête de gondoles. Yumichika vint lui donner un coup de main. Ils s'affairèrent bientôt sur les anciennes collections. Ichigo finissait de mettre en rayon la dernière pile de chemises quand il entendit toussoter derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna. Il leva les yeux et rencontra un regard chaud appartenant à un homme franchement grand. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine bonhomie. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par un élastique et des fleurs, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le vendeur. Mis à part ça, ce type respirait la distinction et l'élégance.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui peut faire quelque chose pour vous, jeune homme. Ou plutôt... Kurosaki-kun !

Il avait regardé son badge en prononçant ces paroles. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il en avait assez des pervers qui lui tournaient toujours autour.

- Je ne pense pas ! Dit Ichigo sèchement.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, rétorqua l'homme brun. Tout d'abord, je me présente. Je m'appelle Shunsui Kyouraku. Je suis le directeur d'un Club très privé et select d'hôtes : le _Moonlight_, dans le cœur de Tokyo. Et je vous ai repéré il y a quelques semaines. Mais, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous approcher.

- Vous voulez quoi exactement ?

- Vous êtes du genre direct… Très bien, je le serai aussi. Je recherche des nouvelles têtes pour mon club et vous correspondez parfaitement au type d'hommes que je veux engager.

- Demandez à Yumichika, il sera ravi !

Ichigo avait désigné son collègue. Kyouraku rit doucement.

- Non. Pas qu'il ne soit pas mignon, mais, il n'est franchement le genre d'homme qui m'intéresse. Vous correspondez plus à mes critères.

- Je m'en moque !

L'employé voulu tourner les talons, mais Kyouraku lui tint gentiment le bras. L'orangé se tourna vers lui, énervé, au moment où on lui agitait une carte sous le nez.

- Prenez-la ! Il y a mes coordonnées. Vous savez, mon club ne demande pas à ses employés de coucher avec les clients. C'est simplement faire passer une bonne soirée à notre clientèle par la conversation, que ce soit au club ou dans un restaurant, un concert, un opéra ou que sais-je encore ! Tous nos clients sont soigneusement sélectionnés. Il n'y a aucun dérapage.

- Ah oui ?

- Vous pouvez me croire. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Je vais vous laisser travailler. Mais n'hésitez pas à me contacter, même si ce n'est dans un an. Sur ce, Kurosaki-kun, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

- Shunsui salua Ichigo et quitta tranquillement le rayon. Yumichika rejoignit alors son collègue.

- Il te voulait quoi ce type ?

- Rien…

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer pourquoi on le contactait. Il trouvait cela dégradant. Ils entendirent un grand bruit dans la réserve. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans la pièce, où ils trouvèrent virent Ikkaku écrasé par des cartons. Le roux rangea la carte dans sa poche inconsciemment avant de se précipiter près de son collègue, pour l'aider à se sortir de là. Yumichika, lui, était dans tous ses états, au point qu'Ichigo se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Il se moquait royalement qu'ils soient gays ou non - ça n'était pas son problème, mais il trouvait amusant de voir comment pouvait se comporter l'esthète dès qu'il s'agissait du chauve.

°0°0°0°0°

- Installé dans une cafétéria avec quelques amis à lui, Ichigo échafaudait des plans pour des sorties entre eux. Le souvenir du propriétaire du club était déjà loin dans sa mémoire.

- Pourquoi on organiserait pas une soirée de rencontres ?

Tout se tournèrent vers Keigo, et celui-ci se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

- Bah quoi ? On va pas rester célibataires quand même ! On a tous 24 ou presque et on a personne encore. Ma sœur, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est trouvé un gars.

- J'en serai pas ! Prévint Ichigo.

- Lâcheur ! Il nous faut au moins deux ou trois gars mignons, tu peux pas faire un effort ?

Ichigo n'arrive pas à rester avec qui que ce soit. C'est un ours en fait ! Déclara Ishida.

- On s'en fout, il fera décoration ! Allez Ichigo, fais pas ton rat !

- Bon sang ! Y aura Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro et tes potes de l'université ! T'as vraiment pas besoin de moi !

- Ouais… Mais t'as un truc et je voudrai bien savoir quoi ! Tu attires les filles et même les mecs comme une flamme. C'est peut-être tes cheveux !

- Baka ! J'ai rien du tout.

- Mais si Ichigo, le contredit Mizuiro. Regarde le nombre de fois où tu peux te faire accoster.

- Boucle-la !

- Il se fait même suivre par des stalkeurs !

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Kiego envieux.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et récupéra l'appareil dans sa poche. Il haussa les sourcils. C'était ses parents. Il se leva et décrocha, puis se mit dans un coin tranquille pour discuter.

- Fils ?

- Papa ?

- Fils, pourrais-tu passer à la maison dans la journée s'il-te-plait ?

- Euh, oui...

Ichigo était surpris. Son père avait la voix drôlement enrouée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je te le dirai tout à l'heure. Passe quand tu le peux.

- J'arrive !

- Je ne veux pas…

- Je ne faisais rien d'important.

Le jeune homme regarda son cadran de montre.

- Je serai là dans une heure environ.

- Très bien, on t'attend.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui. Prend ton temps quand même.

- A tout à l'heure !

- Il raccrocha et alla chercher sa veste sur son siège.

- Ta petite amie ? L'interrogea Keigo, narquois.

- Non, mon père. Je dois partir maintenant. On dirait quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

- Oh, si tu as besoin d'aide... Commença Sado.

- Faut que j'aille chez eux tout de suite.

- Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux. Ce sera plus rapide que si tu prends le train.

- T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas Chad ?

- Si je me propose...

- Okay. Merci alors. Les gars, on y va !

- A une autre fois ! Le saluèrent-ils en chœur.

Ichigo monta dans la petite Civic rouge de son ami. Il était nerveux. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa famille ? Comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, ils discutèrent à peine. De toute façon, ça ne dérangeait pas le mexicain qui ne parlait quasiment jamais. Le silence des autres ne l'incommodait pas non plus. Le roux se contenta donc de regarder le paysage défiler. L'arrivée à Karakura le soulagea grandement.. Chad mania sa voiture facilement dans la ville où ils avaient passés leur enfance et arrêta la voiture devant la clinique Kurosaki. Le fils d'Isshin descendit de voiture et le remercia chaudement, puis il alla jusqu'à la porte. Il n'eut pas besoin de sonner, sa mère lui ouvrit immédiatement.

- Tu es déjà là ?

- Chad m'a accompagné. Quand j'ai entendu Papa, j'ai voulu venir tout de suite !

- Où est-il ?

- Il est déà reparti.

- Oh… Entre Ichigo, je suis vraiment contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi Maman.

Il l'enlaça et pénétra dans la maison familiale. Son père ne l'attaqua pas comme il le faisait d'habitude, à sa plus grande surprise. Qu'arrivait-il ? Il arriva dans le salon. Ses deux soeurs étaient présentes aussi, accompagnées de leur père qui avait l'air étonné de le voir là.

- Je t'attendais plus tard.

- Chad m'a amené.

- Il est très gentil comme garçon !

- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il y ait un conseil de famille ?

- Assieds-toi, proposa gentiment Isshin.

Toute la famille Kurosaki s'installa autour de la table. Mazaki distribua les tasses et proposa du thé à chacun, puis son époux reprit la parole.

- Les enfants, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je vous ai appelé. Vous savez qu'un nouvel hôpital a ouvert à Karakura je suppose ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Depuis son ouverture, la fréquentation dans ma clinique chute à tel point que je n'ai pratiquement plus de clients. Je n'arrive plus à payer les factures pour l'entretien de la clinique. Et votre mère est aussi gravement malade comme vous le savez. Les soins coûtent relativement cher et je n'arrive plus à faire face, avec en plus les études de Yuzu et Karin. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que je n'ai plus un sous et que je vais devoir fermer la clinique.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les enfants Kurosaki.

- Oh… Ishida m'a proposé un poste de médecin dans son hôpital, mais mes revenus ne seront pas suffisants pour payer les études de Yuzu et Karin. Donc, les filles, il va falloir que vous trouviez un petit job pour m'aider à financer vos études. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus que ce que je ferai à l'hôpital. C'est un poste de nuit qui sera déjà mieux rétribué qu'un poste de jour.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de quitter la clinique ?

Son père se gratta la tête.

- Tout l'argent que j'avais mis de côté a fondu comme neige au soleil. Je n'ai plus un centime, voire que j'ai quelques dettes avec mes fournisseurs. Je préfère arrêter maintenant que de m'enfoncer plus avant. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire pour ma cessation d'activité. Je commence la semaine prochaine chez Ishida.

- Impossible ! S'écria Karin. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Calme toi, lui répondit Yusu. Si Papa le fait, c'est certainement qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix !

- Exact ! Murmura Ichigo.

Il observait son père avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce dernier essayait d'éviter son regard. Cela devait être plus important que ce qu'il ne disait, mais par fierté, il n'en dirait pas plus. Ichigo se doutait que cela devait être un véritable déchirement de reconnaître ça.

- On peut t'aider ?

- Je te remercie fils pour ta proposition, elle me va droit au cœur, mais il est hors de question que tu me donnes un quelconque coup de main. Je tenais à vous annoncer la vente de la clinique de vive voix. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez compris si je vendais sans vous en parler. Et je dois dire qu'il est dur pour moi de demander à mes filles de se trouver un petit job pour m'aider à les éduquer…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Karin. Attends ! On a plus cinq ans. On sait se prendre en charge aussi ! Yuzu et moi, on va postuler pour faire des petits jobs ! On va pas mourir.

- Je vais prendre aussi un autre travail, déclara Ichigo. Après tout, je suis à mi-temps et je m'en sors. Alors en prendre un deuxième et vous aidez le temps que vous vous remettiez de ce coup dur.

- Non Ichigo !

L'opposition de son père est ferme.

- Considère ça comme un emprunt ! Si on ne peut pas compter sur la famille, sur qui s'appuie-t-on alors ? Je ne suis pas un usurier et vous avez toujours été là pour moi. J'aiderais pour le traitement de Maman. Elle doit se ronger les ongles, entre sa maladie et vos problèmes financiers. Laisse-moi vous aider ! J'ai toujours peut compter sur vous jusqu'à présent, je veux vous rendre la pareille. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous vous en sortiez.

Mazaki s'était approché de son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

- J'accepte avec grand plaisir. Ne nous donne pas tout le fruit de ton travail, mais une petite aide ne sera pas superflue jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour nous. N'est ce pas Isshin ?

Le père d'Ichigo observa sa femme, son fils, et ses deux filles qui le regardaient avec espoir. Il ravala sa fierté encore une fois et se maudit pour les investissements qu'il avait fait et qui s'avéraient aujourd'hui inutiles.

- Très bien, mais ce sera seulement temporaire fils !

- Ok ! On va y arriver tous ensemble, répondit le roux en souriant.

Bientôt tous discutèrent joyeusement. Pourtant, Ichigo voyait que son père n'était pas si heureux que cela. Et quand il quitta la pièce, son fils lui emboita le pas.

- C'est plus grave que tu ne nous le dis, n'est ce pas ?

Isshin sursauta et croisa les yeux ambres de son fils.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir !

- Même si cela pouvait aider maman à se sentir mieux ? Je ne suis pas stupide et je te connais. Dis-moi exactement où vous en êtes.

Isshin hésita, mais craqua finalement de guerre las.

- Je dois plusieurs millions dans le remboursement de matériel médical. Ils sont prêts à saisir la maison et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore vivre comme ça.

Ichigo était devenu tout pâle.

- Il fait mal à ce point-là ce nouvel hôpital ?

- Plusieurs petites cliniques comme la mienne sont obligées de fermer.

Un silence s'installa.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à se retrousser les manches !

- Ichigo, merci pour ta proposition, mais ne te ruines pas la santé pour nous. C'est avant tout un problème pour ta mère et moi.

- Oui, mais nous faisons partie de la même famille. Alors, ne dis rien et accepte. Je ferai mon maximum pour vous aider !

Isshin tapa dans l'épaule de son fils et ne dit plus rien. Il se détourna pour récupérer les documents qu'il était partit chercher à la base. Ichigo retourna à table et discuta avec sa mère et ses sœurs. Ses pensées s'agitaient. Que pouvait-il faire pour aider ?

°0°0°0°0°

L'orangé passa plusieurs jours la tête plongée dans les petites annonces. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un travail digne de ce nom. Finalement, il tomba sur une annonce dans un club d'hôtes où on proposait un salaire qui lui semblait mirobolant. Il regarda attentivement, il se trouvait dans les quartiers chaud de Tokyo. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de trucs que... Soudain, il se souvint du type qui l'avait accosté quelques temps plus tôt à son travail. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Sa carte. Ichigo chercha dans ses papiers et ne la trouva pas. Au bout d'une heure, il abandonna. Il l'avait de toute évidence perdue.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table basse pour sortir une télécommande. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Son regard tomba sur un carton où il lut les informations sur le club privé. Songeant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à demander des renseignements, il récupéra la carte. Si jamais on lui demandait des trucs vraiment trop... Eh bien, il refuserait tout simplement ! Il appela donc.

- Club Le Moonlight, bonsoir.

La voix déconcerta Ichigo. C'était une voix masculine très douce, très différente du type qui l'avait accosté.

- Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger. Hum… Un type du nom de Kyouraku m'a donné sa carte un jour en me disant de l'appeler si je voulais un travail… Alors, je.. Je…

- Vous souhaitiez le rencontrer ! Fit la voix qui le prenait en pitié.

- Voilà…

- Vous êtes ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Je vais prendre vos coordonnées. Shunsui a du quitter la ville pendant une semaine. Il rentre normalement dans deux jours. Il vous contactera et vous prendrez rendez-vous avec lui.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il m'appellera ?

- Oh que oui ! Fit l'homme avec un petit rire. Si Shunsui vous a donnez une carte avec son numéro privé, c'est qu'il tenait vraiment à ce que vous travaillez pour le Moonlight !

- Oh… C'est son numéro privé ?

Ichigo regarda la carte pensivement.

- Exact. Donc attendez-vous à un appel de sa part dans le courant de la semaine.

- Très bien… Je suis joignable de toute façon.

- Ce sera plutôt le soir…

- Je me doute. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Moi de même Kurosaki-kun. Je serai ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Ukitake Jyuushiro, si Shunsui demande qui vous a répondu.

- Je m'en souviendrai.

- Au revoir Kurosaki-kun.

- Au revoir Ukitake-san.

Ichigo resta perplexe en raccrochant. L'homme semblait tout à fait amicale. Rien dans son ton ou sa manière de s'exprimer ne semblait indiquer que ce soit louche. Ichigo regarda l'autre annonce et par curiosité téléphona. Il raccrocha bien vite pourtant. La femme qui lui répondit était tout à fait vulgaire. Il en eut quelques sueurs froides. Dans quoi s'engageait-il ? De toute façon, il verrait sur place. Les dés étaient jetés !

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite...

* * *


	2. Accepter ?

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Voici le deuxième chapitre et je remercie Sheik' pour sa correction rapide ^^

Disclamer : Ce n'est pas à moi ! (Tite en es l'auteur !)

Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont déjà mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ! Et bien sur, merci pour vos coms, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Ichigo avait appelé le Moonlight. Et Kyouraku ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté. Il se dit qu'Ukitake l'avait mené en bateau. Il ne tenta pas l'expérience de rappeler l'autre club. Il repensait à la voix nasillarde qui lui avait répondu et il eut froid dans le dos. Il mit plus de cœur à l'ouvrage dans son travail actuel. Il comptait bien se faire remarquer et qui sait, peut-être que… Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit ! Bref, il rangeait les rayons que quelques clients avaient retourné. Certaines chemises avaient été mal pliées. Après, s'être assuré que tout était nickel dans le rayon, il vit un homme hésiter devant des vêtements. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda.

- Un modèle vous fait hésiter ?

L'homme sursauta et finit par lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. En fait, il devait aller à un mariage et il ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Ichigo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue et compris pourquoi. Un cas désespéré dans le genre Ikkaku. L'orangé mts à l'aise son client en lui posant les bonnes questions et en le dirigeant dans le rayon approprié. Bientôt, l'homme se retrouva avec trois costumes et se retrouva dans la cabine d'essayage. Ichigo attendit qu'il sorte pour lui donner son avis. Il essaya les trois et finalement, l'homme rougissant avoua qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Ichigo sourit et le rassura. Finalement, le petit bonhomme repartit avec un costume, une chemise et les chaussettes coordonnées ainsi que la cravate. Ce n'était pas le costume le plus cher, mais sa silhouette serait mis en valeur et il ne dépareillerait pas dans l'allée ! Il était vraiment soulagé en sortant du magasin. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela.

Ichigo retourna dans les rayons et aida d'autres clients indécis. Tous n'achetèrent pas, mais quelques uns repartirent avec des accessoires ou un vêtement.

- Y a pas à dire Ichi : tu sais y faire ! Déclara Ikkaku derrière lui.

- Oh ! Je ne fais rien de spécial, tu sais…

- Moi, j'ai pas les même résultats. Y a que toi et Yumi qui arrivaient à faire sortir les clients avec quelque chose. C'est quoi votre truc ?

- Ichigo haussa les épaules. Son portable sonna. Il le prit et dit à Ikkaku qu'il prenait sa pause.

- Ok. T'as dix minutes de toute façon !

- Merci !

Ichigo partit dans la réserve et s'excusa.

- Il n'y a aucun mal Kurosaki-kun ! Fit la voix reconnaissable de Shunsui Kyouraku.

- Kyouraku-san…

- Oh ! Vous me reconnaissez ? Vous avez bonne mémoire.

- Disons que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance de ne pas me tromper. Votre voix est assez particulière. Sans vous vexer !

Shunsui éclata de rire.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! Vous êtes toujours aussi direct. C'est très bien ça. Donc, vous souhaitez travailler pour nous ?

- Oui, j'ai eu Ukitake-san au téléphone, il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai fait part de mon intention de vous rencontrer, mais je ne sais pas encore si je travaillerai pour vous ! Prévint Ichigo.

- Très bien. Écoutez, on peut se rencontrer à quel moment ? De préférence une après-midi.

- Laissez-moi regarder avec mon planning.

Faites !

- Ichigo sortit son planning de sa poche et regarda attentivement ses horaires.

- Cette semaine pour moi, c'est impossible. Par contre, mardi de la semaine prochaine ou jeudi, je serai disponible.

- Hum… Jeudi alors. Mardi, je ne serai pas là. Est-ce que 14h30 vous conviendrait ?

- Oui… A quelle adresse ?

- Celle indiquée sur la carte. Attendez, je vous la redonne.

Shunsui lui donna l'adresse avec quelques repères pour qu'il puisse se retrouver plus facilement. Ichigo se rendit compte que la boite se trouvait dans les quartiers huppés de la ville. Son cœur battit précipitamment. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Sa gorge se noua. Après quelques minutes de conversation, ils raccrochèrent. Ichigo se sentit inquiet. Pourvu que tout se passe bien maintenant.

Il retourna dans les rayons et essaya d'oublier pour le reste de l'après-midi la conversation. Il discernait en lui les sentiments contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo reçut un appel important deux jours plus tard. Sa mère avait été hospitalisé d'urgence. Il reçut l'autorisation de s'absenter pour aller la voir à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva, il trouva ses deux sœurs dans la salle d'attente. Karin vint vers lui.

- 'Lut !

- Maman ?

- Tout va bien, mais il la garde en observation.

- Yuzu, ça va ?

Elle est encore sous le choc. C'est elle qui l'a trouvée étendue par terre. Si elle ne lui avait pas fait les premiers gestes d'urgences…

- Arrête ! S'écria Yuzu.

- Elle était visiblement à bout de nerf.

- Yuzu… Fit doucement son frère.

Ichigo la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa son dos. L'orangé se tourna vers Karin.

- Papa ?

- Il est auprès de maman. Il va revenir sous peu pour nous donner les dernières nouvelles.

- On n'a pas le droit d'aller la voir ?

- Elle doit se reposer… Voilà papa ! S'écria Karin.

- Ils se tournèrent tous les trois anxieux. Isshin avait un pauvre sourire. Le désarroi se lisait sur son visage.

- Votre mère va mieux. Ils vont la garder en observation pendant quelques jours. Mais c'est une chance que Yuzu soit rentrée à ce moment-là.

Cette dernière fondit en larmes.

- Je suis revenue car j'avais oublié mon dossier à rendre. Si…

- Chut ! Fit Isshin.

Il avait prit sa fille dans ses bras et la réconforta.

- C'est une bénédiction que tu l'aies oublié. On te remercie pour cela.

- On pourra la voir aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ichigo.

- Oui, mais un par un et pas plus de 5 minutes.

- Vas-y en premier Yuzu, lui dit Karin.

Yuzu observa les membres de la famille qui hochèrent la tête. La jeune fille prit alors la direction de la porte de la chambre. Les autres membres de la famille s'installèrent sur les chaises en plastique silencieusement. Ichigo regarda son père du coin de l'œil et il trouva qu'il avait prit une vingtaine d'année d'un coup ! Lui qui semblait si alerte habituellement était complètement prostré. Cela le perturba. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Isshin d'être aussi pitoyable. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas uniquement la santé de sa mère qui le mettait dans un état pareil. Il devait crouler sous les dettes et certainement d'autres choses dont il n'était pas au courant. Et le problème de sa mère…

Ichigo ferma les yeux et pria intérieurement pour trouver une solution aux problèmes de ses parents. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile ce genre de situation. Il soupira intérieurement. Yuzu revint et il envoya Karin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle paraissait forte qu'elle l'était.

Le roux rentra tard ce soir là. Il avait à peine vu sa mère. Il l'avait juste embrassée et elle s'était endormie après. Son père s'était occupé de ses sœurs et lui avait repris le train pour rentrer. Il cogita pendant son voyage et se dit qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'alternatives. Il frissonna. Il n'aimait pas être pris à la gorge comme il le ressentait actuellement. Il n'osait pas envisager la situation de son père. Cela devait vraiment être inconfortable. Ses amis l'appelèrent pour sortir, mais il refusa. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il rentra et joua en réseau toute la nuit. Ça l'occupait et comme le lendemain c'était un jour de repos, il pouvait se le permettre.

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se présenta comme prévu à son rendez-vous. Il avait enfilé un costume. Il en avait deux pour les occasions. Il n'était pas les plus coûteux, mais au moins, il lui allait comme un gant et il n'était pas ridicule. Il s'était légèrement parfumé et avait astiqué ses chaussures pour sembler impeccable. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait paraître… Enfin, il verrait bien. Il regarda les notes qu'il avait pris quand Kyouraku lui avait indiqué le chemin. Il regardait les bâtiment. Jamais il n'aurai cru qu'un club pouvait se trouvait à cet endroit. Il était en plein quartier d'affaires. Il entra dans un building et se dirigea vers l'accueil. L'hôtesse lui adressa un sourire et lui indiqua le 45ème étage. Il entra dans l'ascenseur cossus et appuya sur le bouton 45 et attendit. Les portes se fermèrent silencieusement et il sentit à peine la secousse pour monter. Rien à voir avec le sien… Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il resta bouche bée. Une épaisse moquette grise recouvrait le sol. Certainement de la plus haute qualité.Un immense hall d'entrée avec un long bar qui servait d'accueil. Ce dernier avait des couleurs or et beige. Les murs était dans les tons taupe et beige très clair. Des tableaux ornaient les murs et une immense baie vitrée donnait sur la ville. Ichigo se sentit tout petit dans cet univers de luxe. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Un homme grand avec de long cheveux blanc vint à sa rencontre. Il tendit une main chaleureuse à Ichigo.

- Bonjour. Vous devez être Kurosaki-kun ?

- Vous êtes Ukitake-san ?

- Bravo ! Bienvenue parmi nous. Je vous en prie suivez-moi. Shunsui vous attend.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et suivit silencieusement l'homme aux longs cheveux blanc. Il parlait de tout et de rien d'une façon si chaleureuse qu'il avait l'impression d'être avec un ami de toujours. Cela détendit beaucoup le roux qui en arrivant avait eu l'impression que ses nerfs allaient craquer. Une chance qu'il ait rencontré cet homme bien sympathique.

Ce dernier toqua sur un battant d'une porte double et pénétra sans attendre la réponse.

- Shunsui, Kurosaki-kun est arrivé.

- Oh… Qu'il entre !

Ichigo était resté en retrait. Ukitake lui fit un signe pour rentrer dans le bureau. Le roux, déjà impressionné par les couloirs entra dans la pièce. Il déglutit péniblement. Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle avec une immense baie vitrée. Le sol était couvert de la même moquette épaisse, mais de couleur crème. Un bureau en L en acajou trônait au milieu. Une immense bibliothèque recouvrait un mur et de l'autre, Ichigo vit des portraits d'hommes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres avec un genre bien particulier, il fallait le reconnaître.

- Vous aussi, vous aurez votre photo accrochée si vous acceptez de travailler avec nous !

- Oh ! Ce sont…

- Oui, les hôtes qui travaillent actuellement pour nous.

- Hum… Bonjour ! Reprit Ichigo.

Shunsui éclata de rire.

- Je sens que je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec vous Kurosaki-kun. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Ichigo pris un siège en cuir se trouvant en face de celui de son hypothétique « futur » patron. Kyouraku présenta son collègue.

- Je ne sais pas si Ukitake s'est présenté : c'est mon bras droit. Je ne fais jamais rien sans son avis.

Shunsui adressa un clin d'œil à l'albinos qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, il s'occupe surtout de la comptabilité et du personnel. C'est pourquoi il est toujours là quand je recrute quelqu'un. Dis-moi Jyuushiro, que penses-tu de notre nouvel arrivant ?

- Je t'avais fait part de ma première impression qui était bonne. J'avoue que de le voir en chair et en os ne fait que confirmer mes impressions. Je suis sûr que vous plairez beaucoup à notre clientèle.

- Il s'agit de faire quoi en fait ? Parce ce que je ne suis pas d'accord s'il s'agit de coucher, je vous le dis tout net ! Pas la peine de s'éterniser si c'est pour refuser à la fin pour ce « détail » important pour moi !

Ukitake éclata de rire et dit à Shunsui.

- Eh bien, tu avais raison. Il est plutôt direct !

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit… En fait, nous avons plusieurs types de demandes. Pour vous, vous serez classez dans le type « A ». Autrement dit, vous ne ferez que les conversations ou les accompagnements au cours de soirée. En fait, faire passer un bon moment à la personne que vous accompagnerez. Je vais être franc avec vous. Cela pourra être un homme ou une femme. Y verriez-vous un inconvénient ?

- Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, seul le fait de passer au lit ne me convient pas !

- J'ai compris, mais autant être clair ! Je vous précise que nous avons plusieurs classifications d'hôtes en fonction de nos clients. Certains pour le physique, d'autres pour la culture, d'autres disons pour leur caprices, etc… Bien sûr, plus vous acceptez de choses, plus le salaire est élevé. Pour vous donnez une idée, vous qui serez dans la première catégorie - donc la moins bien rémunérée - vous serez à un salaire moyen de 2 538 200 Yen* par mois. Impôts déduits et frais encore à ajouter !

Ichigo ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Imaginez que la section la plus élevé gagne 10 fois plus. Mais ça, c'est votre choix. Nous respecterons toujours vos souhaits. Bien entendu, les clients peuvent ajouter des primes, ce qui peut faire monter votre salaire de manière substantielle. Certains hôtes de classe A peuvent se faire autant que ceux de classe E enfin, sans leurs primes à eux évidemment.

- Et c'est juste pour parler ?

- Eh oui ! Certaines personnes ont beaucoup de mal à se faire des relations ou bien sont mal à l'aise avec les personnes qui ne sont pas toujours à leurs goûts. Notre clientèle est très sélective, je vous demanderai d'être très discret. Vous pouvez sortir aussi bien avec une ambassadrice qu'avec une chef d'entreprise ou un diplomate, etc… Vous pourriez aussi avoir un rendez-vous avec un Yakusa. Je tenais à vous le dire également. Ils se tiennent très bien avec nos hôtes cependant. Ils ne veulent pas voir notre établissement disparaître car il s'agit d'une sorte de zone neutre.

- Pour finir, les horaires sont aléatoires. C'est-à-dire que vous pourrez tout aussi bien avoir un rendez-vous à l'extérieur et finir votre soirée juste après, même s'il ne dure que deux heures que rester ici de 19h à 3h du matin. Sachant que le week-end, si vous travaillez directement ici, votre présence sera requise jusqu'à 7h du matin. Il est évident que tout dépassement d'horaires sera payé en conséquence. Tout ceci vous convient-il, Kurosaki-kun ?

Ichigo avait le tournis. Finalement, il ne savait pas combien il allait être rémunéré. Enfin, s'il se faisait le salaire moyen, il pourrait tout de même aider convenablement son père.

- Je peux réfléchir un instant ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, commença Ukitake Vous aurez une avance sur salaire pour pouvoir acheter quelques costumes. Nous avons notre tailleur également pour réajuster les tailles. Il faut savoir que nous demandons aux hôtes d'avoir la plus grande distinction possible et une présentation irréprochable, d'être ponctuels et d'honorer tous les rendez-vous qu'ils acceptent.

- On peut refuser les rendez-vous ? S'étonna Ichigo.

- Disons que si un rendez-vous s'est mal passé ou si vous ne vous êtes pas senti à votre aise avec la personne, vous pourrez refuser les suivants avec ce client, surtout s'il s'est mal comporté par rapport au contrat. Évidemment, nous nous chargerons de tout. Chaque client donne des exigences pour les rendez-vous et, si vous acceptez, vous serez tenu de les respecter. Un mauvais comportement de votre part sera remboursé par une somme déduite de votre salaire. Sachez cependant que vous ne pourrez pas refuser systématiquement les rendez-vous.

- Il y aura une période d'essai ?

- Oui. Nous vous laissons deux mois pour vous faire à votre nouvel environnement. Si nous voyons que vous ne convenez pas, nous aurons la possibilité de vous renvoyer également. Est-ce que cela vous convient-il ?

- Vous demandez des compétences particulières ?

- De quel genre ? Demanda Shunsui surpris.

- Je sais pas. Des diplômes ou...

- Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, rien ! Juste une personnalité intéressante !

- Et c'est pour commencer quand ?

- A partir de ce samedi, si vous le souhaitez.

Ichigo réfléchit quelques instants.

- D'accord. Je veux bien essayer !

Shunsui et Jyuushiro lui adressèrent un grand sourire. Ils tendirent la main au roux et l'accueillirent comme il se doit.

- Maintenant, venez avec moi. Puisque vous commencerez samedi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Shunsui, appelle le photographe, 'emmène Kurosaki-kun chez le tailleur.

- Très bien. Bon courage Kurosaki-kun.

- Euh… Merci !

Ichigo ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il suivit l'albinos devant lui qui l'entraina dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où le mot tailleur était gravé sur une plaque. Ils entrèrent et un homme avec des cheveux roses apparut devant eux.

- Szayel, aurais-tu un costume en prêt pour ce jeune homme ? Nous en avons besoin maintenant pour la photo, il commence samedi.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire à l'avance ! Grogna le rose.

- Qu'on te prévienne ou pas, tu râlerais quand même ! Répondit avec humour l'albinos.

- Szayel regarda brièvement Ichigo et se tourna vers ses multiples costumes.

- Celui-ci devrait lui aller.

Il tendit à Ichigo un costume noir dans une matière noble. L'orangé partit l'essayer derrière un paravent et du admettre qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé enfiler ce genre de tenue de toute sa vie. Il sortit et les deux hommes admirèrent le plus jeune.

- Franchement Shunsui à l'œil ! Soupira Jyuushiro.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Il est magnifique… Encore un qui va en faire chavirer des cœurs.

- Suis-moi Kurosaki-kun. Nous allons faire les photos. On nous attend.

Ichigo suivit Ukitake sans rien dire. Ils ne se déplacèrent pas bien loin, le studio photo se trouvant à côté. Là, par contre, Ichigo eut peur. Le type avait l'air complètement bizarre. Il portait un bob rayé vert et blanc et portait des vêtements traditionnels japonais verts. Ukitake rit doucement de la réaction du jeune homme.

- Kisuke, je te présente Ichigo Kurosaki. Il est notre nouvel hôte. Fais-nous ressortir sa beauté !

- Oh qu'il est mignon ! Chantonna le blond. Viens ici Ichigo-kun, je vais pas te manger... Quoique ton prénom soit une invitation à la tentation, le taquine l'homme d'une voix grivoise.

- Ichigo, je te présente Urahara Kisuke. Il a l'air horrible de prime abord, mais c'est un bon garçon… Surtout quand il reste dans son domaine de compétence.

- J'aime le mot bon garçon Ukitake. Je m'en resservirai à l'occasion crois-moi !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Soupira l'albinos.

Urahara prit rapidement Ichigo entre ses mains et le plaça derrière un fond pour prendre des prises de vue. Il lui demanda de sourire. Mais voyant que ce n'était pas son « arme naturelle » comme il lui dit deux secondes plus tard, il lui demanda de rester tel quel. Ichigo fronça donc les sourcils. Ukitake riait sous cape , alors que le blond fit de son mieux pour le rendre intéressant. Une femme entra en alors trombe.

- Yo Ukitake. Tiens, c'est la nouvelle découverte de Shunsui ? Moi, je m'appelle Yuruichi !

- Bonjour ! Répondit calmement le jeune homme.

- Poli en plus ! Hum, tu vas être le genre de garçon que les vieilles vont s'arracher ! Déclara la jeune femme. Tiens, Kisuke ! Voilà les épreuves que tu m'as demandé.

- Si vite ? Répondit surpris le blond.

- Attend, tu m'as bassinée pendant toute la matinée et maintenant, tu me fais le coup « si vite » ? Enfin, pour une fois que tu bosses… Je vais te laisser tranquille. Allez, je retourne à mon bureau. Euh… Kurosaki, je suis l'assistante de cet imbécile ! Dit-elle en montrant Kisuke du doigt !

Ichigo regarda partir la tornade et se demanda dans quel monde de fous il avait embarqué. Il oublia bien vite la présence de la jeune femme quand il entendit poussé un cri de victoire provenant d'Urahara.

- Voilà, je la tiens ma photo. Bon, elle sera dans le bureau pour demain après-midi. Ça te convient Jyuushiro ?

- Bien sûr ! Il nous la faut avant samedi matin de toute façon.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Venez avec moi Ichigo-kun. Je peux vous appelez comme ça ?

- Euh… Oui !

Ichigo avait hésité, surpris par la question. Il suivit l'albinos sans rien dire, observant sans se lasser tout le luxe environnant. Il était sobre mais tellement… élégant cet environnement ! Il entra dans le bureau d'Ukitake à présent. Ce dernier posa une pile de feuille devant le jeune homme.

- Installez-vous ici, lança-t-il en désignant une table. Ceci est un questionnaire pour connaître vos goûts, vos qualités et défauts, etc… Nous ferons déjà un tri pour vous de ce qui se rapproche de votre personnalité.

- Oh… Je ne savais pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile.

Ichigo regarda les pages en faisant tourner les pages extrêmement vite. Il eut un sourire et prit le stylo que l'albinos lui tendait. C'est vrai que ce n'était franchement pas compliqué. Il répondit très vite à toutes les questions et rendit le questionnaire en moins de vingt minutes.

- Voilà !

- Vous avez terminé ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à toutes les questi…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions. Le roux avait une culture générale écrasante en plus d'un QI sans doute hallucinant.

- Vous avez un QI de combien ? Demanda pensivement Jyuushiro.

- Euh… 157 je crois !

Jyuushiro laissa tomber son crayon et regarda le jeune homme stupéfait.

- Vous faisiez quoi comme étude avant d'être vendeur ?

- J'ai abandonné mon doctorat en biologie cellulaire.

- Pardon ?

- Hum… Je suis obligé de vous dire pourquoi j'ai abandonné ?

- Euh… Non pas vraiment.

- Merci !

- Et bien… Vous pourrez déployer vos talents auprès d'un large éventail de personnalités, c'est sûr ! Et si vous êtes doué pour les conversations chiffons, vous aurez vite la côte ! Murmura Jyuushiro.

Ichigo observa l'homme assis en face de lui et se demanda avec quel type de personnes il le voyait. Finalement, il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et discuta encore une demi-heure avec lui. Jyuushiro le libéra et il put récupérer son costume. On lui tendit une enveloppe à la sortie. Shunsui, de retour auprès d'eux lui annonça :

- C'est une petite avance. Je vous demanderai de vous habillez avec élégance et surtout avec des vêtements de marques. Vous comprendrez pourquoi samedi. Oh… Vous aurez votre dimanche en jour de congé et une soirée dans la semaine qui sera à voir avec les plannings des autres hôtes. On vous le précisera samedi.

- Je vous remercie.

Shunsui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et lui dit qu'il l'attendait avec impatience samedi vers 20 heures. Il voulait le présenter aux autres hôtes avant que le jeune homme ne commence son travail. Ichigo accepta et partit rapidement. Dans l'ascenseur, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit un chèque d'un montant équivalent à 10 000 euros. Ichigo eut des sueurs. Il cru avoir mal lu.

Une « petite avance » ? Kami-sama… Qu'est ce qu'une grosse avance ?

Il remit le chèque en place et se dirigea vers sa banque, dont le banquier allait sans nul doute très vite lui sourire. Mais le lendemain, il devrait faire quelques boutiques chics, s'il ne voulait pas être ridicule samedi. Il appréhendait déjà cette journée. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même à partir de maintenant, mais au moins, il sentait qu'il pourrait aider sa famille.

(- * soit 20 000 Euros.)

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	3. Premier Rendezvous

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici avec un peu de retard la suite des aventures de la part du DRagon !

Bonne lecture à tout le monde

Merci à Ernia de m'avoir Beta Reader mon texte.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... mon esprit pervers imagine juste la partie Yaoi ^^

* * *

Ichigo était légèrement nerveux. Il avait voulu être à l'aise alors il avait enfilé un polo, un pantalon en toile simple et des baskets… Et n'avait pas pensé au vendeur. Lui il ne faisait pas de différence… Mais les magasins luxueux le mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Un vendeur condescendant vint le voir. Il lui montra combien le servir était pénible pour lui. L'orangé ne montra pas son exaspération. C'est vrai, il ne s'était pas habillé de façon conventionnelle. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il fallait dire qu'il avait claqué la porte de trois grandes boutiques et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire la fine bouche. Il patienta autant qu'il le pouvait… Le vendeur prit ses mesures et chercha différents costumes pour Ichigo.

Ce dernier fit la grimace en voyant certains modèles. Ils étaient chers, mais en plus ils ne lui iraient pas du tout. Ichigo jeta son dévolu sur trois costumes : un noir, un gris et un crème, puis il prit les chemises qui lui semblait les plus appropriés en snobant le vendeur. Il en prit six. Il savait apparemment mieux que lui ce qui lui irait. Il finit par sortir les cravates qu'il choisit dans des tons sobres. Il n'aimait pas le voyeurisme. Les fantaisies, s'il pouvait se les permettre, il verrait cela plus tard. Il prit des barrettes à cravates, des boutons de manchettes, deux ceintures, des chaussettes et emmena tous ses achats à la caisse. Il gémit en voyant la note de 6500 euros.

Ichigo soupira et sortit avec ses paquets. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un magasin de chaussures de luxe. Il prit des chaussures italiennes en cuir souple. Il s'arrêta dans une bijouterie et s'acheta une nouvelle montre. A la fin, il s'arrêta dans une parfumerie et prit un parfum de marque… il n'était plus à ça près. Il s'acheta également, sur les conseils du vendeur en cosmétique, quelques produits de beauté. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas transformé en fille. Il soupira à nouveau… Si tout cela pouvait l'aider à être un hôte parfait qui pouvait empocher de l'argent facilement… Pourquoi pas !

Ichigo sortit de son shopping épuisé. Il prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait mal au pied. Finalement, il ne restait presque plus rien de son avance. C'était sûr qu'il ne ferait pas les boutiques tous les jours. Il espérait que cela lui suffirait au départ, car il songea à garder le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait pour payer quelques factures en retard. Il descendit difficilement du taxi après l'avoir payé. Il monta rapidement dans son studio et rangea les vêtements nouvellement acquis. Il rangea ses cosmétiques et ses accessoires et chaussures.

Ichigo se prépara pour travailler dans son magasin. Il ne voulait pas penser au lendemain. Son téléphone portable sonna lorsqu'il monta dans l'ascenseur. C'était Ukitake.

- Bonjour Ichigo-kun !

- Oh bonjour Ukitake-san.

- Je voulais savoir s'il vous était possible de passer cet après-midi ou bien demain matin au Club.

- Je pars travailler… Mais demain matin c'est possible.

- Très bien. Je voudrais vous faire signer votre contrat et je voulais savoir si cela avait été pour les costumes ? Aviez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est parfait… Je me suis acheté ce qu'il fallait. Et je passerai demain matin. Vers quelle heure ?

- Hum… 10 h ne vous paraîtrais convenable ?

- Bien sûr ! Je serai là…

- Bien… à demain alors.

- À demain, bonne journée Ukitake-san.

- Vous de même.

Ichigo raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie de son immeuble. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le métro et pressa le pas. Il serait vraiment juste à l'heure aujourd'hui. Son après-midi se passa sans incident majeur. Pendant sa pause il appela sa mère pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cette dernière était ravie d'entendre son fils et le rassura sur son état de santé. Il lui promit de passer le dimanche. Elle l'invita à dîner avec eux. Il accepta sans se poser de question. Il ne rentra pas chez lui directement ce soir là… Chad, Ishida, Kiego et Mizuiro vinrent le chercher pour une partie de bowling. Ils finirent dans un bar où il finit passablement éméché. Il rentra chez lui tout de même sans encombre. Mais se promit d'arrêter de boire quand il sentirait les signaux de l'ivresse. Il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il avait pris la précaution de mettre son radio réveil à 8 h30 !

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo avait enfilé une tenue confortable pour rejoindre Ukitake. Certes, elle ne tapait pas à l'œil, mais il était tout à fait présentable. Il arriva quelques minutes en avance. Contrairement aux autres jours, il croisa plusieurs hommes. Il fut surpris de voir la distinction qu'ils dégageaient. Ils étaient franchement « beau » ou ils dégageaient quelque chose. Un des types vint vers lui. Il était grand avec des cheveux rouges et bâtit comme une armoire, s'il comparait sa carrure à la sienne. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Ukitake-san.

- Oh… Vous êtes le nouvel hôte ?

- Oui… Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Abaraï Renji. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à lui.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez les lieux !

- En fait, lorsque je suis venu jeudi, j'ai visité tellement de pièces que je ne sais plus où son bureau se situe. En tout cas, merci pour votre aide.

- Pas de quoi. Je me souviens de mon premier jour ici. C'était impressionnant, dit Abaraï. Au fait… appelle-moi Renji.

- Euh… pareil pour moi. Appelle-moi Ichigo.

- Voilà, c'est ici.

Abaraï lui désigna le bureau de Jyuushiro. Ichigo remercia une dernière fois Renji et frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il en eut la permission, il entra dans le bureau de Jyuushiro.

- Oh… Kurosaki-kun, juste à l'heure ! apprécia l'albinos.

- Bonjour Ukitake-san.

- Bonjour, bonjour… Venez-vous installer ! invita Jyuushiro.

Son bureau était passablement encombré. Il sortit des papiers et les tendit à Ichigo et lui demanda de lire le contrat et lui demanda de le signer s'il était d'accord. De toute façon, songea Ichigo, il n'avait plus trop le choix, il n'avait plus d'argent ! Il prit le contrat et fit défiler les pages devant ses yeux et ne trouva rien à redire. Il sortit un stylo et signa rapidement tous les feuillets. Il ne vit l'air d'Ukitake que quand il redressa la tête. Ichigo crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber sur le bureau.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ichigo.

- Vous l'avez lu ? demanda l'albinos, incrédule.

- Bien sur. Je lis très vite…

- Je vois ça. Vous lisez un livre en combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend si je suis pressé, si c'est technique ou pour le plaisir personnel.

- Enfin bref… Excusez-moi Kurosaki-kun mais vous êtes si… hors norme !

- Ah ?

- Ce n'est pas grave ! fit Jyuushiro, désespéré.

Ukitake enchaîna la conversation et l'entraîna avec lui au bout de quelques minutes. Ichigo fit la connaissance des hôtes présents. Renji qu'il avait déjà rencontré, mais aussi de Grimmjow, un type avec des cheveux bleus et pas du tout commode, suivit de Shuuhei qui avait un 69 tatoué sur la figure, un type du nom d'Ulquiorra, un autre blond du nom d'Ilforte et un autre qui avait l'air complètement triste du nom d'Izuru. On lui confia plus tard qu'il avait une clientèle d'habitués… Ichigo avait un peu de mal à le croire. Mais enfin, les goûts et les couleurs. Les autres étaient absents. Ichigo fut intégré au groupe, mais il regarda sa montre. S'il ne partait pas, il serait en retard. Il s'excusa auprès de Jyuushiro qui le libéra et lui demanda de se présenter à 20 h le soir même. Ichigo acquiesça et disparut.

D'un côté, il était content d'avoir été présenté à ses nouveaux collègues, mais maintenant, il sentait la pression monter. Il se sentait vulnérable face à eux. Il se dirigea directement vers son lieu de travail et Yumitchika l'avertit pour son léger retard. Ichigo hocha la tête. Il travailla dur ce jour là. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait beau et que beaucoup se sentait la fièvre acheteuse. Il se donna à fond. Il quitta les lieux à 17 h30 précise. Il salua ses collègues et fonça chez lui. Il se prit une douche et commença à appliquer les conseils du vendeur en cosmétique. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…. Il fronça les sourcils. Il se rasa à nouveau. Il se prépara quelque chose à manger. Il resta en boxer et t-shirt et se fit un plat surgelé qu'il mangea sur la petite table pliante proche de la cuisine. Il n'apprécia pas cela, mais c'était juste pour se caler l'estomac. Il se prit un soda et mangea un fruit.

Il s'habilla ensuite, mit sa montre, ses chaussures et se parfuma légèrement. De toute façon, pas besoin d'en mettre une tonne avec ce genre de produit. Il finit de se coiffer et se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire où l'une des portes portait une glace qui partait du sol au plafond. Il se regarda et eut un peu de mal à se reconnaître. Il se donnait plus que ses presque 24 ans. Mais il dégageait une telle élégance. C'était troublant. Il regarda sa montre… Il était l'heure d'appeler un taxi. Il le fit et descendit immédiatement pour l'attendre sur le trottoir. Beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent pour le regarder. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Avait-il oublié d'enlever une étiquette ?

Le taxi arriva et il grimpa dedans avec soulagement. Il arriva rapidement sur son nouveau lieu de travail. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le niveau 45. Il sortit et il fut immédiatement pris en charge par Renji qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Il était vraiment rassuré de le voir. Shunsui vint à leur rencontre et il lui présenta tous les hôtes présents. Ichigo les oublia instantanément. Il était très troublé et commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Shunsui lui expliqua quelques petites choses et chargea Renji de le piloter pour la soirée. Ichigo en fut un peu soulagé. Bientôt, il entra dans une pièce vaste cossue où il y avait des alcôves et aussi un grand bar. Toute la décoration respirait le luxe un peu kitch par endroit avec les dorures et les lustres en cristal, enfin, selon les goûts de l'orangé. Mais c'était vraiment impressionnant à voir la première fois. Les fauteuils étaient en alpaga dans un camaïeu de crème et beige. Le sol était en marbre crème. Il y avait des dorures partout. Les murs avaient été épargnés par les décorations. Seul le bar disposait de quelques décorations. Tous se mirent presque au garde à vous quand Shunsui déclara la soirée ouverte. Ichigo se sentait maintenant très mal à l'aise. La clientèle arriva petit à petit. Certains et certaines se dirigèrent vers leurs hôtes de prédilections. Ichigo fut séparé de Renji qui s'était fait accoster par une dame d'un certain âge et qui avait l'air de l'apprécier particulièrement. Il admira le sang froid de l'hôte. Ichigo se retrouva bientôt seul et il se dirigea vers le bar, ne sachant quoi faire… Il s'installa et donna un coup à une personne. Surpris, il se retourna et croisa le regard d'une jeune femme brune de type européen.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Mademoiselle…

- Oh… Mademoiselle ?

Et elle éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes nouveau ? Il ne me semble pas vous connaître !

- Je débute aujourd'hui !

- Oh… votre grande première… vous commencez le jour où il y a un monde fou ? Vous êtes courageux ou inconscient…

- Un peu des deux sans doute ! fit sombrement Ichigo.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux.

- J'avoue… je me sens mal à l'aise !

- Comme moi ! ragea la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ? On vous a obligé à venir !

- Tu m'étonnes Charles ! Ma copine m'a traîné ici et je m'ennuie.

- Vraiment ?

- En fait, il y avait une fête chez mon père avec tout le gotta et franchement j'aurai aimé y aller. Au fait, tu t'appelles ?

- Appelez-moi Ichigo.

- Ichigo comme une fraise ?

- Non pas vraiment !

Le jeune homme rougit de contrariété. La jeune femme se méprit. Et lui adressa un sourire ravis.

- Wouah ! C'est la première fois que je vois un gars rougir. Ichigo-kun… Que veux-tu boire ? Du champagne ?

- J'avoue que je n'y connais rien en champagne !

- Oh… que bois-tu généralement ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et finit par se pencher légèrement vers elle et lui dit :

- Ne le dites pas à mon patron, mais j'aime la bière !

- Vraiment ! s'écria la jeune femme ravie. Moi aussi. Mon père essaie de m'initier au vin, mais je déteste… Je t'avoue que j'ai adoré la fête de la bière à Munich. Je sais, c'est terrible mes parents sont outrés !

- Moi aussi, j'ai été faire un voyage en Allemagne et j'ai participé à cette fête lorsque j'étais à Munich !

- En quelle année ?

- Y'a deux ans !

- Moi aussi… Incroyable. Attends, j'étais dans la tente principale quoiqu'à un moment donné je me suis retrouvée à l'extérieur avec de sacrée aigreur d'estomac et je t'avoue que j'ai vomi mes boyaux.

- Pareil !

- Bon sang ! On a peut-être été voisin et on s'en souvient plus parce ce qu'on était bourré !

- Tu m'étonnes…

Ichigo demanda brutalement :

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Oh… Kasandra !

- Kasandra, que dirais-tu si on se faisait une partie bière ?

La jeune femme se pencha vers Ichigo :

- On sort d'ici et on va se faire une virée tous les deux ?

- Oh… peut-être que ce n'est pas possible...

- T'inquiète, je suis friquée ! Et franchement, tu es vraiment intéressant par rapport aux autres coincés. Viens, on va se faire notre fête de la bière de Munich à Tokyo…

Elle attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et appela Shunsui d'un sifflement.

- Oï, le vieux. Je t'embarque ton hôte pour toute la nuit ! Tu m'envoies la facture et je te règle. Ah, au fait, je le retiens aussi pour mon anniversaire de mercredi. Si possible toute la nuit aussi.

- Euh… c'est un classe A !

- Et alors… c'est pour me tenir compagnie que je le prends. Il est trop drôle. Allez, bonne nuit. Nous, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. N'est-ce pas Ichigo ?

- Euh… Oui !

Kasandra n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Shunsui et Ukitake étaient stupéfaits.

- Attend, c'était bien l'héritière de la famille De Walter ?

- Oui…

- Je pensais que personne n'arrivait à l'approcher ?

- Faut croire qu'elle n'attendait que lui.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo et Kasandra firent la tournée des bars. Ils discutaient à bâtons rompus. Ils adoraient tous deux la littérature et le théâtre.

- Comment ce pervers de Shunsui a pu mettre la main sur un bijou dans ton genre ?

- Pardon ?

- Écoute… les hôtes qu'il a sont parmi les meilleurs… mais aucun n'a ta culture, c'est sûr !

Ichigo haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Finalement, ils finirent légèrement éméchés. Mais la soirée fut excellente. Ichigo lui fit découvrir des endroits dont elle n'avait jamais rêvé. Elle qui se contentait des bars selects… là elle eut même droit au karaoké en fin de soirée. Ce n'était pas beau à entendre, mais la soirée fut excellente ! Et pour la vue… Elle avait retiré ses chaussures, mis un pied sur la table basse, remonté sa jupe et se donnait à fond dans le micro. Si Ichigo avait cru un jour voir ça de la part d'une « noble » !

Ichigo raccompagna la jeune femme devant le club où se trouvaient Shunsui, Ukitake, Grimmjow et Renji. Ils regardèrent le couple avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. La jeune femme était particulièrement familière avec l'hôte qui restait imperturbable. Elle se dirigea directement vers Shunsui.

- Le vieux… Tu me le laisses aussi vendredi et samedi ! La soirée également ! C'est un Dieu ce gars ! dit-elle d'une voix concupiscente, le regard complètement allumé dirigé vers Ichigo.

Ichigo resta de marbre. Kasandra se tourna vers l'orangé dans une superbe volte-face et lui dit :

- Ichi ! On se refait des soirées comme celle-là !

En même temps, la jeune femme retira ses chaussures et les agita sous le nez de l'hôte qui la regardait toujours imperturbable.

- Très bien. Peut-être dans d'autres endroits ?

- Tout ce que tu veux… Du moment que tu m'étonnes comme ce soir ! Si on m'avait dit qu'on pouvait s'amuser avec un hôte, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Ah mince, voilà la cavalerie ! maugréa Kasandra.

Le chauffeur de la jeune femme vint la chercher et Kasandra agita ses chaussures en guise d'au revoir ! Ichigo la salua en retour et regarda disparaître la longue voiture noire. Il se tourna et rencontra quatre paires d'yeux éberlués.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Ukitake, ébahi.

- Rien de spécial… rétorqua Ichigo.

- Attend, cette femme j'essaie de me brancher avec elle depuis quatre mois et rien et toi tu débarques et tu te fais toute la soirée avec elle et trois autres de programmées ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ! dit Grimmjow.

- Rien du tout ! fit Ichigo, gêné par les remarques.

- Bon et bien moi je te dis bravo pour ta première soirée Ichigo. Tu as déjà trois rendez-vous d'assuré. Maintenant, tout le monde au dodo ! lança Shunsui.

Ichigo était soulagé, il salua respectueusement le groupe. Il héla un taxi et monta à l'intérieur. Il rentra et se moqua des regards insistants. Il soupira et rentra chez lui. Il se déshabilla et prit une douche. Ichigo se prit du paracétamol avant de s'endormir. Il aurait une migraine en se levant c'était sûr !

°°0°0°°

Le dimanche fut consacré à sa famille, mais il rentra de bonne heure pour soigner sa migraine. Ils avaient exploités toutes les catégories de bières belges trappistes et allemandes en une soirée. Il était mort ! Il se décida à faire une étude œnologique ! Ce serait moins risqué pour sa santé…

°°0°0°°

Le lundi soir, Ichigo arriva à l'heure et fringuant. À peine fut-il arrivé qu'une brune se dirigea directement vers lui. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et lui dit :

- Je t'ai réservé mon ami. Tu viens avec moi… On va s'éclater !

- Euh…

- Tu es Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Oui...

- Je suis Miyako, une amie de Kasandra. Elle m'a chaudement recommandé tes services alors tu viens avec moi !

Dans le couloir, Ichigo croisa les autres hôtes qui regardaient Ichigo, intrigués. Que lui voulait-elle ?

Bientôt, Ichigo se retrouva en combinaison et se retrouva en pleine partie de paint-ball dans un immense jardin. Miyako l'avait informé…

- J'avais besoin d'un partenaire car mon frère adoré s'est cassé le fémur. L'abruti ! Enfin bref, Kasandra m'a dit que t'avais du coffre. Moi, je suis du genre à rentrer dans le tas… Alors, tu fonces et on se les fait et après on verra pour le reste mon coco !

- Oui Madame !

- Bien… t'assures ! Change-toi !

Ichigo se retrouva donc dans un jardin avec une arme à feu à essayer de trouver des ninjas (le nom qu'ils s'étaient donnés) et passa sa nuit à se battre comme un gamin de 10 ans dans les fourrés et tomba même dans un étang. Il était dans un état lamentable… mais il fut vite rassuré car Miyako n'était pas mieux que lui. Elle avait les bras tendu au-dessus d'elle, son arme bien tenue dans chaque main :

- Soldat ! Sortons d'ici… On va finir encerclés. Nous allons prendre chacun un flanc de la colline.

- Reçu 5/5 Madame !

- Ouais !

Miyako sortit rapidement de l'eau suivi d'Ichigo et chacun prirent une direction différente. Ils trouvèrent leurs ennemis, plus nombreux, et réussirent, malgré le nombre, à en éliminer une paire. Ichigo faillit se faire prendre, mais Miyako posa son arme à bout portant sur le dos de l'assaillant d'Ichigo et dit d'un ton grinçant :

- Hasta la Vista Baby !

Et tira ! Ichigo eut une grosse goutte de sueur derrière la tête. Cette fille était folle… Elle se prenait pour Terminator ! C'était quoi ces soirées ? Il pensait aller au théâtre et il pataugeait dans la boue et il était glacé jusqu'au os ! Tu m'étonnes que le frère s'était pété le fémur ! songea Ichigo. Une sœur pareille… il ne survivrait pas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps, il fut entraîné dans une autre incursion en territoire ennemi par Miyako. Ils réussirent à débusquer quelques membres « scélérats » d'après Miyako… La soirée dura jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Ils remportèrent une victoire écrasante grâce à Miyako. Cette dernière le remercia chaleureusement pour son aide. Ichigo se demanda « quelle aide ? ». Elle avait quasiment tout fait toute seule. Elle proposa une salle de bain à Ichigo pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer et on lui remit ses vêtements. L'orangé se réchauffa et, après s'être habillé, il rejoignit le groupe de cinquante personnes qui l'attendait. Tous s'étaient changés et ils se dirigèrent vers une immense salle de réception où une collation les attendait. Ichigo fut bientôt assailli de toute part, mais n'oublia pas avec qui passer la soirée. Plus tard, la jeune femme lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle le prit par le bras à un moment donné et lui dit :

- Merci !

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être resté avec moi. La plupart du temps on me prend pour folle et les hommes s'enfuit quand je suis dans ma période disons « guerrière ». Toi, tu es resté avec moi. J'apprécie… Merci.

- Mais tu m'as demandé de passer la soirée avec toi…

- Hum… j'ai déjà fait appel à un hôte. Oh pas ceux de Shunsui Kyouraku. Vous êtes plutôt élevé en tarif. Mais franchement, je vois la différence. Je pourrai te redemander pour mes parties ? Pas forcément comme celle-ci.

- Bien sûr, j'en serai ravi.

- Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré, Ichi. On se verra à la soirée de mercredi.

- Tu seras chez Kasandra ?

- Yep ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et sache que je sais qu'elle te paie pour passer la soirée avec elle. Alors, je ne m'en formaliserai pas si tu ne m'adresses pas la parole.

- Je peux te parler… Pas toute la soirée… mais bon, on a passé un très bon moment ensemble !

- Tu m'étonnes ! dit-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans le bras.

Ichigo grimaça. Quelle poigne !

Il fut raccompagné jusqu'à chez lui par le chauffeur personnel de Miyako. Il le remercia chaleureusement et il rentra chez lui. Il se déshabilla à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'heure de sommeil. Il plongea dans une nuit sans rêve tellement il était épuisé.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo commença sa journée de mardi dans le brouillard. Il reçu un coup de fil d'Ukitake pour lui dire que le mardi serait sa journée de repos. Il lui demanda si sa soirée s'était bien passée. Ichigo confirma, mais ne dit rien sur son crapahutage façon armée et commando. Il fut soulagé… Ce jour-là, il travailla comme il put entre deux bâillements. Il rentra, mangea rapidement et s'enfouit sous sa couette. Le lendemain, il travaillait au matin. Il recommença sa journée et le soir arriva très vite.

Un chauffeur vint le chercher chez lui. Il ne regretta pas sa soirée. Kasandra avait transformé une partie de son jardin en immense fête de la bière ! Ichigo gémit… Il fut vite entraîné dans de folles farandoles et dut se mettre à chanter en allemand. Bien sûr, on lui avait enlevé son costume et il s'était retrouvé en culotte en cuir, une chemise blanche, des bretelles et une immense ceinture brodée. Le clou de son déguisement : un chapeau avec une plume. Kasandra ressemblait à une Gretchen ! Elle avait mis une perruque avec deux immenses tresses ! Bien sûr, elle ne le quitta pas et Miyako vint se joindre à eux. Elle aussi elle avait tout de l'allemande d'origine japonaise. Ils formèrent un trio d'enfer au karaoké et bientôt tout un groupe de filles vinrent se joindre à eux. L'ambiance était plutôt chaude ! Ichigo se croyait en plein délire…

Le lendemain, il eut vraiment du mal à se lever pour aller travailler. Le soir même il devait aussi bosser au club. Il quitta rapidement le magasin et rentra chez lui dormir au moins deux heures. Il s'effondra. Il arriva au Club dans une tenue irréprochable et remercia le gars du rayon cosmétique. Ses produits étaient magiques contre les coups de fatigue.

Shunsui et les autres le saluèrent. Mais à peine arrivait-t'il qu'il croisa Kohane qu'il avait vu à l'anniversaire de Kasandra la veille.

- Ichi ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui. Je t'ai réservé pour la soirée. Allez viens, on va sortir.

Ichigo jeta un regard désemparé à Shunsui qui le salua avec un sourire moqueur. Il quitta les lieux sans être entré dans la salle. Kohane sortit des vêtements dans sa limousine et se changea et balança des fringues à Ichigo. Ils se retrouvèrent habillés comme des punks et se retrouvèrent dans un concert des Bump of Chiken ! C'était quoi cette vie ? Un enfer ? Il sortit de là étourdi. La fille l'entraîna dans un bar et ils se retrouvèrent à discuter à bâton rompu des études. La jeune femme faisait biologie. Elle fut agréablement surprise par ses connaissances, mais ne l'interrogea pas plus avant quand elle vit son air fermé. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la voiture pour se rhabiller et se quittèrent devant le Club. Ichigo était épuisé. Il héla un taxi et rentra chez lui. Il se mit en pyjama et s'effondra à nouveau. Il avait quand même pris soin de mettre son radio réveil. Il songea, désespéré… Et ce soir, c'est Kasandra à nouveau…

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ai plu !

à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Petit ami ?

bonjour à tout le monde !

Et voilà mon chapitre 4 et un super merci à Ernia pour me bêta reader !

Merci pour tous vos coms... Manga1804, Seeliah, Ykyrya, Turie-chan, Shizu-chou et Sheik'

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt

Disclamer : Bleach ? Mais voyons, c'est à m... maieuhhh ! Ok, c'st à Tite !

* * *

Ichigo regarda sa montre… Il était en retard. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il travaillait comme hôte. Il avait du abandonner son travail de « jour » comme vendeur pour se consacrer uniquement à son travail de « nuit ». Ichigo réalisait un véritable carton auprès des clientes. Sa réputation s'était faite de bouche à oreille et il gagnait plus que confortablement sa vie. Il avait été surpris au moment de sa paye. Beaucoup de clientes avaient ajouté des primes. Le premier mois, il s'était fait l'équivalent de 80 000 euros, plus les 10 000 euros d'avance. L'orangé n'en était pas revenu. Par contre il ne ménageait pas sa peine, entre concert punk, rock, fête en tout genre, sortie paint-ball, karting, commando, escalade etc. Il avait fini par donner des cours de biologie à Kohane. Ses fans… c'est ainsi qu'elles s'étaient nommées, se cotisaient même entre elle pour organiser des soirées à plusieurs où ils faisaient du bowling, du billard, du karaoké, des jeux virtuels, des barbecues avec bain de minuit et autres fantaisies et ce tous les soirs, sauf les soirs de congés d'Ichigo.

Dans l'entre-temps, il avait réussi à persuader son père de le laisser s'occuper de ses affaires. Il n'était pas comptable pour un sous et Ichigo avait vu l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Son père s'était fait escroquer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il s'était donc attelé à rembourser les dettes les plus pressantes, avait pris rendez-vous avec les banquiers et s'était arrangé pour ré-échelonner certains remboursements. Ichigo n'avait pas donné toute sa paye. Il en avait besoin pour investir en vêtements et puis, il fallait aussi qu'il voit pour ses propres besoins notamment l'achat d'une voiture, mais déjà la pression financière de son père se faisait moins présente.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

- Attendez !

Un homme en costume sombre voulut lui barrer la route, mais une main l'empêcha de s'interposer et on fit attendre l'ascenseur pour qu'il puisse y monter. Ichigo remercia l'homme qui avait permis ce miracle.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie… Quel étage ? fit la voix grave et profonde.

- Quarante cinquième…

- Oh… nous allons au même endroit !

Ichigo leva les yeux et rencontra des yeux bruns chaleureux. Sa gorge se noua un peu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Je me présente, continua l'inconnu. Je m'appelle Aïzen Sosuke.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Vous êtes un hôte ?

- Oui…

- Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu…

- Je travail pour le Moonligth depuis environ deux mois.

- Oh… pourtant, je viens régulièrement.

- C'est que… Je ne suis pas souvent dans les locaux.

- Oh… vous êtes demandé ?

- En fait, on me…

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes s'ouvrirent. À peine fit-il un pas dans le hall que son groupe de fangirls lui avait sauté dessus. Aïzen ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Ichi ! s'écrièrent-elles en cœur. Nous t'avons réservé une surprise ce soir. Allez viens, on y va, on va être en retard.

Et Ichigo fut entraîné dans l'ascenseur par un groupe d'une dizaine de femmes. Sosuke haussa un sourcil.

- Aïzen-sama ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

Ce dernier se retourna et croisa le regard de Shunsui Kyouraku.

- Qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda Sosuke.

- Tu veux parler d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Shunsui n'avait pas eu le temps de le saluer. Mais de toute façon… il avait l'habitude. Il était plus facile de le joindre sur son portable que de le voir.

- Oui…

- Venez, proposa le directeur, nous allons discuter.

Aïzen suivit l'autre homme et se tira une cigarette. Il entra dans son bureau et fit le tour des photos. Il chercha sur le mur et ne trouva pas la photo de Kurosaki. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et dévisagea Shunsui. Ce dernier eut un sourire et lui dit :

- Vous regardez au mauvais endroit. Vous le chercher dans la catégorie E… Mais en fait, il est en catégorie A !

- Pardon ?

- Ichigo Kurosaki est en catégorie A. Il ne fait que de l'accompagnement et il donne des cours de biologie cellulaire mais bon, c'est autre chose…

- Mais toutes ces femmes et…

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe avec cet hôte pour être sincère. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il y a environ une quarantaine de clientes qui ne jure que par lui. Elles lui interdisent de parler et ne veulent également pas nous dire ce qu'elles lui font faire. Elles ont fait faire une close spécial dans leurs contrats. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a trois jours de congés au lieu de deux tellement il est épuisé ! Il a même failli se retrouver à l'hôpital. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Je savais bien qu'il aurait du succès mais là…

- Oh… Comme c'est intéressant ! fit Aïzen.

Il avait trouvé la photo du jeune homme et posa le bout de son doigt sur la photo. Shunsui se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait été trop enthousiaste à propos du jeune homme.

- Je pensais que vous ne vous intéressiez qu'aux classes E ! rétorqua Shunsui, soudain soucieux.

- Je peux aussi m'intéresser à un classe A… Surtout s'il est aussi populaire.

- Il ne sort qu'avec des femmes…

- Je pensais que tous vos employés devaient savoir se comporter avec les deux sexes ?

- C'est qu'il est pris jusqu'au mois de d'août.

- Oh… Et bien, je souhaite le réserver pour septembre.

- Euh… mais je vous ai dit…

- Ce ne sera que de l'accompagnement bien sûr. Et « tout » septembre !

Shunsui devint très pâle. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

- Je souhaite aussi des photos. Vous me les ferez parvenir rapidement.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain ! Je ne lui ferai absolument rien faire d'autre que de la conversation. Je m'ennuie terriblement ces derniers temps.

- Il risque de refuser…

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Aïzen.

- Parce que, Shunsui fit le tour de la table et regarda les gains d'Ichigo. Ce mois-ci, il se fait autant que le meilleur de la Classe D.

- À ce point là ? dit Aïzen, surpris.

- C'est à dire qu'il doit y avoir un concours où je ne sais quoi qui fait monter les enchères sur Kurosaki.

Shunsui essayait de décourager le brun qui était, malgré les apparences, assez tordu.

- Je vois… murmura Aïzen. Puisqu'il y a de la concurrence… Je lui propose un salaire équivalent à celui d'un classe E !

- Pour un classe A ? demanda Shunsui, la mâchoire sur le bureau.

- Oui… Et s'il est sage… J'ajouterai une prime ! Un sourire moqueur s'était inscrit sur ses lèvres.

- Vous savez qu'après la première soirée, il peut vous refuser les suivantes ? demanda Shunsui qui voulait être sûr.

- Oui…Quelque chose vous tracasse Kyouraku-san ?

- En fait… Kurosaki n'est pas facile…

- C'est un avantage.

- Je veux dire…

- Je vois que cela vous tracasse beaucoup que je veuille cet hôte. N'ai-je pas le droit de choisir mes soirées à ma convenance ?

- C'est que…

- Écoutez… Puisque c'est votre hôte numéro 1 dans la catégorie A et que vous ne voulez pas prendre de risque, je veux bien faire l'effort d'ajouter une clause qui lui permette de me quitter à chaque fin de semaine. Par contre, je refuse que quiconque l'approche durant ce mois ! Il m'appartiendra ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair… Aïzen-sama.

Sosuke parcourut le mur et s'arrêta sur le visage de Renji Abaraï.

- Celui-ci est dans la catégorie C ?

- Oui… murmura Shunsui.

- Très bien. Je peux l'obtenir sans problème ? demanda Aïzen, narquois.

- Oui… bien sûr !

- Alors, je le prends pour la soirée.

- Très bien. Nous allons l'avertir.

- Nous resterons ici ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir !

- Nous préparerons tout ce qui sera nécessaire !

- Merci. Je n'ai pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit.

- Je vais faire appeler quelqu'un.

Sosuke eut un petit sourire et observa le directeur de l'établissement qui essayait de paraître calme, mais qui était profondément troublé par ses demandes. Un jeune homme apparut vêtu comme un groom. Aïzen reconnut Hanataru. Il le suivit sans peine et lui donna un pourboire. Il avait intégré un des appartements du club. Il n'attendait plus que son hôte. Il eut un sourire en le voyant entrer. Une soirée piquante se profilait à l'horizon.

°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Ichigo fut invité à rejoindre les locaux du club vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Ce dernier arriva donc vers 15 h30 et s'était habillé comme pour un rendez-vous. C'était devenu une seconde nature pour lui. Il entra directement dans le bureau de Shunsui qui avait laissé sa porte ouverte.

- Ferme la porte, Ichigo-kun.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Ukitake entra par l'autre porte du bureau de Shunsui.

- Je t'en prie, installe-toi ! proposa Shunsui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ichigo, inquiet.

- Non, en fait, tout va très bien pour toi ! déclara Shunsui.

- Oh… alors ?

- C'est parce que nous avons reçu une demande particulière d'un client particulier.

- Un client ?

- En fait, c'est notre plus gros client ! murmura Shunsui, mal à l'aise. Il souhaite te réserver pour tout le mois de septembre.

- Il sait que je suis en catégorie A ?

- Oui… Mais il a insisté. D'habitude, il ne s'attarde que sur les catégories C, D et E. Et seulement pour une soirée. Il change souvent de partenaire en fait. Mais là… Il n'a pas voulu en démordre. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de le dissuader ! grogna Shunsui.

- Il est… si terrible ?

- En fait, si on voit par là qu'il s'attache à prendre des catégories E, c'est qu'il n'est pas spécialement un enfant de cœur.

- Oh…

Ichigo ne savait pas trop ce que pouvait représenter un catégorie E et ne savais même pas qui en faisait partie. Il savait que catégorie B correspondait au rapport hétérosexuel, C rapport homosexuel, D à plusieurs et E c'était le grande inconnu. On lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, puisque de toute façon il ne ferait jamais partie de cette catégorie. Ce flou lui laissait percevoir les choses les plus sombres et glauques, surtout après les paroles de Shunsui. Il savait que même dans la catégorie E il y avait des sous-sections. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait cacher ?

- Il sait que le premier rendez-vous tu es obligé de l'accepter, donc il tient à ce rendez-vous. Il a fait ajouter une clause au contrat, enfin plusieurs… Tu auras le droit, chaque fin de semaine, d'arrêter la prestation sans que cela ne touche à tes gains. Par contre, il refuse que tu aies un quelconque contact avec tes autres clients durant cette période. Il te veut en exclusivité.

- Mais… je suis une catégorie A ! Que veut-il faire avec moi ?

- On ne sait pas. Il ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet !

- Sache aussi qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'abstiennes de parler de ton rendez-vous, car ici certains l'aiment beaucoup et sont assez possessifs. S'ils apprenaient qu'ils prenaient un homme de compagnie uniquement, beaucoup de jalousie pourrait survenir.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Aïzen Sosuke. Il est le PDG d'une des plus grosses sociétés du pays. Plus quelques affaires secondaires. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Il ne m'a jamais vu…

- Si, dans l'ascenseur hier soir !

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous me parlez de l'homme distingué qui doit avoir dans la quarantaine ?

- Euh… Il a, si mes souvenirs sont bons, 37 ans.

- Il est pas loin quand même… grogna Ichigo.

- Si tu le dis… Shunsui éclata de rire.

- Bref, on voulait t'avertir avant, car tu n'as eu que des femmes pour t'accompagner jusqu'à présent… et Aïzen est particulier. Il aime les mets raffinés, il a une culture générale assez étendue et il aime les armes… Bref, essaye de voir ce que tu peux faire avec lui. Enfin, on te fait confiance.

- Et si c'est lui qui ne voulait plus de moi au bout de quelques jours ?

- Il a promis de te verser la moitié de la somme si c'était lui qui refusait de continuer le contrat.

- À combien s'élèverait la somme ?

- Cent milles euros…

- Pardon ?

- Oui… on a pensé la même chose !

- Mais… mais il est fou !

- Ne dit jamais une chose pareille à Aïzen-sama. Pense à l'appeler ainsi d'ailleurs. C'est le meilleur conseil que l'on puisse te donner. En tout cas, quoique tu fasses avec tes clientes, agit de la même manière et reste naturel. C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

- Bien… De toute façon, la première journée est obligatoire. Donc, je la ferai. On verra ce qui se passera ensuite.

Ichigo quitta le club en étant profondément troublé. Il s'arrêta au bar pour se prendre un verre. Il allait devoir sortir avec un homme ! Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il décida qu'il se comporterait de la même manière qu'avec ses potes tout en étant respectueux. De toute façon, c'était sa première fois avec un homme… enfin, en rendez-vous ! Tout à coup, il se souvint à quoi ressemblait justement « l'homme » ! Il déglutit… Non, il ne pourrait pas se comporter comme avec ses potes. Ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos. En plus, il était accompagné de deux armoires à glaces. Il frissonna…

Lentement, Ichigo prit conscience de tout ce que demandait le travail d'hôte. Jusqu'à présent cela avait été « facile » car il s'agissait de domaines qui lui étaient somme tous familiers. Mais là… Il finit son verre et paya. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et se rendit chez son coiffeur. Il revint le soir pour assurer son service. Le lendemain, il navigua sur le web et essaya de trouver des revues spécialisés sur les hommes. Il en trouva une pas trop bizarre et la commanda. Il s'inscrivit dans une salle de sport de combat et ensuite, comme il avait reçu sa paye, il partit régler les problèmes de son père. Il en profita pour passer du temps avec sa famille, d'autant que c'était sa journée de congé. Isshin observa son fils durant la journée. Ses manières s'étaient considérablement modifiées… Plus féminin ? Il n'aurait su le dire. En tout cas, depuis qu'Ichigo s'occupait de ses comptes, il n'était plus harcelé par ses fournisseurs. Même les banques étaient plus conciliantes. D'un côté il en était heureux… Mais en scrutant son fils, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un revers à cette médaille !

°0°0°0°0°

Le mois d'août passa très vite. Ichigo appris au fur et à mesure que des rendez-vous avaient été pris pour lui jusqu'à la mi-novembre. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait de si « spécial » pour qu'il soit demandé à ce point là. Et ce n'était généralement pas pour une heure ! Il s'était fait beaucoup de relation avec ses clientes. Elles l'emmenaient partout et surtout, jamais elles ne disaient qu'il était un hôte, sauf auprès des maris comme celui de Miyako qui était trop content de se débarrasser de la corvée « militaire ». Ce dernier avait du respect pour Ichigo rien que pour son endurance. Il ne trahirait pas le secret de sa femme. Le frère de cette dernière était plus que ravi, à telle point qu'il payait certaines des sorties de sa sœur.

Ichigo avait mis un soin particulier à choisir sa tenue. C'était sa première soirée avec Aïzen Sosuke. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ou ce que pouvait bien lui trouver l'autre homme. Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Ichigo allait monter les trois marches lui permettant d'accéder à la petite esplanade devant le club, mais il fut accosté par un homme en costume.

- Aïzen-sama vous attend dans sa voiture. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Très bien… Merci !

Ichigo suivit calmement ce qui semblait être le chauffeur. Il arriva devant une limousine noire. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et Ichigo s'engouffra dans la voiture le cœur battant. Il se retrouva assis sur un siège en cuir beige. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux bruns moqueurs d'Aïzen Sosuke.

- Vous êtes à l'heure…

- Bonsoir, Aïzen-sama. Vous aviez donné un horaire ? On ne m'avait pas prévenu !

Ichigo était soudain inquiet.

- En fait, je comptais vous récupérer selon votre horaire habituel, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Oh…

- Dites-moi… Ichigo ! Je peux vous appeler comme cela ?

- Oui…

- Bien… Donc, Ichigo… Qu'est ce qui fait que toutes les clientes de cet établissement vous courent après ?

Ichigo rougit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Je vois !

- Pardon ?

- Je commence à entrevoir la vérité ! fit le brun, moqueur. Vous avez une certaine candeur qui vous rend irrésistible.

- Je vois pas à quoi cela me servirait dans l'escalade d'une falaise ou une partie de paint-ball en plein milieu de la nuit dans un parc national ! grogna Ichigo.

- Oh... Vous faites ce genre d'activité avec ces dames...

- Toutes mes sorties sont assez sportives ! avoua Ichigo.

- Tiens donc… J'ai également su que vous donniez des cours.

- Disons que dans mes clientes, l'une d'entre elle a quelque difficulté en biologie cellulaire, alors je l'aide.

- Vous vous y connaissez ? demanda Aïzen, surpris.

- J'ai abandonné mes études… souffla Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler. Enfin, si cela m'est permis, demanda Ichigo, soudain indécis.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je ne vous oblige pas à répondre sur votre vie personnelle. Enfin, si celle-ci devait empiéter sur nos rendez-vous, je ne serai pas d'accord. Vous comprenez qu'au tarif où je vous emploie, je ne veux pas d'intervention extérieure.

- Bien… souffla Ichigo. Où allons-nous ? demanda soudainement Ichigo.

Aïzen eut un petit sourire.

- J'ai une soirée chez l'ambassadeur d'Allemagne ce soir. C'est une soirée travail pour moi aussi. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas me laisser seul dans ces soirées. J'avoue que j'effraye un peu mes interlocuteurs. Je concède ne pas savoir pourquoi !

- Vous êtes plutôt impressionnant ! rétorqua Ichigo

- Impressionnant dites-vous ?

- Oui… C'est le meilleur terme dont je peux vous étiqueter !

Sosuke éclata de rire.

- C'est la première fois qu'on m'étiquette !

Puis redevenant sérieux, il lui dit brutalement :

- Au fait, je vous ai désigné comme mon compagnon. Donc, vous m'appellerez Sosuke et non Aïzen-sama. Et nous nous tutoierons… Est-ce compris ? Si on vous pose des questions sur notre relation, restez évasif ! Compris, Ichigo ?

- Très bien… Sosuke !

Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique. Il sentait qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas durant les prochains jours. La voiture s'arrêta et Ichigo voulut sortir, mais on ouvrit la porte d'Aïzen d'abord et il dut accepter la main que ce dernier lui tendait. Sosuke la porta à ses lèvres et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant le froncement de sourcil et la légère rougeur du plus jeune. Il lâcha la main de l'orangé et se dirigea vers l'entrée où l'attendait l'ambassadeur d'Allemagne. Quel ne fut sa surprise quand ce dernier s'adressa en Allemand à Ichigo.

- Oh quelle surprise Ichigo-kun ! Nous sommes si contents de vous revoir aussi rapidement ! Vous savez, nous avons beaucoup appréciez notre dernière sortie. Nous souhaiterions que vous nous organisiez une nouvelle sortie comme celle-ci. Ce sera possible ?

- Bien sûr. Mais actuellement je suis assez pris. À partir d'octobre, je verrai ce que je peux faire !

- C'est vrai ? Formidable.

Puis, se tournant vers Aïzen, il adressa à ce dernier un sourire aimable… le premier en cinq ans. Sosuke n'en revenait pas.

- Bienvenue Aïzen-sama. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. Si nous avions su que votre petit ami était Ichigo Kurosaki… enfin, c'est une très agréable surprise.

- Oh, vous connaissez mon petit ami ?

- Bien sûr…

- C'est un cachotier !

L'ambassadrice rétorqua…

- Dans un couple, il doit toujours rester une part de mystère !

- Vous avez tout à fait raison… chuchota Aïzen.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception et, à la stupéfaction d'Aïzen, Ichigo connaissait absolument tout le monde. Chacun vint les saluer… Enfin, d'abord Ichigo et ensuite lui. Aïzen eut un sourire et se servit du jeune homme qui lui ouvrit des portes qui lui restaient obstinément fermées jusqu'alors ! Qui était ce gamin ? Une jeune femme vint trouver Ichigo.

- Petit cachottier, je ne savais pas que vous veniez ici ce soir.

- Oh, bonsoir Miyako, fit Ichigo.

- Tu travailles ?

- Non, je suis avec mon petit-ami ! déclara Ichigo.

- Petit ami ?

- Oui…

- Oh… je comprends mieux alors.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché à nous draguer !

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et se pencha vers la jeune femme et avoua :

- J'aime les deux !

- Oh ! Petit coquin… Il faudra qu'on s'en reparle.

- Je suis en vacances en ce moment !

- J'ai su. De toute façon, et elle chuchota, je t'ai commandé une soirée début octobre. On va faire un raid ! Bien sûr, tu es avec moi !

- Pas de problème, Miyako.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous discutez tous les deux ? fit la voix douce d'Aïzen derrière Ichigo.

Ichigo se retourna et adressa un sourire à Aïzen.

- Sosuke, je me permets de te présenter Miyako Kotobuki, c'est la fille du président directeur général du groupe Sasagawa.

- Enchanté de vous connaître… murmura Aïzen en s'inclinant devant la jeune fille.

- Miyako, je te présente Aïzen Sosuke.

- Ton petit ami ?

- Oui… Ichigo ne cilla pas.

Miyako scruta le visage de l'homme devant elle et elle lui adressa un fin sourire.

- Vous êtes incroyable de laisser votre petit ami exercer sa profession. Quelle confiance ! Je vous avouerai que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui et qu'il est le meilleur partenaire que je n'ai jamais eu. D'ailleurs, mon mari n'en revient pas de l'endurance qu'il peut avoir… Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je l'ai déjà réservé pour après ses vacances. On va faire un rally-raid et il sera quelque peu épuisé, quoique ton tu deviens de plus en plus fort, Ichigo.

- J'avoue que je ne lui connaissais pas « ces qualités-là », souffla Aïzen. Il va falloir que tu me fasses découvrir cela, Ichi.

Ichigo rougit légèrement et Miyako lui balança une claque dans le dos. L'orangé s'étouffa à moitié.

- Ah… quel innocence ce type ! Je l'adore… enfin, je préfère mon mari, mais Ichigo, c'est… Ichigo.

- Chérie ! fit la voix douce d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Arrête de torturer Ichigo-kun. Déjà que tu le maltraites à chaque fois que tu le vois… Tu vas finir par le tuer.

- Là, je ne serai pas du tout d'accord ! dit Sosuke avec un sourire aimable, mais tous sentirent la menace planant derrière.

- Oh… je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. C'est que je ne me rends pas compte de ma force et Ichigo n'est pas une femmelette alors…

- Alors, vous vous permettez une chose que jamais je n'oserai lui faire ?

- Euh… fit la jeune femme, hésitante.

- Je vous demanderai d'être moins brutale avec mon ami. Merci beaucoup de comprendre… Je ne pense pas que votre mari accepterait que je vous fasse la même chose.

- Certainement pas ! s'écria Akena Kotobuki.

- Je vous présente mes excuses. C'est vrai Ichigo, fit la jeune femme, suppliante. Je te vois comme un excellent ami et j'en oublie que tu as aussi une vie à côté. Toutes mes excuses Ichigo.

Miyako s'inclina et Ichigo se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Je t'en prie, Miyako. Je ne…

- Merci ! coupa Sosuke. Cela me touche que vous compreniez mes sentiments.

Ichigo devint écarlate. Certes, il voulait bien jouer le petit ami, mais de là à en arriver à faire s'excuser une de ses clientes pour un comportement qu'il trouvait normal à force… Ichigo se tourna vers Sosuke et le scruta en fronçant les sourcils. Le brun lui rendit son regard avec un léger sourire. Il se pencha vers l'orangé et lui murmura :

- Personne ne porte la main sur ce qui m'appartient… Surtout si cela m'est très précieux.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent. C'était quoi cette déclaration ? Le cœur d'Ichigo bondit dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient si chaleureux sans leur habituelle lueur moqueuse, comme si son client pensait ses paroles. Il fut incapable de lui répondre. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder. Tous s'adressèrent un clin d'œil. Les convives s'étaient posé la question durant la soirée, s'agissait-il d'un vrai couple ? Mais cette petite scène et ce regard ne trompa personne. Ichigo se sentit désemparé, d'autant qu'Aïzen s'était penché légèrement vers lui. Il sentit que sa réputation était foutue !

* * *

à bientôt !


	5. Affirmation

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Nouveau chapitre à l'horizon, j'espère qu'il continuera à vous plaire !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer cette fic jusqu'ici ^^

Absynthe : chez moi les lemons sont très long à arriver... c'est pas le but de mes fics généralement -_-'

Bonne lecture et pour finir, non Bleach n'est pas à moi mais à Tite !!!

* * *

Ichigo passa ensuite la soirée près d'Aïzen. Ce dernier avait glissé la main d'Ichigo dans le creux de son bras en fin de soirée. Cela mit l'orangé mal à l'aise, mais il ne fit rien pour se débarrasser de la prise. De toute façon, c'était un accord au contrat. Il devait accepter toutes les demandes d'Aïzen, sauf le sexe et ce qui s'y rapportait. Ichigo n'aurait jamais cru que cela soit si dure. En plus, s'il acceptait les termes du contrat, pendant un mois, il n'aurait plus que deux jours de congé au lieu de trois. Aïzen avait refusé de lui accorder un troisième jour. Ichigo avait cédé. Ils quittèrent la soirée parmi les derniers. Grâce à Ichigo, Aïzen avait pu aborder des personnalités qui jusqu'alors lui tournaient le dos. Il se promit de prendre plus souvent le roux avec lui si cela s'avérait fructueux. Il eut un léger sourire en sortant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher. Il sentait que l'autre ne semblait pas d'accord, mais c'était un défi.

Ichigo monta dans la voiture et Aïzen s'assit après lui.

- Je te dépose devant chez toi ? proposa Aïzen.

- Non, devant le Moonlight.

- Pourquoi ? Je pour...

- S'il vous plaît !

- S'il te plaît !

- Mais... la soirée est finie !

- Ce n'était pas que pour la soirée Ichigo... Tu m'appelleras par mon prénom et me tutoieras jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- Je croyais... que vous... tu...

Ichigo bafouilla et ne sut quoi lui dire. Son sourire moqueur lui faisait perdre contenance. Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours ridicule face à cet homme ? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne t'as pas plu ?

- Non... rien...

- Donc demain nous nous voyions ?

Ichigo resta silencieux quelques secondes et finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Très bien. J'ai un autre rendez-vous demain soir. Par contre, je souhaiterai que tu t'habilles avec un kimono traditionnel.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'en as pas ?

- Pas du tout... avoua le jeune homme.

- Oh... Écoute, serais-tu libre en milieu d'après-midi ? Je vais avoir environ deux heures de libre. Tu me rejoindras à cette adresse. Tu connais ?

Ichigo prit le carton et regarda le nom et l'adresse. Son visage s'éclaira puis il fit une grimace.

- Que t'arrive-t'il ?

- C'est que... La première fois que je suis allé à cette adresse, ils m'ont plutôt... mal accueilli. Je comprends un peu, j'étais plutôt décontracté. Je n'avais pas l'allure nécessaire.

Ichigo redressa la tête et regarda Aïzen avec un sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas important. À quelle heure ?

- Laisse-moi regarder !

Il sortit son agenda électronique et après quelques minutes déclara :

- Est-ce qu'entre 16 h et 18 h ça te conviendrais ?

- Oui... Sans problème.

- Excellent. Donc je t'attendrai, Ichigo. Sois à l'heure. Je n'aime pas les retards.

La voiture s'arrêta doucement le long du trottoir.

- Je serai à l'heure, Sosuke ! rétorqua Ichigo.

Ichigo parut soudain inquiet. Aïzen fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Sosuke, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr...

- Voilà, tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que ma vie privée ne devait pas empiéter sur notre relation professionnelle…

- Oui... continue...

- Ma mère est très gravement malade et elle est souvent hospitalisée. En fait, elle risque de mourir dans les jours, semaines, mois qui viennent... on ne sait pas. Si quelque chose...

La voix d'Ichigo se noua et il n'osa pas regarder Sosuke, se sentant ridicule de demander une permission pour sa propre famille. Mais autant tirer les choses au clair tout de suite. Il sentit un doigt se glisser sous son menton. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux chocolat d'Aïzen.

- Cette partie là peut empiéter dans notre relation professionnelle.

- Certain ?

Ichigo n'était pas sûr que ce type puisse accorder ce genre de « relax ».

- Si je te dis que c'est d'accord c'est que cela l'est. Ne me fais pas me répéter. Si je n'avais pas été d'accord, je te l'aurai dit tout aussi directement.

- Bien... Merci !

Ichigo allait se redresser quand il entendit la voix grave lui dire :

- Tu aurais refusé de poursuivre si je n'avais pas accepté... n'est ce pas ?

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Ichigo se retourna et fut surpris de voir le visage de Sosuke à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentait l'haleine chaude de l'homme sur sa joue. Il ne montra pas son trouble et eut un sourire pour toute réponse. Il sortit et, se penchant par la portière dit, juste avant de la refermer :

- Bonsoir Sosuke.

Il quitta les lieux et la voiture partie quelques secondes plus tard. Ichigo téléphona à un taxi qu'il connaissait bien maintenant et il rentra bientôt chez lui. Il soupira et se dit qu'il préférait crapahuter et faire un raid avec Miyako que de passer une soirée avec Aïzen. Enfin, il était tout au moins intéressant et ses soirées risquaient d'être beaucoup plus reposantes qu'avec les femmes avec lesquelles il sortait.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain, Ichigo se retrouva une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure devant le magasin. Ichigo eut un frisson de dégoût en pensant au vendeur. Il entra tout de même dans l'échoppe cossue et vit arriver l'espèce d'âne qui l'avait servi si dédaigneusement la première fois. D'ailleurs, l'autre l'avait aussi reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Il vit tout de suite que son sourire s'effaçait. Il s'adressa sèchement à Ichigo :

- Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

- C'est pour un kimono... avoua Ichigo. Et j'attends... quelqu'un !

- Que vous attendiez ou non quelqu'un n'est pas mon problème. Votre Kimono sera de quelle matière, de quel style de tissu, vous faudra-t'il l'haori, l'obi, vous faut-il un hakama et des tabis ?

- Euh...

Ichigo resta coi ! Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à toutes ces questions. Il avait beau être japonais, dans sa famille on se s'habillait pas vraiment traditionnel.

- Je vais attendre... la personne qui devait m'accompagner, répondit prudemment Ichigo.

- Soit ! Vous pouvez-vous installer là-bas, fit dédaigneusement le vendeur.

Ichigo vit une chaise dans un coin du magasin et se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il foulerait du pied ce sol. Il alla s'asseoir et attendit patiemment Aïzen. Il regarda sa montre et vit que ce dernier était un peu en retard. Plusieurs clients entrèrent et sortirent du magasin et le vendeur vint le voir pour lui dire, toujours méprisant :

- Écoutez... Si c'est pour attendre comme cela, je vous conseille de sortir.

- Je vous dis que j'attends quelqu'un. C'est lui qui sait ce que je dois porter. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Et je suis un client, je vous le rappelle !

- Certes ! fit l'autre en reniflant.

Ichigo vit le vendeur s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'un client, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Sosuke. Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Aïzen jeta un œil circulaire dans la pièce et quand il vit le roux, il lui adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers lui.

- Je suis content que tu sois arrivé, Ichigo. Je suis désolé, j'étais bloqué dans la circulation. Il y a eu un accident et je n'ai pas pu arriver à l'heure. On s'est occupé de toi ?

- Non... car je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut !

Aïzen fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis combien de temps attends-tu ?

Ichigo regarda sa montre.

- Presque une demi-heure ! J'étais en avance...

Une voix obséquieuse se fit entendre derrière eux. Ichigo se raidit et Aïzen le vit. Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers le vendeur. La mâchoire de l'orangé se crispa. Cela n'échappa pas au regard en biais du brun.

- Aïzen-sama, quel plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre humble boutique. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Déjà, mon ami et moi-même allons prendre un thé vert. Ensuite, vous allez nous conduire dans votre arrière boutique. Je suis venu pour choisir un Yukata.

Le vendeur se redressa avec un sourire quand tout à coup il se rendit compte qu'Aïzen se tenait à côté de la « vermine » qui encombrait le magasin. Il blêmit et il demanda à Ichigo :

- C'est la personne que vous attendiez ?

Ichigo hocha la tête dans le sens de l'affirmative.

- Je... je...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Aïzen mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Euh... je...

Le vendeur était complètement décontenancé. Il se reprit tout en maudissant le jeune homme qui ne lui avait pas dit qui il attendait.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sosuke fit un signe à Ichigo de suivre le vendeur. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient méfiants. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Il sentait tout à coup que son après-midi serait longue. Pas manqué. Tout d'abord, on les installa dans un petit salon privé. Un des meilleurs thés qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais bu leur fut servit. Ensuite, Aïzen fit défiler le vendeur avec un nombre incroyable de vestes et d'hakamas, avec des coloris, des motifs et des matières différentes. Le petit salon fut bientôt couvert de tenues différentes. Ichigo en avait le tournis et ne savait plus quoi choisir dans tout cela. L'un des coudes de Sosuke reposait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et sa tête était posée sur sa main... Il était impassible.

Ichigo se tassa sur sa chaise. Il avait l'impression de se trouver avec une petite amie difficile qui faisait déballer toutes les chaussures pour trouver « la » paire de ses rêves. Tout ça pour dire qu'à la fin elle veut la première paire sortie. Il observa l'homme installé à côté de lui. Il ne bougeait absolument pas et scrutait chaque geste du vendeur. Ce dernier était rouge de gêne et de ses efforts répétés. Le fait qu'il devait être très énervé ne devait pas jouer en sa faveur. À l'exaspération d'Ichigo, Sosuke dit de sa voix trainante :

- Je choisis le premier Yukata.

Ichigo se frappa le front. Surpris, Sosuke se tourna vers Ichigo et lui adressa un sourire moqueur quand il vit l'air exaspéré du jeune homme. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les hakamas et en choisit un de matière souple. Il sortit deux obis et les posa sur la veste et enfin choisit un haori. Il donna des ordres aux vendeurs pour les accessoires. Aïzen se tourna vers Ichigo et lui dit :

- Va les essayer Ichigo.

- Mais... je ne sais pas les mettre.

- Met les comme tu peux et je réajusterai.

- Je vais lui expliquer ! murmura le vendeur.

- Ne vous avisez pas de poser un doigt sur lui, fit doucement le brun.

Les deux hommes sentirent clairement une menace dans sa phrase. Ils se tassèrent tous deux un peu. Ichigo n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un sourire puisse être aussi menaçant. Il suivit le vendeur qui se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ! Arrivé à la cabine, ce dernier posa les vêtements sur une petite table sauf la veste qui reposait sur un cintre en bambou. Il expliqua précisément à Ichigo comment il devait s'habiller. Ichigo le remercia et ferma le rideau. Le vendeur retourna près de son terrifiant client en se demanda ce qu'un innocent comme le roux pouvait faire avec ce serpent de yakusa qu'était Aïzen. Il savait qui il était... oh que oui ! C'était lui qui l'avait placé ici et c'était son patron. Et il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Vous me ferez emballer tout ceci. Faites ma note.

- Bien, Aïzen-sama.

Le vendeur s'inclina. Aïzen le regarda froidement et lorsque ce dernier se redressa, il l'informa :

- La prochaine fois que vous snobez Ichigo Kurosaki, Hitoshi, vous n'aurez pas l'opportunité de trouver un autre travail. S'il se présente et ce à n'importe quel moment, vous le servirez comme s'il s'agissait de moi. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui Aïzen-sama.

- Un dernier conseil : ne le touchez pas !

- Bien, Aïzen-sama.

Sosuke voulut se rasseoir, mais une toux gênée se fit entendre. Il se retourna et faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint. Ichigo avait vraiment du mal avec son nouveau vêtement.

- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que ce vêtement restera hors de mes compétences, fit sombrement le roux.

- Une chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? Oh... intéressant. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple bout de tissu pourrait te perturber ?

Ichigo le foudroya du regard. Hitoshi déglutit. Jamais personne ne regardait ce fou d'Aïzen comme ça. Il gémit presque en entendant la réponse et le ton du jeune homme. Il finirait avec des cailloux aux pieds au fond d'une rivière.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, ne put s'empêcher de dire sèchement Ichigo, exaspéré. Je ne porte jamais ce genre de truc !

Puis, se reprenant :

- Pouvez-vous me réexpliquer, s'il vous plaît ?

Sosuke eut un regard moqueur et se dirigea vers le roux. Il entreprit de resserrer l'hakama et réajusta la veste. Enfin, il fit tenir l'ensemble avec l'obi. Il fit tourner le jeune homme sur lui-même et tira sur la veste pour que le tombé soit impeccable. Il retourna enfin Ichigo face à lui et lui dit à l'oreille, ironique :

- D'habitude j'enlève les vêtements... et pas l'inverse. Peut-être qu'un jour...

- Jamais ! répondit spontanément le roux.

- Oh... Que pensais-tu que je dirai ?

- Il faut être un idiot pour ne pas remarquer la façon dont vous me dévisagez...

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Comment je te dévisage ?

- Comme si tu allais me manger... J'ai l'impression que je suis une sorte de trophée que tu lorgnes et que tu te lèches les babines rien qu'en imaginant le prix que je pourrais devenir !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est vrai...

- Non !

Aïzen se pencha vers le jeune homme. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ichigo ne baissa pas le regard et ses yeux le défiaient ouvertement.

- Ichigo... tu n'as pas idée de la patience que je peux avoir. Ce sera toi qui tomberas dans mes bras comme un fruit mûr et je n'aurai nul besoin de te forcer !

- Dans tes rêves !

- Oh... Tss...Tss... Quel langage pour un hôte !

- Parce que tu dépasses les bornes.

- Je ne te touche pas et dans notre contrat, il n'est pas dit que je ne peux pas te parler de sexe.

Ichigo rougit violemment et scruta un instant, inquiet, le visage penché vers lui.

- Mais prude Ichigo... je ne t'embarrasserai pas avec ce genre de conversation... Pour l'instant. Attendons d'être plus « intime ».

L'orangé voulut répliquer, puis songea qu'il ne voulait pas tomber pas dans le même piège une deuxième fois. Il ferait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. L'indifférence serait sa meilleure arme face à ce type !

°°0°0°°

Aïzen vit passer devant lui tous ses hommes de mains, puis il vit entrer les chefs Yakusa qui dépendaient de lui. Il les fit entrer dans sa salle de réunion. En fait, il s'agissait d'une pièce où seuls des coussins carrés étaient installés. Le sol était recouvert de nattes et les murs étaient en bambou tressé. Aucune technologie ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. La pièce était souvent inspectée et rien ne pouvait être incorporé à cet endroit.

La réunion se déroula dans une ambiance feutrée et les douze chefs convoqués firent leurs rapports sur les activités du clan au travers de leur territoire. Aïzen écoutait, impassible... Enfin, ceci n'étant qu'une apparence car tous savaient très bien que l'homme en face d'eux avait une mémoire phénoménale et n'avait pas besoin d'ordinateur pour leur ressortir un détail d'une réunion qui s'était déroulée un an auparavant.

- La police cherche à nous coincer, déclara Chomei. Ils ont réussi à coincer certains de nos membres infiltrés.

- Pourtant nous les payons grassement.

- Un nouveau chef de la police a été nommé dans mon district et il est incorruptible. Il est froid comme un iceberg et tous ceux qui ont voulu l'approcher se sont retrouvés en prison.

- Oh... Avez-vous des renseignements sur lui ?

- Nous sommes en cours d'enquête. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien réussi à trouver… Comme s'il avait brouillé ses propres pistes !

- Par contre, il enquête sur nos activités. J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il souhaiterait prouver votre culpabilité dans certaines affaires non élucidées.

- Quelqu'un d'autre à une autre bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? demanda Aïzen.

- Gin Ichimaru essaye de prendre le contrôle de votre territoire à l'Est de Tokyo.

- Ça faisait longtemps... rétorqua le brun, toujours impassible.

Aïzen donna des instructions concernant Ichimaru. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de trêve, ils allaient s'occuper directement de ses hommes. Pour la police, il demanda à faire intégrer de nouveaux hommes très discrets à l'intérieur du commissariat. Les trouver les plus anonymes possibles et à toute l'échelle du commissariat. Il chargea Hinamori de s'occuper de l'infiltration. Cette dernière s'inclina et disparut pour exécuter les ordres qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Au moment de se lever, Aïzen dit calmement :

- Ce soir, je vais vous présenter mon nouveau compagnon. Je vous interdis de porter la main sur lui. Je veux que si vous ou vos hommes le voyez en difficulté que vous agissiez comme s'il s'agissait de moi-même. Sa sécurité est primordiale pour moi.

- Bien, Aïzen-sama !

- Est-il sûr ? demanda Jotaro.

- Vous le verrez par vous-même, répliqua le maître des lieux.

Ils quittèrent la salle pour regagner la salle de réception où se trouvait une partie des hommes d'Aïzen et leurs familles. Sosuke s'absenta quelques minutes et tous spéculèrent sur le nouvel animal de compagnie de leur maître. Quand il entra à nouveau tous se retournèrent, curieux, et restèrent stupéfaits. Ils avaient l'impression de voir un poussin à côté d'un fauve. Ichigo se sentit un peu gêné de subitement recevoir l'attention d'autant de personnes. Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de Sosuke. Ce dernier eut un sourire moqueur et dit entre ses dents :

- Qui avait raison en ce qui concerne le fait que tu tomberais dans mes bras ?

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite !

- Nous verrons cela... fit Aïzen, moqueur.

- Je suis censé faire quoi ? demanda Ichigo.

- T'amuser !

Ichigo scruta le visage du brun avec intensité. Était-ce un nouveau jeu ? Il n'était pas à son goût. Il envisagea soudain qu'il pourrait bien casser le fameux contrat. Cela devenait vraiment très dangereux. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et finalement se retrouva à être encerclé quelques minutes plus tard par les femmes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Bientôt, des éclats de rire se propagèrent à la stupéfaction des yakusa. Que se passait-il encore ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo, qui avait le feu vert pour s'amuser, décida qu'il le ferait. Il quitta donc les côtés d'Aïzen et se dirigea vers le bar pour se prendre un rafraîchissement. Il demanda une limonade et le barman le regarda comme un extraterrestre. Un rire féminin se fit entendre juste à côté de lui.

- Franchement, vous êtes vraiment un « poussin ».

- Qu'entendez-vous par là, Madame ?

- Madame ? La femme d'une trentaine d'année éclata de rire. Je m'appelle Izako et non pas « Madame ». Et pour « Poussin » c'est parce ce que vous ne ressemblez franchement pas à ce que notre maître apporte d'habitude. On dirait qu'il est allé vous chercher à la nurserie et vous prenez une limonade !

Ichigo haussa les épaules.

- Disons que je cherche à m'économiser. Je n'ai pas besoin de boire une bouteille de whisky pour prouver ma valeur ? Si ?

- Non...

- En tout cas, vous semblez beaucoup plus intéressant que tous les types qu'il a pu amener avant !

- Certaine même, murmura une autre.

- Je m'appelle Kazu.

- Moi Masami.

- Moi Yumi.

- Et moi Hama.

- Attendez ! Et moi... Je m'appelle Eriko.

- Bon sang les filles un peu de tenue... Personnellement, fit cette dernière, je m'appelle Asako !

- Je ne sais pas si je me rappellerai de tous vos noms, mais je ferai le maximum Mesdames.

- Wouah... trop poli, rétorqua Eriko.

- Quels sont vos vices cachés ? demanda Kazu. Vous devez en avoir pour qu'Aïzen vous mette la main dessus.

- On dit Aïzen-sama ! chuchota Yumi.

- On s'en fout... Alors ?

- Cela dépend de ce que vous appelez vice !

- Ouhhhhh... les voix s'élevèrent en même temps.

Tous les hommes étaient curieux de savoir sur quoi portait la conversation, mais pas un ne bougea. Sosuke regardait, impassible. Il avait oublié de prévenir les femmes ! Tant pis, il ferait une remise à l'heure plus tard. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien méchant...

- Vice... comme l'alcool.

- Le sexe.

- Les substances illicites.

- La prison.

- Comme des défauts inavouables...

Toutes formaient maintenant un cercle autour du jeune homme qui buvait son verre avec un air narquois.

- Allez, fit Asako. Qu'est ce que tu nous caches... Lequel de ces vices ou défauts aurais-tu ?

- Tous... lâcha Ichigo.

- Pardon ? firent-elles toutes en chœur.

- Attends, tu bois un verre de limonade, tu as l'air de sortir de l'école et tu as l'air d'avoir 16 ou 17 ans à tout casser ! Tu ne peux pas avoir connu tout ça ?

- Pourquoi... répondit Ichigo, moqueur. Il y a un certain nombre d'années à avoir ?

- Nan ! Mais c'est palpitant tout ça !

- Tu sais utiliser les armes à feu ?

- Oui...

- Et d'autres armes ?

- Oui...

- Les sports de combats ?

- Oui...

- Tu es un véritable couteau suisse dit-moi ! rétorqua Yumi.

- En fait, tu as le visage d'un ange tout en étant un démon ! murmura Asako, songeuse.

- Nous avons tous notre part d'ombre et de lumière... Parfois plus développée d'un côté que de l'autre et parfois à égalité. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir !

- Ça c'est ce que je dis toujours ! répondit Hama qui donna une claque dans le dos d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier remercia Dieu de ne pas avoir donné à cette femme la force de Miyako. Il ne broncha pas.

- Tu n'as pas bougé ? fit cette dernière, surprise.

- J'ai une amie qui a une poigne et une force qui ferait pâlir d'envie un homme. Et c'est la spécialiste des claques dans le dos. Donc, une fois qu'on a pris l'habitude avec elle, on est aguerris pour le reste de sa vie !

- Pas possible ! Et dire que mon mari se plaint. Tu vas voir... Ce soir, s'il n'est pas capable d'encaisser comme toi, ça va chauffer !

- Ouais ! Allez on se prend une bière ! lança Yumi.

Et Ichigo se retrouva encore une fois dans une fête de la bière de Munich à Tokyo. Enfin, songea-t'il, il n'était cette fois-ci pas affublé d'un costume bavarois ! Il encaissa sans broncher plusieurs verres et bientôt toutes les demoiselles tombèrent comme des mouches. Ichigo haussa un sourcil... moins endurantes que ses clientes. Ils leur fallaient généralement arriver au bout d'une nuit pour arriver à ce résultat là. Il haussa les épaules et finit son verre d'un trait !

- Combien de bières, il s'est enfilé là ? demanda Akira.

- Euh, je n'ai pas tenue le compte, mais quelques unes !

- Il bronche même pas. Pourtant nos femmes... ne sont pas des femmelettes.

- La honte pour toi, Tsunemi. Il a réussi à encaisser la claque dans le dos de ta femme sans broncher. Je crois que tu vas te faire engueuler ce soir !

- Ta gueule !

- On se calme... En tout cas, il est pas si « fragile » qu'il en a l'air ce gars !

Tous regardèrent évoluer le jeune homme. Il était franchement à l'aise et discuta avec tout le monde. Les jeunes femmes éméchées furent raccompagnés chez elles par leurs maris et bientôt tout le monde avait quitté le buffet.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une de mes réunions finir aussi vite ! murmura Aïzen derrière lui.

Ichigo sursauta. Son souffle était juste derrière son oreille et il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

- Oh... Pourquoi ?

- Disons que personne n'a jamais quitté ma maison aussi éméché que ces dames. Tu tiens plutôt bien l'alcool.

- Ce n'est que de la bière ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Oh... Que de la bière ? Ne tiendrais-tu pas les autres alcools.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne bois que de la bière. Tu es en colère ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... cette partie a fini plus vite que prévue.

- Non... pas vraiment. En fait, je suis plutôt content. Nous passerons la soirée tous les deux.

Ichigo se sentait tout à coup nerveux. Sosuke invita le jeune homme à le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une immense bibliothèque.

- Qu'aimes-tu lire ? demanda le brun.

- Shakespeare !

- Très bien...

Aïzen désigna un canapé confortable et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Le brun revint avec un livre et le tendit à Ichigo.

- Tu vas me faire la lecture !

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. J'aime qu'on me raconte des histoires ! Son sourire se fit narquois. Donc tu me liras Roméo & Juliette.

Ichigo prit le livre et le feuilleta rapidement. Aïzen s'assit à côté de lui, puis pivota et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se crispa.

- Ichigo... murmura Aïzen, exaspéré. Détends-toi et lit moi l'histoire.

- Bien, Aïzen-sama !

- Sosuke...

- Sosuke...

Ce dernier ferma ses paupières et attendit que le jeune homme commençe sa lecture. Ichigo était déconcerté. Il se mit finalement à lire la pièce en y mettant le ton. Quelle drôle de soirée, pensa t'il.

* * *

à bientôt ^^


	6. Un autre homme ?

Bonjour à tout le monde !!

Il fait beau, il fait chaud... donc, new chapitre ^^

Merci pour vos reviews et voici la suite des aventures d'Ichi !

Disclamer : Oui, oui, oui... je me suis fait une raison ! C'est Tite l'auteur génial de Bleach !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Ernia pour me bêta reader

* * *

Ichigo se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Miyako. Elle avait mis le paquet cette fois-ci : une semaine complète avec lui pour un rally-raid. Toute la famille s'était cotisée pour que cette dernière fête son anniversaire en grande pompe... Enfin, surtout pour avoir la paix. Ils avaient été soulagés de savoir qu'Ichigo était de retour de vacances. Ce dernier enfila sa combinaison et ses chaussures de marches. Il vérifia le matériel pendant que Miyako disait au revoir à son mari, à son fils et à ses parents. Tous vinrent ensuite encourager le jeune homme.

Bientôt les autres voitures arrivèrent et Ichigo vit sortir Kohane qui lui sauta dessus ainsi que Kasandra, suivit de Yumi, Katarina, Anzu et Naomi. Une belle brochette d'aventuriers, se dit Ichigo à lui-même. Chacun prit un 4x4. Autrement dit 4 équipes et ils foncèrent sur les routes japonaises. Miyako ne put s'empêcher de discuter avec Ichigo.

- Ce n'était pas ton petit ami ce gars, si ?

- Non...

- Je m'en doutais ! Par contre, il avait l'air attaché à toi. Personnellement, je le trouve terriblement séduisant... mais franchement, il doit être dangereux. Tu ne lui as tenu que compagnie ?

- Je suis toujours un hôte de classe A !

- C'est vrai !

- Je n'aurai pas cru qu'il sache se tenir vu comment il te dévorait des yeux.

- Pourtant... il a tenu.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites que je m'expose sur nos sorties ?

- Non... c'est vrai ! Disons que... c'était si... étrange !

- Il t'a réservé d'autres soirées ?

- Non.

- Étrange...

- Tu deviens limité en vocabulaire !

- Ah... va pas me faire le coup du gars qui sait des choses. Quoique...

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenu. Je te considère plus comme un ami qu'un hôte.

- Merci. Je pense la même chose. Pourtant...

- Bah... je préfère te payer, car je sais que tu seras aux petits soins pour moi et que tu ne m'abandonneras pas en route si t'en as marre ! C'est pas comme mon frère qui s'est cassé le bras récemment pendant ton absence et mon mari qui était débordé par un travail... titanesque !

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi !

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Ils roulaient à vive allure et bientôt, ils sortirent des sentiers battus. Ichigo servait de co-pilote et Miyako prenait un plaisir certain à conduire dans les terrains accidentés. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble avec des bentos et reprirent leur aventures. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent en forêt dans les terrains aménagés pour les « grands » espaces. Il avait plu la semaine précédente donc les terrains étaient boueux. Après un crapahutage qui dura deux heures, ils construisirent un bivouac en pleine nuit et dans le froid. Personne ne resta sans rien faire. Miyako et Ichigo s'occupèrent surtout des travaux de force et les autres s'occupèrent du repas, du bois etc. Ils étaient bien seuls car personne n'avait la géniale idée, à part eux, d'aller faire une excursion comme la leur en automne à la fin octobre. Sauf Miyako. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur, surtout que Naomi était un cordon bleu. Et bien sûr, il fallut que Anzu raconte une histoire à faire peur avec une lampe torche allumée sur la figure ! Tous étaient captivés par l'histoire et quand une branche craqua derrière eux, ils poussèrent tous un cri d'effroi !

- Ichigo... râla Kasandra. C'est toi l'homme dans notre groupe ! T'es censé nous rassurer.

- Bien sûr ! Bien sur... sauf si j'ai peur moi-même.

- Nan, t'a peur ? Laisse-moi te rassurer mon lapin ! fit Kohane.

- Touche le pas, il est à moi ! rétorqua Miyako, le poing en avant.

Ichigo prit la parole.

- On se calme... Essayons déjà de survivre à cette nuit !

- Qui a eu l'idée de naître un mois d'octobre ? demanda Anzu.

- La ferme ! J'ai pas choisi !

Tous partirent dormir dans la tente. Ichigo se retrouva coincé entre Miyako et Kasandra. Il ne risquait pas de rouler dans la tente... songea t'il. Il bâilla et s'endormit avec les autres. Le lendemain, les jeunes gens enfilèrent leurs sacs à dos et partirent à l'assaut de la forêt. Ichigo avait la boussole et la carte et bientôt la randonnée tranquille se transforma en guerre de survie. Ils crapahutèrent sous la pluie, sous un vent qui devenait glacial et dans la boue pendant 5 jours. Ichigo avait sauvé l'honneur de quelques dames en détresse dont sa cliente. Quand ils revinrent, ils étaient affamés, boueux, détrempés, fatigués et de nouvelles cicatrices ornaient leurs corps.

Ils se dirigèrent chacun directement vers leur maison, sauf Ichigo que Miyako invita chez elle pour qu'il puisse manger et prendre une douche. Ichigo se sentit revivre sous le jet chaud et prit presque toute la bouteille de shampoing pour sa tête. Quand il sortit, il récupéra son costume. Il regarda son portable et vit qu'il avait reçu un message le matin même. Il téléphona au Moonlight.

- Tu m'as appelé, Shunsui ?

- Oh Ichigo... je ne t'attendais plus. Cela c'est bien passé ?

- Je rentre à l'instant même, dit Ichigo en bâillant.

- Rentrer ?

- Hum...

- Enfin bref ! J'ai une mission pour toi ce soir !

- Pardon ?

- Oui... on est embêté car Renji est tombé malade et il faut que quelqu'un le remplace. Or, la cliente t'a choisi.

- Euh... Renji est un catégorie C je crois...

- Oui. Nous avons prévenu notre cliente et elle accepte que tu ne fasses que de l'accompagnement. Bien sûr, elle te paiera en fonction de ton tarif.

- Y'a vraiment personne d'autre ?

- Elle te veut toi !

- Bon... J'arrive... Mais demain et après-demain, je ne suis pas disponible !

Ichigo raccrocha et rejoignit sa cliente.

- Je dois partir.

- Déjà ?

- On vient de me donner une nouvelle « mission ».

- Mais... tu étais en congés.

- Elle ne veut que moi... Et comme c'est la cliente d'un autre hôte indisponible c'est délicat.

- Ok ! Mange un peu avec nous.

- Je meurs de faim...

Bientôt, Ichigo et Akena discutèrent ensemble comme de vieux amis. Miyako regardait son mari qui était aussi tombé sous le charme du jeune homme. L'orangé les quitta un peu plus tard après une courbette et le couple regarda la petite voiture de l'hôte quitter leur parc.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo regarda la femme devant lui. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Elle était incroyablement sexy dans son fourreau noir et ses bijoux étincelaient. Ça ne devait pas être du toc ! songea le jeune homme malgré lui.

- Ichigo... Je te présente Mizuki Lewis. Elle se rend à une soirée dansante et elle te demande d'être son cavalier pour cette soirée.

- Avec grand plaisir, Madame.

- Appelez-moi Mizuki, Ichigo !

- Très bien, Mizuki.

Ichigo observa la femme de plus près. Il se rendit compte qu'elle devait être une métis. Elle avait un œil vert et l'autre chocolat. Elle était vraiment belle. Grande et mince, elle devait faire tourner bien des têtes. Il prit le bras de la femme et ils se dirigèrent au sous-sol où sa voiture l'attendait. Une Aston-Martin ! Rien que cela ! songea Ichigo.

Il sentait que le courant ne passait pas avec cette femme. Quelque chose chez elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il fit comme si de rien n'était. La femme lui avait laissé les clefs et il conduisit avec prudence jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Il descendit et prit sa main pour la conduire dans une salle brillamment éclairée. Tout n'était que luxe et débauche d'argent. Il se sentit encore mal. Il préférait encore se retrouver dans la forêt et patauger dans la boue que de participer à ce genre de soirée. Enfin, dans sa tête, il remercia Anzu qui l'avait déjà amené dans le même type d'événement et qui lui avait donné des cours de danse de salon.

Ichigo fut rappelé à l'ordre par la « pimbêche » comme il commençait à la surnommer. Il faisait de louables efforts pour la faire danser et lui tenir conversation... qu'elle n'avait pas et sa soirée avec la femme se transforma en petit enfer. Il soupirait intérieurement et se demandait quand elle jugerait bon de partir. Cependant, personne ne pouvait percevoir son agacement sauf... Aïzen qui le regardait depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il regarda évoluer le jeune homme sur la piste. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien et même s'il avait un air affable, il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être là ou tout au moins avec cette Mizaki Lewis, connue pour ses caprices de divas. Sosuke admira la maîtrise du jeune homme. Il se sentit nostalgique... Il aurait tellement aimé prolongé le mois... mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Donc, il avait laissé le jeune homme retrouver sa liberté. Ce qui lui manquait le plus chez lui c'était leurs soirées de lecture. Comme Ichigo connaissait les pièces par cœur, il les lui récitait tout en jouant avec ses cheveux. C'était vraiment relaxant. Il soupira et regarda Ulquiorra. Il était très cultivé et demandait moins d'attention qu'Ichigo... mais il était aussi beaucoup moins drôle. Enfin, l'avantage c'était qu'avec lui il pouvait assouvir tous ses désirs même les plus tordus, ce qui ne serait pas le cas avec Ichigo même s'il lui appartiendrait un jour !

Il le vit partir avec la « vieille » et il sembla se détendre lorsqu'il quitta la salle. Il eut un sourire ironique. Il espérait le croiser à nouveau au cours de ces soirées. Enfin, en attendant que ce foutu chef de la police le lâche un peu. D'ailleurs, il croisa son regard anthracite. Il se permit même de le saluer au passage. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Aïzen se demanda s'il avait vu son regard posé sur Ichigo. Il espérait que non... Il entraîna Ulquiorra avec lui et décida de passer la soirée autrement. Il passa devant Byakuya Kuchiki qui les scruta froidement.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo passa du temps avec sa famille les deux jours suivants. Sa mère ne semblait pas bien se porter. Ichigo vérifia les comptes de son père qui était à nouveau normaux. Il passa quelques coups de fil à la banque et bientôt tout fut régularisé pour Isshin. Ichigo monta voir sa mère. Isshin et les filles étaient partis acheter des fournitures scolaires.

- Ichigo, je suis contente que tu sois là !

- Moi aussi maman...

- Tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, Ichigo. Tu ne te surmènes pas dis-moi ?

- Non... non !

- Tu as de nouveaux horaires ?

- J'ai changé de lieu de travail.

- Tu ne nous en as pas parlé !

- En fait, j'ai trouvé un travail à temps plein.

- C'est très bien... Et tu fais quoi ?

- Une sorte de groom dans un immeuble.

- Sorte ?

- En fait, je suis chargé de l'accueil des clients et… en fait je fais réceptionniste.

- Vraiment ? Mais c'est très bien...

- Merci.

- Ichigo... Pourquoi tu ne reprends pas tes études de biologie ?

- Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon dossier est foutu... Il est impossible pour moi de trouver un travail dans cette branche.

- Tu le regretteras un jour Ichigo... ça te plaisait bien ?

- Oui... « Ça me plaisait.. » Désolé maman, mais... je n'arrive pas à oublier !

- Ca viendra ! As-tu une petite amie ?

- Non... mais j'ai beaucoup d'amies...

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas « une petite amie », Ichigo. La vie est plus intéressante à deux !

- Ma vie est très intéressante en ce moment ! souffla Ichigo.

- Ne te brûle pas les ailes... Comment vont les comptes ?

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

- Comment as-tu fait ? Et ne me sors pas les excuses que tu sors à ton père...

- J'ai payé les dettes avec mon salaire...

- Ton salaire est si élevé ?

- J'avais deux jobs à un moment... J'ai tout versé dessus.

- Ichigo, je connaissais la situation... Alors ?

- Bon sang ! Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

- Dis-moi ton réel métier Ichigo. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes chaussures, ta montre, sentis ton parfum et vu certaines factures de pantalons, de t-shirt ou de chemise ? Que fais-tu réellement ? Ton père n'est pas là ! Je ne te dirai rien...

- ...

- Ichigo !

- ... Je suis hôte !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- Je travaille comme hôte de compagnie auprès d'un club privé. J'accompagne des dames pour danser, ou faire du paint-ball, à des soirées d'anniversaires, ou même un rally-raid et que sais-je ! Je ne fais rien de mal... juste donner un peu de mon temps à de riches héritières...

- Voilà tes amies ? Mon pauvre garçon...

- Maman ! fit Ichigo, exaspéré.

- Ce n'est pas un métier où tu pourras t'épanouir. Cherche toi quelque chose de plus sérieux. Épouse une gentille fille et essaye d'avoir des enfants. Tu sais, ils sont gentils avec toi uniquement parce que tu es « utile », mais une fois que le rideau tombera, ils ne te connaîtront plus... C'est un monde de requins !

- Je le sais... J'économise... J'ai des projets pour plus tard.

Mazaki observa son fils quelques instants.

- Sois prudent Ichigo. Je n'en parlerai pas à papa. Je connais déjà sa réaction. Par contre, sort avec tes anciens amis. Il faut que tu aies les pieds sur terre aussi.

- Très bien... Je vais les recontacter !

- Je le souhaite...

La conversation roula sur différents sujets et Ichigo quitta la demeure familiale. Il réintégra son studio et jeta les clefs sur sa kitchenette. Il s'assit sur son canapé pour finir allongé. Il songea à sa dernière soirée. Elle avait été infecte... et ce qui l'avait le plus troublé avait été la présence de Sosuke à cet endroit. Il discutait avec Ulquiorra. Ichigo avait appris qu'il faisait partie de la catégorie E. Aïzen ne semblait pas s'être soucié de lui et, à quelque part, il s'en trouvait chagriné. Ce mois de septembre avait été crispé au départ, mais ils s'étaient quittés sur une très bonne entente. Quelque fois, Ichigo se sentait nostalgique. Il était toujours surpris par le comportement que cet homme pouvait avoir, mais il était... fascinant. Il s'adaptait à toutes les situations ou personnes. Et il devait bien l'admettre, il avait une classe folle. Enfin, il n'allait pas mourir d'amour pour lui. Le lendemain, il avait à nouveau d'autres rendez-vous. Et cette fois-ci ce serait Alicia qu'il accompagnerait à une soirée. Alicia... une fille avec laquelle il avait beaucoup d'affinité !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo monta dans la Bentley de cette dernière le lendemain soir. Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard, mais Alicia était toujours longue pour se préparer. Ils étaient très complices au point de pouvoir paraître comme un couple, ce qui les amusait beaucoup. Ichigo apprécia la soirée après être passé entre les griffes de Mme Lewis ! D'ailleurs, il la vit en compagnie de Renji. Ce dernier était vraiment le parfait gentleman. Il vit également dans le coin de la salle Grimmjow avec une héritière européenne blonde avec d'immenses yeux bleus. Ichigo songea qu'ils formaient réellement un beau couple, sauf que Grimmjow faisait la gueule. Mais bon, pour le peu qu'il avait vu de l'hôte, c'était sa marque de fabrique !

La musique retentit et Alicia devint toute excitée. Elle attrapa la main d'Ichigo qui s'y attendait. À peine arrivé sur la piste qu'il enlaça sa partenaire et la plaqua contre lui... Vu le rythme sensuel et sexy, valait mieux. Cette dernière leva les bras au-dessus de la tête d'Ichigo et colla son bassin contre celui de l'hôte de manière tout à fait suggestive. Ichigo imprima alors un mouvement de bassin d'avant en arrière, puis il bougea en entraînant sa partenaire. Il avait collé son front contre le sien et elle avait glissée ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire.

Ichigo saisit une de ses mains et la fit pivoter sur elle-même plusieurs fois pour la retrouver finalement collée contre lui, son dos encastré contre sa poitrine à lui. La jeune femme se cambra suggestivement et tous les deux bougèrent en même temps dans des mouvements tantôt rapides tantôt sensuels sur la piste. Lorsqu'ils étaient de face, leurs visages étaient à peine à 1 cm l'un de l'autre. Le regard d'Ichigo était pénétrant et celui d'Alicia suggestif. Elle mordait sa lèvre pulpeuse en une invite sensuelle.

Bientôt quelques couples arrêtèrent de danser pour regarder le couple. Franchement, quelle maîtrise... Ichigo souleva sa partenaire qui se retrouva les jambes autour de sa taille, la tête au-dessus du roux, sa poitrine au niveau de ses yeux. Ses mains la tenaient fermement dans son dos.

Une voix moqueuse et traînante se fit entendre dans l'assistance...

- Qui a dit qu'il ne savait pas danser déjà ?

- Pourquoi il n'a pas fait ça avec moi ! demanda Madame Lewis.

- J'en sais rien, mais alors c'est un Dieu de la Danse... murmura une admiratrice. Moi aussi, je veux danser avec lui.

- Inutile ! Tu ne pourras pas te le payer !

Ichigo, loin de se douter de la passion qui se déchaînait face à leur prestation, continua d'entraîner sa partenaire dans une danse hypnotique.

- Putain, qui aurait cru que ce coincé pouvait être aussi chaud ! fit Grimmjow.

- Ouais... Je comprends pourquoi elles se l'arrachent maintenant. C'est un autre homme, rétorqua Renji.

Ichigo fit basculer sa partenaire en arrière et parcourut de ses lèvres la robe légère qui glissait. Sa partenaire avait enroulé une jambe autour de sa taille. Elle lui murmura en français en même temps que la chanson _« Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_ ? »... Ichigo lui adressa un clin d'œil. Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à danser. Ils ne quittèrent pas la piste de toute la soirée. Tous étaient admiratifs devant leur endurance et ce n'était pas de la danse de salon classique qu'ils donnaient en démonstration ! Même pas de sueur, toujours habillés impeccablement, ils faisaient des envieux !

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à la dernière pièce. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement.

- Bravo Ichi ! Je n'aurai pas cru que tu puisses danser comme ça jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! fit Renji.

Ichigo se retourna et croisa les regards de Grimmjow, Renji, Mizuki Lewis, Aïzen et Ulquiorra.

- Jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? fit Alicia. Tu rigoles... c'est pas fini. Viens, on va se boire une bière Ichi et après, on va au club...

- Au Club ?

- Ah ah... Un club très, très, ultra privé ! fit la jeune femme en riant.

Elle tira Ichigo à sa suite et bientôt ils s'enfilaient des bouteilles des bières. Alicia avait commandé avant le début de soirée. Quatre chacune d'affilées !

- J'vais finir alcoolique avec vous... marmonna Ichigo.

- Alors on sera dans le même club de désintox. Allez, viens !

Ichigo l'enlaça et ils quittèrent les lieux sous les yeux surpris du groupe ! En fait, Ichi et Alicia se retrouvèrent chez Anzu et là les attendaient un groupe d'une dizaine de fans. La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'à 9 h du matin. En partant, Ichigo sut que Maya l'avait réservé pour la soirée... Il devait aller la chercher pour faire du... rafting ! Il soupira... Il mourrait jeune, c'était sûr !

°0°0°0°0°

À la surprise d'Ichigo, il fut invité par un homme dans la semaine. Quand il le rencontra il fut surpris par ses cheveux argent et il haussa un sourcil en entendant son prénom : Gin ! Les parents n'avaient pas été cherchés bien loin l'inspiration. Il l'accompagna à une soirée où Ichigo eut une impression de déjà vu... avec Aïzen. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour savoir qu'il devait tremper dans le même genre d'activité. Une façade honnête et derrière des trucs pas très... enfin ! Il s'adapta et comme il avait eu l'habitude de la présence du brun déconcertant, l'argenté ne lui faisait vraiment pas peur.

Ce qui eut le don d'énerver Gin ! Il observa le jeune homme et fulminait intérieurement. Il avait l'habitude de commander Izuru qui était soumis et docile. Avec ses yeux de cockers il lui donnait une impression de puissance. Là... Rien ! Ce gamin circulait comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de ce milieu. Certes, il avait côtoyé Aïzen et il avait su qu'il l'avait pris comme un hôte de niveau A pendant un mois. Il se posa la question si c'était... véridique !

Il commença à lui rappeler que c'était avec lui qu'il devait passer la soirée. Ichigo lui sourit aimablement et resta près de lui. Il ne le touchait pas ce qui exaspéra Gin. Au fil de la soirée, la tension montait en lui. Pourquoi ce gamin l'énervait autant ? Finalement, en fin de soirée, il le coinça au moment où il allait partir.

Ichigo sentit qu'on le saisissait fermement par le poignet et se retrouva plaqué contre un mur.

- Ichigo... Tu ne comptes pas partir sans une petite compensation ?

- Compensation ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé aucune de tes clientes et qu'Aïzen ne t'a jamais touché.

- Non... il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Ichigo rencontra pour la première fois les yeux bleus de Gin et retint son souffle. Le front de l'albinos touchait le sien et sa grande stature empêchait le plus jeune de bouger. Gin glissa un doigt le long du torse de l'orangé. Il murmura...

- Incroyable... alors, tu es capable de faire patienter tes clients et de les satisfaire sans aucune compensation ? C'est troublant... Que leur apportes-tu ? Qui es-tu ?

La voix de Gin baissa d'un ton et il se pencha son visage. Il effleura de ses lèvres le cou d'Ichigo.

- Moi je veux plus... Je ne serai pas satisfait uniquement par une simple compagnie.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que vous avez demandé ce soir !

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ?

- Je devrai ? souffla le roux.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballait. Il sentit une langue glisser le long de son cou et frissonna quand elle remonta derrière son oreille. Il perçut les dents qui mordillaient le lobe de son oreille et ne bougea pas. Gin attrapa les mains du roux et les plaqua contre le mur, au-dessus de lui.

- Il est dangereux de jouer avec une certaine clientèle... Tu le sais ?

Gin voulut embrasser Ichigo, mais le jeune homme remonta brutalement son genou et écrasa la partie la plus sensible du plus vieux. Ce dernier le lâcha brutalement et se recula. Il finit à genoux sous la violence du coup.

- Il est dangereux de jouer avec quelque chose qui ne vous appartient pas !

Ichigo sortit sans un regard en arrière. Il eut soudain la peur de sa vie. Que venait-il de faire ? Il sortit précipitamment et se retrouva dans la rue. Il vit un taxi et le héla. Il monta à bord et se mit à trembler. Il appela Shunsui et lorsqu'il décrocha, il parla d'une voix tremblante :

- Shunsui ?

- Ichigo ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je... je viens de... Gin Ichimaru...

- Calme-toi et dit moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Il voulait avoir plus que... de la compagnie et m'avait cloué au mur. Je lui ai balancé mon genoux enfin... vous voyez où et là, il était plié en deux quand je suis sortie !

- Oh... C'est embêtant ça ! Rentre chez toi. Je vais voir tout de suite avec lui. Je te recontacterai.

Ichigo raccrocha et se retrouva devant son immeuble. Bon sang ! Dans quelle galère était-il ? Déjà, il ne serait plus hôte et l'autre allait lui faire la peau ? Il frémit et il se dit que les prochaines minutes seraient les plus longues de sa vie !

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	7. Le nuage Blanc

Bonjour à vous lectrices et lecteurs !

voici un nouvel épisode de la part du dragon ! Bonne lecture...

Disclamer : Bon... c'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie.. mais Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (qui a inventé le disclamer au fait ?)

Beta Reader : Ernia ^^

* * *

Ichigo rentra à son appartement, puis il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il prit quelques affaires et en n'oubliant pas son portable. Shunsui allait certainement l'appeler pour lui donner des nouvelles. Il traversa son appartement et s'assura que tout était en ordre avant de fermer la porte à clef. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Il soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur. Le roux prit la direction d'un hôtel tenu par l'une de ses amies. Il savait qu'il aurait la paix et qu'il pourrait se déclarer sous un faux nom. Il téléphona pour la prévenir...

- Nell ?

- Ichigo ? Ouah... contente de t'entendre depuis le temps.

- J'ai des problèmes. Je peux revenir quelques jours à « l'hôtel » ?

- Euh… Oui, sans problème. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je peux m'expliquer chez toi ?

- Oui... Sans problème ! Je t'attends.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers une rame de métro. Il se fondit dans la file, tant et si bien que le yakusa qui le filait pour Aïzen le perdit de vue. Comment avait-il fait ? Il téléphona à son patron.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo entra par la porte principale. Il vit Nell à l'accueil qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Il signa le registre sous un nom d'emprunt et l'employée lui donna les clefs. Il prit l'ascenseur et lorsque la porte se fut refermée, il inséra une clef et appuya sur un bouton pour descendre au sous-sol. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent il croisa quelques membres de l'organisation dont il avait fait partie. Ils saluèrent Ichigo et il gagna sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les murs était sombres et le sol en parquet clair. Un lit confortable, deux armoires, quatre chaises et une table de chevet en bois clair agrémentaient la pièce. Une bibliothèque composée de romans et de livres spécialisés dans l'art du combat trônait dans la pièce. Il balança son sac sur le lit et soupira.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Nell entra.

- Je peux savoir dans quoi tu trempes ?

- Rien de spécial. C'est juste que... j'ai trouvé un boulot d'hôte pour renflouer les caisses de mon père. Il s'est fait escroqué et en avait pour des milliers d'euros à rembourser. Avec ce job que je pratique depuis presque 6 mois, j'ai pu effacer ses dettes. Le problème c'est que j'ai eu un client...

- Et il t'a cherché des embrouilles. Hôte tu dis ? Et ça marche bien ?

- Ah, je ne fais que de l'accompagnement. Jusqu'ici tout se passait bien et j'ai même un groupe de fans qui me retiennent souvent des soirées. Rrraahhhh ! s'énerva le roux.

- Quelqu'un sait qui tu es ?

- Personne !

- Pour que tu viennes ici... c'est qu'il doit avoir « une certaine influence »... Non ?

- C'est Gin Ichimaru !

- Ah, ouais ! fit Nell.

Elle s'installa sur un des sièges qui occupait l'espace. Elle mit ses jambes en tailleur et sa tête s'inclina pour mieux le regarder. Ses longs cheveux verts détachés caressaient ces cuisses.

- Tu vas rejoindre définitivement l'organisation ? Tu sais, papa attend toujours ta réponse !

Ichigo leva la tête et observa son amie.

- J'en sais rien ! Je veux vivre une vie normale... Mais on dirait qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie, une tuile me tombe dessus.

- Il va être furieux si tu ne lui donnes pas de réponse ! Enfin, tant pis...

- Tu sais Nell, ce qui me gêne c'est le meurtre. Ça je peux pas le faire !

- Je le sais... Mais on nous confie d'autres missions. Le meurtre c'est pour une certaine équipe.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse, dit Ichigo, songeur.

- Sinon, tu faisais quoi dans tes soirées ?

Ichigo se mit à raconter toutes ses aventures. Nell riait aux éclats.

- Une chance que nous t'avons entraîné depuis que tu es tout petit.

- Rigole pas ! Les premiers temps c'était compliqué. Je n'avais plus l'habitude.

- Et bien, tu auras l'occasion de t'entraîner pendant quelques jours. En plus, il y a du monde. C'est fabuleux, non ?

Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil et se jeta sur son lit. Il maugréa en se retournant sur le dos, une jambe repliée sur le lit.

- Ton père est ici ?

- Il rentre ce soir... Tu voudras lui parler ?

- Il faudra bien... de toute façon.

Nell lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Je vais le prévenir que tu es là. Et cogites sur ce qui te ramène parmi nous, comme ça tu pourras donner une réponse à papa !

- Ouais...

La jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce sans bruit. Ichigo ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revenir ici, mais Gin Ichimaru... même si Shunsui lui demandait de se tenir à carreau et qu'il approuvait, il savait que ce type ne tiendrait en rien sa parole. Merde ! À vouloir jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience... Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Il lut le dos des livres et eut un pauvre sourire. S'il rejoignait définitivement l'organisation... Il serait à l'abri de tout besoin et ce de manière définitive. Il serait dans une grande famille où chacun prenait soin de chacun... mais en contre partie, il serait le valet de l'état et exécuterait les basses besognes : vols, meurtres, espionnages, et bien d'autres missions plus ou moins avouables.

Ichigo leva la tête vers la seule décoration de la chambre qui se situait à côté de son lit. Un immense tableau représentant un dragon. Il grimpa sur son lit et se mit à genoux devant le tableau. Il posa un doigt dessus et parcourut la forme allongée couvertes d'écailles bleues et vertes. Ce tableau était la réplique de son tatouage dans le dos. Et dire...

Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent vingt ans en arrière. Il s'était fait une copine à l'école maternelle. Tout le monde la repoussait sauf lui, Chad, Ishida et Kiego. Elle s'était prise d'affection spécialement pour lui et ils étaient devenus inséparables. Un jour, elle l'avait invité à son anniversaire et il avait été impressionné par l'immense demeure et tous les jeux extérieurs qu'elle comptait. Elle lui avait fait faire son parcours du combattant. Seul Ichigo et Ishida avaient réussi à le faire, mais Ichigo avait été le plus rapide. Le père de Nell s'était intéressé à lui et lui avait proposé de revenir régulièrement pour venir jouer et faire beaucoup d'autres parcours comme celui-là. Ichigo avait été ravi et il se retrouva donc tous les mercredis et samedis matins à faire des parcours. Il développa agilité, endurance, intuition et tactique. Ishida avait abandonné. Ce n'était pas trop son truc. Sasabike Chojiro, le père de Nell, avait alors trouvé d'autres moyens pour les amuser. C'était souvent des tests pour retenir en quelques secondes un tas d'objets, des tests de calculs qui n'en avaient pas l'air etc... à tel point que Nell et lui devinrent très vite précoces.

Arrivé vers une dizaine d'année pour « rire », Chojiro leurs avaient appris à utiliser le matériel de montagne, les sabres, les shurikens, les shinaïs, les griffes, les grappins, les chaînes, le couteau, l'éventail en métal, les nunchakus, les sais, les épées taichi, le tonfa et les kamas n'eurent plus aucun secret pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas d'adversaires et s'entraînaient surtout à manier les différents instruments en plus de devenir très silencieux. Ichigo avait depuis longtemps reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire à ses parents, car ils lui interdiraient de venir les voir... et en ce temps là Ichigo n'avait pas envie de tout abandonné. Il s'amusait trop pour cela. Lorsqu'il eut une quinzaine d'année, il était déjà très en avance dans sa scolarité, tout comme Nell.

Chojiro décida de leur apprendre la manipulation des armes à feu. Les deux jeunes gens eurent donc des cours de tirs. Finalement, de temps en temps, Chojiro réussissait à convaincre ses parents qu'Ichigo passe quelques jours chez eux. Ichigo se retrouva à crapahuter dans les arbres et dans la ville pour acquérir l'expérience en divers milieux en ayant pour mission de retrouver des drapeaux ou d'autres objets. Nell et lui étaient devenus très fort à ce petit jeu. Chojiro n'arrêtait pas de les appeler ses petites merveilles. Lors de ces 18 ans, Nell avait eu un dragon de tatoué sur le dos et Ichigo avait trouvé cela cool. L'inconscience de la jeunesse… songea t'il. Chojiro lui avait expliqué que c'était un signe d'appartenance de la famille. Il n'avait pas bien compris à l'époque. Il avait intégré une fac depuis 3 ans et la biologie le branchait bien. Quand son anniversaire arriva, Chojiro lui demanda s'il voulait faire partie de la famille. C'est seulement là qu'il lui avait expliqué ce que cela impliquait. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien, mais le vol et le meurtre... c'était pas son truc, même si c'était son gouvernement qui l'ordonnait ou l'empereur.

Par contre, il avait passé 13 ans avec ces gens presque quotidiennement et s'était senti déchiré. Finalement, il avait accepté le tatouage. Chojiro lui avait dit qu'il l'avait amplement mérité et qu'il lui laisserait le temps pour qu'il les rejoigne. Après tout, ils avaient aussi besoin de cerveaux. Et puis, le père de Nell le considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu et avait beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour lui.

Ichigo avait continué à les côtoyer, mais plus de manière si intensive. Il participait aux entraînements et en même temps menait ses études de front... Jusqu'au jour où il avait dû faire son rapport pour clore sa session de biologie. Il l'avait remis à son professeur principal. Ce dernier voulait jeter un coup d'œil dans ses travaux et finalement, lorsqu'Ichigo avait voulu le récupérer, son prof lui avait demandé à qui il avait volé les travaux. Ichigo s'était défendu, mais rien à faire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait car, Hitashi avait récupéré son rapport et comptait le faire publier à son nom. Il avait fouillé dans les affaires d'Ichigo. Ce dernier l'avait surpris et Hitashi-sensei l'avait menacé à l'arme blanche et lui avait avoué son plan. Ichigo avait facilement réussi à échapper au coup lui étant destiné, mais... Son professeur était accidentellement tombé dans le matériel de chimie et s'était retrouvé empalé dans du verre. Ichigo n'avait pas compris comment son prof avait atterri là ! Au même moment, Nell était entrée et avait vu le corps du professeur. Elle avait appelé son père qui leur avait demandé de quitter les lieux. Il s'occuperait de tout.

Ichigo avait été interpellé pour un interrogatoire. Il était resté longtemps en garde à vue, mais aucune preuve ne fut trouver contre lui et il avait un alibi... Nell ! De lourds soupçons avaient continués à peser sur lui et à l'université, il s'était fait convoqué et on l'avait renvoyé. Plus aucune école n'avait voulu de lui et de son passé sulfureux... Même si aucune preuve n'était retenue contre lui. Ichigo avait fini par abandonner et s'était tourné vers la vie active, au grand désespoir de ses parents qui n'avaient rien compris à l'affaire. Finalement, Ichigo s'était dégoté un boulot de vendeur en attendant de trouver mieux... pour finir hôte !

Il s'allongea sur son lit une nouvelle fois. Il avait voulu tout oublier... et n'était plus retourné dans l'organisation qui, même si elle se nommait le « Nuage Blanc », avait pour emblème un dragon vert et bleu. Il connaissait bien les bandes mafieuses et les territoires. Chojiro lui avait enseigné tout cela. Il lui avait recommandé de ne pas montrer son dos à n'importe qui. Les conquêtes qu'il avait eues étaient en grande partie membres de l'organisation. Pour les autres, il s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver dans le noir et être parti avant leur réveil.

Il n'avait jamais touché à Nell. C'était sa sœur d'adoption. Isshin croyait qu'Ichigo se marierait avec elle un jour. Il serait déçu... Il soupira... Il était dans de salles draps. Maintenant, il se voyait mal refuser la proposition de Chojiro. Il savait que l'organisation le protégerait toujours et que le dragon qu'il avait de tatoué sur le dos le plaçait dans l'élite de l'organisation.

Ichigo se leva soudain. Le meilleur moyen d'avoir les idées claires étaient d'aller se défouler. Il se leva et ouvrit une de ses armoires. Il sortit sa tenue de combat noire et se déshabilla. Il enfila son pantalon et sa veste. Il mit ses tabis et sortit de sa chambre. Il rangea sa clef à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il se dirigea vers les salles du fond. Il poussa un shoji et trouva la salle vide. Il se dirigea rapidement et silencieusement vers les sabres à disposition. Son choix se dirigea vers une épée Taïchi.

Il fit rouler l'arme entre ses mains. Il entreprit bientôt une chorégraphie silencieuse où les coups portés étaient rapides et nets. Seul le léger bruit de l'arme fendant l'air était audible. Ichigo était entièrement à son exercice et ne fit aucunement attention à une silhouette qui entra subrepticement, armée. Pourtant, il para le coup qui lui fut porté à l'arrière. Rapidement, il y eu une passe d'arme et les deux combattants ne se laissèrent aucun répit. Ichigo ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme qui était venu le rejoindre, mais il était très fort. Un des plus forts qu'il n'eut jamais croisé. Ce n'était pas un combat d'opérette mais un combat de survie qui s'était engagé. Ichigo n'eut aucun choix à un moment. Il dut reculer et parer les coups. Son agresseur s'arrêta et l'observa. Il retira finalement son masque et Ichigo croisa le regard de Kensei Mugurama.

- Tu me déçois...

- Haï Sensei !

- Voilà ce que c'est de ne plus venir s'entraîner. Tu es lent et tu as des ouvertures comme des tunnels. Tu reviens parmi nous ?

- J'aimerai en parler avec Sasabike Chojiro avant !

- Bien... Dès que tu auras fait ton rapport, je veux que tu me rejoignes pour quelques entraînements intensifs !

- Haï Sensei...

- J'ai su que tu avais écrasé les joyaux de famille de Gin Ichimaru ?

- Oui Sensei !

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

Ichigo rougit légèrement et se sentit mal à l'aise. L'abinos aux cheveux courts n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

- Je... je ne peux pas ! souffla enfin Ichigo.

- Tss ! Tu ne changeras jamais... Chojiro est arrivé. Va le rejoindre. Il a vu le combat et il t'attend pour parler !

Ichigo se remit sur ses pieds et s'inclina en regardant son maître.

- Haï Sensei et... merci sensei !

- Abruti !

Le roux sortit silencieusement et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sasabike. Il monta un escalier et se retrouva au rez de chaussée du bâtiment. Cette partie n'était pas ouverte au public, donc il pouvait circuler dans sa tenue sans trop de difficulté... enfin, comme les autres. Il croisa quelques serveurs et quelques femmes de ménages. Ils étaient, bien sûr, tous membres de l'organisation. Il frappa discrètement à la porte et entra dans un immense bureau donnant sur la rue. Les stores étaient tirés et la lumière crue du début de journée filtrait dans la pièce.

- Ichigo... mon garçon. Je suis si heureux de te voir !

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers lui. Il avait une distinction un peu britannique. Il croisa les yeux orangés de l'homme et Ichigo fut rassuré. Il se dirigea vers le maître des lieux et ce dernier le tira à lui.

- Bonjour Maître !

- Pas de cela entre nous... tu connais mon prénom.

- Haï Chojiro...

- Bien... bien ! Aurais-tu une nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Excuse-moi d'être si pressant mais j'attends ta réponse depuis si longtemps.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir toute la nuit. Et finalement... je ne pense pas pouvoir m'intégrer dans une « vie normale ». Par contre, je me sens incapable de tuer qui que ce soit... je ferai un piètre élément... maugréa Ichigo, songeur.

Il regardait ses pieds tout en parlant.

- C'est vrai ? Tu t'es enfin décidé ! fit joyeusement Chojiro.

- Oui !

- Enfin ! Et ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons beaucoup de travail actuellement et tes capacités d'infiltration me seront nécessaires, notamment avec ton carnet bien rempli d'hôte.

- Mais Gin Ichimaru ?

- Tu vas lui rendre visite... ce soir !

- Pardon ?

- Kensei, Rose et Lisa seront avec toi !

- Oh...

- Tu vas lui transmettre un message de Yamamoto Genryuusei.

- Pardon ?

- Oui... lorsque Nell m'a appelé j'étais avec notre Soutaïcho et tu sais que Yami-jii déteste que l'on touche à ses éléments de valeur. Donc, il a décidé d'envoyer un message à Gin Ichimaru et c'est toi-même qui le livreras. Ah oui... Kyouraku Shunsui a eu des menaces de cet homme, alors cette visite s'impose, car nous avons besoin de toi dans son établissement. Nous voulons que tu reprennes ton travail. Bien sûr, nous te confierons des missions en rapport avec ton travail.

Ichigo sembla mal à l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est que... je suis un hôte de classe A...

- Nous ne te demandons pas de te prostituer ! De toute façon, il t'est impossible d'avoir des rapports avec la clientèle. Ton tatouage est très prisé tu le sais, non ?

- Oui Maître !

- Ichigo, soit donc plus détendu.

Sasabike se dirigea droit vers le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura

- Enfin ! Je suis si heureux. Ah oui... Nous avons appris pour ton père et ta mère. L'organisation va tout faire pour rétablir ton père dans sa clinique, retrouver les escrocs et nous allons mettre les meilleurs médecins au chevet de ta mère !

L'orangé ouvrit de grands yeux.

- M...merci !

- Normal mon garçon, c'est ta famille. Ta famille fait partie de notre famille. À savoir que j'ai envoyé des hommes surveiller la maison de tes parents. Gin Ichimaru pourrait avoir la drôle d'idée d'enquêter et de vouloir s'en prendre à ta famille. Maintenant, va te reposer. Kensei viendra te chercher à 16 h pour t'entraîner et manger. Ensuite, vous partirez en mission. Au fait, Ichigo... Tu as encore de beau reste... Même si ton sensei est en colère !

- Je ne mérite pas vos compliments !

Ichigo partit et laissa l'homme avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient au sous-sol. Il croisa Nell et l'informa de sa décision. Cette dernière lui sauta au cou et décida qu'elle organiserait une partie pour le lendemain, puisque le soir même, il avait une mission. Elle sautillait dans le couloir pendant qu'Ichigo levait les yeux au plafond. Cependant, un grand sourire barrait son visage. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de douche adjacente. Il se lava et enfila un boxer et un t-shirt avant de se mettre sous la couette. Il savait que son sensei viendrait le réveiller en fanfare !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se sentit en alerte et para le coup qui lui fut porté pendant son sommeil.

- Bien ! Tu ne t'es pas complètement ramolli ! déclara Kensei. Va manger un morceau et rejoins-moi dans le dojo de tout à l'heure.

- Haï Sensei !

- Ne traîne pas en route !

- Haï Sensei.

Ichigo s'inclina et vit son professeur disparaître. Il s'habilla rapidement et fonça au réfectoire. On lui donna un repas énergétique équilibré. Aucun kilo superflu n'était admis... et la forme devait être parfaite... songea soudain Ichigo. Il fit une grimace en songeant à toutes les bières qu'il avait bues. Il avait pris quatre kilo à cause de cela. Il mangea consciencieusement et quitta la salle pour rejoindre Kensei. Ce dernier l'attendait de pied ferme. Il lui proposa quelques exercices d'assouplissements. Ichigo faisait d'horrible grimace de douleur. Il se souvint brutalement de certaines parties de son anatomie qu'il avait oubliées. Ensuite, il fit des exercices d'utilisation de shurikens et de couteau. Ils partaient le soir même pour un combat rapproché.

Le reste de l'équipe vint bientôt les rejoindre pour participer à l'échauffement. Lisa regarda Ichigo et lui dit avec dégoût...

- Tu as grossi !

- Je le sais...

- Il va vite les perdre ces kilos... Il va tout reprendre en muscle. Compte sur moi ! lâcha Kensei.

Ichigo sentit une goutte de sueur tomber derrière sa tête. Que lui réservait encore l'albinos ? Il se souvint avec effroi de ses entraînements. Ils quittèrent la salle à 20 h et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Ils discutèrent à peine. Kensei sortit un pli cacheté et le tendit à Ichigo.

- Tu donneras ça à Ichimaru, le visage découvert !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour lui faire comprendre sa douleur ! ricana l'albinos. T'inquiète, il ne te trahira pas car le vieux Yama-jii lui a concocté une menace à sa sauce !

- Oh...

Tous quittèrent les lieux en silence et se dirigèrent vers la salle des armes. Ils enfilèrent leurs tenues de combat noir dans lesquelles seuls les yeux étaient visibles. Ichigo plaça quelque shurikens dans ses manches et dans sa ceinture. Il prit des couteaux qu'il plaça sur lui. Les autres prirent leurs armes de prédilections. Ensuite, ils prirent le long couloir blanc qui les mena au parking privé de l'organisation. Ils entrèrent dans une voiture sombre aux vitres teintées. Un chauffeur y était assis, habillé tout à fait normalement.

Ichigo regarda défiler les lueurs des enseignes et des réverbères derrière les vitres sombres. Ce genre de mission le ramenait loin en arrière... À part que là... c'était lui qui déposait un message ! Les quartiers d'Ichimaru se situaient à l'autre bout de la banlieue où se situait le quartier général du Nuage Blanc. Une demi-heure plus tard, le chauffeur arrêta la voiture dans une allée sombre. Les quatre silhouettes noires sortirent furtivement et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière des immeubles, profitant des ombres pour mieux se dissimuler. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent un groupe de gardes de l'albinos faire leur ronde. Ils attendirent patiemment. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble ancien où habitait Ichimaru. Ils montèrent rapidement grâce aux filins et aux grappins. Kensei ouvrit la fenêtre se situant à côté de la chambre où se trouvait leur cible. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait régulièrement, mais il se sentait que ses mains étaient moites. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Chacun prit sa position en silence et seul Ichigo entra dans la chambre de Gin.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo vit l'homme entrer es pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon. Il entendit distinctement la fermeture de sa fermeture éclair et le passage de sa ceinture. Il le vit enfiler ses chaussures pour finalement se tourner vers lui. Ichigo se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Silhouette habillée de noire. Gin s'arrêta net. Son sourire s'effaça et un froncement de sourcil vint le remplacer. Le roux ne dit pas un mot.

- Oh... je reçois la visite d'une organisation... mais laquelle ?

Ichigo passa ses mains derrière sa tête et défit les fermetures de sa cagoule. Il fit glisser sa capuche et montra son visage. La plus grande stupéfaction se manifesta sur le visage de l'albinos. Puis un éclat de rire explosa dans la pièce. Ichigo ne bougea pas. Il sortit calmement le pli de sa veste noire. Il fit deux pas silencieux pour tendre le message à Gin. Ce dernier, en voyant le roux se déplacer, arrêta de rire. Il était furtif... Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et prit l'enveloppe qu'on lui tendait. Il vit soudain le sceau sur la cire et devint soudain très pâle. Il se recula comme s'il avait reçu un violent coup qui le forçait à reculer. Il tâtonna derrière lui et s'assit sur le lit quand il l'eut trouvé...

- Je vois que ce n'est pas Kyouraku qui t'envoie... dit d'une voix blanche Ichimaru.

- Non...

Il brisa la cire et déplia lentement la lettre... Comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure. Il en lut le contenu et ouvrit les yeux en grand. La missive glissa d'entre ses doigts et tomba sur le sol.

- Mon Dieu !

Il leva son visage vers Ichigo, incrédule.

- Je ne tenterai plus rien et considérez mon organisation comme la votre.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il se dirigea vers le pli. Il plia les genoux tout en regardant Ichimaru. Il se releva et lut le message.

_- Gin Ichimaru,_

_Mon nom vous dira peut-être quelque chose... Yamamoto de l'organisation du Nuage Blanc. Je pense que vous connaissez notre Organisation, notre réputation parmi le milieu des Yakusa n'est plus à faire..._

_Nous avons su par le plus grand des « hasards » que vous souhaitiez mettre la main sur mon successeur. Sachez que si cela était véridique, nous nous verrions dans l'obligation de mettre fin à toutes vos activités. Bien sûr, toute résistance est inutile._

_Nous avons déjà verrouillé vos comptes et, si j'en donne le signal, vos hommes seront assassinés dans de bien mystérieuses circonstances. Il est évident que vous serez à notre disposition pour quelques « petits jeux » dont nous avons de longues expériences. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin._

_Donc, comprenez qu'il vous sera aussi inutile de dévoiler l'identité de Kurosaki Ichigo. Si par malheur vous deviez le faire... N'imaginez même pas que vous puissiez vous cacher quelque part !_

_Je pense avoir été très clair sur nos attentes._

_Ah oui... J'oubliais ! Le Nuage Blanc à besoin de s'agrandir donc nous prenons votre réseau pour vous infiltrer. Nous nous assurons de votre loyauté vis à vis de notre organisation._

_Yamamoto Genryuusei !_

_Soutaïcho - Organisation du Nuage Blanc -_

_Ps : missive à brûler !_

Ichigo leva les yeux sur Ichimaru qui regardait toujours Ichigo. Finalement, il lui dit...

- C'est un mensonge !

C'était stupide... Gin savait que c'était la vérité... Mais que cela lui arrive à lui ?

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Comment connaissez-vous l'organisation du Nuage Blanc !

- Parce que j'en fais parti ! rétorqua calmement Ichigo.

- Impossible... vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile d'hôte allumeur !

- En partie...

- Je n'y crois pas...

- Vous ne voulez pas y croire. Nuance !

Une voix grave se fit entendre.

- Ichigo... ce dernier reconnu la voix étouffée de son sensei. Montre-lui ton dos !

- Mais...

- C'est un ordre !

Ichigo tendit la lettre à Kensei qui la brula, tandis qu'Ichigo défit sa veste en la passant par dessus sa tête. Il se retourna et Ichimaru crut avoir une attaque. Un double dragon vert et bleu enlacé autour de la colonne vertébrale était tatoué sur son dos. Ils étaient parfaitement identifiables. Gin se leva et s'approcha du dos du jeune homme. Le travail artistique était d'une finesse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. La nuance des bleus et des verts en faisait une œuvre de toute beauté. Il y en avait pour des heures de travail et aucun tatoueur de sa connaissance ne pouvait faire un travail aussi riche et nuancé. Et surtout, connaître les codes de l'organisation du Nuage blanc. Il savait qu'il était devant un original. Et il savait, selon la rumeur, que le double dragon signifiait que l'homme devant lui serait un jour le Soutaïcho du Nuage Blanc.

- Ichigo, rhabille-toi !

- Haï ! répondit docilement le roux.

Ichigo se rhabilla et remit sa cagoule sur sa tête.

- Avez-vous compris le message ? Ou vous faudra t'il d'autres avertissements ?

- Non aucun... Et mes quartiers sont les vôtres. Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez intégré dans notre organisation sans que personne ne se pose de question.

- Bien... Nous partons !

Kensei fit sortir Ichigo en premier de la pièce, puis il quitta à reculons la chambre. Il ferma la doucement la porte, sans bruit. Ichimaru se précipita pour les suivre et trouva le couloir désert. Il les chercha partout en appelant ses hommes... Ils avaient disparu. Il ne restait à Gin que les traces du papier brulé sur le sol de sa chambre. Il ne sortirait pas ce soir...

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se demanda si sa mission était remplie. Il se tourna vers son sensei qui le rassura. Lisa et Rose en avait profité pour voler quelques documents compromettants et laisser quelques messages à Ichimaru.

- Ichigo, tu pourras retourner travailler en tant qu'hôte à partir de lundi. Nell a réservé ta soirée de demain et ce week-end, nous avons un entraînement.

L'orangé hocha la tête. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Ichigo sentait son destin lui échapper. Il avait l'impression qu'une porte en forme de cercueil venait de se sceller sur sa vie ! Oui... dans la vie tout ne paraissait pas tout blanc ou tout noir... Il y avait un mélange des deux avec plus ou moins de dominance pour l'une ou l'autre des couleurs... Pour lui...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu... à bientôt !


	8. La famille, le travail et toi !

bonsoir,

J'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... alors Gomen, si je suis longue à publier. Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui me laissent une review...

Merci à Ernia de me corriger !

Disclamer : Bleach.. c'est à... c'est à... je l'ai sur le bout de langue mais... c'est pas à moi, c'est sur ^^ (c'est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo !)

Et voici la suite des aventures d'Ichigo !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut réveillé en fanfare par Nell. Il grommela et voulut s'enterrer sous les couvertures de son lit, mais la jeune femme tira ces dernières et s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle se mit à caresser son dos sensuellement et à glisser ses mains vers son torse et vers son...

Ichigo se leva brutalement, les yeux écarquillés et en lâchant un hurlement d'horreur. Nell éclata de rire et se mit sur le dos en battant follement des jambes et en se tenant les côtes.

- Trop drôle Ichi... Tu es toujours aussi prude !

- Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle...

- Si... Tu verrais ta tête. Pourtant, tu en as eu des filles ?

- Ggggrrrr !

Ichigo passa au-dessus de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Les couvertures étaient tombées en vrac par terre. La sublime jeune femme aux formes avantageuses portait un jean's et un pull blanc avec un col en v qui épousait son corps. Ses longs cheveux verts étaient retenus en queue de cheval. Elle portait quelques barrettes et des clous d'oreilles brillants. Ichigo pensa aux diamants...

- Allez, Ichi, sois plus décontracté... Tu ne feras pas de vieux os à toujours froncer les sourcils comme tu le fais !

Nell se tapota la joue, pensive, et pinça les lèvres comme si elle se concentrait.

- Je sais moi, ce qu'il te faudrait...

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? maugréa Ichigo qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il avait pris soin de prendre un uniforme noir. Il savait que Kensei le voulait à l'entraînement. Il ne ferma pas la porte. De toute façon, Nell l'ouvrirait quand même et puis... vu le nombre de fois où elle l'avait vu nu... il n'était plus à ça près. Comme prévu, la jeune femme vint s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte.

- Hum... toujours aussi beau !

- La ferme ! grogna le roux.

Il lui tourna le dos et entra dans la douche.

- Oh... je n'avais jamais vu ton tatouage ! Mais tu as le double dragon ?

- Je ne le savais même pas jusqu'à hier ! marmonna Ichigo.

Nell observa l'homme au travers des parois de verre translucide et fronça les sourcils.

- On m'avait dit que ceux qui avait le double dragon ne pouvait en voir qu'un seul s'ils essayaient de se regarder dans la glace. Je vois que cela est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de peut-être avoir à reprendre, un jour, la place de papa et celle du Soutaïcho plus tard ?

- Nell... j'comprends rien. Je suis sous la douche !

- Ok, j'attends à côté et on en reparle après !

Ichigo apprécia sa douche solitaire et la quitta à regret. Il était sûr qu'il devait être 5 h 30 du matin ou pas loin ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi avec les révélations sur le tatouage dans son dos. Il avait trouvé que le temps avait été particulièrement long pour le faire, mais il s'était dit qu'il avait mal évalué le temps d'exécution pour celui de Nell. Il avait pensé que le fait de se faire faire tatouer soi-même pouvait faire sembler le temps encore plus long. Il soupira... Le vieux Chojiro était un vieux singe rusé après tout !

Il enfila sa tenue et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ils sortirent de cette dernière en discutant à bâton rompu. Nell voulait, encore, lui soutirer des informations croustillantes sur son boulot d'hôte.

- Alors on t'a appris la danse de salon et tout ? Wouah la chance... Tu m'apprendras ?

- Si tu veux !

- Yes !!!dit la jeune femme en faisant un mouvement de bras de haut en bas.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et Ichigo fut convoqué dans le hall. Il vit Kensei qui l'attendait.

- Je te prends en particulier pendant les prochains jours.

- Haï sensei !

- Et ne me déçoit pas ! Bon, on part à la « Villa ». On va commencer par le parcours du combattant !

- Haï sensei !

Ils quittèrent les lieux et Ichigo se retrouva bientôt dans d'horribles conditions. C'était le début du mois de novembre et la pluie tombait en crachin fin. Le parcours était glissant et même si Ichigo se souvenait parfaitement bien du terrain, le fait de glisser constamment ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à avancer. Kensei était furieux contre lui... « Il aurait eu un fouet, c'est sur que j'en aurais reçu assez de coups pour être sanguinolent ! » songea Ichigo.

La journée se passa à un rythme d'enfer et à l'extérieur. De la buée sortait de la bouche d'Ichigo. Il était trempé et frigorifié à force de passer du chaud au froid. Avoir dû plonger dans le plan d'eau pour un déplacement furtif le long de la forêt avait été éreintant. Il commençait à claquer des dents et Kensei sut qu'il lui en avait trop demandé pour son premier jour.

- Ichigo, tu rentres à la villa. Prends une douche et vas dormir une heure. J'irai te réveiller tout à l'heure. Mange aussi quelque chose au passage ! Je voudrai pas que Nell me tue parce ce que je n'ai pas pris soin de toi !

- Haï et merci Sensei !

Ichigo partit au pas de course rejoindre la villa. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta dans le hall blanc et noir de cette dernière. Il jeta un œil à l'escalier gracieux en forme de courbe et grimpa les marches rapidement. Il fit attention de ne pas déraper. Il salit tout le passage et se retrouva dans son ancienne chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et vit son reflet dans la glace. Il était bleu.

Ichigo tourna les bouchons de la robinetterie. Il resta un long moment recroquevillé sous le jet de l'eau pourtant brûlant de la douche. Il n'avait plus la force de penser. Au bout d'une demi-heure il sortit enfin et s'enroula dans une grande serviette blanche. La salle de bain n'était pas grande et était plutôt fonctionnelle, mais pour le temps qu'il y passait et pour ce qu'il y faisait, c'était le grand luxe.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Il trouva un uniforme et des sous-vêtements propres sur le lit. Il enfila les sous-vêtements et posa son uniforme sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Il entra dans les couvertures et, à peine avait-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit comme une masse.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Une main le secoua rudement. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le visage impassible de Kensei.

- Habille-toi et va manger quelque chose. On s'en va !

- Haï Sensei.

Le roux se leva difficilement. Il fit glisser ses jambes hors du lit et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Ses muscles étaient en compote. Il se redressa quand même et s'habilla tant bien que mal. Cela ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile de mettre un vêtement. Il descendit lentement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kensei lui tendit une aspirine et lui montra le repas qui lui avait été préparé. Ichigo s'assit lentement en grimaçant et commença à avaler son repas et but ensuite son aspirine. Kensei et lui échangèrent quelques paroles et enfin, ils partirent pour l'hôtel afin d'assister à la fête donnée en l'honneur d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se demanda comment il allait traverser cette épreuve. Il pensa à ses soirées d'hôtes et trembla à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Ichigo passa par sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue civile. Kensei lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été récupérer certains de ses vêtements. Il pensa à ses tenues d'hôte, mais en fait, il trouva un jeans et des t-shirts sur son lit. Il sourit... C'était plutôt décontracté alors... Il enfila ses vêtements et rejoignit la salle où tous s'étaient rassemblés. « Waouh ! » songea t'il. Ichigo connaissait tous les hommes et femmes présents. Tous arboraient une tenue confortable. Il vit des buffets au fond de la salle de réception. Des tables et des chaises parsemaient l'endroit. Une musique d'ambiance invitait à la danse et quelques personnes s'aventuraient à s'exhiber. En fait, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de faire la fête... et d'ici une heure, Ichigo songea que tous seraient sur la piste. Nell le vit de loin et l'embarqua fermement vers l'estrade. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. « Pas ça »... Nell prit le micro et attira l'attention de tous...

- Mes amis, nous sommes ici ce soir pour fêter l'entrée définitive de notre nouveau fukutaïcho dans nos rangs. Vous le connaissez tous depuis qu'il est tout petit... Bien sûr j'ai nommé, Ichigo Kurosaki !

Des verres se levèrent et des cris de joies et des sifflets accueillir l'annonce. Nell poussa Ichigo devant le micro.

- Eh bien... Merci pour votre accueil. J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part que je suis vraiment content de rejoindre la famille et cette fois définitivement !

- Tu ne nous as jamais quittés ! lança une voix dans la foule.

- On savait que tu reviendrais !

Bientôt, il fut impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ichigo fut entraîné sur la piste de danse par Nell qui comptait exploiter les nouveaux talents de danseur du jeune homme. Ichigo finit par se détendre et ses muscles aussi. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée... Mais à une heure tout fut remballé. Personne n'était saoul et tous partirent silencieusement vers leurs chambres ou chez eux.

Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent au premier pour Ichigo qui avait vraiment mal partout. Il reçut un appel de Shunsui qui lui indiqua qu'il l'attendait pour le lundi. Il avait dit à tout le monde que le jeune homme était malade. Son premier rendez-vous était... Aïzen Sosuke ! Ichigo grimaça. Après avoir eu Ichimaru il retournait auprès d'Aïzen... Fichu métier et maintenant plus question de refuser. Il avertit Chojiro qui haussa un sourcil.

- Ainsi Aïzen Sosuke s'intéresserait à toi ? Et en tant qu'hôte de classe A ? Je n'en reviens pas... À moins qu'il ne cherche la même chose qu'Ichimaru.

Ichigo lui parla du mois qu'il avait passé avec lui à son chef. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire.

- Je dirai qu'il est « amoureux » de toi... aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître de cet homme.

- Je ne pense pas ! maugréa Ichigo.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, mon garçon... Même si tu as très envie d'être avec lui... votre relation restera professionnelle. Aïzen est dangereux... très dangereux et je le soupçonne d'être l'un des dirigeant de l'organisation Tora ! Autrement dit... Ne tombe pas amoureux de lui, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller !

- Haï Chojiro...

Pensif, ce dernier regardait le garçon en face de lui.

- Ne me donne pas d'occasions pour m'inquiéter Ichigo.

- Haï Chojiro !

- Bien... Tu rempliras ton rôle d'hôte normalement. Nous n'avons pas besoin que tu enquêtes sur lui. De toute façon, s'il est ce que je pense, tu mettrais ta couverture par terre. S'il découvre qui tu es... Tue-le !

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris.

- C'est l'une des personnes qui n'a pas besoin de savoir qui tu es...

- Haï Chojiro... la voix d'Ichigo était étouffée.

- Je voulais également te dire qu'un Yakusa d'Aïzen surveille ton immeuble, ainsi que deux membres de la police de Tokyo.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas devoir jouer serré. J'ai l'impression que l'intérêt qu'Aïzen a pour toi n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de Byakuya Kuchiki. C'est le nouveau commissaire en place là où se trouve le quartier général d'Aïzen. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, fit Chojiro en se servant une tasse de thé, qu'il te convoque pour te tirer les vers du nez ! S'il devient menaçant pour toi, nous nous chargerons de nous occuper de lui en haut lieu...

- Si Aïzen est si dangereux... pourquoi personne ne demande à l'éliminer... surtout que ce Kuchiki à l'air de vouloir le faire tomber!

- Kuchiki ne sait rien du fragile équilibre qui régit le monde qui est le notre ou celui des Yakusa. Si Aïzen mourrait... surtout en ce moment, une guerre éclaterait et... Tu peux être sûr qu'elle ferait beaucoup de victimes. Un certain chaos régnerait. Pour l'instant, personne n'a la personnalité nécessaire pour remplacer cet homme car, quoi qu'on en dise... c'est en enlever un pour en mettre un autre ! soupira Chojiro.

Le roux sortit peu de temps après et se dirigea vers le dojo où Kensei et Love l'attendaient. Le Week-end passa à une allure astronomique. Le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Ichigo se retrouva dans la rue avec son maigre bagage. Il sortit de la rame et se dirigea vers l'escalier de sortie. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir une fois qu'il fut sorti de la bouche de métro et, après s'être fait bousculé, se dirigea vers son immeuble qui se situait non loin de là. Ichigo rentra un peu sa tête dans son blouson. Une fois qu'il fut rentré chez lui, il posa d'une main lasse son sac dans l'entrée. Il se dirigea vers son canapé et sortit un plaid du coffre en dessous. Il ouvrit la télévision et la mit en bruit de fond. Il avait besoin de compagnie pour ne pas penser. Il s'endormit comme une masse.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla vers 15 h. Il s'étira et jeta un regard vide à la télévision. Il la ferma et se dirigea vers sa douche. Chojiro lui avait conseillé de se fournir en matériel informatique et de changer d'appartement et de quartier. Il n'aurait pas à chercher ou à faire semblant puisque c'était l'organisation qui se chargerait de tout. Il serait contacté durant ses jours de repos. Par contre, pour ne pas jeter la suspicion, c'est Ichigo qui le paierait. Un second compte serait ouvert pour lui par l'organisation pour lui permettre de vivre « décemment » et surtout de le payer pour ses missions. Ceci, bien sûr, sous un autre nom...

Ichigo se gratta la tête et ouvrit sa penderie pour regarder ses costumes. Il sortit son portable et appela un traiteur pour se faire livrer un repas équilibré. Il était sûr que s'il commandait une pizza il allait se faire planter par un membre de l'organisation. Il sortit sa Wii et commença à jouer pour patienter. Lorsqu'on sonna, il sortit son portefeuille et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un charmant jeune homme. C'était sûr qu'il devait être de l'autre bord vu les œillades qu'il lança à Ichigo. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il paya et claqua presque la porte au nez du jeune homme trop avenant. Il regarda son plateau et le posa sur sa table basse. Il se mit en tailleur et mangea en regardant un film quelconque sur le câble.

Finalement, il se prépara pour partir au Club. Il avait revêtu un costume anthracite avec de fine rayure noire, une chemise blanche sous laquelle il avait passé un t-shirt de corps blanc pour que l'on ne puisse voir son tatouage et une cravate jaune orangé pour ne pas faire trop austère. Ses chaussures étaient cirées depuis longtemps et ses chaussettes, du même ton que sa cravate, terminaient l'ensemble. Ichigo grimaça en mettant sa ceinture. Il avait dû ajouter un trou à cette dernière pour faire tenir son pantalon. Il passa rapidement ses boutons de manchettes et se parfuma avant de se décider à sortir. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il serait un peu en avance. Tant mieux, Aïzen n'aimait pas les retards. Il monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le Moonlight. Il conduisit calmement vers sa place de parking. Il voulut se diriger vers l'ascenseur, mais une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes l'arrêta :

- Enfin, te voici de retour...

Ichigo se retourna lentement pour faire face à Aïzen Sosuke.

- Aïzen-sama...

Aïzen franchit la distance qui les séparait. Il était habillé d'un costume noir et d'un long manteau de la même couleur. Il avait simplement posé ce dernier sur ses épaules larges. Il s'arrêta juste devant Ichigo et lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Sosuke ! souffla Aïzen.

- Sosuke... répéta docilement Ichigo.

- Viens, ne perdons pas de temps ! J'ai tout arrangé avec Shunsui.

- ... Très bien !

Aïzen prit la main d'Ichigo et la glissa à son bras. Son épaule toucha celle du jeune homme. Ichigo avait remarqué qu'il semblait soulagé de le voir. Une voiture glissa devant eux et Sosuke invita le roux à entrer en premier. Ichigo s'installa de l'autre côté de la voiture et vit le brun s'installer à côté de lui. À peine fut-il assis qu'il prit abruptement Ichigo dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui.

- J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué ! souffla la voix étouffée d'Aïzen.

- Qui ? demanda Ichigo, surpris.

Sosuke se recula un peu et plongea ses yeux fauves dans ceux juste un peu en-dessous des siens.

- Gin Ichimaru... ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Oh...

Les mains d'Aïzen encadraient le visage d'Ichigo et caressaient doucement sa peau.

- C'est tout ce que cela provoque chez toi ? demanda Sosuke, surpris.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai dû être mort !

- Pourtant, j'ai appris que... tu lui avais donné un traitement de choc ! ironisa le brun.

- Et alors ? Il a voulu plus... Ichigo eut un sourire narquois et ajouta... il a eu plus !

- Tu ne sais pas qui il est ?

Ichigo plissa les yeux et scruta le visage d'Aïzen. Il lui offrit le visage le plus innocent que la Terre eut porté.

- Un dirigeant d'entreprise... Mais... tordu !

- Pourquoi as-tu disparu de ton appartement pendant quelques jours ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Et... comment sais-tu que j'étais absent ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... souffla Aïzen. Alors j'ai placé un de mes hommes devant chez toi. S'il était arrivé un quelconque problème, je serai intervenu...

- Tu fais parti de la police ? Cela m'étonnerait...

Aïzen eut un sourire moqueur et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ichigo sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son visage fut plaqué contre le creux de la nuque du brun. Ichigo s'écarta en plaçant ses mains contre le buste d'Aïzen et leva la tête vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir vos désirs charnels...

- Je le sais... Mais je peux te toucher, comme tu as touché la sublime Alicia ! souffla Sosuke.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais abandonna. De toute façon, rien ne stipulait que l'homme ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bien ! approuva le brun.

La voiture s'arrêta et, à la surprise d'Ichigo, il se retrouva dans la cour intérieure de la maison d'Aïzen. Il sortit de la voiture et le brun l'enlaça pour le mener jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il reconnut les serviteurs qu'il salua. Ils lui répondirent par un sourire. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements privés d'Aïzen, encore à la surprise du roux.

- Je veux être seul avec toi !

La voix grave était juste placée derrière son oreille. Deux bras enlacèrent ses épaules et Ichigo se raidit en sentant la tête de Sosuke se poser contre sa nuque.

- Tu sens bon...

- Merci ! « Que dire ? » songea l'orangé.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Euh...

- Pas à toi apparemment ! fit le brun, narquois.

Ichigo sursauta quand il sentit des dents lui mordiller le cou.

- Que faites-vous ? lâcha Ichigo, inquiet.

- Oh... tu me vouvoies quand tu es gêné ! Intéressant...

- Je ne suis pas gêné !

Le roux entendit le rire bas d'Aïzen. Il sentit qu'on le retournait et soudain il sentit deux lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise et voulut se reculer, mais la prise de l'homme était trop forte. Le roux se débattit et Aïzen prit un malin plaisir à contrecarrer ses tentatives d'évasions. L'orangé savait que s'il faisait d'autres tentatives plus musclées Sosuke se douterait de quelque chose. Et soudain ils basculèrent dans leurs luttes. Ichigo se retrouva allongé sur le canapé se trouvant dans les appartements privés du Yakusa. Ce dernier se redressa et lui adressa un sourire.

- Je ne t'ai pas manqué... mais tu ne me feras pas de mal... n'est-ce pas, Ichigo ?

- Pa...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une langue experte vint lécher ses lèvres. Le roux jappa et voulut se tortiller pour s'enfuir, mais il provoqua une autre réaction. Il s'arrêta net et ouvrit les yeux en grands. Sosuke se redressa et observa le jeune homme haletant qui le foudroyait du regard.

- Oui... c'est le genre de réaction que j'ai quand je pense à toi et vu comme tu te tortilles sous moi actuellement, l'effet est plus... rapide et agréable !

- Lâchez-moi !

- Un ordre ? Aïzen haussa un sourcil.

Ichigo ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint le regard du brun. Ce dernier eut un sourire et se pencha vers Ichigo ou plutôt vers sa nuque, qu'il se mit à caresser consciencieusement de sa langue. Il murmura quelques mots contre sa peau :

- Sais-tu que je pourrai te tuer pour ce que tu viens de me dire et jeter ton corps quelque part à la dérive ? Personne ne me parle comme tu le fais... Qui crois-tu être entre mes mains ?

Ichigo frissonna quand il sentit l'homme localiser un morceau de chair sensible. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. La bouche d'Aïzen remonta vers la mâchoire d'Ichigo et en caressa doucement contour.

- Tu as de la chance. Je suis sous l'emprise de ton charme... Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas souvent, Ichi. Je veux que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi ! Je voudrai que tu quittes le Moonlight et que tu rejoignes mon organisation.

Ichigo se raidit.

- Organisation ? souffla Ichigo.

- Oui...

Le brun se redressa et plaça ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête d'Ichigo.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'Ichimaru est un Yakusa... et que tu as échappé par je ne sais quel miracle à la mort pour ce que tu as fait ! Peut-être est-il amoureux de toi ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Je ne supporterai pas que tu t'attaches à un autre homme. Tu es à moi !

- Je ne suis à personne... répondit fermement Ichigo.

- Tu es à moi que tu le veuilles ou non, répéta calmement Aïzen. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas couché avec une femme ? Pourquoi refuses-tu les avances de tout le monde et pourtant tu me laisses te toucher...

- Je ne te laisse pas me toucher ! protesta Ichigo.

- Ah oui ? Un sourire narquois naquit sur ces lèvres. Que tu le veuilles ou non... tu te soumettras !

Ichigo observa calmement l'homme devant lui. Ses yeux étaient de braises. Le roux se demanda brutalement si ce n'était pas le fait qu'il se rebelle qui poussait cet homme à vouloir l'obtenir comme un vulgaire objet.

- Haï Aïzen-sama ! rétorqua Ichigo.

Sosuke éclata de rire. Il se redressa et attrapa Ichigo par la main pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

- Tu t'en sors pour cette fois... après tout, il y a un contrat ! Mais ne crois pas te réfugier souvent derrière.

Aïzen le tira contre lui. Ichigo leva la tête.

- Ce que je veux... je l'obtiens !

Ichigo ne répondit rien à l'affirmation. Il se détacha et Sosuke le laissa partir. Le roux remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Par on ne sait quel miracle, un domestique entra avec une desserte et de quoi manger. Aïzen suivait le roux du regard et Ichigo avait l'impression qu'un fauve l'observait.

- Tu es en apparence très froid Ichigo, mais je suis sûr que tu caches un tempérament de feu. Il suffit juste de briser la glace qui t'entoure...

Sosuke fit un geste pour qu'ils s'installent sur la table basse autour de laquelle deux coussins furent posés. Ichigo s'assit en face de son « hôte » et observa ses bonnes manières. Aucun autre incident ne se produisit.

- Ma proposition tient toujours Ichigo...

- Laquelle ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Viens me rejoindre !

- Dans quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien qui je suis... Je te protégerai...

- Je n'ai besoin de personne à ce sujet ! Et non... Je refuse !

- C'est catégorique !

- Pour faire quoi exactement ? Réchauffer votre lit ?

- Entre autre...

- Existence excitante quand tu nous tiens...

- Ne te moque pas ! Tu aurais été une femme, je te demanderai en mariage !

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux très grands. Il laissa retomber la main qui tenait ses baguettes et le regarda, perplexe.

- Vous êtes fou !

- De toi !

- Arrêtez... vous délirez ! répondit le roux, le ton cassant.

- Non... Je suis très conscient de ce que je te dis... Par contre, pourrais-tu me dire par quel miracle Ichimaru ne t'a pas poursuivi et où tu étais passé pendant quelques jours ? Et arrête de me vouvoyer, ça commence à m'énerver !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire ! grinça Ichigo. Et pour Ichimaru, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

- Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il a aussi arrêté de persécuter mes frontières ! fit Aïzen, songeur. Aurais-tu un effet magique par hasard ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis le génie de lampe... marmonna Ichigo. Il n'avait plus faim et arrêta de manger.

- Tu as maigri, Ichi. Au moins tu ne me mens pas concernant ta maladie. Mais...tu devrais manger plus.

Aïzen posa des yeux appréciateurs sur la silhouette svelte d'Ichigo.

- Sinon tu finiras sous forme de squelette. J'aime les hommes minces, mais pas squelettique. Tu me plais tel que tu es, dit-il, l'œil gourmand. Et pour finir... je n'insisterai plus sur ton déplacement...

- J'étais dans ma famille ! lâcha Ichigo.

Il ne mentait pas après tout.

- Oh ? Autre que tes parents ?

- Oui... Ma mère est déjà très malade. Je ne veux pas lui causer plus de soucis. Alors je suis allé dans ma famille proche.

- Si tu le dis... murmura Aïzen.

Il posa ses couverts et se leva. Ichigo fit de même et observa l'homme qui lui tendit une main. Le roux était méfiant.

- Je n'essaierai plus toucher à ta virginité ! plaisanta le plus vieux.

- Je ne suis pas vierge ! s'exclama Ichigo, exaspéré.

- Oh... Il semble qu'on a dû t'en parler récemment...

- Ma sœur ! maugréa Ichigo.

Aïzen éclata de rire et prit la main réticente du roux. Ichigo se laissa entraîner et se retrouva dans le lit de Sosuke. La chambre du seigneur des lieux était grande et si le jour était là, cette pièce aurait été très lumineuse du fait de la présence de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le jardin.

La pièce était dans des tons de blanc et de noir avec quelques touches de rouge. Une moquette épaisse d'un blanc cassé recouvrait le sol, ce qui étouffait leurs pas. Le lit était noir en bois ouvragé et le couvre-lit dans les tons crème. De lourdes tentures rouges vermillon encadraient le lit. Il y avait peu de meubles à la surprise du roux. Il s'attendait à une débauche de luxe mais en fait... À part le lit, une bibliothèque, des chaises, une table de chevet et un paravent noir et blanc, il n'y avait pas d'autres meubles. Seuls des tableaux modernes aux dessins en formes de courbes ornaient les murs.

- Du calme ! lâcha le brun. Allonge-toi contre les coussins !

- Quelle idée tordue... Ichigo était maintenant sur la défensive.

- Tu vas me raconter une histoire. Je suis fatigué et je veux m'installer confortablement ! rétorqua calmement le brun.

En disant cela, Sosuke poussa Ichigo dans le lit. Ce dernier se trouva contre d'énormes coussins. Il voulut protester, mais Aïzen fit le tour du lit et l'allongea en biais. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Ichigo et ferma les yeux.

- Relis-moi Roméo et Juliette ! souffla Aïzen en fermant les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- J'aime cette histoire... Récite-la-moi encore ! chuchota Aïzen.

Surpris, Ichigo finit par réciter la pièce à laquelle Sosuke semblait tellement tenir. Aïzen finit par s'endormir et Ichigo, qui était épuisé par ses activités avec Kensei, tomba également dans le sommeil. Une des mains d'Ichigo était enfouie profondément dans la chevelure souple et douce du Yakusa. Un peu plus tard, Aïzen avait enfoui sa tête contre la nuque du roux et avait enroulé son corps contre celui du plus jeune, le tenant fermement contre lui dans un geste possessif.

* * *

à bientôt...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Je fais vite cette semaine ^^

Disclamer : C'est à Tite Kubo

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

Ichigo rêvait qu'une bouche sensuelle caressait ses lèvres. Au départ réticent, il se laissa peu à peu gagner par le tourbillon d'émotions que ce baiser provoquait en lui. L'orangé sentait également des mains parcourir son corps. C'était le rêve le plus réaliste qu'il ait jamais fait ! Une main s'arrêta sur son aine. Il soupira et... Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il rencontra les yeux fauves d'Aïzen. Sa réaction fut instantanée : il lui fit une prise d'immobilisation et se retrouva au-dessus de son agresseur. Ce dernier voulut se détacher, mais la prise du roux, pas encore réveillé, était comparable à celle d'un étau.

- Eh bien... souffla Aïzen, il est préférable de ne pas t'ennuyer au petit matin !

- ... Que faisiez-vous ?

Le brun eut un petit sourire.

- Je voulais savoir si ton indifférence était feinte ou réelle. Je vois, pour mon plus grand plaisir, que mes caresses ne te laissent pas de glace finalement !

Ichigo, qui commençait à prendre conscience de la situation, le relâcha et se laissa descendre sur le bord du lit. Il remit son costume en place et discerna deux bras qui s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules.

- C'est une bonne chose à savoir.

La voix grave d'Aïzen contre son oreille le pénétra et il soupira, exaspéré.

- N'importe qui aurait réagi de la même manière s'il s'était retrouvé dans ma position...

- Tu es sûr ? Le brun était moqueur. En tout cas, tu peux te vanter d'avoir une force peu commune. Personne n'avait réussi à m'immobiliser jusqu'ici !

- Coup de chance.

Ichigo avait répondu doucement. Il voulait se défaire de l'étreinte qu'Aïzen exerçait toujours sur lui.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir continuer ? Tu semblais réellement apprécier... ronronna le brun.

La langue de Sosuke s'attaqua à sa nuque.

- Arrête où je vais devoir te faire mal...

- Ah oui ? Je pensais t'avoir dit que les menaces c'était moi qui les proféraient... La voix du brun était doucement moqueuse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa torture.

Énervé, Ichigo se tourna lentement vers Aïzen. Après l'avoir regardé quelques instants dans les yeux, il lui adressa un froncement de sourcil et fit remonter sensuellement son bras le long de son épaule. Sosuke plissa les yeux et voulut savoir à quoi jouait le jeune homme quand tout à coup, il ressentit une pression sur son corps et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse réagir.

- Oui... Je peux te faire mal. Quoique là, tu vas juste dormir un petit moment.

Ichigo se redressa et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, abandonnant le corps inconscient d'Aïzen. Lorsqu'il traversa le petit salon, il se prit au passage une pomme et croqua dedans. Un homme d'Aïzen vint à sa rencontre.

- Attendez ! Où est notre patron ?

- Il dort !

- Pourquoi partez-vous ?

- J'ai déjà dépassé mon horaire. Je n'ai plus d'obligation de rester ici... Puis-je partir ?

- Attendez ! Nous allons vérifier...

- Faites !

Ichigo finit sa pomme de manière décontractée. Les yakusas se déplacèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre à coucher de leur patron pour le trouver dormant à poings fermés. Ils libèrent l'orangé qui demanda tout de même qu'on lui appelle un taxi. Sachant combien leur chef était attaché au jeune homme, les yakusas s'exécutèrent, ne voulant pas subir la colère de leur patron quand il se réveillerait.

Lorsqu'Ichigo monta dans le taxi, une vague de soulagement le submergea. Jusqu'ici, il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir donner le change. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que ce Yakusa ne puisse plus avoir de rendez-vous avec lui. Mais comment ? Ses pensées remontèrent soudainement à son réveil. Dire qu'il avait cru à un rêve... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi comme lors d'une attaque telle que lui avait faite son Sensei ? Ichigo se mordit le poing nerveusement... n'empêche qu'Aïzen avait eu raison sur un point... c'était qu'il avait apprécié ses caresses. « _Raison de plus pour trouver un moyen de l'écarter_ ! _Il devient trop dangereux_... ». L'orangé se força à penser à autre chose, très troublé par son réveil érotique.

°0°0°0°0°0°

À peine rentré, Ichigo enclencha son répondeur. Un message de l'organisation l'attendait.

« _Bonjour Kurosaki-san, nous vous informons que nous avons trouvé ce que vous recherchiez. Un très bel appartement dans la fourchette de prix que vous nous avez indiqué. Veuillez rappeler notre agence le plus rapidement possible pour que nous puissions vous le faire visiter rapidement. À très bientôt._ »

Ichigo songea qu'ils auraient au moins pu faire l'effort de donner le nom d'une agence immobilière ou quelque chose... enfin ! Il appela l'organisation. Ce fut Nell qui répondit.

- Ichi ! On a dégoté un super appartement ! Je te le fais visiter cet après-midi !

- Quelle heure ?

- 14 h…

Ichigo regarda sa montre. Il était 11h30.

- D'accord ! Je viens te chercher ?

- Nan... on se retrouve à Omotesando devant l'entrée.

- Pourquoi à cet endroit ?

- Parce que c'est dans ce quartier là que tu vas habiter !

- Pardon ?

- Allez, à tout à l'heure...

- Mais...

Trop tard ! La jeune femme avait déjà raccrochée. Il fronça les sourcils et reposa son téléphone. S'il devait habiter là-bas… Mais comment faire croire qu'il... Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, son destin commençait sérieusement à lui glisser entre les doigts. On aurait dit que chacun prenait un malin plaisir à prendre des décisions pour lui, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il en parlerait certainement plus tard à Chojiro. Ichigo finit par se déshabiller et alla prendre sa douche.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Un peu plus tard, Ichigo se retrouva, comme prévu, dans les quartiers chics de Tokyo devant le parc Omotesando. Il repéra son amie et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Surpris, Ichigo se tourna vers son agresseur et rencontra des yeux anthracite.

- Ichigo Kurosaki ?

- Oui...

- Pouvez-vous m'accorder quelques instants ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ichigo ! lança la voix inquiète de Nell.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et rencontrèrent les grands yeux verts de la jeune femme.

- Nell... Attends deux secondes, je me débarrasse de ce gêneur.

- Gêneur ? fit l'homme d'une voix aussi froide que lui.

- Exactement ! Que me voulez-vous et qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, commissaire chargé d'enquêter sur les agissements des bandes yakusas sévissant dans la ville.

La mâchoire d'Ichigo s'ouvrit un peu sous le choc de la révélation. Nell éclata d'un rire nerveux et répondit :

- Eh bien... Ichi, je ne savais pas que tu étais mêlé à de tels...

- Mademoiselle, sachez vous taire ! Maintenant Kurosaki-san... j'aimerai vous posez quelques questions.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre rendez-vous ?

- Dans votre club ? fit le brun, narquois. Vos tarifs sont hors de ma portée et puis, il est quasiment impossible de vous joindre en dehors de ces moments là !

- Alors envoyez-moi une convocation, car là j'ai un rendez-vous et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon après-midi à vous répondre. Et puis, cette affaire de Yakusa, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous pousse à venir me voir ! Salut...

Ichigo se défit de l'étreinte de l'homme et prit Nell par la taille.

- Vous aimez les femmes à présent ? fit le brun, moqueur.

Nell se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui répondit :

- Jaloux ?

- Viens, t'occupe pas de lui, Nell.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue au commissaire qui la regardait, stoïque.

- Nous nous retrouverons, Kurosaki Ichigo...

Mais le couple était déjà loin.

- Tu vas devoir te méfier, Ichi.

- Comme si j'avais pas assez de problème comme ça ! maugréa Ichigo.

- C'est ça la rançon du succès.

- Tu parles ! Au fait, il est où cet appartement ?

- On y arrive, chéri !

- La ferme Nell. Surtout que ton « chéri » a les cheveux courts et blanc et qu'il est mon sensei ! Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de mourir jeune !

Son amie éclata de rire et l'entraîna dans la rue principale. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble cossu pas très grand d'allure classique. La jeune femme composa le digicode à l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un hall en marbre.

- Allez viens, ne fait pas ton timide !

- Euh... c'est ici ?

- Bien sûr... Papa ne veut que le meilleur pour toi !

- Et la discrétion ?

- Il a dit qu'avec le boulot que tu fais, plus c'était clinquant, plus c'était probant !

- Mais...

- Allez ! Qu'est ce que t'es rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets ! Dépêche... après, je veux faire des jeux d'arcades !

- C'était mon jour de congé, se plaignit Ichigo.

- Eh alors ? Tu passes ton jour de congé avec ton amie d'enfance. C'est merveilleux non ?

Ils étaient montés dans l'ascenseur malgré les tergiversations du jeune homme. L'immeuble n'était pas très haut et le futur appartement du jeune homme se situait au dernier étage, soit le 5ème. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Ichigo vit qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de voisins.

- Tu n'auras que trois voisins de palier, Ichi. Tiens, les clefs. Ouvre ton nouveau chez toi !

Ichigo attrapa la paire de clef et la passa dans la serrure. Il ouvrit et ses yeux s'élargirent. C'était aménagé comme un loft.

- Impressionnant, non ? Papa sait que les meubles de ton studio sont minables, donc il en a choisi pour toi dans tes goûts... On a fait monter la connexion internet. Viens, je te fais visiter !

C'était déjà meublé et effectivement Chojiro le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait apparemment. Le sol était fait de parquet et de lourdes poutres en acier servaient de mur porteur. Les murs, pour le peu qu'il y en avait, étaient en grosses pierres grise. Le mobilier était d'allure moderne avec un mélange de blanc, de chocolat et d'anis.

- T'as vu ? Papa a prévu les réunions entre nous alors il a commandé cette immense table de salle à manger. Et puis, t'as vu la cuisine de fou que tu as ? J'aimerai en avoir une pareille ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Ichigo suivit docilement la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où finalement, le lit double, l'armoire et la commode semblaient dérisoire par rapport à la grande pièce qu'était l'entrée.

- Viens ! La salle de bain est ici et là-bas t'as le dressing et là t'as ton bureau... Au fait, tu as continué à te tenir informer des dernières innovations ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, on te refera une formation. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu te fasses pirater en plus ! fit Nell, songeuse.

- Ça ne me convient pas ! objecta Ichigo.

- Pourquoi ? Il est génial cet appartement. Nous l'avons aussi choisi car le toit est accessible facilement pour toi en cas d'évasion rapide. De plus, tu es plus proche de ton travail et tu as un super parc juste à côté !

- Oui, il est bien... mais ça va trop vite. J'ai l'impression que je ne respire plus. J'étouffe. Je viens à peine de vous rejoindre...

- Tu ne nous as jamais quitté Ichi. Nous avons toujours gardé un œil sur toi en attendant que tu nous reviennes. Une fois que tu acceptes de te faire tatouer, tu fais partie de notre famille et c'est pour la vie ! Cet appartement, papa l'a trouvé pour toi lorsque tu avais 19 ans ou 20 ans, je sais plus. Il a été payé depuis longtemps et il n'attend plus que toi. Tu n'es pas heureux ?

- C'est que... laissez-moi respirer !

Le ton d'Ichigo était las. Il se dirigea vers un siège qui se trouvait devant le bar de sa cuisine, l'air ennuyé.

- Que se passe-t-il Ichigo ?

- Vous faites tout à ma place et je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir ma propre vie à côté. Tout va tellement vite ! J'ai même pas le temps d'ingurgiter une information que vous passez aux suivantes.

- C'est parce ce que cela faisait trop longtemps que nous t'attendions. Enfin... je comprends papa, fit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je suis désolée si tu trouves que l'on t'emprisonne. Je vais en faire part à papa. Si l'appartement ne te convient pas, je lui en parlerai et nous trouverons une solution.

- Pour l'instant, je vais laisser les choses telles quelles sont. De toute façon, je dois changer et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher. Si cela ne me convient vraiment pas, j'en ferai moi-même part à Chojiro.

- Bon... Tous les papiers de propriétés c'est papa qui les a. On va te les faire parvenir en bonne et dû forme et tu les signeras. Papa a fait un petit tour de passe-passe pour la comptabilité. Enfin, il t'expliquera... c'est entre tes deux comptes et un de l'organisation. Tout ça pour que les flics comme celui de tout à l'heure ne puisse rien dénicher !

- Vous avez tout prévu ! Ça ne me surprend pas de toute façon...

- Tu connais la maison. Rien n'est laissé au hasard et puis, cela fait des siècles que nous existons. Tiens, je vais quand même leur parler de ce commissaire Kuchiki. C'est le type chiant qui une fois qu'il a trouvé une proie ne la lâchera plus jusqu'à ce que mort ne s'en suive !

- Merci pour la comparaison... Je déménage quand ?

- Quand tu veux... Tu t'organises et si tu as besoin de personnel pour t'aider, tu nous appelles et nous ferons ça en « famille » !

- Vu tout ce qu'il y a ici... Je peux virer le peu de meuble que j'ai. Même ma télé à l'air minable face à cet écran plasma.

- Que veux-tu... Arrête de faire la gueule ! On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement. Prends un air joyeux au moins !

Ichigo eut la réaction inverse. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Nell.

- Franchement Ichi, il faut que tu trouves la femme de ta vie... ou l'homme, car apparemment tu plais aussi à la gent masculine !

- Boucle là !

- Oh ? Un point sensible...

- Dès que tu te mêles de ma vie privée ça devient un point sensible.

Le ton d'Ichigo était sec.

- C'est un sujet sensible ? demanda Nell, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

- C'est la seule chose qui me reste et où personne ne pourra intervenir !

- Ou presque... souffla Nell.

- Personne !

Ichigo s'était levé et jetait un regard de glace à Nell. Cette dernière fut décontenancée. Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi froid. Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour et songea que si l'organisation jugeait sa future union impossible, il ne pourrait que s'incliner devant la décision du conseil du Nuage Blanc. Elle n'insista pas. Après tout, songea t'elle, il était toujours célibataire aux dernières nouvelles.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et Ichigo laissa Nell devant l'immeuble. Il était trop fatigué pour jouer et il voulait profiter de sa soirée pour dormir ! Il constata qu'il commençait à être détraqué à force de travailler de nuit. Nell haussa les épaules et quitta joyeusement le jeune homme. Ichigo prit un taxi et rentra pour faire le point. Entre Aïzen, l'appartement, l'organisation et Kuchiki... ça lui donnait le tournis. Au moins, il n'avait plus Ichimaru sur le dos.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Le lendemain soir, Ichigo était au Moonlight. Il était arrivé plus tôt et avait salué la plupart des employés. Shunsui et Ukitake qui étaient anxieux suite à sa soirée avec Aïzen Sosuke furent ravie de voir que le jeune homme allait bien et que la soirée s'était très bien passée.

- Nous n'avons pas de réservation pour toi en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas un problème...

- Tu vas rejoindre la salle. Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir.

- J'y vais.

- Bonne soirée...

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi !

Ichigo rejoignit la salle et vit qu'effectivement il y avait du monde. Tous les hôtes regardèrent discrètement le jeune homme qu'ils ne voyaient finalement quasiment jamais. C'était devenu une petite légende dans l'établissement : l'hôte de classe A qui se faisait autant qu'un hôte de classe D... sans avoir certains inconvénients. La jalousie grondait dans le cœur de certains. Ichigo traversa la salle et faillit s'étouffer quand il rencontra les yeux pensifs d'Aïzen posés sur lui. Il retint son souffle. Il reprit contenance quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de … son sensei !

- Kurosaki-kun... n'est-ce pas ?

- O…oui… s...

- J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de bien de vous et j'aimerai que vous me teniez compagnie ce soir !

- Pardon ?

- Ne comprendriez-vous pas notre langue ? fit l'albinos, un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres.

Ichigo regardait froidement son sensei, mais à l'intérieur il avait la mâchoire grande ouverte. Que faisait-il là ? Il avait l'air d'un loup entrant dans un poulailler !

- J'ai demandé à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.

Une goutte de sueur tomba derrière la tête d'Ichigo qui se demanda si c'était une caméra cachée qui tournait actuellement. Qu'est ce que le capitaine des forces spéciales du Nuage Blanc faisait ICI ???

- Suivez-moi... euh ?

- Appelle-moi Kensei mon joli !

Ichigo se raidit en entendant l'interpellation et se promit de la lui faire ravaler à l'entraînement. Ils prirent une table et un serveur vint prendre la commande.

- Deux Mojito ! fit Kensei, et quelques amuses bouches.

- Bien !

Le serveur quitta la table, surpris.

- Généralement, les clients commandes du champagne !

- Pas moi et toi tu as interdiction de boire, enfin légèrement !

- C'est pour empoisonner ma soirée que tu es venu ?

- Non... En fait, j'ai su que tu avais passé un moment avec Nell.

L'albinos le scrutait les sourcils froncés.

Les deux hommes étaient un parfait miroir de l'autre puisqu'ils se regardaient comme deux chiens de faïences. Une atmosphère menaçante se dégageait de la table, ce qui eut le don de repousser toute éventuelle incrustation dans leur conversation.

- Et alors ?

- Dans ton appartement...

- Et ?

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Elle me l'a fait visiter et nous l'avons quitté. Elle a fait je ne sais pas quoi en ville et moi, je suis parti dormir... point barre.

- Hum... c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, mais je voulais être sûr, fit Kensei en se grattant la tête. Bon, elle m'a dit que t'étais plus au point question informatique... Alors, j'ai pensé à un programme de rattrapage. Tiens !

- C'est quoi ? fit Ichigo en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Kensei avait mis un carnet rempli de notes sur la table.

- Tout ce que tu dois retenir en dix minutes chrono en programmation réseau et autres. Allez... bouffe-moi ça et après, je t'interroge. Si tu t'en souviens pas ma poulette, je peux te dire que tu vas morfler aux prochains entraînements !

- Mais...

Kensei regarda sa montre et mit son chronomètre en route. Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent et il se plongea instantanément dans l'étude rapide de la programmation informatique. Putain, s'il avait su que sa soirée pépère allait se transformer en un entraînement du cerveau par Kensei, il se serait cassé une jambe ! Nan, il lui aurait certainement amputé pour lui faire regretter son accident !

Entre-temps, les consommations arrivèrent sur la table et Kensei prit son cocktail. Il tira doucement sur les feuilles de menthe et se mit à le siroter.

- Bien sûr... Tu boiras le tien si je suis satisfait !

- C'est du harcèlement ! maugréa Ichigo.

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas te plaindre à qui ? Au fait... Tic-tac, tic-tac !

Ichigo feuilleta rapidement les pages et incorpora toutes les données. Pourvu que sa mémoire soit au top ! Au bout des dix minutes, Kensei lui retira le calepin et commença à lui poser des questions. Son interrogatoire donnait l'illusion d'une conversation à bâton rompu. En fait, Ichigo vivait l'enfer intellectuel à l'état pur ! Après la boue, la pluie, le lac, les cours en salle et l'enfer de ses muscles... voilà que Kensei s'occupait de son cerveau. « Le salaud ! » pensa soudain Ichigo, c'était une partie de ses compétences qu'il testait. Il voulut lui en faire la remarque mais le regard assassin de son sensei l'empêcha de parler.

Finalement, Kensei lassa boire Ichigo qui commanda un deuxième verre car il avait la gorge sèche.

- Ça va... au moins tu as conservé tes neurones à défaut de tes techniques de combats.

- Suis-je un si mauvais élève Kensei ?

- Le pire !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il leva les yeux sur son nouveau cocktail et le but de façon plus détachée. Kensei, voyant l'air refroidit du jeune homme, s'adoucit un peu... enfin...

- Tout n'est pas à jeter. Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire !

- Haï Kensei !

- Allez, je paye les consos et on sort ensemble, comme ça tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi de bonne heure.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'établissement et descendirent au sous-sol dans un parfait silence. Ils ne firent pas trois pas à l'extérieur de ce dernier qu'une voix traînante demanda :

- Alors c'est avec ce genre d'homme que tu préfères passer tes soirées ?

Ichigo se retourna lentement et vit Aïzen entouré de deux de ses sbires.

- T'es qui ? demanda abruptement Kensei.

- Mon nom ne vous dira rien... De toute façon, un parasite dans ton genre m'importe peu. Monsieur Personne !

- Merde ! Il m'a reconnu...

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré pour de bon. Aïzen lança à ce dernier :

- Viens avec moi, Ichigo. Tu n'as rien à faire avec ce genre de looser.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité mon gars ! rétorqua entre ses dents l'albinos.

- Vous allez arrêter oui ? Kensei, s'il te plaît...

- Kensei ? fit la voix incrédule d'Aïzen. Tu l'appelles aussi par son prénom ?

- Normal... fit le professeur d'Ichigo. Car contrairement à toi je m'envoie en l'air avec lui et c'est un sacré bon coup !

Le brun tourna son visage surpris vers l'orangé qui regardait lui-même l'albinos. Tous avaient un regard surpris et Kensei se rendit compte, un peu en retard, de ce qu'il venait de dire. Après quelques secondes de silence, Aïzen reprit d'une voix froide :

- Alors tu t'es refusé à moi et tu m'as joué toute une comédie de jeune homme effarouché pour t'envoyer en l'air avec un type pareil ? Cet espère de... déchet ! La voix de Sosuke grondait.

- Je...

- Occupez-vous d'eux ! lâcha Aïzen.

Kensei prit Ichigo par le bras et le plaça derrière lui et, au passage, lui demanda de rester en retrait.

- Je m'occupe d'eux sans problème mon cœur !

Là, Ichigo se promit de lui faire la peau après... Les deux armoires d'Aïzen fondirent sur l'albinos qui esquiva sans problème leurs attaques et qui les contrecarra en quelques secondes.

- Tss ! Et ça se dit garde du corps ? L'albinos était méprisant en prononçant ses paroles.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Aïzen s'était dangereusement approché de Kensei et le regardait avec froideur. Son interlocuteur le lui rendit bien.

- Je suis celui qui t'a piqué ta proie... Maintenant Ichigo m'appartient, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Ichigo m'appartient !

- Plus maintenant...

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes et Kensei se recula. Il attrapa Ichigo par l'épaule pour le pousser vers le parking.

- Viens Ichi, notre soirée n'est pas terminée.

- Ken...

Le roux tourna son visage et croisa les yeux de Sosuke pour la première fois depuis le début de l'altercation. Son regard exprimait la colère et une certaine déception, puis une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux habituellement si expressifs. Il en eut un frisson dans le dos et déglutit péniblement. Sosuke ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qui venait d'arriver... Et à quelque part, ça le bouleversait...

* * *

à bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors, cette fois-ci, je vous livre la part du Dragon ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^

Merci pour vos reviews et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris et leurs alertes !

Un énorme bisous à ma bêta, j'ai nommé Ernia ^^ (je peux vous dire qu'elle en a fait une overdose de Sosuke ! la pauvre... entre ça et T'attendre... tu as toute ma compassion Ernia, promis, je te ferai bosser moins (mouahahahaha ! kof, kof, kof !) je m'égare !

Bleach : C'est Tite qui nous l'a fait découvrir et Mon Dieu... quel bonne idée il a eu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo monta dans sa voiture... Il venait de quitter l'organisation et sa voiture l'emmena loin de la ville. Les paroles de Kensei ne cessaient de traverser son esprit. Mais quelle mouche avait piqué ce type ? Ichigo était proprement furieux. Non seulement c'était un ordre de Chojiro qui voulait définitivement que le semblant de relation qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Ichigo et Sosuke soit brisé, même si ce dernier concédait que l'albinos avait été incroyablement maladroit ! Comment pouvaient-ils aller aussi loin alors que rien n'existait entre lui et Aïzen ? Et s'il y avait réellement eu une relation entre eux... en quoi cela les concernaient-ils ?

Son véhicule se mit à rouler de plus en plus rapidement. La route défilait et son esprit se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètre. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Avoir encadré sa vie professionnelle, familiale et amicale car il avait su qu'Uryuu, Chad et Kiego faisaient également partis de l'organisation, voilà qu'ils voulaient aussi prendre le contrôle de sa vie sentimentale ! Ils iraient jusqu'où pour le tenir ? Ce qu'il prenait au départ pour de l'affection était devenu comme un serpent qui s'immisçait dans sa vie.

Mais comment s'en sortir maintenant ? Son père avait retrouvé la motivation pour rouvrir sa clinique et sa mère était suivie par les meilleurs médecins. Et aussi bien ses parents que ses sœurs étaient sous la surveillance de l'organisation. Bref, Ichigo avait l'impression que tout était fait pour le museler pour qu'il ne puisse plus les quitter et lui faire accepter le destin qu'ils lui avaient choisi. Le roux fit brutalement demi-tour et se dirigea vers un jeune quartier de la banlieue de Tokyo. Si c'était comme ça...

Il abandonna sa voiture et se dirigea vers un cybercafé. Il s'installa dans un coin tranquille et y passa une bonne partie de ce qui restait de la nuit. Il en profita pour envoyer un mail sous forme de lettre de démission au Moonlight. Ichigo prit son portable et le jeta dans une poubelle après en avoir vidé le répertoire. Il avait pris soin d'effacer ses traces sur le net. Maintenant, restait sa voiture... Mais avant... Il se dirigea hors du café et se dirigea vers une banque. Il retira le maximum d'argent qu'il pouvait et vu sa carte... Ensuite, Ichigo se dirigea vers sa voiture et se mit à conduire dans une autre direction de la ville où il l'abandonna.

C'était maintenant l'aube. Il prit d'un pas décidé la direction d'un petit hôtel où il fit un petit somme et prit le soin de se réveiller vers 9h pour finir ses derniers préparatifs. Après avoir déjeuné, Ichigo s'acheta des vêtements de jeune adolescent, s'arrêta chez le coiffeur et fit teinter ses cheveux. Il alla aussi s'acheter des lentilles colorées de différentes couleurs. Après avoir prit un repas sur le pouce, il monta dans un bus pour se diriger vers le centre de Tokyo...

°°0°0°°

Aïzen avait reçu une invitation pour le moins déroutante. Déjà qu'un peu plus tôt il avait reçu un appel de Shunsui qui lui avait appris que Kurosaki Ichigo lui avait envoyé sa démission et maintenant, le sceau sur le carton qu'il venait de recevoir lui indiquait qu'un des dirigeant du Nuage Blanc voulait le voir en personne ! Cela l'agaça profondément... Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sosuke avait demandé à ses hommes de retrouver le jeune homme. Il voulait avoir une explication avec lui mais apparemment leurs recherches de la journée avaient été infructueuses. Ichigo s'était envolé et ça, ça le tracassait beaucoup ! Alors que l'un des imbéciles de cette organisation certes très dangereuse et rivale à la sienne lui demande un « rendez-vous »… Il se passait quoi qu'il n'avait pas vu venir ?

Il soupira profondément et monta quand même dans la voiture qui l'emmenait dans un endroit public qui permettrait aux deux ennemis de ne pas vouloir passer aux actes maladroits comme s'entretuer avant la fin de l'entretien. Quand il arriva devant le restaurant, Aïzen eut un sourire narquois. « Public » .Sosuke aurait dit « sélectionné ». Dès son arrivé on le dirigea vers une petite salle tranquille où, à la surprise du brun, il vit un groupe d'homme dont il reconnu l'un deux. L'albinos de la veille était sagement assis à côté d'un autre albinos, quoique lui l'était de par sa vieillesse. L'homme était empreint d'une distinction qu'il n'aurait pas reniée. Ce dernier lui montra un siège en face de lui d'un geste gracieux de la main.

- Je vous en prie, Aïzen-sama, prenez place... Je me présente : Chojiro Sasabike et je suis votre équivalent dans votre propre organisation. Je parle de Tora, évidemment.

Sosuke plissa les yeux et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. La curiosité était plus forte que tout. Que faisait ce Kensei ici ? Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de lui.

- Je vois que vous connaissez l'un de mes hommes... Kensei ! Cet imbécile...

- Vous semblez plutôt en colère après lui !

- Disons que grâce à sa bourde vous n'avez pas agi inconsidérément... fit doucement Chojiro en croisant les jambes.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Aïzen, surpris.

- Ne détiendrez vous pas par hasard... Ichigo Kurosaki ?

Sosuke haussa un sourcil et observa son interlocuteur, interloqué.

- Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à ce gamin ?

- L'avez-vous ? insista Chojiro.

- Non... je le recherche également, mais pourquoi une organisation comme la votre rechercherait-elle ce gamin ?

Chojiro posa ses yeux orangés sur Aïzen et une ombre passa sur le visage de Kensei. Les yeux d'Aïzen s'élargirent brutalement.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est l'un d'entre vous ?

La voix de Sosuke laissait percer une réelle tonalité d'incrédulité.

J'espère que vous ne nous mentez pas. Si nous apprenions par inadvertance que cette information n'était pas exacte vous le regretteriez...

Ne m'accusez pas de tous vos maux ! Je n'ai rien fait à Ichigo... Comme je vous le disais, je le recherche également. Je voulais tirer une affaire au clair... Mais apparemment elle n'aboutit pas vraiment à ce que je pensais au départ.

Vous parlez de la « relation » Kensei - Ichigo ? Non, elle n'existe pas. Kensei est juste le professeur d'Ichigo. Voyez-vous, et je pense que vous vous doutez de l'importance dans nos rangs de ce jeune homme, ne serait ce que par ma présence, nous devons retrouver Kurosaki.

Qui est-il exactement ?

Autant vous le dire maintenant... soupira Chojiro. Ichigo est mon futur remplaçant. Vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi j'avais demandé à Kensei d'intervenir pour que vous cessiez de tourner autour de lui. Votre réputation n'est plus à faire Aïzen. Si vous aviez découvert qui il était vous auriez contribué à sa disparition ou auriez tenté de l'utiliser pour des fins dont je ne veux pas parler... Malheureusement, Kensei a attiré, par son comportement irréfléchi vos foudres et a précipité plus vite Ichigo dans un engrenage dont il ne sortirait pas indemne seul, surtout face à vous. Il est certes très fort mais inexpérimenté par bien des façons et il est hors de question pour moi d'abandonner celui que je considère comme un fils dans les mains d'un homme tel que vous !

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi irréprochable que vous le dites... Votre organisation, même si elle agit sous couvert d'un gouvernement, utilise les mêmes méthodes que nous. Nous sommes à égalité ! Donc... vous avez perdu « votre fils »... Et vous pensez que je le détiens ? Non... je ne savais pas qui il était jusqu'ici et même sans cela, je n'aurai pas cherché à me mettre l'organisation du Nuage Blanc sur le dos avec les problèmes que j'ai à régler de mon côté. Pourquoi ce « fils » cherche t'il à s'éloigner de vous ? Il est plutôt malléable... non ?

- Ichigo malléable? fit Chojiro, moqueur.

Un sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

- S'il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas dire d'Ichigo Kurosaki c'est qu'il est malléable. Il est aussi instable qu'un bâton de nitroglycérine. Nous ne connaissons aucune de ses réactions et... il est plus dangereux qu'il ne le laisse paraitre.

- Donc, vous le recherchez avant qu'il ne fasse trop de « bêtises » ?

- Exactement... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le former à certaines règles et si nous le laissons trop longtemps dans la nature, j'ai bien peur qu'un certain Byakuya Kuchiki ne se serve de lui, ou qu'un autre énergumène du genre d'Ichimaru ne le fasse. Ichigo agit avec son cœur et non avec sa raison. Et puis... Chojiro trembla un peu, je lui ai permis de vivre une vie « normale ».

- Vous l'aviez envoyé pour me surveiller ? demanda Aïzen, inquisiteur.

- Certainement pas ! Je faisais tout pour qu'il s'éloigne de vous ou s'il ne le pouvait pas qu'il reste le plus distant possible. Croyez-vous que je vous enverrai Ichigo pour faire ce genre de besogne ?

- Je ne connais pas vos méthodes !

- Écoutez ! Nous n'avons aucunement envie de nous battre avec vous ou cherchés à faire quoique ce soit à votre organisation. Nous vous demandons juste de ne pas toucher à Ichigo puisque vous ne le détenez pas !

- Je ne vois pas où est mon intérêt... après tout... c'est mon ennemi !

- Êtes-vous prêt à entrer en guerre ?

- Est-ce une menace ?

- C'en est une si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux.

Chojiro était parfaitement calme tout en s'expliquant. Il regarda son interlocuteur qui affichait un air mi-ennuyé mi-amusé qui lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs.

- Je vous demanderai de ne pas intervenir. Je ne pense pas que vous accepteriez que nos organisations s'entretuent pour un résultat catastrophique qui ne profiterait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre !

- C'est exact... comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai moi-même des problèmes à régler. Le fait de découvrir qu'Ichigo est un membre de votre organisation me pousse à prendre une certaine distance. Dommage que cette occasion ne se soit pas présentée à un autre moment !

- Pardon ?

- Croyez-vous que j'aurai laissé passer une occasion aussi belle ? Soyons franc ! C'est du « pain béni » ce qui vous arrive, enfin surtout pour moi. Aucune autre organisation que la mienne ne peut rivaliser avec vous. Oui, c'est vraiment dommage. Si j'avais su un peu plus tôt...

Aïzen se leva et lança à Chojiro :

- Sasabike-sama, je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour moi de faire durer l'entretien plus longtemps. Et je ne vous souhaiterai pas bonne chance non plus... Après tout, chacun voit midi à sa porte. Bonne soirée et... maîtrisez mieux vos subordonnées !

Les yeux fauves se dirigèrent vers l'albinos qui fronçait les sourcils et rongeait visiblement son frein pour éviter de lui envoyer une droite à la figure. Aïzen quitta la pièce et aucun membre de l'organisation du Nuage Blanc ne bougea au soulagement de ce dernier.

Franchement, il n'aurait pas fait le poids vu le nombre d'hommes présents. Il pensa alors qu'il avait bien fait d'être honnête avec Sasabike. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... mais s'il avait cherché à lui mentir d'une façon ou d'une autre ils seraient tous morts. Et une chose était sûr, c'est que le vieux ne voulait pas en arriver là. Ce type devait faire partie de ce qu'on appelait les « sages », observant l'horizon plutôt que ses pieds.

Il monta dans sa voiture et laissa passer quelques minutes. Finalement, il appela son second et lui dit :

- Je veux que tous les hommes disponibles se mettent à la recherche de Kurosaki Ichigo...

Aizen donna ses instructions et raccrocha. Sosuke se rejeta sur son siège et inclina la tête pour regarder la lune par la fenêtre. Ainsi le jeune homme était un membre du Nuage Blanc. Un sourire vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres... Il n'avait jamais compris l'attirance qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Après tout, il n'aimait que ce qui était dangereux et ce gamin semblait être un agneau qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir ! Mais si c'était son rival direct... c'était une autre histoire. Aïzen fronça les sourcils... Rival ? Il n'avait pas envie d'envisager le jeune homme comme tel. S'il le cherchait c'était uniquement pour... quoi ? Que lui arrivait-il à la fin avec ce gosse ?

Rien n'était normal dans leur relation. Il le rejetait mais c'était plus fort que lui : il voulait le voir près de lui et non le voir en liberté et livré à lui-même... Si d'autres que lui apprenaient qu'un tel joyau se trouvait dehors sans défense que lui feraient-ils ? Il était aussi inquiet que Sasabike sur le sujet, mais pas pour les même raisons !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo regardait son écran d'ordinateur et un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas songé à faire ce genre d'activité avant pour gagner sa vie. Enfin, c'était quelque chose d'illégal et avant de retourner dans l'organisation, cela lui aurait fortement déplu. Maintenant il n'avait plus les scrupules qu'il avait. Après tout, maintenant c'était une question de survie !

Déja plus d'un mois qu'il avait fait disparaître ses traces de la surface du Japon et depuis il avait réussi à se construire une véritable fortune. Ichigo avait changé son identité et maintenant il se faisait appeler Kaïen Shiba et vivait dans le quartier Ueno. Au moins ici ce ne serait pas évident pour l'organisation et Aizen de le repérer dans la foule et pour Kuchiki puisqu'en dehors de son secteur. La seule chose qui le chagrinait c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre contact avec ses parents. Toutefois, grâce à l'informatique, il avait réussi à pirater l'ordinateur de son père et avait réussi à avoir des nouvelles de sa famille sans que ce dernier ne se doute de sa présence. En être arrivé à espionner sa propre famille de cette manière...

Ichigo avait eu le temps de faire un inventaire de ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois. Pourquoi tout avait dérapé d'abord ? À cause d'Ichimaru ? Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à ce nom... si lui aussi venait à savoir qu'il était pour l'instant en dehors de l'organisation, il voudrait lui mettre la main dessus et pas forcément pour faire des galipettes ! Il se leva et, après s'être étiré, ferma son ordinateur.

Il attrapa sa veste et se lança à l'assaut des rues pour se changer les idées. Ichigo se dirigea vers le parc Ueno Koen. Le fait de marcher même par le froid de canard qui sévissait à l'heure actuelle l'apaisait. Il croisa quelques étudiants d'arts et se sortit une cigarette. Le fait de faire quelque chose sans avoir la menace d'avoir un shuriken dans les fesses était particulièrement intéressant ! Il éprouvait le même délice avec les parts de pizza... quoiqu'il en mangea rarement.

Ichigo s'astreignait à un entraînement sportif exigeant chaque jour puisqu'il savait que si par malheur on apprenait un jour qui il était réellement, surtout dans certains milieux, il passerait vraiment un très mauvais quart d'heure. Maintenant, qu'il le veuille ou non, le tatouage dans son dos était un fardeau dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser...

Après un long tour à pied, le jeune homme se dirigea finalement vers le marché situé dans sa rue pour faire ses courses. Ce fut rapide et les produits étaient vraiment d'excellentes qualités et abordables. Les commerçants le connaissaient bien maintenant et il devisait souvent avec eux. Sa vie était devenue « ordinaire ». Plus de soirées, plus de costumes chics, plus de beuveries à la bière ou autre. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie! Ce qu'il espérait, c'était de pouvoir passé inaperçu encore longtemps. De toute façon ses hackages avaient lieu en dehors du Japon.

Il s'était fait quelques copains et ce soir-là, il allait d'ailleurs les rejoindre pour faire une soirée karaoké. Certains emmèneraient quelques filles. Ichigo avait toujours autant de succès avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus foncés. Pourtant, à cause de son dos, il faisait en sorte de quitter ses conquêtes avant le lever du jour et cela ne se passait jamais chez lui mais dans un love hôtel.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo observait les informations sur les recherches effectuées sur lui par les différentes organisations. Toutes les recherches menaient à son quartier... ils commençaient à retrouver sa trace au bout de trois mois ! Il décida de lever le camp... Il fit ses bagages calmement. Il n'y avait pas le feu après tout. Il avait déjà transféré une partie de ses affaires dans son nouveau quartier de Shibuya qui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement... mais là-bas la foule était encore plus dense qu'à Ueno. Le problème c'est que c'en était trop ! Il décida de laisser une petite blague à celui qui le découvrirait en premier ! Cela le motiva pour la soirée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aïzen Sosuke entra dans l'appartement à peine meublé. Il regarda dans tous les sens. Le local avait été encore habité il y a peu, c'était certain. La preuve en était la vaisselle fraîchement lavée reposant sur l'égouttoir et qui attendait sagement que l'heureux propriétaire vienne la ranger. Aïzen traversa le couloir et se retrouva dans la chambre dans laquelle seuls un lit et un ordinateur se trouvaient. Il s'approcha pour regarder l'écran où il voyait une tête d'Ichigo circuler sur le fond noir. Il cliqua pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et constata avec surprise que plusieurs logos dont le sien étaient présents sur l'écran suivies d'un message qui disait...

- _Celui qui arrivera le premier cliquera sur son symbole pour lire le message personnel que je lui adresse !_

Aïzen eut un sourire. Il tira la chaise de bureau et s'assit devant l'écran avant de cliquer sur son logo... Ce gosse était vraiment intéressant.

Il vit alors une animation apparaître sur l'écran. Elle représentait un tigre et un dragon. La voix d'Ichigo retentit dans la pièce, moqueuse...

- _Yo Sosuke ! Heureux de voir que tu sois arrivé le premier dans mon repaire ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu l'idée tordue de t'approprier ma « virginité » ou es-tu passé à un autre stade d'attente ? Me tuer ? Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis ! J'ai su que tu avais rencontré mon « père » au cours d'une rare rencontre entre les deux organisations ! Tu as été choqué ? J'avoue que c'est une question qui m'a effleuré l'esprit... Et non, je ne me laisserai pas capturer. Après tout, tu peux abandonner. Rien ne te force à me chercher comme tu le fais !_

_Au passage, pour ton information... si j'étais toi je regarderai les comptes d'un dénommé Okora Yamako. Tu vas être surpris, je pense. Voilà, à bientôt peut-être... ah si, je voulais te dire que nos soirées lectures me manquent un peu !_

Le message s'arrêta et un pacman mangea les deux animaux mythiques qui se battaient en fond d'écran !

- Patron, un virus... laissez-moi m'en char...

- Laissez ! J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais !

Aïzen demanda à ses hommes de fouiller l'appartement. Ils revinrent bientôt en lui indiquant que tout l'appartement était vide. Sosuke eut un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et là, il rencontra les yeux ambres moqueurs qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire et le salua de la main, ironique. Ichigo se mélangea à la foule pour y disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

Aïzen éclata de rire et se dit que d'être passé devant lui sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, c'était foutrement culotté ! Il admira le sang froid du jeune homme. C'était maintenant devenu une chasse et il adorait cela... surtout après le message d'Ichigo. Il ordonna à ses hommes de sortir et regarda les derniers restes du dragon et du tigre. Le doigt d'Aïzen effleura l'écran où quelques minutes plus tôt le visage du jeune homme était affiché et murmura :

- À moi aussi nos soirées lectures me manquent... Te tuer ? Tu es fou. Tu es trop intéressant et maintenant je vais vraiment te chercher puisque tu as décidé de transformer cela en jeu entre nous ! Et je te jure de te garder avec moi... Tant pis pour le Nuage Blanc !

Sosuke quitta les lieux, suivit de ses hommes. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture. L'avoir aperçu et s'être rendu compte qu'il allait bien le soulageait. Il allait se détendre ce soir et passer au Moonlight.

* * *

à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

J'avoue quand ce moment, j'ai la flemme de publier. C'est pas bien... enfin là, je fais le gros efforts de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cela vous intéressera toujours autant !

Beta Reader : Ernia

Disclamer : Bleach est la création de Tite Kubo !

Moi : je vais me coucher !!!

euh... sinon bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ichigo regardait la ville de nuit. Il se trouvait au dernier étage d'une tour en comprenant une quarantaine. Les lumières faisaient paraître la ville plus belle. Maintenant deux mois qu'il était à Shibuya. Il songea au jour où il avait failli se faire attraper par Aïzen. Il avait juste eu le temps de sortir de son appartement et d'entrer dans la cage d'escalier et d'entendre la voix grave et ô combien sensuelle d'Aïzen. Il en avait eu des frissons... Sans conteste, ce gars lui faisait de l'effet. Il avait eu le temps d'analyser les choses entre lui et le yakusa et il était évident qu'il le désirait autant que lui, même si cela avait été dur à admettre !

Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si c'était pour le tuer ou bien... si c'était pour autre chose. Ichigo ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour éviter de jouer à des jeux dangereux pendant un certain temps. Pourtant, il suivait des cours de programmation, ne voulant pas se faire distancer et puis, il voulait garder la main. Il craquait de temps en temps quelques systèmes de sécurité pour vérifier qu'il était toujours aussi bon, mais il commençait à se lasser de tout cela. Il se sentait seul...

Ichigo était devenu très fort avec ses entraînements quotidiens et il s'était inscrit à divers dojo pour garder une bonne pratique des arts martiaux. Beaucoup voulaient qu'il s'inscrive à des concours mais Ichigo les avait gentiment envoyés promener. Il prétexta un travail prenant et faisait en sorte de ne pas venir trop souvent...

Tiens, le lendemain il allait certainement accomplir un nouvel entraînement au sabre dans le quartier de Ginza. C'était un long déplacement, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop statique et prévisible. Le Nuage Blanc avait réussi à trouver un de ses clubs et depuis il ne pouvait plus s'y rendre. Il avait alors fabriqué un appât pour faire croire qu'il avait emménagé dans une banlieue de Tokyo. Quelque chose de discret… surtout quelque chose qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Ichigo était las et il alla se coucher, seul...

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait emporté son gros sac de sport et entra dans le dojo. Il se changea et enfila son uniforme de kendo. Il prit son Shinaï et entra dans la salle d'entraînement en posant son Men sur sa tête. Il faillit s'arrêter net en voyant Aïzen Sosuke au milieu d'un tatami en plein entraînement avec l'un des instructeurs. Ichigo continua. Après tout, l'autre ne pouvait pas le reconnaître avec son casque sur la tête. Il se dirigea vers son tatami de prédilection. Son cœur palpitait mais il agit comme si de rien n'était car les hommes d'Aïzen surveillaient les sportifs. S'il était reparti immédiatement, il était sûr de se faire attraper !

Ichigo repéra un homme avec lequel il s'entraînait régulièrement, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Excusez-moi, Shiba-kun !

Ichigo sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu le professeur arriver. Il tourna la tête et observa l'homme sans son masque.

- Il y a ici un homme que je voudrai vous présenter depuis longtemps. Il cherche toujours des adversaires de valeurs et je lui ai proposé un match contre vous. Je serai heureux que vous y participiez, car personne n'a réussi à battre Aïzen-sama.

- J'ai déjà prévu mon entraînement...

- Je vous en prie !

- Non... merci !

Ichigo s'inclina et quitta le professeur pour se diriger vers un jeune homme de son âge. Il salua son ami et les deux hommes allaient se mettre en place quand Ichigo entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entres toutes. Il soupira... fataliste !

- Vous ne me jugez pas assez bon adversaire pour vous ?

- Pardon ?

Ichigo se tourna vers l'homme aux yeux fauves et à l'apparence froide qui avait l'air légèrement contrarié du refus du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas faire un match avec moi ? D'après ce que me disent les sensei vous êtes très fort. Je ne vous demande pas votre après-midi, juste de faire quelques touches !

- Kaïen ! fit la voix de Chomei. Je te laisse faire quelques touches et après on s'entraînera ensemble. Peu m'importe !

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus trop le choix... Ichigo haussa les épaules. Cela risquait d'être intéressant après tout !

- Très bien...

Aïzen eut un petit sourire triomphant et indiqua le tatami où il se trouvait plus tôt, mais Ichigo lui dit :

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfère celui-ci !

Le brun plissa les yeux et finit par accéder à sa demande.

- Si cela vous tient à cœur...

Ichigo se dirigea alors de l'autre côté du tatami et s'assit en seiza. Il posa son shinaï devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il médita quelques minutes et fit abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aïzen observa l'homme qui portait déjà son Men sur la tête. Les professeurs et les élèves s'étaient approchés par curiosité. Ils connaissaient tous la force d'Aïzen et celle de Shiba, mais aucun des deux n'avait eu l'occasion de se rencontrer. Qui allait gagner ?

Tous observaient Shiba qui méditait toujours avant de commencer un match. Aïzen était curieux et demanda à son professeur si l'homme qu'il allait combattre agissait toujours de la sorte !

- Oui... Il fait parti de l'ancienne école si je puis me permettre. Je ne sais pas qui a été son maître, mais il est passionnant à combattre.

- Si vous le dites !

Aïzen se plaça donc au centre du tatami et attendit que l'autre homme finisse sa propre préparation personnelle. Le dénommé Shiba se redressa et prit son Shinaï qu'il fit rouler entre ses mains tout en rejoignant le centre pour faire face à son adversaire. Ichigo eut un sourire et attendit finalement avec impatience le combat. L'arbitre prit place et les deux hommes se saluèrent. Lorsque le signal fut donné, Ichigo plaça immédiatement son épée en position d'attaque sans laisser aucune ouverture. Il observa Aïzen et vit immédiatement quelques ouvertures de son côté, petites, mais dont il n'avait apparemment pas conscience. Le drapeau fut levé et Ichigo gagna le premier point en poussant un Kiai. Cela semblait trop facile pour le roux. Avec son Sensei, c'était beaucoup plus dur d'obtenir un point ! Il soupira. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer son adversaire. Il reprit position et les deux hommes se firent face. Le signal fut donné et là, Ichigo vit qu'Aïzen n'avait presque plus d'ouverture. Il plissa les yeux et observa l'homme en face de lui. Le brun attaqua et Ichigo para le coup pour porter lui-même un assaut qui fut bloqué à la dernière seconde. Ils étaient face à face, leur shinaï bloqué par celui de l'autre.

- Nous faisons quoi ? demanda Aïzen.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et se recula car il sentait qu'il n'avait pas la force pure de son adversaire. Aïzen en profita pour l'attaquer et, à la stupeur d'Ichigo, il perdit un point. Il n'avait rien vu ! « Merde ! J'ai pas envie de perdre ! ». Ichigo repartit à sa place et se dit que sa meilleure chance était d'attaquer et toujours attaquer car s'il se faisait coincer comme là, il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner contre l'homme devant lui. Sa force physique était supérieure à la sienne. Il attendit le signal et à peine fut-il donné qu'Ichigo bondit tel un serpent sur le brun qui esquiva de justesse et, contrairement au point précédent, le jeune homme ne resta pas statique et continua d'attaquer et accula son adversaire pour lui prendre le point !

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le milieu du tatami et se saluèrent. Ichigo fut déclaré vainqueur. Ils furent félicités tous les deux par les élèves et les professeurs. Le plus vieux s'approcha ensuite de son ancien adversaire.

- J'avoue que je suis impressionné. Personne n'avait réussi à me battre jusqu'à ce jour ! Pourrais-je voir à qui j'ai affaire ?

- Bien sûr...

Ichigo se recula et tira sur son Men. Il secoua ses cheveux avec son autre main et leva ses yeux rieurs vers Aïzen qui le regarda, stupéfait.

- Ichigo ?

- Pardon ? Je pense que vous faites erreur. Je m'appelle Kaïen Shiba.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Si vous le dites, pourtant j'aurai juré que vous ressembliez à... reprit doucement le brun.

- C'est incroyable comme en ce moment tout le monde me confond avec une autre personne !

Et Ichigo quitta le tatami pour rejoindre son ami Chomei avec qui il entama une discussion légère. Aïzen scruta le visage du jeune homme ou ni peur, ni colère, ni haine n'apparaissait. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Son instinct le lui disait et son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il quitta le dojo et alla prendre une douche avant de se changer. Bien sûr, on surveillait pour lui le jeune homme.

Ichigo fut soulagé de voir disparaître le yakusa, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Quel manque de chance de tomber bêtement sur cet homme ! Le jeune homme décida de continuer comme si rien ne s'était produit. Finalement, il quitta la salle d'entraînement parmi les derniers. Il avait besoin d'expulser son trop plein d'énergie. Il voulut quitter le dojo alors il ramassa ses gants et son shinaï ainsi que son Men et, quand il se retourna, il croisa les yeux fauves qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Crois-tu pouvoir m'avoir avec un simple déguisement comme celui-ci ? De plus, pour me battre, il faut être vraiment très, très fort Ichigo... Les seules personnes qui pourraient me surclasser n'existerait pour moi qu'au sein du Nuage Blanc !

- Je pense que vous vous faites trop de film... marmonna Ichigo.

Le roux était en position défensive et s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle. Cette dernière ne comptait que les deux hommes. Aïzen traversa lentement l'espace qui les séparait et son sourire s'élargit au fur et à mesure que le froncement de sourcil d'Ichigo augmentait.

- C'est dommage de se faire prendre de manière si...

- Bête ?

- Non, j'aurai songé à inattendue !

- Jolie façon de tourner les choses...

Aïzen s'était arrêté devant le jeune homme et souleva doucement son menton entre ses doigts.

- Cinq mois que tu m'échappes... Je suis si heureux de pouvoir te tenir entre mes doigts...

- Tu comptes me tuer ? souffla le roux.

Sosuke eut un petit rire et ferma complètement l'espace entre eux. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras en tenant toujours le menton d'Ichigo entre ses doigts. Il se pencha et murmura :

- Laisse-moi prendre mon prix !

- Quel prix ?

Le rire du brun ne réjouit pas vraiment le jeune homme, mais il ne fit rien quand Aïzen se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres. Tout d'abord ce ne fut qu'un effleurement, comme si l'homme plus vieux voulait tester le plus jeune. Ne voyant aucune réaction, le brun mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Ichigo qui ne bougeait toujours pas ! Finalement, il laissa échapper un gémissement et le prit fermement dans ses bras pour s'emparer des lèvres offertes. Ichigo, qui avait décidé d'être beau joueur et d'accorder un baiser, fut surpris par la délicatesse de l'homme. Il fut ensuite surpris par le tourbillon d'émotion qui montait en lui. Il le voulait autant qu'Aïzen et il abandonna toute fausse pudeur en enlaçant le cou de l'homme plus vieux et en répondant au baiser. Quand Ichigo sentit la présence de la langue de Sosuke contre ses lèvres, il écarta le passage pour aller à sa rencontre. Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre et la chaleur envahissait ses veines. Il n'avait pas besoin de cacher sa nature à cet homme... Il savait qui il était ! Ichigo n'eut aucune retenue et lorsque le baiser fut cassé les deux hommes se regardèrent, éperdus.

- Je ne pensais pas que nos lectures te manquaient à ce point-là !

- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? souffla le roux.

Ses mains tenaient les revers de sa veste et il avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour mieux scruter le visage moqueur d'Aïzen.

- Tu m'es trop précieux Ichigo... Reste avec moi !

- Pardon ?

- Reste avec moi... Tu n'en as pas assez de courir ? D'être traqué ?

- Le Nuage Blanc... s'ils savent que je suis avec toi tu risque très gros ! chuchota Ichigo.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de savoir ?

- Ce que tu me proposes... c'est de vivre dans un sérail ?

- Non... mais tu ne pourras pas sortir comme tu l'entends.

Ichigo se recula légèrement et réfléchit à sa situation.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? Je te protégerai... après le Nuage Blanc, c'est mon organisation la plus puissante.

- Je passe d'une organisation à une autre ! répondit Ichigo d'une voix sèche.

- Tu ne comprends pas que tu n'as pas le choix ? Sais-tu combien d'organisations mafieuses sont à ta recherche pour te prendre dans leurs rangs ou te tuer ?

Ichigo tourna vivement la tête vers Aïzen et il planta ses yeux ambre dans ceux fauves de son interlocuteur. Ichigo se laissa soudain choir sur le sol et posa un coude sur son genou. Il se prit ensuite la tête dans les mains.

- Ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser tranquille ? Je veux juste vivre une vie ordinaire...

- C'est impossible... pas pour toi en tout cas !

Le brun s'assit en seiza juste à côté du jeune homme et se mit à caresser doucement ses mèches colorées.

- Ichigo... Tu as scellé ton destin en te faisant tatouer... et même bien avant... le jour où tu as commencé à suivre leur entraînement.

Ichigo croisa le regard d'Aïzen et murmura...

- Je n'avais que cinq ans...

- Ils ont choisi pour toi ! C'est comme cela et tu n'y peux rien...

- Sosuke... je n'ai pas de vie ! Tu comprends ? Tout, ils ont tout de moi... chuchota Ichigo.

Aïzen s'approcha et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et enfouit le visage du jeune homme contre lui. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Aïzen finit par lui dire...

- Je ne te forcerai pas à me choisir et ne te dirais pas que je te réserve un meilleur traitement qu'eux. Je meurs d'envie de t'avoir au sein de mon organisation, je meurs aussi d'envie de te faire l'amour... donc, je ne suis pas objectif quant à ta situation. Je suis possessif et caractériel et pourtant, je suis prêt à faire un effort pour toi. Je ne te promets pas d'être heureux, car le bonheur est subjectif ! Mais j'essaierai de combler tes désirs dans la mesure de mes possibilités. Je ne chercherai pas à te tuer pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure. Même si tu devais me quitter, même si ça me rend fou... je ne chercherai pas à te nuire ! Mais si tu choisis d'être avec moi, je ne supporterai pas qu'un autre te touche, te parle, te souris...

Aïzen releva le visage du roux vers le sien et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Je ne serai pas non plus chaste avec toi... Depuis le temps que tu me fais courir mon désir s'est exacerbé. Mais je t'apporterai mon aide, ma protection et mon soutien. J'ai conscience que je suis plus faible que toi... mais j'ai aussi ma force propre.

Ichigo le scrutait et soupesait ses mots.

- Et avoue-le... finit par dire Aïzen, la manière dont tu m'as embrassé n'était pas indifférente. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé autant d'indices si tu ne voulais pas que je te retrouve... Tu es très intelligent Ichigo, alors arrêtons de jouer tous les deux...

La voix grave d'Aïzen pénétrait le corps d'Ichigo presque de manière hypnotique.

- Je suis si fatigué...

- Repose-toi sur moi...

- Si je veux partir... tu me laisseras partir ?

- Oui...

- Promets-le-moi !

- Je te le promets...

- Tss... paroles en l'air !

- Non, c'est ma parole de Yakusa !

Ichigo scruta les yeux fauves quelques instants, sans dire un mot. Un flot d'émotions diverses traversaient son esprit. Ichigo sentit ses défenses craquer... toutes ses nuits sans sommeil, toute cette solitude accumulée, Ichigo finit par tendre sa main vers Aïzen...

- Je veux bien essayer !

- Essayer ?

- Si tu m'étouffes comme le Nuage Blanc, je te quitte et si tu t'opposes, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à agir en conséquence.

- Très bien... Tu as ma parole !

Ichigo se releva et Aïzen aussi quand, tout à coup, Ichigo sentit son esprit vaciller et tituba.

- Ichigo... Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Sosuke lui parvenait de très loin et un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ichigo sentit un trou noir l'aspirer et allait s'effondrer sur le sol mais fut rattrapé par Aïzen. Les yakusas entrèrent...

- Nous faisons quoi ?

- On rentre !

- Bien ... Et lui ?

- Vous vous occuperez de lui comme de moi-même. Récupérez ses affaires et faites disparaître toutes traces de lui !

- Bien Aïzen-sama !

Sosuke souleva le corps inconscient et traversa le dojo. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et le déposa à l'intérieur. Un des meilleurs moyens pour cacher le corps d'Ichigo était de le cacher derrière les vitres teintées.

Aïzen déposa la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux et ordonna au chauffeur de quitter les lieux. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps inconscient et soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi à le retrouver et ce sans lui causer le moindre dommage. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'apprivoiser !

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir mis aussi nombreux cette histoire dans vos favoris et dans vos souscriptions alertes ! Merci... ça m'encourage à continuer.

Bêta Reader : Ernia. Merci infiniment poulette... Tu fais un boulot formidable alors que tu es débordée par ton boulot et ta vie quotidienne en générale. mille merci !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Une review me ferait plaisir ^^

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla difficilement. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Le moindre mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, se souvenant de son dernier contact avec Aïzen et, stupéfait, reconnut la chambre du chef Yakusa. Ichigo voulut se lever mais dut s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ses jambes refusaient de le porter et un mal de crâne l'élançait de manière douloureuse. Il vit qu'il portait un de ses pyjamas et observa la pièce autour de lui pour se rendre compte que quelques affaires à lui avaient été posées dans un coin de la chambre.

Ichigo finit par se lever et marcha vers le petit salon d'Aïzen. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de le croiser. À peine entrait-il dans la pièce qu'un serviteur vint à sa rencontre.

- Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas être levé. Vous avez été très malade ces derniers jours !

- Malade ?

- Oui... S'il vous plaît, retournez-vous allonger. Je vais venir vous apporter de quoi vous restaurer. Je vais aussi prévenir le Maître que vous êtes enfin réveillé.

- Je...

- S'il vous plaît !

C'était clairement un ordre.

Ichigo grimaça et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour recevoir des ordres de cette manière. Cela n'allait pas recommencer tout de même ? Il retourna tout de même s'installer sur le lit. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir sur ce dernier que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ichigo en leva la tête, surpris.

- Sosuke ?

- Enfin...

Aïzen traversa la chambre à grandes enjambées et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le décollant un peu de terre.

- So...suke ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Oh, pardon ! Mais je suis si heureux que tu te sois enfin réveillé. Malheureusement je dois partir et je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi. Je reviens ce soir.

- Oh... Je suis resté longtemps malade ? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

- Une semaine ! Le médecin a diagnostiqué un épuisement physique et moral. Il faut que tu te reposes. J'ai donné des ordres pour que tu te tiennes tranquille. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

- Bref, j'ai des baby-sitters !

- En quelque sorte... Mais comme tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi, c'est moi qui vais le faire pour toi. S'il te plaît, mange et repose-toi. Après tu feras ce que tu veux, mais pour l'instant, prends soin de toi tant que je ne suis pas là ! Cela t'évitera les « baby-sitters » par la même occasion !

- Je... je... d'accord ! marmonna le roux.

Ichigo était pris de vertiges et ne voyait pas comment tenir une conversation décente. Il fronça les sourcils et repoussa Aïzen pour s'asseoir sur le lit et finalement glisser ses jambes sous la couette. Le brun lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela soit si facile !

- C'est pas que je veuille t'obéir, c'est que j'ai pas le choix... grommela Ichigo. Je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non. J'ai faim !

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte à manger. Tu as trop maigri Ichigo. Tu vas reprendre un peu de poids. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les squelettes !

- Squelette ? Ne m'enterre pas trop vite...

Sosuke regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Je dois partir Ichi. Sois sage jusqu'à mon retour.

- Je… ne suis pas un petit garçon !

- Hum ?

Aïzen se pencha en riant sous cape et embrassa rapidement le jeune homme sur la bouche.

- Sois sage !

- Étouffe-toi ! grogna Ichigo.

Le brun se redressa et adressa un sourire moqueur au jeune homme. Il finit par quitter la pièce après un dernier regard sur le jeune homme boudeur qui se trouvait au fond de son lit. Il était très heureux de le voir enfin éveillé et en forme. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que le roux l'ait suivi aussi sagement. Au passage, il donna des instructions pour qu'Ichigo puisse manger rapidement. Tous s'activèrent… Tous savaient qui était le roux. Ils en tremblaient d'avance, mais leur chef semblait irrémédiablement amoureux de ce type depuis des mois. C'était le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais fait entrer chez lui et le seul qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à avoir de cette manière. Ils s'étaient tous résignés à en subir les conséquences un jour où l'autre.

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo avait mangé et s'était endormi, à nouveau épuisé. Aïzen ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il était au bout du rouleau. En y songeant bien, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Après tout, cela faisait des mois qu'il était sur la brèche à slalomer entre les différentes organisations. Ne dormant pratiquement pas, mangeant quand il le pouvait et s'astreignant à un entraînement quotidien...Finalement, Sosuke l'avait « cueilli » à temps !

Au cours de l'après-midi, Ichigo se leva une nouvelle fois. Il venait de se restaurer une nouvelle fois et se sentait plus assuré sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit la porte du dressing et vit que toutes ses affaires avaient été transférées à côté de celles du chef yakusa. Il se trouva un pantalon, un t-shirt et prit quelques sous-vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit un douche qu'il fit durer tellement le jet de l'eau le détendait. Après s'être séché soigneusement, il s'habilla et finit sa toilette en se rasant et en se brossant les dents. Il songea qu'il ne devait vraiment plus faire pousser une barbe parce qu'entre les cheveux noirs et la barbe naissante orange, ça jurait terriblement. Il vit d'ailleurs que ses racines reprenaient leur teinte d'origine. Que devait-il faire, les reteindre ?

Il sortit de la pièce et vit que des femmes de ménages s'occupaient de changer les draps. Ichigo les salua et traversa la pièce pour visiter les lieux. Ses yeux s'étaient déjà posés sur une partie de la demeure ancienne que possédait Aïzen. Il traversa les différentes pièces et croisa du personnel et quelques yakusas. Ces derniers se tenaient à une certaine distance du jeune homme. Aucun ne savait ce qu'ils devaient faire avec le roux. Enfin, le principal étant qu'ils savaient qu'une menace de mort planait au dessus de leur tête s'ils touchaient un cheveu de ce Kurosaki.

Ichigo commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et tourna dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une salle ressemblant à un dojo. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea immédiatement vers une paire de tonfas. Il les prit dans ses mains et se dit que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas utilisé. Oubliant sa faiblesse et les recommandations faites, il se mit à s'entraîner. Il abandonna bientôt son t-shirt et se mit à se déplacer pied nu, n'étant vêtu que de son pantalon. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, nets et précis voir mortels... aussi naturels que le fait de respirer. Lorsqu'Aïzen entra dans la pièce où les yakusas qui le surveillaient lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait, il s'arrêta, saisi. Le corps du jeune homme était couvert d'une légère transpiration et les mouvements qu'il exécutait d'une manière si souple, telle une danse de la mort réservée à des yeux experts, le foudroyèrent sur place. Il se déplaça lentement vers le mur et s'assit confortablement pour profiter du spectacle. Certains de ses hommes jetèrent un œil et restèrent confondus devant tant de grâce. Aïzen leur fit signe de fermer la porte. Ils s'exécutèrent et attendirent derrière cette dernière, frustrés de ne pouvoir en voir plus.

Tout à son entraînement, Ichigo ne remarqua tout d'abord pas la présence dans la pièce. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'il tourna la tête et qu'il croisa les yeux fauves. Ichigo s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

- Tu exagères... Ce n'est pas cela se reposer !

- Je m'ennuyais !

- Oh ? Je pensais que manger et dormir t'occuperais pour la journée...

- Ne te moque pas ! grogna le roux.

Ichigo se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et rangea les tonfas. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et eut un geste de défense. Il fit tomber son agresseur sur le sol, le clouant au sol en lui tenant les poignets...

- Ne t'approche jamais silencieusement derrière moi si tu veux vivre !

- J'étais hypnotisé... souffla Aïzen.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Ton tatouage, c'est la première fois que je le vois et je voulais... le toucher ! Vilaine curiosité... fit le plus vieux, ironique. Il était toujours épinglé au sol.

Le roux eut un petit sourire et le relâcha finalement avant de se redresser. Il tendit une main vers Aïzen et l'aida à se redresser. Une fois que ce dernier fut debout, le jeune homme se retourna et lui montra son dos tatoué. Il sentit bientôt un doigt glisser sur sa peau. Il en frissonna mais ne dit absolument rien.

- Il est tout simplement magnifique... je n'imagine pas le nombre d'heure qu'il a fallu pour exécuter un tel travail.

- Quelques heures...

Ichigo sentit soudain les deux mains d'Aïzen caresser sa peau exposée. Il voulut se détacher de lui mais deux bras l'avaient enlacé sans qu'il puisse protester. Le roux perçut des lèvres parcourir sa nuque et descendre lentement vers son épaule. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'affola... Il reprit sa respiration et entendit un léger rire contre son oreille.

- Tu essayes de cacher ton trouble ?

- Ça ne passe pas inaperçu ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Manque d'entraînement... Je promets de m'améliorer !

- Surtout pas ! Reste naturel pour certaines choses sinon tu finiras par ressembler à un robot et ça... je ne le veux pas !

Ichigo sentit les mains expertes d'Aïzen parcourir son buste. L'odeur de l'homme enivrait le plus jeune qui se laissa aller dans les bras du yakusa et apprécia juste les caresses sur son corps.

- Si tu te laisses aller comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien...

- Qui te le demande ?

Ichigo se tourna alors vers Sosuke et attira son visage près du sien et embrassa ses lèvres. Aïzen ne se fit pas prier et enlaça le jeune homme et répondit à son baiser.

- Pas ici... souffla Aïzen quand il cassa le baiser, essoufflé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ici que j'ai prévu de te faire l'amour !

Ichigo eut un petit sourire.

- Où ?

Aïzen prit la main du jeune homme et le tira à sa suite. Ichigo se doutait bien de l'endroit où ils allaient terminer leur course et ne fut donc pas surpris quand Aïzen le poussa dans le lit.

- J'ai pu exposer mon dos à tout le monde... marmonna Ichigo.

- Qui s'en soucie ici ? Moi ? Toi ? Ici c'est chez toi, Ichi.

Et avant que le jeune homme ne puisse protester, Sosuke était à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Ichigo, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Il se pencha et reprit leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé plus tôt. La bouche de Sosuke descendit le long de la joue d'Ichigo pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme, puis descendre lentement derrière son oreille et dévaler lentement sa nuque. Le roux trembla sous la douce caresse. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules larges au-dessus de lui et tourna la tête sur le côté pour laisser un plus grand passage aux lèvres qui découvraient sa nuque.

Aïzen fit glisser son corps contre celui du plus jeune qui fut légèrement surpris par le désir de l'autre. Sa gorge se noua. Sentir ce corps si proche du sien, qui le désirait et qui l'aimait lui fit perdre peu à peu la raison. Ichigo enfouit ses doigts dans les longues mèches d'Aïzen et gémit lorsque la langue rugueuse de ce dernier caressa sa clavicule. Ichigo remonta ses jambes pour les enlacer autour de celles de Sosuke et bougea lentement sous lui. Cela arracha à un gémissement au plus vieux.

- Ichi, si tu continues, je vais perdre la tête...

- Pourquoi... Nous devons aussi nous maîtriser si nous faisons l'amour ?

Les yeux ambre le regardaient avec intensité et passion. Une fragile barrière céda dans la tête d'Aïzen qui, dans un gémissement, fondit sur le jeune homme comme s'il s'attaquait à une proie.

- Tu l'auras voulu !

Les mains de Sosuke firent glisser ses vêtements et il se retrouva rapidement nu devant le jeune homme qui l'admira pour les proportions sveltes de son corps et sa musculature finement sculptée. Aïzen se pencha vers Ichigo et fit glisser son pantalon. Ichigo voulut retirer son boxer, mais les mains du brun l'en empêchèrent.

- Pas question...

Ichigo le regarda, surpris, et vit soudainement la tête de l'homme glisser vers son buste pour emprisonner un téton entre ses dents et le caresser avec sa langue. Ichigo gémit sous la caresse... il ne se savait pas si sensible... Il haleta quand une main se mit à le caresser sous le fin tissu qui lui servait encore de rempart. Il s'arqua légèrement sous Aïzen et le regarda avec surprise alors que la bouche du plus vieux recouvrait à nouveau la sienne. La main de son amant caressait toujours sa verge sous le tissu. Ichigo en voulait plus.

Les mains de l'homme firent glisser le dernier morceau de tissu qui les séparait le long de ses cuisses. La gorge d'Ichigo se noua et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux au-dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas si son sourire le rassurait ou l'inquiétait. Aïzen dut s'en rendre compte car sa bouche reprit sensuellement celle si douce du jeune homme. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre, leurs peaux se touchaient, se frôlaient... Ichigo haleta contre la bouche de son amant, ses yeux mi-clos laissaient entrevoir des yeux placés sous verre.

Sosuke se laissa glisser le long du corps mince. Sa bouche explorait le grain de la peau douce et au goût salé du plus jeune. Elle exhalait une légère odeur de musc et de boisé. Il s'attarda avec délectation sur le nombril du roux qui s'arqua sous la caresse.

- Tu es très sensible... souffla Aïzen.

Ichigo ne se savait pas non plus si sensible... Il était dérouté par les réactions de son corps qui se mouvait de lui-même sous les doigts experts d'Aïzen. Pourtant il ne faisait que l'effleurer avec le bout de ses doigts... Que lui arrivait-il ? Il perdit le souffle quand il sentit la bouche de son amant prendre sa verge entière dans sa bouche et commencer un va et vient des plus érotiques. Ichigo empoigna les cheveux bruns dans une main et mordit un doigt de son autre main, ne voulant pas laisser passer ses gémissements. Lentement, Sosuke se redressa et reprit la bouche d'Ichigo, tandis que sa main cherchait quelque chose dans la table de chevet.

- Je l'ai ! murmura Sosuke, triomphant.

- Quoi ?

- Ça !

Aïzen lui montra une boite de lubrifiant. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent...

- Je pensais que tu n'emmenais personne dans ta chambre !

- En fait je l'avais mise dans ma table de chevet au cas où...

- Pour une de tes conquêtes ? ironisa le roux.

- Disons pour une conquête en particulier... qui a naturellement les cheveux orangés, qui est imprévisible et qui se pose trop de questions...

- Par... don !

Aïzen avait débouché le pot et avait enduit ses doigts de gel. Il reprit là où il avait laissé le jeune homme et se remit à le pomper d'une manière très suggestive et qui surpris Ichigo qui laissa échapper un halètement. Il se reprit bien vite... Sauf qu'un doigt était entré en lui et il sursauta en sentant ce corps étranger tâtonner à l'intérieur de son corps. Il voulut repousser l'intrusion, se sentant mal à l'aise.

- Laisse-toi faire... détends-toi !

- Facile à dire... souffla Ichigo.

Un petit rire se fit entendre et Aïzen continua ses caresses incessantes. Sa bouche léchait ou suçait tour à tour le membre gonflé du jeune homme. Ichigo se crispa malgré les caresses qui le rendaient fou. Un deuxième doigt était entré en lui et il se sentait au bord du malaise. Ce n'était absolument pas agréable ! songea-t'il, exaspéré. Il commençait un peu à se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'Aïzen touche quelque chose en lui qui lui fit pousser un long gémissement sourd.

- Trouvé... souffla Aïzen.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, trop surpris et sous l'emprise de ses émotions. Sosuke s'attarda exprès sur ce point si sensible qui fit se tordre le corps d'Ichigo. Le plus vieux remonta et reprit la bouche d'Ichigo. Il explora à nouveau la bouche du roux qui s'accrochait à lui, ses doigts griffant son dos sous l'effet de la passion. Ichigo sentit son corps s'arquer de plus en plus vers celui de Sosuke.

- S'il te plaît...

- Quoi ? souffla le plus vieux.

Ichigo était surpris de sa demande et ne sut quoi lui répondre sur le coup. Il lui adressa un regard perdu.

- S'il te plaît... Quoi ? insista Aïzen.

- Viens en moi... chuchota Ichigo contre la bouche de Sosuke, légèrement rougissant.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Aïzen glissa le long du corps du jeune homme, lui écarta les jambes et introduisit son sexe dans le corps du plus jeune qui grimaça de douleur. Sosuke émit un gémissement en entrant dans cette entrée si serrée. Il bougea au bout de quelques secondes, ne pouvant plus attendre. Cependant, il fit attention de le faire lentement et sans brusquer le jeune homme qui s'était crispé autour de lui.

- Détends-toi Ichi... Je ne peux pas bouger !

- J'essaye ! souffla le jeune homme.

Sosuke se pencha vers le jeune homme et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui murmura quelques paroles rassurantes et bougea très lentement. Ichigo pensait vivre un cauchemar. Aïzen bougea plusieurs fois en Ichigo et ce dernier était toujours aussi crispé. Le roux passa ses bras autour du cou d'Aïzen et respira doucement. Son corps se décrispa lentement et Sosuke put enfin bouger, d'abord lentement, puis ses mouvements se firent plus longs. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière sous la surprise de ces nouvelles émotions. La douleur était là, certes, mais une autre sensation prenait place en lui à chaque fois que la verge de Sosuke tapait sur sa prostate. Ichigo fit glisser ses mains sur le torse au-dessus de lui et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amant qui transpirait sous l'effort. Ichigo enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Aïzen pour mieux suivre son mouvement de va et vient, tantôt lent, tantôt plus rapide. Il trembla quand son amant fit monter ses jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Les doigts d'Ichigo s'étaient crispés autour des bras qui tenaient fermement ses hanches. Seuls leurs halètements, leurs gémissements et le bruit du choc de leurs corps s'entendaient dans la chambre où l'obscurité s'installait peu à peu. Les deux hommes se libérèrent à peu de temps d'intervalle, Ichigo inondant le corps ferme d'Aïzen de sa semence.

Ichigo et Sosuke se regardèrent dans les premières lueurs du soir, hébétés par ce qui venait de se produire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait planifié ou y avait songé. Sosuke se laissa glisser sur le lit et fit basculer fermement le roux sur lui. Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes et, serrant le jeune homme contre lui, lui murmura :

- Tu es à moi maintenant !

- Un nouveau jouet... jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses ! fit Ichigo, amer.

Les doigts d'Aïzen parcouraient le visage au-dessus de lui et le regarda sérieusement.

- Pour moi tu n'as jamais été un jouet, Ichigo. Il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour me lasser de toi !

La voix de Sosuke était basse et grave. Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans les siens comme pour mieux soupeser ses paroles.

- Tu es très méfiant...

- Tu n'es pas spécialement un modèle de vertu !

Aïzen éclata de rire et posa une main sur son front.

- Viens, on va prendre une douche...

Ichigo voulut se lever mais il arrondit brutalement les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Non... souffla Aïzen. Un bain relaxant, c'est ce qui va te falloir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- L'amour... petite chose ! rit doucement Sosuke.

Il se leva et rallongea le jeune homme sur le dos.

- Attends-moi ici patiemment, je vais venir te chercher...

- Même si je voudrai, je crois que je ne pourrai pas ! souffla Ichigo.

Aïzen s'absenta quelques minutes et Ichigo gémit en se demandant pourquoi il fallait qu'il agisse impulsivement. Le brun revint vers Ichigo qui le regardait entre ses yeux mi-clos. Sosuke soupira.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt à me faire confiance ?

- Aide-moi à me mettre debout... et ne me porte pas ! s'écria soudain Ichigo.

- Je profite lâchement d'une de tes rares faiblesses !

- Maudit sois-tu ! grogna Ichigo sous les rires de Sosuke que cela n'impressionna pas beaucoup.

Il vit que la baignoire carrée se remplissait rapidement et il ne put qu'apprécier la chose quand Sosuke le fit glisser doucement dans l'eau chaude et bienfaisante. Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. C'était la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait connue dans sa vie... Aïzen le rejoint dans l'eau et ferma les robinets. Il actionna les remous.

- Deux robinetteries ?

- J'ai pas de patience...

- Oh... je vois !

Aïzen éclata de rire.

- Je vois que tu vois de travers... et il mit sa main sur la tête du jeune homme pour le faire couler.

Ichigo se redressa et reprit sa respiration. Il était furieux ! Il se tourna vers Sosuke et bondit sur lui pour lui faire boire la tasse à lui aussi. Bientôt, la salle de bain se transforma en marre et les remous n'avaient plus grand chose à remuer ! Ichigo, se rendant compte de la catastrophe hurla :

- Kami-sama ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

- Ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'étais pas tout seul...

Ichigo le regarda sans se démonter et pointa un doigt vers lui, accusateur :

- Tu as commencé !

- Oui... mais franchement c'est toi qui remues le plus... ironisa Aïzen.

- Ben voyons ! Fais-moi porter le chapeau en plus ! gronda Ichigo, mécontent.

- Allez viens... Nous allons sortir d'ici et nous sécher. Je pense qu'ils nous ont préparé à manger et je signalerai le dégât des eaux...

Aïzen sortit suivi d'Ichigo qui faillit déraper sur le sol glissant.

- Fais attention ! Tes muscles sont encore endoloris !

- La faute à qui ?

- La mienne c'est sûr ! éclata de rire le plus vieux. Arrête de râler et viens...

Ichigo se retrouva en dehors de la salle de bain et une serviette lui fut lancée à la figure. Il se sécha rapidement et se retrouva dans le dressing avec Sosuke. Ils s'habillèrent confortablement et Sosuke coinça le jeune comme contre le mur.

- Comment veux-tu que je me lasse de toi...

Ichigo sentit immédiatement le désir de l'autre se rallumer.

- On se calme ! souffla Ichigo. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir... et je meurs de faim.

- Il va falloir que je travaille ton endurance ! se moqua gentiment le brun.

- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi retrouver la forme... et c'est toi qui crieras grâce !

- J'attends de voir cela !

Un immense sourire barrait le visage d'Aïzen et il tira Ichigo derrière lui pour se diriger vers le salon où ils pourraient tous deux se restaurer.

* * *

à bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Hum... bonjour à toutes et tous... ch'suis à la bourre... désolée -_-'

donc, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous avoue avoir été très surprise par le nombre d'alerte pour cette histoire. Que dire, sinon Arigato !

Je remercie également Ykyrya toujours fidèle au poste, Hiyoru pour avoir commenté tous mes chapitres le même jour ^^, Elaelle, Manga1804, mailiss et lovenarusasu... merci les filles pour votre soutient fidèle ^^

euh... pour le chapitre... je suis désolée... il y est dégoulinant de romantisme -_-' (j'avais besoin de tendresse... j'avais des plaques de chocolats, de la musique qui fait pleurer... et un clavier dans les mains... voilà où ça me mène... dsl ! J'accepterai ma punition pour cette overdose de glucose... Gomen...)

Disclamer : ok, c'est à Tite Kubo + bla, bla...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ichigo regardait la main large qui tenait la sienne. Son cœur battait plus lourdement en cet instant. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que cet homme puisse être aussi chaleureux et prévenant. Le roux fut surpris de ne pas manger dans les appartements privés du yakusa.

- Nous ne mangeons pas dans ton salon ?

Sosuke se retourna et l'observa entre ses paupières mi-closes. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

- Je ne veux pas te donner pour seul horizon ma chambre à coucher !

- Ah oui ? ironisa le roux.

- Non... et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire profiter de la vie !

Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce où la table s'étendait sur presque toute sa longueur. La pièce, malgré sa taille et le mobilier imposant, respirait la chaleur et Ichigo vit que les couverts étaient dressés de part et d'autre de la pièce. L'orangé délaissa la main du brun et alla récupérer ses couverts et les déménagea vers ceux de Sosuke qui le regarda faire avec un sourire.

- Si c'est pour manger à un kilomètre l'un de l'autre, je ne vois pas le bénéfice !

- Attends !

Sosuke prit ses couverts et fit reculer le roux d'une chaise. Il posa son assiette, son bol et ses baguettes à côté de ceux du jeune homme.

- Pas de distance entre nous !

Aïzen rencontra les yeux d'ambres où une certaine surprise se lisait. Les émotions qui submergeaient le yakusa à ce moment là étaient tellement intenses et douces à la fois... Il avait l'impression de vivre pour la première fois... ou de renaître ! Comme si jamais rien n'avait existé dans sa vie auparavant.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Ichigo pour la première fois dans la cage d'ascenseur, la sensation qui l'avait étreint, la chaleur de ce regard, ce sourire... rien d'autre n'avait plus existé dans sa vie.

Il leva une main et fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches noires et indisciplinées. Cette masse soyeuse teintée... Sosuke s'approcha du jeune homme qui semblait lui aussi très ému. Comme si un Dieu leur avait accordé un moment de grâce. Lorsque les mains du jeune homme remontèrent sur sa poitrine, son cœur battait plus lourdement.

La main d'Aïzen glissa lentement et avec douceur sur la chair chaude et si tendre du roux. Ichigo pencha la tête vers elle et ferma les yeux à demi, tout en l'observant droit dans les yeux. Le pouce de l'homme remonta vers la bouche d'Ichigo qui s'entrouvrit. La pulpe du doigt s'attarda sensuellement sur la partie charnue des lèvres.

Le roux était hypnotisé par la flamme qu'il avait vu s'allumer dans le regard du brun. Il se transformait en phalène, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'approcher du brasier quitte à se brûler ou à en mourir... Il en avait oublié tout le reste. C'était beaucoup plus intense et profond que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusqu'à présent. C'était comme une mise à nu de leurs âmes... ils ne pouvaient pas se mentir ni se cacher. Un trouble profond, un émoi plus pénétrant qui s'incrustait dans leurs os et qui faisait se dresser tous les poils de leurs corps. Un sentiment qui émouvait et faisait résonner leurs âmes... Ils étaient à l'unisson, vibrant sous une même émotion !

Aïzen pencha son visage vers celui d'Ichigo et caressa de son souffle celui du plus jeune qui ferma les yeux un instant. Les deux mains de l'homme encadraient maintenant la mâchoire du jeune homme et lorsque les lèvres du plus vieux frôlèrent celles d'Ichigo, insensiblement celles de l'orangé réagirent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et aucune parole n'aurait pu exprimer ce qu'ils ressentirent à ce moment là.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un même mouvement. Les mains d'Ichigo s'accrochèrent au tissu sous elles en tirant l'homme à lui comme pour mieux éprouver sa présence, sentir son odeur, goûter à sa chaleur. Le roux avait trouvé sa place même si cela engendrerait de nombreux problèmes. Il s'en moquait. Plus jamais il ne voudrait quitter l'espace de ces bras qui l'enlaçait à présent comme le havre de paix qu'il avait toujours recherché.

Sosuke tremblait presque en sentant contre lui le corps abandonné du roux. Sa bouche était tel un nectar qui étanchait sa soif d'amour. Toute sa vie il avait couru après ce bien-être, cette félicité de vivre l'instant unique qui fait basculer toute une existence. De trouver l'être qui vous ferait vous sentir singulier, qui vous rendrait sans réserve vos sentiments sans peur du ridicule ou par un quelconque calcul.

Ces lèvres si suaves qui répondaient aux siennes, cette douceur, cette langue qui épousait la sienne, comme si ces dernières étaient faites pour se rencontrer… Ce baiser valait toute les étreintes, plus intense que toutes les nuits d'amour qu'ils avaient vécu. Il était plus éclatant que n'importe quelle lumière. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, plus rien n'avait d'importance, rien d'autre n'existait...

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, si proche, en harmonie avec l'autre, leurs yeux soudés, brûlant d'une même fièvre, les mains de Sosuke glissèrent lentement dans le dos du jeune homme. Il finit par murmurer :

- Je t'ai aimé à l'instant où je t'ai vu... tu es devenu ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir et tu te doutes certainement d'où est-ce que je veux en venir… Je te protégerai toute ma vie et quoi qu'il arrive. Ce moment qui vient de se produire entre nous restera à jamais gravé au fond de mon cœur. Je t'aime Ichigo...

La voix enveloppante de Sosuke faisait frissonner le roux. Comme s'il n'avait pas encore touché le fond de ses sentiments... comme si dans ce vaste océan d'amour qui s'était offert à eux il était encore possible d'éprouver plus de passion, d'ardeur ou de trouble. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait attendu après Aïzen. Qu'il avait désiré être attrapé par lui plus que n'importe quoi... que ces mois passés à se chercher n'avait fait qu'enraciner ce qui avait été semé en septembre lorsqu'ils avaient joué au chat et à la souris. L'aboutissement de toute cette attente portait ses fruits en cet instant privilégié qui leur avait été accordé.

- Aïzen-sama ?

Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le domestique qui rougit violemment en voyant les deux hommes enlacés. Ichigo eut un peu de mal avec ce brusque retour à la réalité. Le brun en aurait hurlé de douleur mais se maîtrisa pour se tourner vers son serviteur.

- Excusez-moi... Je ne…

- C'est prêt à être servi ? l'interrogea calmement le brun.

- Oui... Aïzen-Sama !

Le yakusa hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers son amant et murmura :

- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard !

Ichigo, qui avait la gorge encore nouée, ne sut que répliquer si ce n'est qu'il prit place. Sosuke s'installa à côté de lui de telle sorte que son corps soit tourné vers le jeune homme. Le roux avait chaud sous l'ardeur de ce regard chocolat. Il finit par sourire légèrement et, lorsque les plats furent dressés devant eux, les deux hommes se servirent en attendant tout d'abord que les domestiques soient partis.

- Je t'en prie ! proposa Sosuke.

L'orangé prit quelques denrées et Sosuke soupira.

- Ce n'est pas avec ce que tu as mis dans ton assiette que tu vas te remplumer !

- J'ai mangé presque toute la journée... j'avoue que je n'ai plus très faim. Je ne suis pas non plus malnutri...

Sosuke lui jeta un regard narquois.

- On ne peut pas dire non plus que tu sois particulièrement en forme ces derniers temps. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ! finit-il dans un souffle.

Ichigo joua avec ses baguettes et fixait intensément son assiette comme s'il essayait de lire l'avenir à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Sosuke... concernant les paroles que tu as eu tout à l'heure...

Aïzen fronça légèrement les sourcils et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme reprenne. Le roux se tourna vers le yakusa et reprit sombrement :

- Concernant notre avenir...

- Le Nuage Blanc ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et un voile troubla les yeux ambre.

- Ils ne me lâcheront pas... tu t'en doutes. Je... Ils viendront ici et chercheront à infiltrer ton organisation. J'ai besoin de matériel pour assurer ma propre sécurité.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Le brun posa ses baguettes et observa intensément le visage fermé devant lui. Ichigo épia son amant qui lui-même le scrutait. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Pourquoi cet homme le troublait à ce point là ?

- Je te fais confiance Sosuke, mais je connais cette organisation et je sais de quoi elle est capable. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils projettent pour moi et ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire. J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur puissant.

- Le matériel tu l'auras... ce n'est pas cela le problème dans le fond. Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse.

- Sosuke... j'ai… besoin de savoir si tu vas m'utiliser ?

- T'utiliser ?

- Dans ton organisation ! Autant être franc avec toi. J'ai quitté le Nuage Blanc parce qu'ils auraient eu l'intention, tôt ou tard, de m'utiliser comme... assassin ! Qu'ils dirigeaient aussi ma vie sans que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

La voix du jeune homme était blanche en finissant sa phrase. Ichigo leva des yeux anxieux vers le brun.

- Tu es un yakusa et si tu comptes m'utiliser pour ça, je ne pourrai pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Et je ne veux pas que... que tu diriges ma vie comme ils ont voulu le faire...

En disant ces derniers mots, le roux serra ses baguettes entre ses doigts fins. Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus courte. Aïzen secoua la tête sans quitter des yeux le visage bouleversé tourné vers lui. Le brun sentit au fond de lui son cœur se serrer. Il y avait quelques temps encore, s'il avait appris qu'un membre du Nuage Blanc se retrouverait dans ses rangs, il l'aurait utilisé sans problème... mais Ichigo... Sans qu'il se rende compte de son geste, il attrapa le jeune homme entre ses bras et murmura de sa voix de velours au creux de son oreille :

- Jamais _Tenkaishi*_...

Le jeune homme, abasourdi, releva la tête et croisa les yeux chocolats. Ces derniers criaient leur sincérité. Ichigo en fut bouleversé.

- Et... tu as l'intention de planifier ma vie ?

- Je suis désolé Ichi, mais avec l'organisation à tes trousses, il va nous falloir prendre un minimum de dispositions. Mais je te promets qu'un jour tu pourras faire ce qui te chante sans forcément me demander des comptes !

- Des paroles en l'air ? souffla le roux, interrogateur.

- Non... une promesse, Ichi.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du roux qui repoussa Aïzen.

- Et si nous mangions ? Je meurs de faim...

- Je pensais que tu avais grignoté toute la journée, se moqua le brun.

- Disons que l'appétit me gagne de nouveau.

- Oh ? Voyez-vous cela...

Sosuke fit glisser la conversation vers des sujets moins épineux. Ils auraient tout le temps de voir plus tard ce qu'ils devraient faire pour cacher l'existence d'Ichi dans les murs de l'organisation Tora.

Le brun laissa le jeune homme seul, voulant régler quelques problèmes. Ichigo en profita pour sortir et se dégourdir les jambes. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le Nuage Blanc. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne se manifestent dans sa vie ? Ses pas le menèrent vers un petit jardin où un petit étang couvert de nénuphars reflétait l'éclat de la lune. Le roux s'installa sur un gros rocher et observa le liquide qui, tel un miroir, voyait s'inscrire ses plus sombres réflexions. Ichigo releva ses genoux sous son menton et les enlaça de ses bras.

Si le Nuage Blanc le retrouvait ici, Aïzen était mort ! Cette idée le révulsa. Avait-il bien fait de venir ici ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu et l'orangé maudit le jour où il avait croisé le chemin de Gin Ichimaru et son manque de sang-froid. Si seulement... quand il songea à tous les « si seulement » de sa vie, il n'aurait pas vécu l'instant intense de plus tôt avec Sosuke.

Son esprit dériva vers Aïzen... avec sa déclaration et... ce qui s'était passé plus tôt entre eux, aussi bien sexuellement qu'émotionnellement, il ne pouvait pas se cacher ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait eu ce genre de relation avec un homme s'il ne l'aimait pas. En fait, le roux déplia ses jambes et posa ses mains derrière lui et se mit à scruter la pleine lune comme si cette dernière pouvait apaiser ses tourments et lui répondre.

Il aimait désespérément le yakusa. Il en aurait rit si cela n'était pas aussi dramatique. Le roux songea à toutes les fois où Sosuke lui avait demandé de lire Roméo et Juliette ! Cela lui sembla doucement ironique. Il souhaita en cet instant que leur histoire se finisse mieux que celle écrite par Shakespeare. Ses doigts se crispèrent et son cœur se serra. Si jamais le brun venait à disparaître de sa vie...

Ses pensées changèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas envisager un tel déroulement. Pourtant, il savait qu'une liaison comme la leur ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille. Les yeux du roux parcoururent le toit de la maison d'Aïzen et il songea à sa mère et à son père... ses sœurs. Est-ce que sa famille allait bien ? Pourrait-il les revoir bientôt ? Toutes ces pensées, il les avait depuis si longtemps et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour entrer en contact avec eux. La peur le tenaillait. S'il allait les voir, Ichigo était sûr d'avoir le Nuage Blanc sur le dos. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Quelque chose te tracasse _Tenkaishi ?_

Le roux sursauta. Il n'avait vraiment pas entendu le brun arriver. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant et Sosuke s'appuya contre le rocher sans réellement s'y asseoir.

- Je pensais à mes parents !

- Je trouvais étonnant que tu ne m'aies pas entendu arriver...

- ... moque-toi !

- Non ! Cela me montre à quel point tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu ne les as pas revus depuis que tu t'es enfui ?

- Oui... souffla le roux, son regard toujours tourné vers l'étang.

- Tu as réussi à prendre de leur nouvelle quand même ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas un problème. La seule chose dont je souffre c'est d'avoir renoncé à les voir et de ne pas pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras.

- Ils comptent beaucoup pour toi ?

Ichigo tourna son visage vers le brun et eut un faible sourire.

- Je sais. Kensei dit que je suis affreusement sentimental, mais j'aime ma famille !

- Je me fous de ce que cet imbécile d'albinos a pu te dire.

La voix d'Aïzen s'était légèrement durcie et son froncement de sourcil ne laissait rien présager de bon. Soudain, ce dernier se redressa et se plaça devant Ichigo. Ses doigts se placèrent sous le menton du jeune homme.

- Pour moi ce n'est pas sentimental. Nous avons tous besoin de nos racines...

- Alors pourquoi m'a-t-on toujours demandé de ne pas y prêter attention ?

- Même pour les membres de notre organisation la famille est quelque chose de précieux. C'est ce qui nous permet de continuer et de nous sentir vivant.

Le roux eut un faible sourire.

- Je pense que le Nuage Blanc et Tora n'ont rien à voir !

Aïzen éclata de rire et fit, malicieux :

- Les chacals sont des agneaux déguisés et les moutons sont des loups.

Les doigts d'Ichigo glissèrent vers les mèches brunes et les caressèrent doucement.

- Il est vrai que votre poil est soyeux Chacal-sama ! se moqua gentiment l'orangé.

Sosuke éclata de rire et tira le jeune homme à lui.

- Tu aimerais te changer les idées demain ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Faire du tourisme...comme tout le monde !

- C'est vrai ?

- Demain après-midi je vais t'emmener loin d'ici !

- Où ?

- Surprise... Si je te le dis, cela ne sera plus intéressant.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Tss ! Tu n'es pas doué pour les interrogatoires !

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Aïzen et l'observa attentivement. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se redressa et glissa ses mains le long des bras du plus vieux. Elles arrêtèrent leur parcours derrière sa nuque. La bouche du roux rampa lentement vers l'oreille du brun et, d'une voix douce et sensuelle, quoiqu'Ichigo se douta qu'elle le soit moins que celle de son amant, lui demanda :

- Nous irons où demain ?

Sosuke réprima un frisson, d'autant que les lèvres de l'orangé s'attaquaient à son lobe d'oreille et que sa langue rugueuse caressait la naissance de sa mâchoire.

- Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me feras craquer Ichi...

- Vraiment ?

La voix du jeune homme avait baissé d'un ton. Aïzen ferma les yeux lorsque les bras de son amant l'entourèrent une nouvelle fois. L'excitation et un profond bouleversement l'ébranlaient une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi devait-il fondre immanquablement lorsque le jeune homme se tenait près de lui ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses propres mains avaient trouvé leur chemin sous le t-shirt du jeune homme et caressait la peau velouté qui se contractait légèrement, électrisée par la simple caresse qu'exerçait la pression de ses doigts.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et leur émotion fut perceptible.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu cet effet là ? chuchota le roux. Ce n'est pas humain...

- Tu me troubles tout autant si cela peut te rassurer...

- J'ai besoin de toi... tellement besoin. J'ai besoin de te le dire... de te dire que je t'aime. Pourquoi maintenant ? finit par souffler l'orangé, profondément ému.

- Je ne cherche pas d'explication... souffla Aïzen qui s'empara de la bouche si proche de son amant.

Ichigo répondit avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve, faisant passer son amour par cet acte simple et pourtant si intime. Ses bras s'étaient repliés derrière le cou de l'homme qui le serrait très fortement contre son cœur. Tout à coup, Ichigo se sentit soulevé comme une plume et il protesta :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je te kidnappe !

- Encore ?

- Tu es à moi... pour le restant de tes jours !

L'orangé ne répondit pas. Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir éclairé de la demeure et les yeux brûlants posés sur lui le firent fondre. Et puis, fallait-il qu'il rejette ce que lui offrait cet homme ? Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gâcher ce moment entre eux !

_**Tenkaishi* = exceptionnel, unique, sans égal.**_

* * *

voilà, bisous à toutes

à bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

bonjour tout le monde ^^

on m'a laissé internet un peu plus longtemps, donc, j'en profite pour vous envoyer le prochain chapitre de la part du Dragon !

à bientôt et bonnes vacances.

Disclamer : Que dire ? Ou plutôt vous voulez vraiment que je le dise ? Ok... Bleach appartient à Tite ! Non mais !

Bonne lecture... et merci pour tous vos coms.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla difficilement. Sur le coup, il se demanda où il était. Sa désorientation lui fit prendre conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Soudain, sa mémoire lui revint et son cœur s'affola. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos, les draps s'emmêlant sur son corps nu. Le roux tourna la tête sur le côté et constata que son amant n'était plus là depuis un petit moment à présent. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge électronique et ses yeux s'arrondirent devant l'heure annoncée par cette dernière.

Pourtant, l'orangé ne fit aucun geste précipité. De toute façon, rien ne le pressait. Ichigo enfonça ses doigts dans sa tignasse hérissée et se laissa porter par les émotions qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il y avait des zones d'ombres, mais qu'importe, il assumerait. Le jeune homme se redressa et grimaça légèrement. Il y avait « ce » genre d'inconvénients évidemment. Il haussa les épaules et descendit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

L'eau tiède apaisa ses muscles et le réveilla définitivement. Il sortit de la cabine et se maudit. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il avait oublié de prendre quelques sous-vêtements. Tant pis. Il attrapa une serviette et se ceignit les hanches avec. Il attrapa son matériel et entreprit de se raser. Ses yeux se portaient immanquablement à ses racines. Le jeune homme n'avait plus de teinture à moins qu``il`` ait vraiment pris tout son matériel. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser ses cheveux dans cet état. Il vérifierait ses sacs un peu plus tard. L'orangé ne pourrait pas rester ainsi indéfiniment...

Ichigo finit par sortir de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers le dressing où il s'habilla. À peine avait-il fini de se vêtir qu'il partit à la recherche de Sosuke. Il trouva un yakusa qu'il interpella :

- Peux-tu me dire où se trouve Aïzen-sama ?

- Il est en réunion avec les autres chefs de clan, Kurosaki-Sama.

Le roux haussa un sourcil en entendant sa « particule ». Il haussa légèrement les épaules et continua son chemin et un homme de main de Sosuke arriva devant lui.

- Kurosaki-sama... Je suis Jotaro Kosumi. Aïzen-sama a demandé à ce que vous me suiviez une fois que vous seriez levé.

Le roux ne répondit rien et attendit tranquillement la suite.

- Pour déjeuner et ensuite le rejoindre.

- Bien. Je vous suis.

L'orangé emboîta le pas de l'homme et se dirigea vers le salon des appartements privés d'Aïzen. Ichigo dévora. Il mourrait de faim. Jotaro resta dans la pièce et regardait au loin sans regarder le jeune homme qui se restaurait. À la fin, le jeune homme s'étira et se leva prestement. Il passa devant le yakusa et prit la direction de la salle d'eau. Ichigo resta un petit moment les mains crispées sur le meuble de la salle de bain pour enfin se décider à rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait devant la porte de la chambre.

- Il est peut-être trop tard ? Je veux dire, il est tard...

- Oh... ces réunions durent souvent un petit moment. Vous arriverez juste au milieu. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne suis pas « inquiet » !

Le roux suivit pourtant l'homme devant lui sans s'exprimer davantage. De toute façon cela ne servirait à rien ! Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant un shoji et l'homme s'assit en seiza devant la porte qu'il fit coulisser. Ichigo se tint en retrait et observa la scène.

- Aïzen-sama... Kurosaki-sama est ici avec moi.

Ichigo entendit quelque chose de vague et Sosuke apparut au chambranle de porte.

- Ichigo ! Le ton était manifestement ravi.

Le brun traversa l'espace et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

- Tu as bien dormi ? chuchota son amant à son oreille. Tu as mangé ?

- Oui, oui...

Sosuke enroula ses doigts autour d'une des mains d'Ichigo et la porta à ses lèvres. Ses yeux reflétaient un océan de tendresse. Son autre main parcourait ses cheveux en épis.

- Prépare quelques affaires. Je t'emmène en week-end.

Le roux était surpris et observa son amant.

- Tous les deux ?

- Qui crois-tu que j'emmènerai ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tes hommes enfin, des gardes...

- Tous les deux seulement.

- Ce n'est pas prudent...

- Si je pars avec beaucoup d'hommes ce ne sera pas discret et puis... je veux profiter de ta présence, seul.

Les yeux ambre interrogèrent silencieusement le brun qui eut un léger sourire. Aïzen se pencha vers son amant :

- S'il te plaît... rien que nous deux pour passer un moment ensemble.

- Très bien ! Je vais préparer mes affaires. Je suppose que tu as déjà les tiennes ?

Seul un léger rire lui répondit et Ichigo allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et le retourner doucement. Surpris, le jeune homme tourna son visage vers Sosuke. Une bouche s'empara de la sienne. Le roux ne se posa pas de question et répondit à l'étreinte de son amant. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils restèrent un instant à se regarder et finalement Ichigo quitta les lieux.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Partir seuls ? Le roux entra rapidement dans ses appartements avec Jotaro sur les talons. Le jeune homme pénétra dans le dressing et en sortit un sac où il mit une tenue de rechange et un autre sac où étaient contenus « ses accessoires ». Il allait prendre quelques précautions. Il se changea et revêtit un pantalon un peu plus large qui lui permettrait d'exécuter des mouvements plus amples, un t-shirt noir près du corps mais pas tout à fait. Il passa par la salle de bain et sortit une boite de teinture qu'il avait trouvée dans ses affaires pour refaire ses racines. Il sortit ensuite des lentilles vertes et les posa sur ses yeux. Il finit par mettre des chaussures souples et sportives. Sa tenue était celle d'un jeune décontracté et à l'aise dans sa tenue. Ichigo avait placé du matériel de secours sur lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sortir sans protection, surtout à l'heure actuelle. Sosuke était devenu fou. Ichigo se chargerait de leur protection à tous les deux dans ces conditions.

Lorsqu'il regagna l'entrée, le roux tomba sur les hommes de son compagnon qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ichigo les salua et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion de son amant. Il le croisa dans le couloir. Sosuke le regarda, surpris.

- Tu t'es changé ?

- Bien sûr...

- Tu es vraiment très prudent.

- Je le suis pour deux !

- Personne ne nous reconnaîtra et nous partirons discrètement. Je ne l'ai annoncé à personne...

Ichigo posa un doigt sur les lèvres sensuelles de son partenaire.

- Chhuuuttttt ! Laisse-moi agir comme... je le sens.

Sosuke scruta le visage du jeune homme qui semblait brutalement très sérieux. Il le sentait sur le qui-vive et comprit que sa désinvolture apparente l'effrayait.

- Comme tu veux. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Il ne manque plus que toi.

- Je me change et j'arrive... souffla le brun à son oreille.

- Très bien !

Le cœur d'Ichigo battit plus précipitamment.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Nous aurons pas le temps tout à l'heure pour ce genre de chose.

- Qui te dit que...

- Sosuke ! marmonna Ichigo, contrarié. Je pense que tu as l'esprit plus tordu que le mien et déjà, des images pas très nettes circulent dans ma tête... alors vas-y seul !

Aïzen eut un rire bas et après un dernier regard moqueur, quitta le jeune homme, heureux de provoquer un trouble chez lui. Ichigo observa les hommes d'Aïzen derrière les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait posé sur son nez quelques secondes plus tôt. Beaucoup se demandaient certainement qui il pouvait être.

Le jeune homme partit s'asseoir sur un rocher dans le jardin et replia ses jambes sous lui. Ichigo réfléchissait à la vie qui l'attendait ici. Il avait fait un choix et il l'assumait. Le roux avait la vague impression que son amant négligeait un peu sa sécurité ou le danger. Ou peut-être que non. Toutefois, lui il savait pertinemment ce qu'il l'attendait avec le Nuage Blanc d'autant qu'il avait quitté ce dernier alors qu'il avait déclaré quelques jours plus tôt qu'il intégrait définitivement l'organisation. Les événements prenaient vraiment un cours inattendu.

L'orangé tourna la tête et vit son amant qui l'observait, songeur. Ichigo se leva d'un bond et partit le rejoindre. Une voiture de sport noire se gara devant l'entrée et un domestique ouvrit le coffre pour y glisser les deux minces bagages. Le roux monta à la place passager et attendit patiemment que Sosuke s'installe derrière le volant, ne sachant toujours pas où ils se dirigeaient. Lorsque la voiture démarra, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, seul un bref coup d'œil. Le cœur du jeune homme courait dans sa poitrine. Il était très troublé de la direction de ses sentiments pour Aïzen.

- Détends-toi... murmura de sa voix suave le brun.

- Je suis détendu ! affirma Ichigo sur la défensive.

Seul un bref coup d'œil amusé de son amant lui répondit. Ichigo s'enfonça dans son siège et observa le paysage sans formuler de commentaires. Il comprit qu'ils se déplaçaient vers le sud du Japon.

- Repose-toi nous ne sommes pas prêts d'arriver.

- Pourquoi n'avons nous pas pris le train ?

- La voiture est plus prudente...

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et vit son air soucieux. Ce qu'il avait prit pour une négligence... Non, Sosuke n'avait certainement rien délaissé pour ce voyage. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, mais certainement pas mettre leurs vies en danger. Un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur l'ourlet des lèvres du plus jeune. Il songea à sa vie d'hôte qui lui sembla bien lointaine soudain. Un voyage sans faire de crapahutage, où seule la détente serait le leitmotiv... C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, songea t'il brusquement. L'orangé avait passé sa vie à s'entraîner, à étudier ou à accompagner les autres pour leur faire passer un bon moment. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui consacrait du temps. Ichigo en était troublé et décida de vivre l'instant présent et de profiter d'une vie presque normale. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils n'en auraient plus l'occasion plus tard.

°°0°0°°

Le roux observa, surpris, l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient. C'était un pur produit japonais et l'ambiance à l'intérieur alliant un mélange de modernité et d'ambiance zen, lui amena un sourire.

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui... beaucoup !

- J'en suis heureux...

Le souffle chaud contre son oreille et la présence rassurante derrière lui firent frissonner le jeune homme. Ichigo se tourna vers son amant et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux ce qui eut l'air de toucher son partenaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Leurs bagages les y attendaient déjà sagement et Sosuke prit la main d'Ichigo et le tira derrière lui pour lui montrer la vue verdoyante en contrebas. L'ambiance brumeuse autour du volcan donnait une ambiance fantomatique au lieu. Ichigo se sentait dépaysé, comme sur une autre planète.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais choisi la région du Shikoku pour notre voyage.

- Je voulais te surprendre et puis, j'aime cette région et ses temples !

- C'est pour nous porter chance que tu as choisi cet endroit ?

- Hum... j'aimerai en visiter un qui me plaît particulièrement. J'aimerai y faire un vœu.

Deux bras entourèrent les épaules du jeune homme. La chaleur de son amant troubla le roux qui aurait aimé se retourner, mais l'étreinte ferme l'en empêcha.

- Ensuite j'ai prévu le restaurant et je connais un petit lac assez particulier où je jouais, enfant. C'est assez escarpé pour y parvenir, mais l'endroit en vaut vraiment le coup d'œil. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ?

Ichigo fut surpris qu'Aïzen lui parle de son enfance.

- Tu es originaire de ce lieu ?

Sosuke eut un rire bas et avoua :

- Oui... contrairement à toi je n'habitais pas du tout la banlieue de Tokyo. J'ai vécu ici et j'ai grandi dans ce lieu bourré de temple. J'ai rejoint Tokyo à l'adolescence car je trouvais ma province bien morne et je rêvais d'aventure dans la capitale. Je peux te dire que ce fut un choc en arrivant !

Le brun relâcha Ichigo qui se retourna pour observer son compagnon.

- Je pensai que tu étais natif de Tokyo. Je veux dire, les gens d'ici ont un accent et...

- J'habite Tokyo depuis vingt ans alors j'ai dû le perdre en cours de route.

- Comment es-tu arrivé à la tête de l'organisation Tora ? Je veux dire... je suis arrivée dans le Nuage Blanc parce que ma meilleure amie avec qui je jouais dans le bac à sable était la fille du chef de l'organisation... Mais toi ?

Aïzen eut un haussement d'épaule et tira son amant contre lui. Ichigo se laissa enivrer par l'odeur du plus vieux. Il ferma les yeux brièvement comme pour mieux en saisir tout l'arôme. Sous ses doigts, Ichigo sentait le cœur du yakusa battre doucement. Les lèvres de Sosuke descendirent dans ses cheveux et caressèrent doucement la masse soyeuse et indisciplinée.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur et je pense avoir été destiné à ce genre de « travail ».

- Comment peut-on croire que nous sommes destinés à cela ?

- Certains ont une vocation noble... médecin, enseignant, prêtre, dévouant leur vie pour celles des autres. J'avoue... Je suis dévoré par l'ambition et j'ai cherché toute ma vie le pouvoir, à être au-dessus des autres, à être le plus fort...

Aïzen posa ses doigts sous le menton du jeune homme pour lever son visage vers le sien.

- Je ne suis pas... serviable et encore moins « gentil ». J'ai assassiné, torturé, menti, corrompu, fait du chantage... et que sais-je encore. Je dois être dans la catégorie des hommes les plus ignobles. Je suis froid, calculateur et manipulateur. Tu es tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne et si j'étais raisonnable je t'enverrai très loin de moi. Même si tu fais parti d'une organisation comme la mienne, tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu es le soleil que je ne pourrai jamais atteindre des profondeurs de mon enfer.

Ichigo observait les traits impassibles où seuls les yeux exprimaient réellement les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Le roux fit remonter ses doigts vers les joues qu'il caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts. Lentement, ces derniers se dirigèrent vers la nuque de son compagnon qu'il attira à lui. Il murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Qui te dis que je souhaite être raisonnable... et c'est trop tard pour m'éloigner de toi maintenant. Je suis irrémédiablement amoureux.

Le jeune homme laissa sa langue courir sur les lèvres entrouvertes et son muscle fut rejoint par son congénère et un balai aérien commença entre les deux langues qui se cherchaient. Les doigts du roux étaient enlacés à ceux de son amant. Un filet de salive les reliait et Aïzen se pencha et le lécha pour s'emparer de la langue d'Ichigo qui répondit avec passion à son étreinte. Sosuke avait fait passer ses bras dans le dos de son amant et le serra fortement contre lui. Lentement, le brun recula et fit basculer son amant sur le lit. La bouche de l'homme chercha à tâtons la chair entre la jonction de la mâchoire et de la nuque et croqua délicatement la peau.

- Ne me quitte jamais Ichi...

- Comme si je le pouvais...

La voix du roux était à peine un chuchotement. Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément. Ichigo attira une nouvelle fois le visage de Sosuke à lui. Ses doigts fins étaient emmêlés dans les mèches souples du plus vieux.

- Oublions tout ! Tout ce qui n'est pas nous... nous serons si vite rattrapés par notre quotidien... Vivons pour nous. Aujourd'hui et demain, rien que toi et moi...

Sosuke approuva de la tête et attira le jeune homme contre lui, plus près, ses mains ayant glissé sous le t-shirt et... découvrit des shurikens ? Aïzen haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est...

Ichigo regarda l'arme que son amant avait sortie de sous son t-shirt et murmura, contrit :

- Un shuriken...

- Merci, je reconnais ! marmonna le brun. Mais pourquoi ?

- Hum... pour notre sécurité...

- J'ai failli y laisser un doigt ! grogna Aïzen. Tu as d'autres choses de camouflés sur toi ?

Le roux rougit violemment et retira son t-shirt et Sosuke vit un petit couteau sur chaque côté de sa taille. Ensuite, Ichigo se mit debout et retira son pantalon et un S&W 360 « AirLite Sc », suivi d'un couteau, d'un kunaï et d'un poignard d'assaut apparurent. La mâchoire d'Aizen s'ouvrait un peu plus à chaque objet découvert. Lorsqu'Ichigo eut retiré toutes ces armes, un petit tas métallique gisait à ses pieds. Une petite goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête d'Aïzen qui retira son 357 performance Magnum de sous sa veste et regarda les armes de son amant avant de murmurer :

- Tu ne passerais vraiment pas un portique de sécurité ! Une chance que je n'ai pas eu l'idée de partir en avion. Et dire que je culpabilisais tout à l'heure en disant que j'étais un assassin !

- Je n'ai jamais tué personne... souffla honteusement le roux.

Sosuke leva la tête, surpris, et scruta le visage rosissant de son amant. Le brun posa son revolver et attrapa sa moitié contre lui et lui redressa le visage.

- Ça tu ne le feras pas ! Mais bon sang ! Tu es une arme ambulante...

Le yakusa regardait encore médusé les armes posées à même le sol.

- Qui aurait cru qu'un hôte comme toi pouvait être capable de cacher toutes ces armes sur lui. Ichimaru a beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie à mon humble avis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de « ça »... pour... pour...

Sosuke captura les lèvres du jeune homme en un tendre baiser et entreprit de finir de déshabiller le jeune homme qui se retrouva nu devant lui. Ichigo le regardait droit dans les yeux. Aucune gêne. Sosuke tourna autour de son amant et son regard se posa sur le double dragon tatoué sur le dos du roux. Il le voyait dans toute sa splendeur et ses doigts effleurèrent le dessin. Le brun était fasciné par l'homme devant lui. Même s'il avait parfois l'air d'un gamin il était loin d'en être un. Le brun était tombé sur l'arme la plus dangereuse qui puisse exister. Son cœur se serra en sachant combien le crime révulsait son amant. Il colla lentement son corps contre celui du jeune homme et sa tête vint se blottir au creux de la nuque du roux, tandis que ses bras enlaçaient sa taille.

- Tu sais, Sosuke... Je commence sérieusement à avoir froid...

- En plus tu es douillet ! se moqua le brun.

Ichigo se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- J'en ai bien le droit si j'en ai envie... souffla l'orangé contre son oreille.

Sosuke caressa du revers de sa main le visage sérieux, trop sérieux du jeune homme.

- Tous les droits... chuchota à son oreille le yakusa.

Aïzen fit basculer Ichigo sur le lit et ils reprirent leurs ébats là où ils s'étaient arrêtés plus tôt.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo circulait dans la ville de Tobe. Le jeune homme faisait du tourisme dans cette cité où la céramique était reine. Sosuke affichait un léger sourire en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'extraordinaire à ces poteries enfant, mais le fait de voir le regard curieux du roux sur ces créations transformait aujourd'hui le sien.

L'orangé s'arrêta brutalement devant une série de céramiques faites dans un camaïeu de bleu. Des poteries représentant une grue laissèrent le jeune homme songeur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda doucement Sosuke.

- C'est stupide... vraiment stupide !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et voulut quitter l'échoppe mais Sosuke le retint par le bras.

- Ichi... quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le roux s'était figé et un voile passa devant ses yeux. Il voyait les regards qui s'attardaient sur le bras de son amant et lui, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Il voulut repousser le brun. Cela eut pour effet de rapprocher ce dernier qui s'inquiétait à présent réellement pour lui.

- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

- C'est juste que... c'est le genre de chose que ma mère affectionne. Et quand je vois la Grue, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à elle et à sa maladie. C'est bientôt son anniversaire et... enfin bref !

Ichigo envoya un sourire à Aïzen et se retourna pour prendre la direction du centre ville où Sosuke avait réservé des places dans un restaurent traditionnel réputé de Tobe. Le brun détailla la miniature que le roux observait intensément quelques minutes plus tôt. Il reprit sa marche et admira la démarche souple et féline de son compagnon. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt quelque chose avait attiré le regard d'Aïzen chez le jeune homme.

Il n'avait su dire quoi exactement au début de leur rencontre. Pourtant, maintenant cela lui sautait aux yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? À cause de son rôle d'hôte ? Ichigo Kurosaki était un tueur né même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il dégageait une aura particulière, un mélange de souffre et de danger inexprimé. Pourtant, à côté de cela, son regard presque innocent et son comportement profondément humain faisaient de lui un mélange détonnant et incroyablement attachant. Goûter à l'interdit et au paradis... tout cela chez une même personne ?

À table, Sosuke raconta une partie de son enfance dans la ville au plus jeune. Ichigo, curieux d'en savoir plus sur passé de cet homme qui était somme toute énigmatique la plupart du temps, posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles le brun répondait sans hésitation.

- Ta famille, tes parents... habitent encore ici ?

- J'ai perdu mes parents à dix-sept ans... ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur.

Ichigo rougit légèrement et se troubla devant sa question indiscrète.

- Je... je suis terriblement désolé.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Ils étaient partis rendre visite à mes grands-parents maternels. Moi j'avais refusé d'y aller car à l'époque je trouvais ça... indigne de moi. J'étais révolté et ne voulais rien savoir. Je m'étais échappé de la maison et caché dans un arbre non loin. Je les ai vus partir et mon père semblait contrarié. Tellement contrarié... Je ne les ai jamais vus revenir. Au soir, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de mes grands-parents m'avertissant de leur décès sur le chemin du retour. J'ai pris ma décision à ce moment là... je réussirai à Tokyo ! J'ai réuni quelques affaires, de l'argent et tout ce que je pouvais monnayer et j'ai pris le train.

Ichigo regardait l'homme devant lui, admiratif et fasciné. L'orangé mangeait sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il goûtait et essaya de s'imaginer dans le même contexte.

- Je n'ai pas eu à faire cela... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu même... en fait, cela ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit ! finit le jeune homme, dépité.

Aïzen sourit, moqueur, et secoua la tête. Il posa son coude sur la table et posa gracieusement sa joue sur son poing et scruta le jeune homme devant lui.

- Nous sommes diamétralement différents et quelque part j'apprécie cette différence.

La voix du brun devint caressante et le débit très bas fit se pencher le jeune homme légèrement en avant. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ichigo lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux chocolat où une lueur de désir s'était allumée.

- Et pourtant...

Les doigts de Sosuke remontaient le long de la joue du plus jeune.

- Si semblables... Par certains côtés.

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux une nouvelle fois. Aïzen intercepta un serveur et paya l'addition. Ils quittèrent les lieux. Les rues étaient faiblement éclairées et Ichigo observa tout autour de lui, sur le qui-vive. Il sursauta quand un bras enlaça ses épaules, le souffle chaud de son partenaire effleurant ses cheveux.

- Tu es toujours aussi... sur tes gardes ?

- Seulement depuis peu...

- Tu ne risque rien avec moi...

- Peut-être...

Leurs voix n'étaient que des chuchotements et leurs pas étaient lents. Ils remontèrent silencieusement le chemin qui menait à leur hôtel. L'humidité avait fait apparaitre des petites nappes de brumes sur le chemin et la végétation dense laissait voir des formes plus ou moins menaçantes sous les ombres projetées par la lune.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel leurs vêtements étaient humides et leurs cheveux mouillés, comme s'ils avaient reçu de la bruine sur eux. À peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de leur chambre qu'Aïzen plaqua Ichigo contre le mur et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Le roux avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Son cœur palpitait tellement fort, tout comme son désir qui ne semblait jamais s'éteindre mais plutôt s'attiser un peu plus chaque minute passée avec Sosuke. Lorsqu'Aïzen se redressa il souffla à l'oreille du plus jeune :

- Notre passion s'amenuisera un jour tu crois ?

- C'est très mal parti alors...

Leur regard soudé à celui de l'autre, Ichigo attira Sosuke à lui et captura ses lèvres avec délectation. Peu lui importait à cet instant. Ce qui comptait avant tout était le ici et maintenant...

* * *

Symbolisme de la Grue au Japon : Au Japon l'oiseau est réputé pour être capable de vivre 1000 ans... Il est le symbole de la longévité.


	15. Chapter 15

bonjour à toutes et tous

je sais, ça fait un moment que j'avais pas publié sur cette fic... mais elle redevient l'une de mes priorités. Ça m'apprendra a en avoir trop d'un coup. J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre. C'est le dernier a être... _romantiqu_e, je retourne dans le cœur de l'action ensuite. à bientôt et bonne lecture, Jijisub

Disclamer : Bleach = Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo grimpait relativement facilement les flancs escarpés du volcan. Sosuke le suivait avec un peu plus de difficultés, même s'il était en excellente condition physique. Le roux arriva au sommet d'un tertre et eut le souffle coupé. Le petit lac était de toute beauté. Ichigo marcha lentement jusqu'aux rives de l'étendue d'eau et admira le bassin d'un bleu pâle et cristallin. La végétation dense le cachait en partie mais le chemin qu'avait fait emprunter le brun, avait permis au jeune homme de l'observer dès son arrivée. Cet endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité et les premiers papillons de printemps tournaient autour du roux.

Deux bras entourèrent les épaules du jeune homme qui entendit le souffle haché de son amant dans son oreille.

- Ichi… c'était une promenade pas un marathon !

Ichigo eut un petit sourire moqueur et murmura

- Je l'avais compris de cette manière !

- Rappelle-moi de ne plus faire du tourisme avec toi ! Je suis mort…

- Mais non !

Le ton était moqueur et Ichigo jeta un œil amusé sur Sosuke qui retrouvait lentement une respiration normale.

- Je pense que c'est dû à ton grand âge !

Aïzen leva la tête et un pli moqueur se forma sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu me le rappelleras au lit également !

Ichigo éclata de rire, se permit d'ébouriffer les mèches brunes avant de le quitter de son pas élastique.

- Je regrette vraiment le temps où je semblais t'effrayer ! Marmonna Aïzen.

- Vraiment ? Se moqua gentiment le roux.

- Vraiment !

Le ton sombre du plus vieux fit rire de plus belle le roux qui bondissait souplement de rocher en rocher. Ichigo s'éloigna et se sentit apaisé dans ce lieu calme. Le matin même, ils étaient allés dans un temple et tous les deux avaient écrit un vœu qu'ils avaient attaché à un arbre à souhait.

Ichigo avait refusé d'en donner le contenu à son amant. Sosuke l'avait questionné longuement et avait abandonné le sujet. Ils avaient mangé dans un restaurant de type européen le midi et ensuite, Aïzen l'avait emmené sur ce lieu où il s'était beaucoup amusé enfant.

Sosuke lui avait parlé de ses parents. Un père professeur d'anglais et une mère serveuse. Une sœur plus âgée d'un an et qui était fiancée. Un frère plus jeune de trois ans et qui avait un don pour le dessin. La voix de son amant était restée calme et claire en énonçant les faits. Il avait évité de lui répondre sur son entrée dans l'organisation sur laquelle il régnait maintenant. Le yakusa était resté silencieux comme s'il hésitait à lui dire des vérités trop dures à affronter.

- Ichigo… souffla Sosuke derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le brun et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- J'adore cet endroit ! C'est magnifique et tellement… serein ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu aimais ce genre de lieux. Je… t'ai toujours vu derrière un bureau ou dans un monde urbain, je ne sais plus finalement. Mais franchement _ça_…

Ichigo fit un geste ample et désigna le petit écrin de nature.

- Tu me surprends…

Sosuke s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et eut un léger sourire nostalgique.

- Je venais souvent ici avec mes amis… Et puis, entre nous j'aime assez les contrées calmes et retirées.

- Je vois cela…

- Tu n'es pas habitué ?

Le brun observa le jeune homme entre ces yeux mi-clos. Le roux avait rejeté la tête en arrière et observait le ciel chargé de nuages. Sosuke imagina fort bien les images qui devaient défiler dans sa tête mais ne dit rien, laissant le jeune homme s'exprimer.

- Pour moi ce genre d'endroit est parfait pour un entraînement _militaire_ et faire un stage de survie ! Je pense souvent éviter les lieux comme celui-ci justement parce ce que ça me rattache à une partie de ma vie qui n'est pas forcément agréable. Pourtant…

Ichigo tourna son visage vers son amant

- Si c'est avec toi… Je deviens idiot !

Le roux observa la main que lui tendait Aïzen et le sourire chaleureux qui flottait sur ses lèvres eurent raison de ses hésitations. Il enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sosuke tira à lui le jeune homme et l'enlaça.

- Tu n'auras jamais à faire ce genre de choses pour moi… je veux que tu oublies… enfin que nous commencions une relation normale tous les deux.

- Sosuke… ne fais pas de promesses… c'est impossible !

- Je trouverai le moyen !

Une des mains du brun caressa la joue du plus jeune et ses doigts se perdirent dans les mèches indisciplinées. Sosuke se redressa et entraîna le jeune homme derrière lui et lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur les lieux. Finalement, Ichigo observa sa montre et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Sosuke… Si tu veux rentrer ce soir, nous ferions mieux de partir…

Le brun resta pensif un long moment et finalement hocha la tête. Cependant au moment où le jeune homme s'y attendait le moins, une bouche vint recouvrir la sienne et un bras enlaça ses épaules. Ichigo se laissa aller contre le torse de Sosuke ses doigts s'accrochant à la veste d'Aïzen. Le jeune homme ne se lassait pas de la proximité de son amant. Il lui était devenu indispensable sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte. Tous ces mois à se chercher, et tout ce qu'ils leurs restaient à découvrir… Ichigo appréciait toutes les facettes que lui faisait découvrir Sosuke de lui-même. Il ne savait pas par contre, si lui serait capable de faire preuve d'une telle transparence. Toutefois, il voulait le rendre heureux comme lui pouvait l'être actuellement.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke conduisait son véhicule d'une main sure. De temps en temps, son regard glissait sur le siège passager et il observait le visage assoupi du jeune homme à côté de lui. Pour lui, ce voyage avait été important, très important… Il ne l'aurait fait avec personne d'autre. Il avait dévoilé à Ichigo la partie la plus intime de lui-même. Quelque part retourner chez lui, avait été un peu comme s'il avait présenté le jeune homme à ses parents, à sa famille… Leur montrer qu'il était enfin heureux.

En quelques mois à peine, le jeune homme s'était insinué peu à peu dans ses pensées pour en devenir le centre d'intérêt. Aujourd'hui, lui seul comptait dans sa vie. Il osait à peine imaginer le jour où Ichigo le quitterait. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent sur le volant. Il ne voulait pas enfermer son amant dans une bulle, ni lui imposer ses choix. Sosuke désirait uniquement le bonheur d'Ichigo… et ambitionnait de lui devenir aussi indispensable qu'il l'était pour lui. Qu'importe jusqu'où il devrait aller pour cela. Il refusait tout avenir où Ichigo ne serait pas. Les kilomètres défilaient et la détermination d'Aïzen enflait. Qu'importe le Nuage blanc et qu'importent la police et même la Tora… Il l'aimait…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo sentit un souffle dans son cou et une voix grave envoûtante murmurer :

- Ichi… Il est l'heure de te réveiller…

- Hum…

- J'ai réservé une table pour nous ce soir…

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil et le dirigea vers son compagnon. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il bailla discrètement et passa une main devant sa bouche. Il se redressa.

- Tu as réservé où ?

Ichigo sortit du véhicule arrêté sur un parking en bord de mer. Le jeune homme ne reconnaissait pas du tout le lieu.

- C'est l'un des meilleurs restaurants de bord de mer que je connaisse. Et j'aime beaucoup, le paysage qu'offre ce lieu… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Le roux jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il fit quelques pas pour se détendre les jambes et se tourna vers son amant qui l'observait les bras repliés sur la toiture de la voiture, le menton posé par dessus. L'homme l'observait amusé et les yeux ambres se diluèrent dans ceux chocolat, un lent sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui murmura :

- J'aime beaucoup…

- Tu n'as même pas regardé quoi que ce soit !

- Le principal étant que tu y sois… le reste m'importe peu…

- Tu n'es pas difficile…

- Veux-tu que j'exige ? Ce n'est pas un problème… je peux te faire mener une vie qui se rapprocherai de l'enfer…

Aïzen contourna sa voiture et tendit une main vers le jeune homme qui le rejoignit et glissa sa main dans la sienne brièvement. La complicité échangée dans leur regard et la douceur de la brise de printemps firent se sentir bien le roux qui aurait voulu que cette soirée dure toujours.

- Viens… souffla Aïzen.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le restaurant où une table à l'abri des regards avait été réservée. Le responsable de l'établissement vint se courber respectueusement devant Sosuke qui le remercia pour son accueil chaleureux. Ichigo eut un sourire et une fois installé confortablement, le brun lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire…

- Il tremble de peur devant toi… Je suppose que cet établissement t'appartient ?

- Depuis peu…

Et le rire bas d'Aïzen résonna.

- Tu commences à bien me connaître !

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Mmm… ?

- Le restaurant ?

- Tu veux me faire tout avouer ?

Sosuke haussa un sourcil amusé et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ? Que tu nous as-tu réservé pour après ?

- Une nuit romantique dans une suite…

- Tu n'es pas pressé de rentrer ? Et tes _affaires_ ?

- Survivront sans moi encore une journée…

Le sommelier vint à leur table, bientôt suivi du serveur et rapidement ils furent concentrés sur leur carte. Toutefois, sous la table Ichigo fit glisser son pied entre les jambes d'Aïzen dans un mouvement de va et vient, ce qui fit sursauter Sosuke qui observait le jeune homme innocemment penché sur sa carte. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ?

Les cartes furent enlevées et Aïzen prit la main du jeune homme qu'il tira à lui doucement.

- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux…

- Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas jouer ?

- Intéressant…

Aïzen avait pris un des doigts du jeune homme qu'il se mit à lécher méticuleusement en faisant entendre un léger bruit de succion. Ichigo se pencha en avant, le souffle court. Lorsque Sosuke entreprit d'en avaler un en fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Lentement, il entama un mouvement de va et vient. L'atmosphère devint électrique et Ichigo troublé souffla :

- Tu es sur que tu as faim ?

La voix était enrouée et la main du roux commençait à trembler dans celle de son amant qui le fixait entre ses paupières. Les longs cils projetaient une légère ombre sur le visage de l'homme. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo notait ce détail.

- Cela dépend de ce que l'on me propose au menu… Mais j'avoue, j'ai réellement faim…

L'estomac du roux gargouilla lui rappelant, bassement terre à terre, que lui aussi n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée. Sosuke lâcha la main du jeune homme et rit doucement.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des préoccupations tout à fait existentielles…

- Ça te va bien de dire ça…

Le serveur arriva avec leur commande. Et les deux hommes entamèrent une conversation plus légère. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant plus tard, Ichigo fut surpris par l'hôtel que choisit Sosuke en bord de mer encore. De la baie vitrée de la suite, le jeune homme admira la lune se refléter tel le beurre qui fondait sur la surface lisse de la mer. Deux mains le ramenèrent à la réalité. Elles caressaient sa taille doucement comme un lent massage avant d'autres préliminaires plus langoureux. La bouche de son amant rampait le long de sa nuque qu'Ichigo bascula sur le côté pour permettre à Sosuke de le dévorer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Le pouls du jeune homme avait augmenté et le besoin de l'autre se faisait sentir.

Une des mains d'Aïzen glissa contre son aine et cette dernière explora le dessus du tissu qui se tendait sous ces caresses insistantes.

- Tu es déjà troublé…

- La ferme… Tu es dans le même état que moi…

Ichigo sentait derrière lui, l'érection brûlante d'Aïzen dans le bas de son dos.

- J'ai attendu toute la soirée le moment où je pourrai te dévorer…

Les mains du brun défirent les boutons un à un et bientôt, les mains aveugles cherchèrent les points sensibles du jeune homme qui se laissa aller contre le buste de son amant. Ichigo ferma les yeux lorsque la main d'Aïzen défit la boucle de sa ceinture et qu'une main glissa sur les poils pubiens se frayant un chemin vers la verge gonflée et coincée dans le tissu. Un halètement se fit entendre. La main de brun glissa dans le boxer du jeune homme. Qui faillit trébucher engoncé dans ses vêtements. Sosuke le rattrapa et le souleva.

- C'est une mauvaise habitude Sosuke…

- Tu n'es actuellement pas en position de discuter…

Ichigo se rendit compte que sa chemise bloquait ses bras l'empêchant de les bouger et le pantalon avait parcourut la moitié du chemin vers ses jambes

- Tu es vulnérable mon petit nuage blanc… Comment vas-tu t'en tirer ?

Le roux fronça légèrement les sourcils et alors qu'Aïzen s'y attendait le moins, le jeune homme fit un mouvement rapide et un craquement se fit entendre. Les yeux de Sosuke s'ouvrirent de surprise et il vit que le jeune homme s'était déboîté l'épaule pour se libérer un bras. Les quelques instants qui suivirent durèrent à peine quelques secondes, Ichigo s'étant remis le bras avec une grimace de douleur pour ensuite se libérer de ses vêtements. Le jeune homme complètement nu avait profité de la stupéfaction du brun pour le faire basculer et le ligoter à son tour.

- Maintenant… comment toi tu vas t'en sortir ?

Ichigo était suspendu au-dessus de sa _victime_…

- Libère-moi…

- Ah oui ?

Le jeune homme ricana...

- Après ce que tu viens de m'obliger à faire tu crois que je vais te libérer aussi facilement ? _Chéri_… tu vas découvrir une autre partie de ma personnalité !

Sosuke ouvrit les yeux mais dut les fermer quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo ayant prit sa cravate et banda les yeux de l'homme qui se retrouva dans le noir total.

- Que vas-tu me faire ? Le ton était curieux et non inquiet.

Un sourire accueillit la question mais Ichigo ne répondit pas… sa bouche parcourait le corps qu'il déshabillait habillement arrachant ce qui le gênait avec la lame d'un couteau de survie qu'il portait sur lui il y a peu encore. Les vêtements étaient en lambeaux, la lame effleurait la peau descendant sur les chairs les plus sensibles. Aïzen sentait en lui un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Il savait qu'il était à la totale merci de son amant qui était un expert en assassinat, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La bouche du roux succéda à sa lame, les lèvres humides n'ignorèrent aucune partie du corps étendu et exposé. Un doigt du jeune homme pénétra l'intimité de son amant, qui laissa échapper un soupir notamment lorsqu'il trouva le point sensible de ce dernier. Puis, Ichigo glissa un deuxième et un troisième doigt et un sourire s'inscrivit sur ces lèvres en voyant l'agitation qui gagnait Sosuke.

- Ichi…

- Chhhuuuuuutttttttttt

Ichigo se redressa et retourna son amant d'un mouvement brusque tout en faisant attention que ce dernier ne se blesse pas. Une lueur amusée s'était imprimée dans sa prunelle. Il avait à son tour son amant à sa merci. Les poignets de Sosuke ligotés avec sa propre cravate. Il se pencha et se mit à lécher avec application l'intimité humide de son amant qui gémissait sous ses caresses audacieuses. Les mains d'Ichigo cajolant inlassablement les fesses d'Aïzen qui le supplia d'en finir.

- Répète… Souffla Ichigo moqueur et dominateur. Mais avec formule de politesse…

Le jeune homme glissa son corps contre celui de son amant immobilisé, frottant son sexe dressé contre ses fesses. Sosuke qui se trouvait pour la première fois dans cette situation car c'était LUI qui menait ce genre de jeux privés… en était pantois par le culot du jeune homme. Quelque part, c'était totalement nouveau et excitant… et puis, seul Ichigo pouvait lui faire ce genre de chose, il aurait tué quiconque aurait essayé de lui faire le quart de ce qu'il venait de subir. Notamment être attaché… il était vulnérable et il détestait ça… sauf… avec Ichigo… Avec difficulté, Sosuke reprit à bout de souffle alors qu'une main rampait entre les draps et son corps pour caresser sa verge.

- Viens… s'il te plaît…

- Qui ?

- Pardon ?

- Qui ? Tu as compris la question…

Sosuke faillit envoyer le jeune homme promener mais l'excitation chez lui était telle, entre les caresses que la main insidieuse lui procurait et le sexe logé entre ses fesses et qui bougeait lentement, lui faisait perdre toute fierté… Il se jura qu'il ferait subir un sort comparable prochainement…

- Viens, s'il te plaît… Ichigo…

- Hum… je m'en contenterai pour l'instant…

_Pour l'instant ?_ Sosuke se demanda à quoi s'attendait le roux. Bientôt, il ne se posa plus de question. Le jeune homme avait redressé son postérieur et glissait en lui. Pour le coup, il se crispa et attendit les dents plantées dans l'oreiller, que le roux finisse son supplice. Mais le jeune homme attendit et bougea à peine… Haletant et toujours à la merci du roux, Sosuke demanda :

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ?

- Tu vas bien Sosuke ?

Le ton légèrement inquiet fit comprendre à Sosuke qu'Ichigo malgré son comportement faisait très attention à ce qu'il faisait et quelque part, il se décrispa et souffla un léger sourire aux lèvres…

- Je vais bien… maintenant… va jusqu'au bout... Ichi…

Le corps du roux bougea d'abord lentement puis, le rythme s'accéléra en même temps que les gémissements de Sosuke augmentaient d'intensité. Aïzen ne pensait plus à rien sauf à ses propres sensations incapable d'avoir une seule idée cohérente. Ichigo souhaitait que Sosuke prenne du plaisir, il le désirait tellement…

Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris plus tôt mais maintenant, il souhaitait plus que tout que son amant apprécie ces instants d'intimité. Sosuke était devenu comme une drogue pour lui. Il se sentait glisser sur un chemin dangereux dont il n'était pas sur de vouloir revenir.

Un peu plus tard, Ichigo libéra de ses entraves Sosuke qui se frotta les yeux. La lumière blessant son regard. Le roux était un peu anxieux au fond de lui et il se plaça au-dessus de son amant les sourcils froncés. Les yeux chocolat se posèrent sur un jeune homme angoissé.

- Tss.. assume ce que tu fais Ichi…

- Je… je suis allé trop loin…

- Si je n'avais pas voulu, tu n'aurais pas fait le quart de ce nous avons fait… enfin, de ce que tu m'as fait !

- Je…

Sosuke attrapa d'une main la nuque du jeune homme et força Ichigo à poser son front contre le sien…

- Je t'aime… tu comprends cela Ichi… Je te fais confiance… J'accepterai tout de toi ou presque… ne me quitte pas et ne… ne me trompe pas… Je ne pourrai pas l'accepter ! Je t'aime tellement imbécile…

La bouche d'Aïzen s'empara de celle du plus jeune avec tendresse, fouillant dans sa bouche et cherchant à lui transmettre sa flamme, ses mains libres pouvaient maintenant parcourir le dos de son amant qui faisait actuellement la planche sur son corps. Sosuke fit glisser son regard et regardait ses vêtements en lambeaux qui jonchaient le sol.

- Par contre… demain, tu te débrouilles pour me trouver une tenue convenable…

Ichigo tourna aussi la tête et eu un faible sourire…

- Je crois que j'ai exagéré sur ce coup là ! Je me suis laissé emporter par mon élan…

- Je vois…

Et avant qu'Ichigo puisse protester, il se retrouva sous le corps de Sosuke qui murmura à son oreille…

- Et maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses… si tu crois, jeune homme que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement après tous les outrages que tu m'as fait subir…

Ichigo voulu protester mais Sosuke ferma sa bouche avec la sienne… Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain matin, ils entrèrent en toute discrétion dans le manoir de Sosuke. Il y avait une faible activité, tout au moins en apparence. Les serviteurs et les yakusas présents s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le couple. L'ambiance était sereine jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jotaro Kusumi qui avait été averti de l'arrivée du couple. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aïzen était fou de rage et Ichigo confondu. La réalité venait de les rattraper et Ichigo n'était pas sur à présent de revivre les instants de bonheur qu'il avait vécu durant ses trois derniers jours.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kobo, rien n'est à moi sauf quelques yakusa !

**Note** : Bonjour à toutes & à tous ! Après une longue pause, je reprend la publication de cette fiction. Ellle est désormais écrite en entier et compte 20 chapitres + l'épilogue. Les mots suivis d'une * sont définis à la fin du chapitre.

**°°O°O°°**

Ichigo avait été laissé seul alors que Sosuke partait dans son bureau pour régler l'affaire du Nuage Blanc. L'organisation Tora avait été attaqué en son sein par un groupe très bien organisé et qui avait éliminé une trentaine d'hommes s'occupant de la branche jeu de l'activité d'Aïzen.

Sosuke en l'apprenant s'était excusé auprès d'Ichigo, il voulait avoir plus de détails pour bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé une nuit auparavant. Ichigo avait tenté de faire comprendre à Sosuke que cela le regardait autant que lui… mais le yakusa n'avait rien voulu entendre. Le jeune homme était fou de rage. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il cessa d'importuné Sosuke et obéit aux injonctions de son amant.

Le roux traversa rapidement la maison et regagna les appartements d'Aïzen et se dirigea vers le petit bureau qui s'y trouvait. Sosuke y avait fait installer un ordinateur pour Ichigo durant leur absente. Il lui avait certifié qu'il était monté comme il lui avait demandé. Le jeune homme courait presque pour arriver enfin dans les appartements privé de son amant.

Plusieurs serviteurs l'avaient observé surpris mais personne ne pipa mot. Ichigo pénétra dans la pièce et vit immédiatement l'objet de son désir. Il se plaça devant la table et se mit à vérifier le matériel. Il alluma l'ordinateur et il fouilla à l'intérieur. Une fois près, il se mit à pianoter fiévreusement sur le clavier.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant. Et Ichigo pour une fois avait un vrai but. Les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en branlent et rien maintenant ne pouvait l'arrêter. Une montagne de donner défila devant ses yeux. Il craqua quelques systèmes bien gardé et passa toute son après-midi à tendre un filet autour de l'organisation du nuage blanc.

Lorsque Sosuke regagna ses appartements pour rejoindre sa moitié, il trouva Ichigo complètement absorbé devant son écran, insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aïzen commanda le dîner du soir et décida de se prendre une douche. Il avait lui-même pas mal de chose à régler le soir même. Inutile de montrer à Ichigo combien il pouvait être préoccupé.

Sosuke avait pris ses dispositions pour faire une expédition punitive et il allait la diriger lui-même. Il ne laisserait à personne deviner qu'Ichigo était dans ses murs. Les yeux bruns s'assombrirent un peu plus en imaginant Sasabike récupérer Ichigo. Il en était hors de question. Il l'éliminerait s'il le fallait.

Dans la pièce à côté, l'homme entendait le bruit sec et répétitif des touches du clavier qui s'emballait. Le yakusa avait décidé de laisser Ichigo de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, après tout, il lui avait promis de ne pas l'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire et tant qu'il pouvait avoir un œil sur lui, peu lui importait ce qu'il faisait. Quoiqu'il en avait une vague idée… mais il était clair que le roux ne lui répondrait pas pour l'instant.

Aïzen ressortit de la douche et se dirigea dans son dressing. Il s'habilla et plaça plusieurs armes discrètes sur lui. Ce soir, il allait dans les quartiers chauds de la ville pour mettre la main sur l'organisation du Nuage Blanc. L'organisation se sentait tellement forte qu'elle avait laissé un message de menace et de représailles à l'intention d'Aïzen. Ils exigeaient qu'il leur rende Ichigo.

Le yakusa eut un sourire torve sur les lèvres. Ainsi ce soir, ils leur avaient annoncé l'attaque de la branche prostitution. Sosuke ne prenait pas à la légère la menace bien au contraire. Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il avait fait en sorte que tous soient vigilant, autant dans la branche prostitution que celles du prêt d'argent, armes, immigration clandestine ainsi que ceux qui s'occupait du Sokaiya. La branche s'occupant de la drogue et du blanchiment d'argent étaient constamment sur leur garde, il n'avait pas besoin de leur demander d'être sur le qui-vive.

C'est avec calme qu'il rejoignit Ichigo qui s'était arrêté de travailler en sentant le fumer délicieux qui s'échappait des plats apporté dans les appartements de Sosuke.

– Nous ne mangeons pas dans la salle à manger ?

– Je dois sortir ce soir Ichigo…

Immédiatement, Sosuke sentait le regard d'aigle de son compagnon se poser sur lui. L'atmosphère se modifia quelque peu et le jeune homme demanda d'une voix apparemment impassible

– Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire exactement ?

– J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier sur place les dégâts matériels et je vais rendre hommage aux familles…

– Vraiment ?

– Tu me fais un interrogatoire ?

Sosuke essaya de détendre Ichigo qui s'était redressé et planté devant lui soupçonneux. Comme il regrettait amèrement l'époque où Ichigo semblait vulnérable… enfin, l'avait-il jamais été réellement ? De toute façon, il ne se laisserait pas impressionné par son amant, même s'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Ichigo claqua sa langue contre son palais et déclara

– Si tu le dis !

– Haï !

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire à Sosuke et s'installa confortablement sur un zabuton*. Le yakusa observa Ichigo méfiant. Etait-ce une tactique d'Ichigo pour lui faire avouer ou bien d'une stratégie autre ? Sosuke décida de prendre également un air décontracté et s'installa à son tour. Les deux hommes discutèrent aimablement pendant le repas à tel point qu'Aïzen se demandait à quel jeu, ils étaient en train de jouer ? Ils semblaient autant l'un que l'autre vouloir endormir les soupçons de l'autre.

A la fin du repas, Ichigo fit du quatre pattes et enlaça Sosuke. Le yakusa jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Le roux déclara d'une voix mielleuse.

– Si je ne te connaissais pas… je dirai que tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose…

– Je n'ai rien à te cacher…

– Réellement ?

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

– Que tu m'aimes ?

– Tss…

Sosuke attrapa sa moitié en faisant attention en le faisant basculer contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres et Ichigo demanda innocemment

– L'arsenal que tu as sur toi… c'est pour les familles aussi ?

– Tu es mal placé pour me parler d'arsenal…

Le ton moqueur déstabilisa Ichigo qui rougit malgré lui. Le sourire d'Aïzen s'accentua et il reprit tranquillement

– Je ne serai pas long et je voudrai que tu restes ici bien sagement… je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter pour toi en prime.

– Tu as des raisons de t'inquièter ?

– Tss… comme si tu ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire… Tu seras sage ?

– Très…

– Tu es un bon garçon… Il faut que je me sauve… je vais faire en sorte de ne pas rentrer trop tardivement.

– Fait attention à toi…

Ichigo accompagna Sosuke jusqu'à la porte et resta de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte par les grandes portes en contre-bas du domaine.

– Kurosaki-sama… avez-vous besoin de quoi que se soit ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Kusumi et secoua la tête.

– Vous n'auriez pas du être avec Aïzen-sama ?

– Il m'a demandé de rester ici…

– Pour me surveiller ?

– Pour vous protéger…

– Tss… comme si j'avais besoin de babby-sitting

– Ne me sous-estimez pas non plus Kurosaki-sama…

Ichigo soupira et finit par hausser les épaules vaincu. Le jeune homme rentra et Kusumi demanda

– Vous vous dirigez ?

– Vers ma chambre… je suis fatigué.

– Bien… je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

– Oh… Kusumi… pouvez-vous demander à ce qu'on m'apporte du thé s'il vous plaît ?

Kusumi observa quelques secondes son jeune maître et s'inclina avec respect.

– Je vous le ferai apporter.

– Merci…

Le roux regagna sa chambre et son esprit s'agitait. Il allait donner un peu d'avance à Sosuke en attendant il allait faire la traque à son amant. Sans bruit, il s'installa devant son écran et mis en route le GPS miniaturiser qu'il avait collé sur Aïzen. Les yeux du jeune homme suivirent le parcours de la voiture. Entre-temps, il s'ouvrit une cession dans lequel, il continua le premier travail qu'il avait commencé plus tôt… autrement dit, un travail de sape de l'organisation du Nuage Blanc.

Cela lui prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps… mais il en avait à revendre. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se renversa sur son dossier… c'est fou tout ce qu'il était possible de faire en quelque clics bien placé.

Ichigo savait pertinemment qu'en face, il s'attaquait à une forteresse mais justement, parce ce qu'il était insignifiant, cela voulait dire plus furtif ! Il allait mettre en œuvre toutes les années de dur entraînement qu'il avait suivit au cours de sa vie… mais contre son propre maître ! Un frisson d'excitation le gagna et il se remit au travail.

Kusumi apporta lui-même la tasse de thé avec une légère collation au jeune homme. Il s'adressa à lui mais Ichigo lui répondait distraitement. Le roux s'était trouvé un magnifique terrain de jeu. Avant que le Wakagashira* quitte les lieux, Ichigo lui demanda

– Kusumi-san…

– Oui… Kurosaki-sama ?

– Savez-vous jouer au Go ?

– Oui… mais je préfère le shogi*…

– Vous avez un jeu ici ?

Ichigo s'était retourné vers son interlocuteur qui paraissait surpris.

– Oui…

– Voulez-vous jouer une partie avec moi… comme je dois attendre certaines informations, j'aimerai me détendre en attendant…

– Tout de suite ?

– C'est gênant ?

– Non… pas du tout… je vais chercher un shogiban*… je reviens…

– Merci !

Kusumi fut soulagé en fermant la porte. Sa mission de surveillance allait être grandement facilitée pour le coup. Il se hâta d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Bientôt, deux serviteurs apportèrent la table de jeu et les pièces.

Lorsqu'il entra le jeune homme avait poussé la table basse et les zabuton* trop nombreux.

– Vous auriez du me laisser fai…

– Bien sur, bien sur… installer le shogiban ici, s'il vous plaît !

Le jeune homme parlait avec une certaine autorité et il semblait être très à l'aise.

Ichigo s'installa sur son cousin et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son écran et reporta son intérêt sur le shogiban. Kusumi avançait ses pièces et le roux répondait coup pour coup tout en intervenant sur les données. Le jeune homme suivait discrètement les déplacements de son amant et pour l'instant… rien de particulier ne semblait arriver.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke descendit de la voiture et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il avait fait le tour des différents bureaux qu'occupaient son organisation et tous étaient sur le qui-vive. Le yakusa traversa le trottoir et monta s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il arborait une mine sombre, il détestait le rôle du gibier. Il s'enferma dans son bureau, il était accompagné de son shateigashira* et du saki-komon*. Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que

– Aïzen-sama… croyez-vous sincèrement que le Nuage Blanc va continuer ses attaques ? C'est insensé à leur actuelle…

– Ils continueront jusqu'à ce qu'ils récupèrent… Kurosaki Ichigo…

Sosuke se posta devant la fenêtre incapable de tenir assis. Ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. En observant l'extérieur sans vraiment s'attarder sur la foule et le mobilier urbain, Aïzen croisa le regard de… Byakuya Kuchiki !

– Quelqu'un peu me dire ce que fait ce flic devant notre bureau ?

– Quel flic ? Demanda Sasagawa Chomei.

Les yeux d'Aïzen s'étaient plantés dans ceux du commissaire de police, l'homme ne bougeait pas, à croire qu'il avait l'intention de se faire remarquer depuis le début… Cherchait-il à le rencontrer ? Ou bien, avait-il l'intention de voir le spectacle qui allait secouer le clan de la Tora ? La mâchoire d'Aïzen se crispa et maudit ce commissaire trop consciencieux.

Sosuke quitta son bureau et dévala les marches pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, prenant ses hommes au dépourvu. Sur ses talons, le shateigashira qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son chef seul et sans couverture. Le yakusa resta sur sa partit de trottoir et attendit que Kuchiki bouge. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, autant qu'il vienne s'expliquer directement. S'il s'était montré, il devait y avoir une raison derrière tout cela.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo observa Kuzumi se diriger vers la sortit. Il s'inclina également lorsque le wakagashira quitta les lieux. Le roux s'étira et après un dernier coup d'œil à son écran, Ichigo quitta le salon. Le jeune homme s'allongea et s'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, en ayant prit soin avant de mettre son radioréveil en route.

Lorsque ce dernier sonna trois heures plus tard, Ichigo se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et observa les différentes fenêtres ouvertes. Ainsi Sosuke avait décidé de se venger ? Sans attendre, Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son esprit formait un plan, il s'habillait tel un ninja.

L'expression froide et concentré ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le jeune homme trouva ses lunettes infra-rouge et les enfila. Il était sur que le Kuzumi avait mis en marche le système de sécurité. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Ichigo un quart d'heure plus tard alors qu'il ouvrait la porte fenêtre de la chambre de Sosuke. Ses jumelles à vision nocturne lui donnait l'emplacement des capteurs placés un peu partout dans la propriété et c'est rapidement qu'il grimpa sur le toit de la demeure. Là, comme il s'y attendait rien n'avait été placé.

Le jeune homme se figea. Il vit en bas de la maison, des hommes du Nuage Blanc. Ces derniers tranchaient la gorge des gardes de Sosuke. Comme lui, ils possédaient des lunettes d'optiques nocturnes. Ichigo sortit son zatoichi tanto* et attrapa des shuriken qu'il lança vers trois assaillants qui tombèrent en silence.

Sans se départir de son calme alors que son cœur battait à vive allure, Ichigo se glissa silencieusement sur le toit sans se faire remarqué. Une chance qu'il ne soit qu'en quart de lune et que les nuages le cachait par intermittence. Ichigo rampa sur l'arrête du toit quand il vit des ennemis proche de lui. Ses yeux se fendirent et inconsciemment, il respira plus doucement. Avec grâce, Ichigo se déplaça de telles sortes qu'il se place derrière les hommes du Nuage Blanc et agit sans réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas… s'il le faisait…

Ichigo fit le tour de la demeure d'Aizen et trouva quelques membres disséminés. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce à quoi Ichigo s'attendait. Ils savaient qu'il était là ! Le jeune homme après s'être assuré d'avoir capturé et tué tous les hommes de son ancienne organisation, utilisa le système de sécurité pour alerter les hommes d'Aizen.

Ichigo disparut dans la nuit… Il avait quelques comptes à régler !

°°0°0°°

Sosuke observa Kuchiki longuement. Ce dernier repris

- Vos deux organisations sont sous surveillances et je me chargerai personnellement à ce que vos agissements cessent. Vous ne pouvez pas vous faire la guerre. Si le Nuage Blanc réclame Kurosaki, rendez-le-leur ! Soyez raisonnable…

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Ichigo n'est pas un objet que l'on prend ou que l'on jette. C'est un homme

- Qui a choisit son destin…

- A quatre ans ?

Byakuya resta de marbre. Cette affaire de médiateur entre yakusa ne lui plaisait pas énormément. Mais s'était les ordres de sa direction, voir au-delà apparemment. Le téléphone de Sosuke vibra

- Kumiko ! L'organisation du Nuage Blanc a envahit nos entrepôts sur les docs et ils se sont infiltrés dans les locaux où nous entreposions les armes et la drogue…

- Arrêtez-les ! Focalisez-vous sur les entrepôts…

- Nous sommes aussi attaquez dans les maisons closes, nos bureaux de l'immigration clandestines et celui de la main d'œuvres…

- Focalisez-vous sur les entrepôts comme je vous l'ai demandé… Pour le reste, je vais disperser les hommes !

- Bien Kumiko…

Sosuke planta Byakuya au milieu du trottoir et appela son Shateigashira.

- Tu prends des hommes et tu vas immédiatement dans les maisons closes… y'a du grabuges. Pour les bureaux de l'immigration clandestine envoie qui tu veux…

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda son second.

Aizen ne prit pas la peine de répondre et traversa l'immeuble rapidement. Ils allaient venir dans ses bureaux. Il appela tous les hommes disponibles de son quartier général. La nuit serait très longue et il n'était pas sur de s'en sortir.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo traversa la ville rapidement. L'entrainement sévère de Kensei portait ses fruits et de voiture, sous les camions, et tout ce qui lui était possible d'utiliser pour se déplacer sans se faire remarqué était utilisé. Il traversa la ville sans le moindre encombre et pour le reste du voyage l'effectua à pied, utilisant les chemins sombres et mal famés, silhouette silencieuse et solitaire.

Ses pas le menèrent droit au quartier général du Nuage blanc. Il devait frapper fort pour désorganiser la fourmilière. Le jeune homme avant de pénétrer dans les lieux qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, se calma et se forgea son nindô dans sa tête. Ce pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il en était là !

Utilisant toutes les techniques que lui avait enseigné ses pairs, Ichigo réussit à entrer dans le bâtiment et avec une extrême précaution, se dirigea vers le bureau qui l'intéressait. Sa progression fut lente, semer d'embûche en tout genre. Il devait faire extrêmement attention à tous ses gestes. Ichigo ne prit aucun risque inconsidéré. Il resta même coincé une heure dans une bouche d'aération, bloqué par deux gardes qui discutaient en dessous de lui.

Lorsque la voie fut libre, le jeune homme s'infiltra dans une salle de commande de l'organisation et après avoir attendu longuement également, il pu enfin accéder à la salle principale. Tout était une question de patience après tout !

Ichigo réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il plaça les enregistrements fait plus d'une heure plus tôt dans les bobines des caméras de surveillance. Il plaça observa les plans du système de sécurité et le modifia pour lui permettre de se déplacer plus facilement. Il nota au passage quelques informations utiles pour lui ultérieurement et disparu en quelques minutes, juste au moment où une personne entrait à nouveau. L'odeur du café renseigna Ichigo du pourquoi de l'absence.

Le jeune homme trouva l'établissement particulièrement calme. Ils étaient certainement partit en grand nombre pour effectuer une mission de grande empleur. Pas besoin de faire un dessin, vers où toute l'organisation avait du se diriger. C'est silencieusement encore qu'Ichigo entra dans le bureau de Sasabike qui reposait le combiné de son téléphone.

Ce dernier sursauta quand il vit la silhouette noire dans son bureau.

- Ichigo…

- Heureux que vous puissiez me reconnaître…

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Sasabike plissa les yeux et déclara calmement

- Tu ne viens pas rejoindre nos rangs… n'est ce pas ?

- Non… je voudrai que vous me laissiez tranquille…

- Pour que tu rejoignes Aizen ? Si nous ne pouvons t'avoir dans nos rangs, tu mourras ! C'est le destin de ceux qui quittent le Nuage Blanc !

- Si je dois mourir… Alors que cela se fasse maintenant… Je n'ai pas l'intention maintenant ou plus tard de revenir dans vos rangs.

- Il n'a rien à t'offrir que nous n'ayons pas !

- Si… il y a quelque chose que Sosuke a pour moi…

- Tu l'aimes ?

Le capitaine des troupes du Nuage Blanc, n'avait pas l'air d'y croire mais quand il vit Ichigo retirer ses Saï, il repoussa sa chaise et tira de son bureau ses Kama pour l'affronter. Ichigo plissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais affronté Sasabike, tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il était plus fort que Kensei… et il n'avait jamais battu Kensei dans aucun combat singulier. De plus utiliser des kama pour se défendre n'était pas courant. Qu'importe de toute façon, qu'il soit là ou pas… la chute du Nuage blanc était en train de se jouer ailleurs que dans ses murs !

°°0°0°°

Sosuke visa l'homme qui tentait d'assassiner son garde du corps. La balle se logea entre les deux yeux. La force du 44 lui explosa la tête et une nouvelle marre de sang envahit les locaux qu'Aizen considérait comme son quartier général. Il rechargea rapidement ses deux révolvers et Nnoitra demanda

- Aizen-sama… nous ne pouvons plus rester ici.. quoique nous ne pourrons plus résister encore très longtemps…

- C'est sans importance… Je les exterminerai jusqu'au dernier s'il le faut mais je ne quitterai pas les lieux. Et si vous le faites, je vous abats en premier !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention…

Nnoitra se tourna et après avoir réapprovisionné son Uzi, et charger… il visa les nouveaux entrant dans le bureau du Kumiko. Les rafales secouaient l'épaule du yakusa et le bruit des douilles qui s'échouaient lourdement sur le sol, s'entendait à peine dans le vacarme assourdissant des tirs à répétition. L'odeur métallique qui se dégageait du lieu en devenait écœurante.

Sosuke devait partir de là par n'importe quel moyen. Il avait l'impression d'être une souris coincée dans un labyrinthe. Au loin, il étendit le bruit des sirènes. La police allait bientôt débarquer et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se faire coffrer ! Il voyait déjà la tête de Kuchiki.

Le yakusa se pencha et vit que le passage avait été libéré. Nnoitra avança tout en déboitant son chargeur et en ré-enquillant un nouveau dans le distributeur. Trois autres yakusa se placèrent autour de Sosuke pour le protégé d'éventuels attaques. Bientôt, ils descendirent les marches alors que le bruit des sirènes s'approchaient. De nouveaux tirs eurent lieu dans les locaux ce qui fit sursauter l'ensemble des quatre hommes.

Leurs nerfs à vifs, les rendaient fébriles. Ils passèrent non loin de la porte principale qui avait été barricadée plus tôt dans la nuit. Sosuke passa devant et ouvrit la porte codée se trouvant au fond du couloir, coincé entre la porte du personnel, et celle de la maison de jeux. Le groupe descendit dans le noir les quatre premières marches. Nnoitra referma soigneusement derrière eux le vantail. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant six portes différentes, et Sosuke choisit la plus à gauche.

Dans un calme spectral, le groupe s'enfonça dans la pièce et Aizen activa un système caché pour ouvrir une nouvelle porte. Les quatre yakusa entrèrent dans le couloir qui s'offrait à eux et qui rejoignait les égouts de la ville. Le groupe disparu dans la nuit alors que Kuchiki Byakuya réussait avec un groupe d'hommes conséquent à entrer dans les bureaux d'un des plus grand groupe yakusa du pays.

Il ne put faire que l'inventaire des lieux et des morts. Et au bout de deux heures, constater qu'Aizen Sosuke et ses principaux sbires avaient quitté les lieux sans laisser la moindre trace.

- Kuchiki-san… nous avons enfin le nombre total de morts… et ils font soient partit du Nuage Blanc ou de la Tora…

- Très bien… y'a-t-il des personnes vivantes dans ce carnage ?

- Quelques blessés…

- Faites-les passer pour morts et vous les envoyer discrètement à l'hôpital se trouvant dans le Nord de la ville. Aucune information ne doit filtrer. Je me chargerai de leur interrogatoire plus tard.

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Rien d'autre ce soir… J'ai l'impression qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps à ces deux organisations pour se remettre de leurs blessures… Demain, j'irai rendre une petite visite à Aizen Sosuke chez lui et… demander à Kurotsushi de m'obtenir un entretien avec Sasabike Chojiro le plus rapidement possible…

- Hai !

L'inspecteur disparut pour diffuser les ordres de son chef. Il n'était pas prêt d'aller dormir et Kuchiki-san pareil. Il était hors de question que la guérilla urbaine s'installe à Tokyo. Le visage souriant d'Ichigo Kurosaki flotta devant ses yeux. Il se souvint lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt en compagnie de cette fille aux cheveux verts. Qui aurait cru que ce gosse aurait déclenché un pareil carnage ? Si c'était en son pouvoir, il rendrait le roux au Nuage Blanc pour classer l'affaire mais le regard d'Aizen lui avait fait comprendre, qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher le jeune homme.

Les deux clans allaient s'exterminer ? Où était Aizen ? Et où se trouvait Kurosaki ? Kuchiki traversa la rue et resta un petit moment appuyer contre la carcasse de sa voiture. Ses yeux gris balayant la façade du quartier général de la Tora. Aizen n'allait pas être prêt de pouvoir mettre un pied dans ses locaux…

* * *

Sur ce chapitre, je remercie ma moitié pour ses précieuses indications sur les armes !

Zabuton = coussin pour s'asseoir sur un tatami

Shogiban = table pour jouer au Shogi

Shogi = jeu d'echec japonais

Zatoichi Tanto = Sabre court de ninja (environ 32 cm)


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour...

Merci pour vos reviews... voici la suite des aventures d'Aizen et d'Ichigo

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kobo, rien n'est à moi sauf quelques yakusa !

**°°O°O°°**

Sosuke rentra dans son manoir exténué. Entre-temps, il s'était rendu compte de sa blessure par balle. Sa main tenait sa poitrine d'où du sang glissait entre ses doigts. Nnoitra le regardais inquiet, ainsi que Shalowg, Tesla et Ggio Vega. Mais aucun des hommes qui accompagnaient Aizen n'osait intervenir. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison du Kumiko.

Kuzumi vint à leur rencontre et pâlit un peu plus en voyant son maître.

- Aizen-sama…

- Vite appelle les secours !

- Hai !

Le wakagashira prit son téléphone mais la main ensanglanté d'Aizen s'abattit sur son avant bras.

- Où est Ichi…go ?

Mal à l'aise, le bras droit d'Aizen avoua

- Disparu…

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Aizen qui s'effondra sur le sol. Kosumi se précipita sur son chef et appela dans le même temps les secours. Le manoir se trouva une nouvelle fois agitée. Sosuke ferma les yeux ce qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'ici s'était de pouvoir entrevoir son amant. S'il n'était pas là… Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir le néant l'enveloppait.

°°0°0°°

Lorsque Kensei rentra accompagner de Nell, Rose et Shinji… il se dirigea immédiatement auprès de Sasabike. La nuit avait été longue et tous étaient épuisés. Toutefois, leur mission avait été un succès quoi qu'ils n'aient pas encore toutes les informations. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le Nuage Blanc allait remporter une grande victoire.

Kensei frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau de Sasabike et n'eut aucune réponse. Nell épuisé poussa son fiancé et ouvrit la porte

- Papa… on est crevé, tu pour…

La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et hurla. Son père gisait sur le sol baignant dans une marre de sang. La rigidité et le regard fixe prouvait les blessures mortelles que le vieil homme avait reçut. Kensei repoussa gentiment Nell qui s'accrocha à son épaule.

- Dit-moi qu'il n'est pas mort…

- Tss… tu reconnais un mort aussi bien que moi !

- Qui a fait cela ? Demanda Rose

Le groupe du Nuage blanc s'observa un instant et Nell souffla

- C'est impossible… Ichigo ne pourrait jamais faire cela !

- Il a intégré la Tora…

- Il ne ferait pas cela à mon père et… et… il n'est pas assez fort…

- Vraiment ? Fit Kensei fou de douleur et de rage.

L'albinos se redressa et redressa Nell pour la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme sanglota contre son épaule.

- Je ne peux pas croire que se soit Ichigo qui ai pu faire cela ! C'est impossible… impossible…

Kensei fit un geste pour faire sortir ses deux autres compagnons. Avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, il demanda d'une voix froide

- Qu'on me permette de rencontrer le Soutaïcho…

- Hai !

La porte se ferma doucement sur Rose. Nell se redressa et demanda

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- Je dois d'abord rencontrer le Soutaïcho. Toi, tu t'occupes de rassembler tous les renseignements que tu peux sur la sortie qui a eu lieu ce soir. Je veux savoir où nous en sommes. Trouve moi Lisa… tu lui demanderas de fouiller dans le système tout ce qui est possible de découvrir comme indices. Comment notre surveillance a-t-il pu être percé ? Débrouille-toi !

- Hai !

Kensei appela quelques minutes plus tard les hommes du groupe médical. Sasabike fut transporté avec les honneurs et discrètement vers une partie de l'infirmerie. Le moins de personne possible devait être au courant. Sans attendre plus Kensei se mit à fouiller le bureau retourné de l'ancien capitaine. Le combat avait été violent. Et les nombreuses marquent lui faisait penser que son ancien élève avait utilisé des Saï pour son combat mais certainement pas que… connaissant le vieux renard qui n'en avait pas l'air, était un redoutable combattant. Comment Ichigo l'avait battu ? C'était impossible, il ne l'avait jamais vaincu alors comment ?

°°0°0°°

Byakuya se présenta devant la porte du manoir d'Aizen. Le commissaire était venu en force. Vu l'agitation du groupe Tora, il ne serait jamais assez prudent. Un homme se présenta devant lui. Byakuya ne reconnut pas l'homme. L'expression meurtrière qu'il arborait n'aurait incité personne à lui adresser la parole.

- Kuchiki-san… soyez le bienvenu

- Je n'aurai pas cru que je sois le bienvenu… je penserai plutôt que vous auriez envie de me tuer…

- Si je le pouvais… rétorqua l'autre sans rire.

Byakuya même s'il ne le montra pas, fut impressionné par cet homme dont les yeux noirs perçaient les interlocuteurs dont il croisait le regard. Le yakusa reprit calmement comme si la menace non voilée était monnaie courante contre sa personne

- Vous souhaitez rencontrer Aizen-sama ?

- Hai ! Vos hommes nous ont dit que c'était impossible… Mais j'exige de le rencontrer. Nous ne pouvons laisser passer ce qui s'est produit hier soir. Veuillez me conduire à lui !

- Aïzen sama n'est pas dans sa maison.

- Où est-il ?

- Je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de vous répondre. Et si vous voulez m'arrêter pour cela, je vous suis sans résistance.

Les deux hommes se foudroyaient du regard à présent. Byakuya n'aimait pas arriver à de telle extrémité, mais il avait déjà essuyé un refus du Nuage Blanc, se n'était pas pour que la Tora s'amuse aussi à ses dépends.

- Mes hommes vont fouiller cette maison !

- En avez-vous seulement la possibilité ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il n'y a pas que le Nuage Blanc qui a des appuis vous savez…

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ce yakusa quand le téléphone portable de son interlocuteur toujours inconnu sonna.

- Hai ?

L'expression de l'homme devint préoccupée. Pourtant, il ne laissa filtrer aucune information sur la personne qui lui tenait la conversation.

- Faite-le nécessaire, je me charge de tout !

Byakuya fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Si les deux clans étaient incapables de fournir la présentation de leur responsable… cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient morts ?

- Est-il mort ? Demanda Byakuya au yakusa

- Qui ?

- Aizen Sosuke !

- Non… et c'est tout ce que vous saurez pour l'instant…

Le commissaire s'agaça. Il déclara pourtant d'un ton neutre

- Vous allez me suivre au poste !

Le yakusa haussa les épaules et s'avança. Il lança d'une voix froide

- Que quelqu'un aille prévenir le saiki-komon*, il prend le relais !

- Hai Koumis-sama… Firent les hommes présents autour d'eux.

- Tu as quel rang exactement ? Demanda Byakuya avant que le yakusa entre dans la voiture de police.

- Wakagashira !

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil au bras droit d'Aizen et il se dit finalement que la pêche n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise que prévu. Le Shateigashira était mort mais lui, devait certainement en savoir beaucoup plus voir autant qu'Aizen finalement. Byakuya ne chercha pas à perquisitionner dans le manoir. Vu l'agitation des yakusa et l'attroupement de plus en plus nombreux et l'hostilité des hommes, il était inutile d'exciter d'avantage ses hommes qui semblaient prêt à tout ! La tension était trop palpable pour jouer avec les nerfs à vifs de ses hommes.

°°0°0°°

Kosumi faisait face au commissaire. Ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux de Kuchiki. Il ne baissa pas le regard une seule fois. Même si son interlocuteur paraissait froid, il savait jouer à ce petit jeu là et il n'avait rien à craindre sur ses capacités. Elle valait celle de son interlocuteur qui malgré le temps qu'ils étaient enfermés restait tout aussi impassible que lui.

- Ecoutez… il serait plus simple de nous dire où se trouve Aizen Sosuke ou même Kurosaki Ichigo ! fit brutalement Kuchiki qui n'avait pas encore évoqué ce nom devant le wakagashira imperturbable.

A l'évocation du nom de Kurosaki pourtant, une lueur de surprise brilla dans les yeux noirs.

- Vous connaissez Kurosaki ? Demanda Byakuya

- …

- Inutile de ne pas me répondre, ou d'ignorer ma question Aizen m'en a parler hier soir. Je lui ai demandé de le rendre au Nuage Blanc et il a préféré ignorer mon avertissement et regardez où en est votre clan…

- Le clan de la Tora ne s'effondrera pas avec l'attaque d'hier soir. Et si vous connaissez suffisamment Aizen-_sama _et je pense qu'il a du vous le dire lui-même… il est hors de question pour aucun des membres de la Tora de révéler la moindre information sur Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Mais bon sang pourquoi ? Interrogea agacé le policier.

- C'est la volonté d'Aizen-sama… Kurosaki Ichigo est plus important que sa propre vie. Si nous désobéissons aux ordres, nous sommes morts !

Byakuya soupira bruyamment irrité par une telle obstination. C'était stupide… s'il décidait de renvoyer Kurosaki auprès du Nuage Blanc tout s'arrangerait certainement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda soudain Byakuya.

Le yakusa en face de lui ne répondit pas. La détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux fit frissonner le commissaire. Quelque part, Kuchiki le trouva tout aussi redoutable qu'Aizen. Ce dernier sans aucun doute savait s'entourer.

- Pourquoi ? Et ne me dites pas que c'set parce que votre kumiko est amoureux de Kurosaki… c'est stupide de…

- Pourquoi perdrai-je du temps à vous expliquer quelque chose que vous ne comprendrez jamais Kuchiki-san ?

- Mais se sont des hommes !

- Et alors ?

- Il n'y a pas d'amour possible entre hommes ! Répliqua froidement Byakuya.

Cette notion le dépassait complètement. C'était contre nature, complètement impossible que deux hommes puissent s'aimer. Tout les homosexuels qu'il connaissait se rejoignaient dans des back room et s'envoyaient en l'air dans des endroits plus ou moins glauques. Même s'il avait vu une lueur étrange briller dans les yeux d'Aizen lorsqu'il avait évoqué le nom de Kurosaki… Si une guerre entre deux clans pouvaient éclater à cause d'un amour entre deux hommes… C'était pure folie, inimaginable.

Pourtant, l'attitude froide de son interlocuteur et les réponses qu'il lui fournissait. Byakuya ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette agitation.

°°0°0°°

Kosumi sortit du commissariat deux jours plus tard. Il ne savait pas qui était intervenu mais le voilà, qu'il était à nouveau libre de tous ses mouvements. Il sortit son portable et appela Akon

- Libre ?

- Hai… Tu es intervenu ?

- J'ai essayé… mais bizarrement toutes mes interventions sont restés lettres mortes, alors, je ne sais pas qui a pu intervenir…

Kosumi resta pensif sur le trottoir quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la berline sombre qui l'attendait plus bas.

- Aizen-sama ?

- Il est toujours en vie mais son état est critique et il n'est toujours pas sortit du coma…

Après être entré dans la voiture, le yakusa demanda d'une voix fatiguée

- Et Kurosaki-sama ?

- Aucune nouvelle…

- Tu as vu le message qu'il a laissé ?

- Hai… Je n'ai rien touché… J'ai demandé à Tsubokura de rester devant l'ordinateur au cas où, il y aurait du nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que cela donne tous ces calculs ?

- Aucune idée mais le reste du matériel qu'il a commandé est arrivé et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Avoua Akon.

- Bon sang… Comme si c'était le moment… Pourtant, Aizen-sama lui avait dit qu'il devait rester au manoir…

- Je te rappelle que si nous sommes toujours en vie, c'est grâce à lui… S'il n'était pas intervenu… Je pense qu'il sait qu'Aizen-sama est entre la vie et la mort. Il reviendra j'en suis sur !

- Je n'en doute pas non plus… Je me demande si ce Kuchiki n'a pas raison de dire qu'il faut que Kurosaki retourne auprès du Nuage Blanc… Cela ne nous créé que des ennuis.

- Nous le savions des l'instant où nous avons appris sa position… Quelque soit les conséquences, j'y ferai face. Aizen-sama est notre Kumiko !

- Hai !

Fermant les yeux et essayant de se vider l'esprit, Kosumi se souvint des regards échanger entre les deux hommes. Kosumi n'avait jamais compris les goûts de son chef, mais il semblait tellement plus heureux depuis l'apparition de ce Kurosaki. Pourquoi cet homme devait-il appartenir à leur pire ennemi ? Et si la situation s'aggravait ? Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Kuchiki, ils n'étaient pas prêts immédiatement à subir une nouvelle attaque du Nuage Blanc.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo scruta son visage. Le grimage qu'il avait effectué le rendait méconnaissable. Il enfila la veste de médecin et jeta un regard absent sur sa petite sacoche qui contenait ses vêtements. Quoiqu'il advienne, il devait revoir Sosuke. Il avait remonté les archives de la police et avait appris qu'il était introuvable. Il en avait déduit que son amant avait du être blessé.

Une semaine durant lequel, Ichigo avait cherché Sosuke pour le retrouver dans un hôpital se situant hors de la ville de Tokyo. Il avait utilisé son temps à sortir Kosumi de sa garde à vue grâce à ses relations. Ensuite, il avait contrôlé son ordinateur à distance avec son nouveau matériel. Il avait changé d'apparence une nouvelle fois.

Le Nuage Blanc voudrait l'assassiner à présent. Il devait faire bouger le corps de Sosuke avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent. Ichigo se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant le regard froid. Lorsqu'il entra et qu'il vit Sosuke entouré de divers câbles, il pâlit.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis d'une démarche souple, il se dirigea à côté de son amant. Il prit sa main entre ses doigts. Il la porta à ses lèvres et murmura

- Je suis là mon amour… Je resterai toujours à tes côtés… il faut que je te sorte de là.

Ichigo parla à l'oreille du yakusa la voix enrouée.

- J'étais fou d'inquiétude mais de te voir ainsi me fait trembler. Soit fort… comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi ? J'ai… j'ai fait… beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours et, demain je vais venir te chercher. Nous allons fuir tous les deux. Mais je t'en prie… prépare-toi Sosuke !

L'homme allongé ne bougea pas. Ichigo embrassa le front pâle de son amant, ses yeux, ses joues pour embrasser ses lèvres au final. Le roux posa son front contre celui de Sosuke et murmura doucement

- Je t'aime Sosuke… alors, ne parts pas ! Résiste… je te promets demain… nous serons ensemble. J'ai tout organisé ! Je ne te promets pas le Ritz, ni même des conditions de luxe dans lequel tu as vécu ses dernières années… mais simplement d'être avec moi à l'abri quelques temps. De ton organisation… qui est sous surveillance policière très serré et du Nuage Blanc qui veut ma peau !

Ichigo resta encore quelques minutes enlaçant le yakusa de ses bras, la tête nichée contre son épaule. Le jeune homme avait fait attention de ne pas toucher la blessure. Cette dernière même si elle semblait grave avait évité le cœur et les organes vitaux. Mais Sosuke avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Personne ne comprenait aussi son coma.

Le roux se redressa et caressa les cheveux bruns avec tendresse.

- Mon ami, mon amour, ma vie… si tu me quittes maintenant… je n'aurai plus de raisons de vivre.

Ichigo embrassa une dernière fois Aizen et quitta les lieux. Sa gorge était nouée. Maintenant qu'il avait vu son amant, il devait s'organiser pour leur départ ! Et il devait faire vite !

°°0°0°°

Kensei tournait en rond dans le bureau de Sasabike. Il venait d'être nommé le nouveau Taïcho de l'organisation du Nuage Blanc. Chose à laquelle, il ne s'était jamais sentit destiné. Il devenait fou derrière son bureau. Arrêtant brutalement de marcher devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les rues agitées de la ville, le cœur de Kensei se serra.

Les ordres du Soutaïcho avaient été clairs. Il devait retrouver Ichigo et l'éliminer lui et Aizen ! Comment pourrait-il faire ? Il considérait Ichigo comme le fils qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais. Même s'il avait été incapable de lui montrer de la tendresse, il aimait ce gamin plus que n'importe quoi. Il avait toujours refusé la violence malgré les entrainements insensés qu'il avait subit. Et pourtant, il était venu dans les locaux du Nuage Blanc et avait assassiné celui qui le considérait comme son successeur.

Non seulement cela, mais Ichigo avait eu l'idée de pirater leurs systèmes informatiques et avait introduit des virus à l'intérieur de leurs programmes. Les hommes du service en avaient encore des sueurs froides à essayer de récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être. Kensei songea à toutes les fois où il avait traité Ichigo d'incapable… en fait, ce gamin était d'une intelligence redoutable en plus d'être malin.

Le Nuage blanc allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce coup là ! Un coup bref à la porte le sortit de sa léthargie et il hurla

- Entrez !

Shinji entra et ce dernier lui adressa son sourire en coin, ce qui l'exaspéra. Enfin, s'était pas comme avec Mashiro.

- On a retrouvé Aizen !

- Où ?

- Nikko !

- Allons-y !

- Tu viens ?

- Bien sur… si Aizen est là-bas, Ichigo sera là-bas aussi…

- Que feras-tu ?

- Je suivrai les ordres à la lettre Shinji. Kurosaki Ichigo est notre ennemi à présent et… il doit être éliminé.

- Si tu le rates, moi… je ne le louperai pas Kensei…

Les deux hommes se mesuraient du regard. Nell entra et demanda

- Nous partons ?

- Hai !

Nell sentit la tension entre les deux hommes et déclara froidement

- Au lieu de vous disputer, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher !

Kensei suivit Nell qui avait finit par accepter l'inacceptable pour elle. Nell avait déclaré à Kensei qu'elle ne pourrait pas pardonné à Ichigo. S'était son père qu'il avait exécuté. Le seul homme qu'il avait osé tuer était son père. Et ça… pour elle, la pilule ne passerait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas venger. Et lui dans tout cela ? Il ne savait plus… Mais, jamais il n'aurait souhaité arrivé à de telles extrémités !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo avec la complicité d'un des hommes d'Aizen sortit le yakusa hors de l'hôpital. Au moment où il entra dans l'ascenseur, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il avait reconnu les cheveux verts de Nell et ceux de Kensei. Se n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'engager un combat. Ichigo souffla à son complice.

- Soyez discret… ils sont là !

- Hai !

L'homme qui l'accompagnait était un homme d'apparence calme. Il était fort et il était connu pour sa loyauté sans faille à son maitre. Il faut dire que Tsunemi Matsui étant marié avec Hama devait pouvoir encaisser ses claques dans le dos. Inconsciemment, cela lui rappela Miyako et un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres d'Ichigo… Presqu'un an qu'il avait commencé son métier d'hôte.

Kosumi Jotaro lui avait demandé d'obéir aveuglement à Ichigo comme s'il s'agissait des ordres du Kumiko lui-même et il exécuterait ses ordres comme tels ! Il avait été surpris en voyant cet homme qui semblait avoir la cinquantaine. Il avait pensé que Kurosaki était plus jeune que leur chef. Mais il ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'agir comme lui ordonnait l'homme devant lui.

Arrivé en bas, Ichigo pâlit. Il vit Byakuya Kuchiki dans l'entrée. Que devait-il faire ? Se n'était pas prévu au plan. Sans se démonter, il fit un signe discret au yakusa. Ichigo fit descendre l'ascenseur et ils se retrouvèrent à la morgue. Ichigo poussa le chariot et observa fiévreusement autour de lui. Il vit une porte de sortie. Il demanda à Tsunemi de pousser le charriot à sa place. Le roux partit en éclaireur et lorsqu'il vit un homme entrer, il l'immobilisa rapidement et l'endormis en touchant des points vitaux.

Le trio se retrouva sur le parking et Ichigo repéra l'ambulance qui devait servir à leur fuite. Il fit monter le lit de Sosuke à l'intérieur en prenant des soins particuliers malgré son cœur qui martelait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il demanda au yakusa de s'assoir à l'arrière avec son chef. Ichigo trouva plus prudent que se soit lui qui conduise. Avec le plus de naturel possible, il prit place à la place conducteur.

L'ambulance démarra et Ichigo contourna au pas les voitures stationnées. Il vit soudain Love sur le parking. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Que venait-il foutre là ? L'homme à la coupe afro fit arrêter l'ambulance. Le roux fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la fenêtre du véhicule et interpella d'une voix cassée son ancien compagnon d'arme.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi t'emmerde le monde sur la route ?

- Oi le vieux, tu te calmes… je recherche un ami.

- Et alors ?

- Je vérifie s'il n'est pas dans les voitures qui…

- Ami dis-tu ? C'est des méthodes de la police ça !

- Je ne suis pas de la police…

- Dégage !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton vieux connard !

- Si t'as rien d'autre à foutre que d'emmerder les honnêtes gens, je vois pas ce que j'ai à te dire d'autres !

Et Ichigo démarra à la barbe de Love qui resta figé sur le coup. Il vit soudainement son ancien compagnon réagir puis s'arrêter et décrocher son téléphone. Ichigo ne ralentit pas et prit l'autoroute en provoquant presque un accident. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et si Love l'avait reconnu et si on venait de le prévenir qu'Aizen avait disparu.

Jotaro avait mit toute la logistique de la Tora à sa disposition et il fallait qu'il regagne l'aéroport de Tokyo Haneda avant qu'on ne capte qu'il avait abrité dans son véhicule le yakusa le plus rechercher… quoique lui aussi était activement recherché. Un peu plus de soixante kilomètre à couvrir, ils seraient les plus longs de toute sa vie.

Ichigo avait demandé à Jotaro d'avoir une activité plus intense afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui et non sur Aizen mais, Kuchiki était venu à l'hôpital. Il avait mené son enquête et avait retrouvé finalement la trace de Sosuke et le Nuage Blanc s'était remis plus vite de la première attaque. Quoique… Ichigo jeta un œil à sa montre et il songea que le deuxième coup qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure allait être fatal au Nuage Blanc.

S'il pouvait au moins tenir jusque là ! Un frisson d'angoisse le parcouru. Le regard ambre voyait dans chaque véhicule qui le doublait comme une probabilité pour que leur fuite échoue. Ses doigts se serrèrent nerveusement autour du volant. Sosuke était trop important pour qu'il finisse soit en prison ou bien dans les mains de son ancienne organisation. Les événements en cascades qui s'étaient succédé en un an ou presque le laissait songeur.

Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait le front du jeune homme qui vit enfin au loin apparaitre l'aéroport international de Tokyo. Il allait utiliser un jet privé de Sosuke pour fuir. Akon s'était occupé en toute discrétion de l'affrètement de l'avion. Les papiers avaient été établis par Ichigo. Tous étaient faux. Akon s'était aussi occupé de payer des pots de vins au personnel qui chargerait Aizen dans l'avion. Personne ne savait où le couple partirait. Tsunemi accompagnerait le couple ainsi que le pilote de l'avion qui était un yakusa aux ordres d'Aizen. Tsukabishi Tessai était sur et un excellent garde du corps en dehors de ses compétences de vols.

Ichigo gara le véhicule après avoir roulé au pas durant un long moment. Arrivé sur la partie privée de l'aéroport international, il vit la montagne de muscle que représentait Tessai et arrêta le véhicule non loin de lui. Lorsqu'il descendit l'homme s'inclina

- Aizen-sama est dans le véhicule avec Matsui-san !

- Hai !

Sans rien ajouté, l'homme contourna le véhicule et ouvrit les portes. Tsunemi soupira de soulagement, Ichigo pu l'entendre.

- Tsukabishi-san… nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour pouvoir sortir cette civière… Doucement… même si Kurosaki-sama a prit ses précautions, Aizen sama semble ne pas très bien se porter.

Tessai ne dit rien et tira doucement la civière et la mis sur roulette. Ichigo pâlit en voyant le visage blême de son amant. Matsui en voyant l'inquiétude du jeune homme déclara

- Courage Kurosaki-sama… vous pourrez vous occuper de lui dans l'avion. Prenez le matériel, nous nous occupons de l'installer confortablement…

- Hai !

Ichigo s'engouffra dans l'ambulance et récupéra tout le matériel. Il savait qu'il aurait à l'intérieur les médicaments qu'il avait demandé à Akon pour le voyage et les quelques mois qu'il allait passer dans leur futur retraite. Le roux sortit et traversa le tarmac. Il entra dans jet privé et vit que Sosuke était maintenant allongé dans une couchette de l'avion. Tessai déclara calmement

- Le patron est installé. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour le rebrancher et je décolle immédiatement. Akon m'a informé qu'on était sur nos traces.

- Hai !

Ichigo ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Pourtant, la voix de Matsui résonna

- Chomei va venir récupérer l'ambulance… Il devrait arriver, il devrait nous donner les papiers qui ont été validé. Le voilà, je m'occupe de tout, ne sortez pas et rester ici prêt d'Aizen-sama !

- Hai !

Le roux s'en moquait. Il rebrancha le matériel autour de Sosuke et entendit le bruit des voix, bientôt couvert par le bruit des moteurs du Falcon. Tsunemi remonta à bord et Ichigo vit passer la tête de Chomei qu'il salua. Le yakusa hocha la tête et quitta l'avion. Matsui ferma la porte basculante et s'installa en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité. Ichigo fit de même en choisissant un fauteuil à côté de celui de son amant. Il serait bientôt en sécurité à quelques kilomètres au-dessus de la Terre.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, le système informatique du Nuage Blanc et toute l'organisation devait crouler sous une attaque informatique des plus violentes qu'il n'ai jamais du avoir. Le roux avait mit du temps mais, il savait qu'en prenant son temps, les résultats n'en seraient que meilleurs. Il lui fallait juste être dans le timing !

L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard. La chance d'appartenir à une organisation assez puissante et ayant suffisamment d'argent pour graisser les pattes des contrôleurs aériens. Cela avait du couter une somme folle à la Tora mais Ichigo se chargerait de renflouer les caisses. La voix de Tessai résonna dans la cabine

- Nous sommes maintenant en vol de croisière, vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures… Nous avons pour quatre heures de vols…. Je ravitaillerai et nous aurons droit à deux heures de pauses et nous partirons vers notre destination finale. Vous aurez droit encore à quatre heures de vols. Alors reposez- vous… Ah oui, Akon m'informe que du personnel a été recruter dans l'île et que nous aurons juste qu'à nous occuper de vous…

- Merci… souffla Ichigo qui après un bref coup d'œil au hublot, se détacha et s'installa au chevet de Sosuke qui paraissait plus détendu.

* * *

Wakagashira = 1er bras droit de l'Oyabun

Shateigashira = 2ème bras droit de l'Oyabun (mais avec moins d'autorité !)

Oyabun = équivalent "parrain" dans la mafia italienne.

en espérant que cela vous ai plu... à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour...

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kobo, rien n'est à moi sauf quelques yakusa !

bonne lecture... bientôt la fin !

**°°O°O°°**

Agglutiné dans la chambre, chacun des spectateurs restèrent atterré de découvrir un lit vide ! Kensei sentait la colère l'envahir et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le commissaire du commissariat de Tokyo, il explosa

- Que venez-vous foutre ici ?

- C'est à moi de vous posez cette question… repris calmement Byakuya.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui… Repris Shinji avec le sourire. Il est un peu soupe au lait actuellement. Bien, puisque nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… nous allons nous retirer commissaire-sama…

- C'est impossible !

Kuchiki appela ses hommes et il déclara sombrement

- Cela fait quelques jours que j'essaye d'avoir une entrevue avec l'organisation du Nuage Blanc et toutes mes demandes ont trouvé lettre morte ! Alors, vous ne partirez pas tant que je n'aurai pas rencontré ce Sasabike Chojiro !

- Il est mort ! Déclara Kensei qui s'était repris.

- Pardon ? Repris Byakuya incrédule.

Il allait reprendre quand il vit sortir l'albinos sortir son portable.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Ichigo n'a pas pu aller bien loin…

- Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de Kurosaki Ichigo ? Demanda curieux le commissaire de police.

- C'est moi qui l'est entrainé…

Il était évident que pour cet homme, cette réflexion était une finalité en soit. Lui ne savait pas qui il était mais, pour les autres membres, tout était entendu dans la phrase. Cela l'agaça mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Et savez-vous où se trouve Kurosaki ?

- J'essaye de le coincer si vous arrêtiez de me parler !

Le regard de glace et la menace contenu à l'intérieur n'incita pas Byakuya à poursuivre.

- Love… Aizen n'est plus là… Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit sauvé tout seul. Si tu vois des choses suspectes pré…

Un petit silence s'intercalla avant d'entrendre un hurlement

- Quoi ?

L'albinos raccrocha au bout de quelques secondes blêmes. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée accrochée maintenant à ses lèvres.

- Love me dit qu'une ambulance a faillit l'écraser à l'instant. Il m'a signalé que le chauffeur était âgé d'environ une cinquantaine d'année… mais Kurosaki a pu se grimer ! N'oublions pas qu'il nous échappe depuis des mois.

- Je ne savais pas que tu lui avais donné des cours de maquillages Kensei…

- Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout ! Je ne l'ai formé qu'à l'entrainement militaire et au piratage informatique en partit ! Maintenant bouclez-là, et que chacun prenne son véhicule. Love a noté le numéro d'immatriculation et la marque de la voiture…

- Vous comptez disparaître ? Demanda Byakuya….

- Oui, que vous le vouliez ou non…

- J'ai besoin de retrouver Kurosaki également… puis-je me joindre à vous pour le retrouver ? Nous pourrions facilement le retrouver en joignant nos forces.

Kensei sembla hésiter devant la proposition. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et finit par répondre d'une voix neutre

- Je refuse…

- Soit ! Je met mes propres hommes sur l'affaire… et…

Le commissaire de police n'eut pas le temps de finir dans un même mouvement les yakusa immobilisèrent les policiers et Byakuya voulu se défaire de l'étreinte de Rose mais fut incapable de bouger. Le regard haineux de Kensei se posa sur le commissaire et il lui répondit

- Vous n'avez rien du tout… je vous souhaite juste une bonne nuit !

Et avant que Byakuya puisse faire quoique ce soit, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Le Nuage Blanc sortit de la chambre et dans le couloir, ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. En bas, Love les attendaient. Ce dernier fit une rapide description et chacun monta dans une voiture. Mais à peine arrivèrent-ils devant la sortit du parking que de grosses voitures noires se placèrent devant eux.

Des hommes en noires et portant des lunettes de soleil sortirent leur Uzi et tirèrent sur les voitures. Kensei accéléra et faucha un homme au passage. Son 4x4 fut en partit défoncé à l'avant mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait sortir de la nasse dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Nell à côté de lui se redressa et souffla

- Je ne m'attendais pas à les trouver ici… Comment ont-ils fait ? Nous mis leurs locaux sous surveillances et nous avons frappé fort il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant.

- Ichigo… souffla kensei.

- Toujours lui ! Hurla Nell.

Elle frappa de son poing rageusement sur le tableau de bord.

- Quoique nous fassions, il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous ! Pourquoi est-il si efficace. Tu nous disais qu'il n'était pas prêt… qu'il manquait de maturité ! Reprocha sa fiancée.

- Je le pensais… le Ichigo d'il y a un an, n'a plus rien à voir avec celui auquel nous avons à faire. Sa cavale, son… implication amoureuse… en ont fait un autre homme.

- Si nous avions su que c'était les hommes qui lui plaisaient…

- Il n'y a qu'Aizen Sosuke… Je ne pense pas qu'il aille voir un autre homme que lui !

- Qu'importe…

- Nell, dit moi si d'autres voitures nous ont suivit ?

La jeune femme se pencha et vit que des voitures les suivaient. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Se ne sont pas les nôtres mais celles de la Tora qui nous suivent.

- Merde ! Appelle le QG et demande leur de l'aide…

Pendant que Nell téléphonait, Kensei observa la route intensément à la recherche d'une ambulance blanche. Son cœur se mit à battre follement. Il vit au loin, une tâche blanche et il sut que se trouvait son élève à l'intérieur. Il voulu accélérer mais la circulation dense le lui interdisait. Il jeta aussi des brefs coup d'œil aux rétroviseurs et se rendit compte que les yakusa de la Tora se rapprochait. Kensei lança à Nell en observant les panneaux.

- Dit-leur d'envoyer du monde à l'aéroport de Narita… qu'on envoie du monde au terminal 1 et 2. D'ici, je ne vois pas vers quel destination, ils se dirigent. Dit leur aussi que nous sommes prit en chasse et que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir arriver à les suivre jusqu'au bout !

- Hai !

Nell repris les paroles de Kensei qui jura entre ses dents. Son radiateur avait été touché durant la collision et voilà que les voyants de son tableau de bord, lui indiquait qu'il ne pourrait plus conduire très longtemps. Kensei fit une manœuvre et se gara énervé sur le bas côté. Nell ferma son téléphone et sortit le sac derrière elle.

Elle attrapa ses armes et en glissa sous sa chemise. Son regard vert luisait sous la détermination.

- Ils ne m'attraperont pas vivante !

Kensei caressa brièvement les cheveux longs emmêlée de sa fiancé et se pencha ensuite pour attraper ses propres armes. La journée allait être très longue. Nell sortit sur le bas côté et Kensei suivit. Les deux ninjas bondirent derrières la barrière de sécurité alors que les voitures des yakusas se stationnaient derrière leurs véhicules. Kensei et Nell entreprirent de se dépêcher de se rendre dans la forêt non loin de l'aéroport qui leur servirait de couverture !

°°0°0°°

Nnoitra était soucieux. Il avait été envoyé à l'aéroport pour couvrir la fuite du Kumiko et de son amant. Il s'installa non loin du terminal où les deux hommes devaient embarqués. Lorsqu'il vit stationner l'ambulance, il haussa un sourcil. Enfin, ils foutaient quoi depuis tout ce temps ?

Le yakusa faillit cracher au sol en voyant Kurosaki sortit soucieux du véhicule. Son grimage était parfait. Il ne le reconnaissait pas lui-même. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas fait mieux d'être chez les ninjas plutôt que les yakusa. Quoique… lui son nindo s'était tué un maximum de personne et pas d'être un pion dans un échiquier.

Son attention fut attiré par l'intervention de Tessai et lorsqu'il vit enfin sortir la civière contenant le corps de son Kumiko, il se sentit respirer un peu mieux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de cette souricière. Un mouvement non loin de lui, captiva son attention. Le yakusa se redressa brutalement et se dirigea vers l'homme qui tenait une arme sous sa veste. Le regard exercé de Nnoitra et son instinct ne le trompait jamais quand il se retrouvait face à un tueur.

L'homme était aussi grand que lui mais beaucoup plus large. Mais peu lui importait à Nnoitra pour lui l'excitation du combat le gagnait et quitte à mourir autant que cela soit en beauté ! Il posa une main de fer sur l'épaule du tueur et susurra à son oreille alors que son pistolet s'enfonçait dans les côtes de l'homme

- Appuis seulement sur la détente et je me charge de t'expédier par le même train !

°°0°0°°

Byakuya se leva et se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Il vit une équipe médicale autour de lui. Autour de lui ses hommes se réveillaient groggy.

- Vous n'avez rien…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le commissaire de police toujours un peu dans les limbes de son sommeil.

- Apparemment vous avez tous été endormis… mais sans substances chimiques.

Le médecin paraissait perplexe. Byakuya n'insista pas et sortit son portable et demanda à ses hommes de lui notifier toute conduite suspecte ou tout événement bizarre qui interviendrai entre Nakko et Tokyo. Le médecin lui signala qu'il y avait plusieurs hommes hospitalisés au sein même de l'hôpital, suite à une fusillade et à un carambolage dans le parking.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Je vais vous conduire à eux !

Trop content de laisser la police se charger de cet épineux problème de yakusa, car ils s'agissaient bien de cela Ishida accompagna Kuchiki jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait confiné les membres du Nuage Blanc et de la Tora !

Byakuya en voyant les différents visages fermés se lever vers lui, se dit que sa journée serait très longue. Son portable sonna. Des hommes se livraient à une fusillade non loin de l'aéroport de Narita. Byakuya fit envoyer une équipe d'intervention spéciale pour cueillir l'ensemble des intervenants à cette guerre ouverte.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se leva et observa une dernière fois le corps allongé de Sosuke. Le yakusa était toujours dans le coma un mois après leur fuite. Cette situation pesante et inconfortable l'agaçait. Le jeune homme quitta la petite maison qui se situait juste en face de l'océan indien. Le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement sur un banc de sable blanc et fin. Il s'amusa avec ses orteils à faire des petits tas de sable.

L'eau incroyablement turquoise et calme apaisa le jeune homme. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux, comme pour une visière et poursuivit son chemin. Ichigo se dirigea vers un petit groupe de palmier et s'installa contre eux, profitant de leurs ombres. Il se sentait tellement fatigué et le coma de Sosuke n'était pas étranger également à son stress accumulé.

Pourtant, il ne lâcherait pas son amant. Il entrait souvent en contact avec Kosumi et Akon pour donner des nouvelles de leur chef. Ichigo fournissait également des fonds à l'organisation yakusa pour qu'elle se remette plus vite de l'empoignade qui avait touché cette dernière dans sa lutte avec le Nuage Blanc. Par contre, l'ancien ninja avait abattu l'organisation sans le moindre remord. Ils viendraient bien assez tôt, songea t-il !

°°0°0°°

Sosuke se réveilla difficilement. Il se sentait si faible. Son regard après quelques minutes balaya la pièce et il se sentit désorienté. Où était-il ? Il voyait les perfusions à son bras. Etait-il tombé malade ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il resta un moment les yeux au plafond. Puis lentement, ses souvenirs se mirent en place dans sa tête. Il commença à s'agiter et voulu se lever. Où était Ichigo ? Que faisait-il ici ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Tsunemi se figea en entrant en voyant son chef essayer de se redresser.

- Kumiko… rester allongé ! Vous êtes faible… vous êtes resté longtemps dans le coma…

- Où est Ichigo ? Est-il vivant ?

- Kurosaki-sama va bien. Il se repose… il n'a pratiquement pas dormi depuis qu'il a organisé notre fuite !

- Fuite ?

Aizen se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Matsui prit une chaise et s'installa non loin de son chef. Sans attendre, il entreprit de raconter longuement les péripéties de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et ce qu'Ichigo avait accomplis pour permettre à Sosuke de trouver un endroit où il pouvait récupérer en paix.

- Il vous a veillé chaque jour et tout à l'heure, je l'ai ramené dans sa chambre. Il s'était endormi devant la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Je vais le réveiller ? Demanda pour la forme Matsui qui apparemment n'était pas trop chaud pour le faire.

- Non… J'attendrai…

- Souhaitez-vous quelque chose ?

- J'ai soif…

Matsui trop heureux de se rendre enfin utile, sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une carafe d'eau et un verre. Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet et servit son maitre. Il l'aida à se redresser et le liquide arracha un peu sa gorge irritée par le peu de parole qu'il avait murmuré d'une voix enrouée.

Aizen renvoya Tsunemi. Il se sentait aspiré par le sommeil. Sa main caressa inconsciemment la cicatrice sur son torse. Lorsqu'Ichigo franchit le seuil de sa chambre deux heures plus tard, Sosuke dormait toujours profondément. Un sourire pourtant éclairait le visage du roux. Lentement et avec le moins de bruit possible, il retira quelques perfusions du piquet.

Ichigo mangea un peu plus tard, seul… mais plus pour longtemps. C'est avec un grand soulagement et surtout une grande sérénité qu'il entrevoyait un avenir beaucoup plus radieux pour eux. Tout était possible à présent. Il lui suffisait d'être encore un peu patient. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il contacta le watagashira et l'informa du réveil d'Aizen. Il laissa Matsui raconter les premières paroles d'Aizen et enfin tous respirèrent de soulagement.

°°0°0°°

Un mouvement dans les cheveux, quelque chose gênait Ichigo. D'un mouvement de la main, il essaya de repousser l'intrusion gênante à ses rêves et dans le même temps gémit de douleur. La position assise qu'il avait prise et dans lequel il s'était ankylosé depuis, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Ouvrant un œil et grommelant tout en se massant le bas du dos Ichigo entendit

- Je t'ai connu de meilleures humeurs le matin…

Surpris le roux releva la tête et observa avec incrédulité Sosuke qui le dévisageait avec un petit sourire. Ichigo se redressa brutalement et sentit craqué ses os.

- Tu vieillis également… se moqua encore Aizen.

- Tu vas voir si je vieillis… souffla Ichigo

Ce dernier enlaça le cou d'Aizen et enfoui son visage au creux de sa nuque. Un réel soulagement le submergeait. L'émotion montait en vague. Ichigo tenta de la refoulée du mieux qu'il le put. Il n'était pas sur que son amant apprécie ce genre de démonstration. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enlacé ses épaules, les larmes franchirent les paupières closes.

- Je suis là Ichi… je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul !

- Je te l'aurai fait regretter chuchota le jeune homme.

Sosuke repoussa doucement Ichigo et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Avec son index le yakusa essuya une larme et la regarda avec surprise. Sosuke plongea son regard chocolat dans ceux de son amant

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point là ?

- Terriblement…

Se fut la seule chose qu'Ichigo pu prononcer. Sosuke attira le visage du jeune homme doucement près du sien et l'embrassa doucement, pour ensuite prolonger le baiser encore et encore. Enroulant sa langue contre celle d'Ichigo. Voulant respirer le même air que lui et l'étouffer de tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il ne voulait plus voir sa tristesse. Ses doigts se perdaient dans les mèches d'or. Le goût salé des larmes qui se mélangé à la salive, jamais Sosuke n'avait éprouvé un tel sentiment d'union, d'unité avec un autre.

Le visage d'ichigo se suspendit au dessus du sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles caressant la peau de l'autre, déclenchant un frisson chez l'autre. Le roux se pencha et frôla doucement le nez de Sosuke avec le sien. Les mains d'ichigo étaient posées de part et d'autre du visage de son amant. Soutenant son buste pour éviter de porter son poids sur le convalescent.

- Ichigo….

- Hum…

- Vient près de moi…

- Je suis proche…

- Dans mon lit !

- Pousse-toi alors, tu prends toute la place…

Ichigo se redressa et laissa Sosuke se glisser doucement sur le côté et lui laisser suffisamment de place pour permettre au roux de s'allonger près de lui. A peine posa t'il son visage sur l'oreiller qu'Aizen se glissa dans les bras de son amant qui l'enlaça contre lui. La bouche d'Ichigo butina celle de Sosuke qui caressait inlassablement le flanc du jeune homme. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, Sosuke soupira

- _Tenkaishi_* restons toujours ainsi…

- Toujours… mon amour…

Aizen en rencontrant les yeux ambre, leur chaleur, la tendresse et l'amour intense qui les éclairaient sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait, Ichigo avait eut très peur pour lui. Il voudrait pouvoir effacer ce moment. Il ne voulait vivre que les meilleurs moments avec lui. Sosuke ferma les yeux, son manque de force l'empêchait de gouter la présence de son amant qui enroula ses bras autour de lui. Le yakusa s'endormis sur le buste du ninja.

Ichigo se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de Sosuke et ferma les yeux. Son cœur reprenait doucement une allure plus calme. Tenir son amant contre lui, partager à nouveau ensemble des baisers, des regards troublés… il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux et vivant qu'en cet instant. Jamais, il n'avait aimé de la sorte et jamais plus il n'aimerait qui que ce soit comme il l'aimait. Ichigo sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil. Un sentiment de plénitude l'avait gagné à nouveau.

°°0°0°°

Sosuke se réveilla en premier et il croisa le regard de Tsunemi qui allait quitter les lieux. Son estomac criait famine et il souffla doucement en essayant de ne pas réveiller Ichigo qui dormait contre lui, son bras autour de sa taille.

- Apportez-nous quelque chose à manger…

- Hai…

A peine le yakusa quitta les lieux, il caressa les cheveux dorés et souffla contre l'oreille de son amant

- Réveille-toi Tenkaishi… j'ai faim et j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous apporte à manger…

- Tu peux pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Souffla Ichigo boudeur.

- Ne soit pas de si mauvaise humeur…

Aizen mordilla de ses dents l'épaule d'Ichigo au travers du tissus de son . Le roux tourna son visage vers le yakusa plutôt taquin. Pourtant, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, leur respiration se suspendit. Doucement la main de Sosuke caressa le visage de son amant. Ichigo ferma les yeux se laissant emporter par la douceur de l'attouchement. Les battements de son cœur devenant plus lourd, sa gorge s'asséchant malgré lui.

Lorsque leur regard se rencontra à nouveau Sosuke n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent à nouveau. S'était douloureux, alors que son corps réclamait d'autres baisers, d'autres caresses, un brasier s'alluma en lui et Ichigo comprit en croisant les yeux fauves d'Aizen qu'il ressentait le même trouble, la même excitation, le même amour, la même passion.

Un coup frappé discrétement à la porte les obligea à se détacher de l'un, l'autre.

- C'est de ta faute… et à celle de son estomac… Quand Ichigo entendit Sosuke jurer.

- Pourtant, c'est ton estomac qui proteste… Tenkaishi…

A sa grande honte Aizen avait raison et le rire bas de son amant l'exaspéra. Doucement, Sosuke se recula et Ichigo se redressa pour descendre du lit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Préparer la table…

La porte s'était ouverte et Tsunemi resta figé se demandant s'il devait rester ou partir. Mais Ichigo lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Il traversa la chambre et lui prit le plateau des mains.

- Merci Matsui-san… Je m'occupe du reste.

L'homme s'inclina et Ichigo posa le repas sur la table se trouvant près de la fenêtre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Sosuke et le tira doucement hors du lit.

- Allez debout ou tu vas engraisser Sosuke… toi qui n'aime pas les squelettes, moi j'aime pas les hommes grassouillets !

- Profite de ma faiblesse… marmonna Aizen.

- Et tu vas marcher ! Hors de question que je te porte en plus… se moqua Ichigo.

Sosuke qui s'était assis releva la tête et foudroya le roux du regard incendiaire dont il avait à disposition.

- Même pas peur ! Répliqua Ichigo.

- Attend que je sois en forme…

- J'ai encore un peu de temps mon amour ! Allez debout ! Un ninja n'a jamais mal, n'a jamais faim et ne se plaint jamais !

- Je ne suis pas un ninja. Protesta Aizen vexé. Je suis un yakusa…

- C'est vrai que tu ferais pâle figure en tant que Ninja.

Sosuke se redressa et Ichigo se plaça à côté de lui pour lui servir de béquille. Aizen voulu l'ignorer et s'avoua qu'il était incapable de se déplacer seul. Il s'accrocha à l'épaule de son amant et bientôt se retrouva à table. Le repas de Sosuke était plutôt léger à son grand désarrois.

- Mais c'est quoi ce… ce potage ?

- Tu voulais manger une côte de bœuf avec des frites et une bière ?

- Pas tant que cela… un ramen tout au moins ! Marmonna l'homme exaspéré.

- Pas question. Tu dois d'abord habituer ton estomac à manger du solide. Donc biscottes et bouillon pour toi !

- Et tu vas me narguer avec tes boulettes de viandes et

- Oui ! Ça va te motiver pour récupérer plus vite…

- Je te trouve un peu trop sur de toi…

- Disons que je suis pressé…

- Pourquoi ?

Ichigo eut un petit haussement de sourcil suggestif et caressa du bout des doigts la main de Sosuke qui reposait toujours sur la table.

- Et dire qu'avant tu me poursuivais de tes assiduités !

- Ça peut s'arranger, si c'est cela qui te tracasse… Souffla Aizen en se penchant

- Mange avant… Tu risquerais de t'évanouir en cours de route… Se moqua Ichigo.

Le repas se passa plus calmement et Ichigo força Sosuke a marché un peu dans la maison et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la terrasse qui donnait sur la plage. Ichigo s'installa et invita Sosuke à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Les doigts du roux couraient dans les mèches du yakusa et avant qu'Aizen demande quoi que ce soit, Ichigo commença à réciter la pièce de théâtre de Shakespeare Romeo et Juliette. Un sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

Le souffle du vent balaya le visage du yakusa qui se laissa bercer par les paroles de son amant et par la douce brise chaude et enveloppante qui lui caressait son corps fatigué. Doucement le sommeil l'emporta. Le ressac des vagues remplaça la voix d'Ichigo qui ferma ses yeux à son tour et s'endormit contre le pilier qui soutenait l'avancée.

Tsunemi observa le couple et il songea qu'il aurait aimé aussi pouvoir profité d'une telle vue avec sa femme. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il songea qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à rejoindre le Japon. Enfin, maintenant le Kumiko était réveillé et les attentions de Kurosaki le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavent…

°°0°0°°

Tenkaishi – unique, le seul

Wakagashira – 1er bras droit du kumiko


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour...

comme j'étais à la bourre dans la publication de la fic, et bien je vous sors le 19ème maintenant... comme ça, je suis à jour ^^

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kobo, rien n'est à moi sauf quelques yakusa !

bonne lecture... bientôt la fin !

**°°O°O°°**

Ichigo courrait pour faire son footing matinal à cinq heures du matin. Il profitait des premières prémices de l'aube pour s'entrainer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les moments ou Sosuke était réveillé par ses exercices. Tsunemi trouvait généralement le petit déjeuner prêt lorsqu'il se levait. Tessai le rejoignait généralement pour boire le café et regarder Ichigo se battre contre un adversaire imaginaire.

Les deux hommes commentaient les pratiques du jeune homme. Et ce matin, ils furent surpris de voir Aizen se joindre à eux. Ce dernier s'était servit silencieusement une tasse de café et s'installa à la table de ses hommes et observa le corps souple d'Ichigo à moitié nu procédé à des exercices de kung-fu.

- C'est comme ça tous les matins ? Interrogea Sosuke

- En fait, c'est moins soutenu depuis que vous êtes réveillé. Quelque fois, il passait sa journée entière à se défouler. Répondit Tessai. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il est plus efficace quand il s'entraine que le matin.

- Pareil ! Rétorqua Matsui.

Un silence s'installa entre les yakusa qui sirotaient leur café tout en observant les gestes gracieux du jeune homme. Ichigo les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et observa sans rien dire le rang d'oignon qui le fixait pensif.

- Tu es plutôt en forme…

- Il le faut ! Rétorqua Ichigo.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de d'astreindre à un pareil entrainement protesta Sosuke.

- Si ! Objecta le roux. Nous retournerons au Japon et tu crois que parce que j'ai éliminé l'entité du Nuage blanc, ses membres ne chercheront pas à se venger ?

- La Tora est puissante, tu sais Ichi…

- Tu m'excuseras Sosuke… ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ton organisation mais je sais de quoi est capable le Nuage Blanc…

- Il est dissout !

Ichigo se crispa et scruta sombrement le visage d'Aizen. Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et il attrapa une bouteille d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Son regard ne quittant pas celui de Sosuke.

- Je ne veux pas dire être imprudent Ichi… mais, ce n'est pas à toi d'assurer ta sécurité ou la mienne… ajouta le yakusa en voyant le ninja prêt à protester.

- Je fais ce que je veux… bouda le roux.

- Tu fais comme tu veux… Mais tu te rendras compte que je suis capable d'assurer ta sécurité !

- La mienne importe peu…

- Pour moi, elle l'est !

Les deux hommes se mesuraient du regard. Matsui repoussa sa chaise et voulu quitter la pièce mais, Ichigo le devança. Il prit la direction de sa salle de bain et une fois dans sa chambre abandonna ses vêtements rendu collant par la transpiration pour rejoindre la douche. Le jet d'eau éloigna la tension dans les muscles du jeune homme.

Ichigo entendit nettement le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Sosuke était certainement venu le rejoindre. Trois semaines qu'il s'était réveillé et leur séjour ressemblait à une vrai lune de miel, sauf lorsque le sujet de la protection venait sur le tapis. Ichigo entendit la voix de Sosuke prêt de lui au travers de la porte vitrée brouillée.

- Ichigo ai-je l'air si faible ?

- Non… enfin, en ce moment tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme mais, même dans cet état tu n'es pas faible…

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je me sens faible… Chuchota Ichigo.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu Ichi… tu peux répéter ?

La main du jeune homme tourna le mitigeur et il sortit de la cabine. Il attrapa une grande serviette et se tourna vers Aizen tout en s'essuyant.

- Tu as bien l'intention de retourner au Japon ?

- Oui… je ne peux pas rester ici !

- Je voudrai moi-même retourner voir ma famille. J'ai réussit la plupart du temps à entretenir une relation par mail avec mon père mais… il va falloir un jour ou l'autre que je retourne auprès de ma mère.

- Elle est toujours aussi malade ?

- Il semble que de voir mon père plus heureux, moins préoccupé et plus disponible est joué favorablement sur son moral. Ils sont même partit en vacances…

Sosuke observa longuement le jeune homme qui entrait à nouveau dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

- Tu regrettes ?

Surpris Ichigo qui passait son , tira abruptement sur le tissu. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda

- Regretter ?

- De m'avoir connu… Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais sans doute encore un hôte… et… tu mènerais une vie paisible.

- Sosuke… que tu sois là ou pas, le Nuage Blanc m'aurait rattrapé. Se n'était plus qu'une question de temps ! Certes, je n'aurai pas eu à choisir entre une vie d'assassin ou une vie avec toi. Mais sincèrement, en dehors de tout ce que tu peux représenter ou ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie sans toi… Non Sosuke Aizen, je ne regrette strictement rien.

Ichigo se déplaça jusqu'au chambranle de porte ou Aizen se tenait pensif. Les doigts d'Ichigo couraient doucement sur la peau de son amant. Sosuke attrapa sa main et embrassa chacun de ses doigts.

- Je vais marcher un peu… tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie… Grogna le yakusa.

- Tu n'as plus envie de faire grand-chose Sosuke. Viens, avec moi…

Le yakusa soupira et accéda à la demande d'Ichigo.

- Je me change et je te rejoins…

- Hai !

Ichigo quitta la chambre et passa devant les deux yakusa qui discutaient tranquillement.

- Nous allons nous balader sur la plage, inutile de nous accompagner. Nous n'irons pas bien loin.

Voyant l'air peu concerner de Matsui et Tessai, Ichigo descendit les trois marches qui lui firent gagner la plage. Sosuke apparut en haut des marches, une paire de lunette de soleil visée sur son nez. Ichigo vit que son amant lui tendait sa paire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu peux supporter une lueur pareille…

- Je n'y pense pas…

- Finalement, c'est moi qui prend soin de toi… sourit le convalescent.

- Hai !

Sosuke glissa sa main dans celle d'Ichigo et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. Sur l'atoll désert, ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Et Sosuke voulait se permettre un moment d'intimité qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais au Japon. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y retourner mais, ils ne pouvaient pas rester non plus dans ces lieux éternellement. Il savait qu'Ichigo essayer de le préserver. En songeant à tout ce que son amant avait traversé pour lui, le cœur de Sosuke se serra et il enlaça les épaules d'Ichigo pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

Dire qu'il avait toujours cherché des amusements plus ou moins pervers… essayant de pousser le bouchon toujours plus loin. Mais, les meilleurs moments de sa vie, il les passait avec Ichigo comme en cet instant. Ses doigts couraient inconsciemment sur l'épaule et le bras de son amant qui frissonnait contre lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Ichigo demanda la voix enrouée.

- J'aimerai rester ici toujours… mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hai… Chuchota Aizen contre la tempe d'Ichigo.

- Tu me promets qu'on partira tous les deux comme ça, de temps en temps ?

- Aussi souvent que mon emploi du temps me le permettra… et si, tu en as assez, tu m'en parleras…

- Compte sur moi…

Aizen sourit et aux traves de leurs lunettes, ils échangèrent un regard complice et chargé de leurs sentiments qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer, autrement que de cette manière. Ichigo trouva une place à l'ombre où les deux hommes pouvaient s'asseoir et avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Pour finalement s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques temps plus tard. Seul le cri des oiseaux, le souffle du vent, et le ressac de l'océan se faisaient entendre.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo réajusta son costume avant de descendre sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Sosuke discutait déjà avec Jotaro. Quand le jeune homme descendit, ce dernier s'inclina et demanda

- J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage Kurosaki-sama.

- Hai !

- Vous avez, si je puis me permettre, une très bonne mine également.

- Merci Kosumi-san.

Sosuke était monté sur le siège arrière de la berline et Ichigo vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le véhicule amorça sa progression et le roux glissa sa main dans celle de son amant qui tenait dans sa main déjà les premiers comptes rendus des dernières activités de son organisation. Aizen jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo et lui demanda

- Tu es inquiet ?

- Non… c'est juste que… j'ai déjà l'impression de m'éloigner de toi !

- Jamais Ichi….

Le yakusa sera la main d'Ichigo et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Tu es trop important pour moi. Je te demande juste un peu de patience. Nous avons été absents pendant cinq mois. Je me dois d'être aussi présent pendant le mois qui va venir. Mais, je ne te mettrai jamais de côté.

- Je serai patient… mais ne m'ignore pas quand nous sommes seuls. Je dois déjà être en retrait en public…

Sosuke se pencha et embrassa avec tendresse les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme.

- Oui mais tous connaissent ta vrai place… et ta valeur.

Le reste du voyage s'effectua en silence. Ichigo resta pensif, le regard posé vers l'extérieur. Leur retour avait été organisé de telle sorte et depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était impossible à quiconque de devinez ce qui se tramait dans l'organisation. Même si Kuchiki avait placé la Tora sous étroite surveillance, même si les anciens membres du Nuage Blanc observaient avec attention les allez et venus qui agitait l'organisation… personne ne savait ce qui se déroulait derrière les murs hauts de la demeure d'Aizen.

Sosuke avait d'ailleurs fait aménager plusieurs maisons tout autour de Tokyo, sous les conseils d'Ichigo, afin de brouiller les cartes. Mais comme s'était Ichigo lui-même et sous un faux nom qui s'occupait de tout, aucun soupçon n'avait été soulevé. Le roux savait déjà à quoi, il allait passer ses journées. Il avait commandé du matériel assez conséquent et il avait demandé à Sosuke d'avoir une pièce spéciale pas trop loin de ses appartements afin de pouvoir se brancher comme il le souhaitait.

Ichigo et Sosuke évitaient le sujet qui fâchait et Aizen surtout, avait décidé de laisser agir Ichigo à sa guise. De toute façon, une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il était inutile de vouloir l'en déloger. Aizen ne voulait pas se disputer constamment avec le jeune homme. D'autant que souvent, ils se verraient peu. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller leurs temps si précieux en querelles stériles.

Le lendemain, Ichigo quitta la maison d'Aizen et se fondit dans la masse des habitants. Il prit le métro et voyagea comme tout citoyen ordinaire. Le jeune homme avait laissé un message à Sosuke qu'il lirait le soir même. Il s'était organisé une petite sortie chez ses parents. Ichigo avait calculé tout dans les moindres détails et même s'il se tenait sur ses gardes, il se sentait relativement tranquille.

A peine mit-il le pied dans le cabinet de son père, qu'Ichigo enleva son déguisement. Isshin blêmit en rencontrant le visage de son fils.

- Ichigo ?

- C'est bien moi…

- Mais… mais…

- Je suis obligé de me déguiser pour venir te retrouver. Maman est ici ?

- Oui… viens !

Isshin était étourdis de rencontrer son fils. Plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en chair et en os… et brutalement, il l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui. Ichigo avait faillit avoir un pur réflexe de défense mais se souvint à temps de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques instants, rendant l'accolade de son père.

- Que se passe t-il dans ta vie ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Isshin.

- Autant que je vous en parle à tous les deux en même temps… souffla Ichigo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut sa mère qui l'entourait de ses bras. Ichigo rencontra le regard humide d'Isshin qui avait manifestement beaucoup de mal à contenir son émotion. Mazaki se recula et observa son fils.

- Tu as beaucoup changé Ichigo… Tu as l'air heureux…

- Je le suis…

Isshin rejoignit son fils et sa femme et les serra contre lui très fort.

- Je voudrai vous tenir plus souvent dans mes bras.

- C'est impossible…

- Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de vivre normalement ? C'est ton travail de l'année dernière ? Je t'avais…

- Non… ce n'est pas cela.

Ichigo se gratta la tête nerveusement. Mazaki proposa

- Vient t'installer avec nous dans le salon. Je prépare du thé et nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo raconta sa vie… celle dont ses parents n'étaient pas au courant. Ichigo voyait leurs mains s'étreindre. Il n'avait jamais rien dit jusqu'à présent mais, cette partie de sa vie devait être su et puis, il ne voulait pas caché sa relation avec Sosuke. Et lorsqu'au bout de plus d'une heure Ichigo arriva à la fin, le regard de ses parents était horrifié.

- Mais… comment n'avons-nous jamais pu deviner ce qui faisait ta vie…

- Je… je… peux voir ton dos Ichigo ? Souffla sa mère.

Sans un bruit, Ichigo fit glisser ses vêtements et bientôt, il sentit les doigts de ses parents effleurer sa peau. Un frisson le traversa. L'angoisse aussi mais, cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à se sentiment. Ichigo tourna un visage serein vers ses parents. Ses yeux brillaient du feu de sa détermination d'aller de l'avant.

- Même si pour moi les choses ne se sont pas passées comme elles auraient du être…. Même si, vous trouvez cela injuste… j'aime ma vie. J'aime l'homme que j'ai rencontré et rien que pour cela, je remercie le Nuage blanc sans qui cela aurait été impossible pour moi d'approcher Sosuke.

- Mais c'est un yakusa ! Objecta Mazaki.

- Je suis un ninja maman… un assassin à la solde du gouvernement ! Tu crois que je suis mieux que lui ?

- Tu as déjà… tué fils ?

Ichigo leva les yeux vers son père et ne répondit pas. La lueur glacé qui traversa ses yeux n'avait nul besoin d'une réponse explicité par des mots.

- J'ai besoin de prendre un verre ! Marmonna Isshin.

- Il t'aime au moins ? S'inquiéta Mazaki.

A peine Mazaki finit-elle sa question que le visage d'Ichigo rayonna. La mère s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa le visage. Son expression restait torturée mais, le bonheur évident qu'affichait Ichigo la rassurait.

- Plus que n'importe quoi dans sa vie…

- Il ne lâcherait pas son organisation pour toi ? Tenta Isshin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre papa…

Voyant le regard désapprobateur de Mazaki, Isshin haussa les épaules et marmonna

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien…

- On pourra le rencontrer un jour ? Questionna Mazaki.

- Je suis sur qu'il sera ravis de vous rencontrer… Il est adorable.

Ichigo en songeant au terme « adorable » et « Sosuke Aizen » faillit rire mais, s'abstint. Il préférait que ses parents soient seuls juges. Le jeune homme resta jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit. Puis pris congé de ses parents discrètement. Il avait revêtu ses habits de ninja et se fondit dans la nuit.

°°0°0°°

Il fallut plus de deux heures à Ichigo pour rentrer. La maison était d'un silencieux qui l'alerta. Immédiatement, le jeune homme se mit en alerte. Mais quand il vit l'ombre rassurante des yakusa de faction, il se glissa silencieusement sur le toi de la demeure pour se diriger vers la chambre de Sosuke. La lumière était éteinte.

Les sens du jeune homme étaient à vif. Se n'était pas normal. Sosuke dormait généralement à cette heure-ci. Où tout au moins était dans la chambre et là, les draps ne semblaient nullement froissés. Sans bruit, Ichigo glissa le long des murs ombre furtive. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un ninja en face de lui au visage recouvert.

Les sai qui brillaient doucement sous la lumière lunaire, firent comprendre au jeune homme qu'il ne pourrait que combattre. Ichigo retira de son dos son zatoichi. Il allait devoir être très prudent. Après une phase d'observation et de petites attaques pour tester l'adversaire, les deux ninjas échangèrent des coups en silences. Seul le bruit de leurs armes qui s'entrechoquaient se faisait entendre dans la nuit.

°°0°0°°

- Donc… Aizen Sosuke… reprenons, où se trouve Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirai pas !

Kensei envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac du yakusa maintenu en place par deux ninja. Sosuke gémit et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il décida de ne plus prononcer la moindre parole. La torture après tout, se n'était pas cela qui lui faisait peur.

Kensei plissa les yeux. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient ici. Ils avaient cherché le moindre indice mais n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que les hommes d'Aizen pour voir arrivé, il y a à peine une demi heure le yakusa qui était seul. Kensei avait eu dans l'idée de le buter immédiatement mais Nell lui avait demandé d'attendre. Avec un sourire cruel, elle avait déclaré devant Sosuke

- Je veux qu'ils meurent en se rendant compte combien ils sont impuissants l'un pour l'autre !

Aizen avait pâlit mais, il était plus que manifeste que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il craignait. Non, ce regard froid et rempli de défit… cette lueur mauvaise qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Kensei allait frapper Sosuke à nouveau quand le fusuma éclata et deux ninja apparurent devant les spectateurs de la salle.

Kensei et Sosuke reconnurent les deux silhouettes habillées de noires.

- Nell arrête immédiatement tu n'es pas assez forte pour Kurosaki !

Mais le couple qui se faisaient face et qui se battait avec rage n'entendait rien. Ichigo esquiva un sai et tombant à genoux et d'un mouvement très rapide porta un coup dans le bas du ventre de Nell qui hurla sous la douleur. Ichigo se redressa d'un mouvement souple et frappa la jeune femme au visage de toutes ses forces.

Kensei hurla et bondit sur Ichigo qui attrapa une des sai lâché par Nell et le planta dans le bras de son maitre. Jouant avec son zatoichi, Ichigo voulu le planter dans le ventre de Kensei qui disparu derrière lui. Les deux hommes engagèrent un combat à mort sous les yeux de Sosuke.

Ce dernier en voyant son amant se battre contre Kensei pâlit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme qui s'était écroulé dans un coin se mettre à quatre pattes, pour se redresser difficilement en prenant appuie contre le mur.

Nell retira son masque, ensanglantant en partit son visage. La douleur, elle s'en moquait. Elle avait appris à grandir avec elle. Ce à quoi, elle n'avait pas été préparée c'était à la trahison de son ami, de son frère, de celui qu'elle aurait pu considérer son petit ami. De le voir se battre avec cette vigueur qu'il n'avait jamais montrée aux entrainements… Qu'il est pu tuer son père. Son cœur réclamait vengeance.

Son regard vert se porta sur le yakusa qui tentait désespérément de se libérer. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur ses traits. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les épées Tai Chi accrochées au mur. Avec difficulté elle s'empara de la lourde lame. Elle allait lui faire payer ! Il lui avait volé l'avenir du Nuage Blanc…

C'est avec souffrance que Nell se dirigea vers Aizen. Le cauchemar de ses nuits depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était l'amant d'Ichigo et qu'Ichigo l'aimait en retour. Cela ne devait pas être… Ils étaient des ninja… pas de vulgaire Yakusa de bas étage.

- Tu vas payer… Sosuke Aizen…

Sosuke leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son nom. Il vit cette femme, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se sortir des griffes des deux ninja. Aizen pâlit brutalement, non pas de voir la mort le saisir mais parce qu'il avait vu derrière les bras relevés de Nell qui brandissait son épée comme une faucheuse allant abattre les âmes ayant atteint durée limite de vie autre chose qu'il refusait de voir.

Ichigo résistait plutôt bien au coup de Kensei, même si son corps était secoué par la puissance que dégageait son sensei. Ce n'était plus un jeu entre eux. Mais Ichigo a sa surprise se rendit compte que Kensei avait toujours été sérieux avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'entrainement et s'est en se rendant compte qu'il avait toutes ses chances qu'Ichigo rendit coup pour coup. Il frémit de joie de pouvoir clouer le bec à son sensei… lui qui lui reprochait sans cesse son manque d'application !

L'attention d'Ichigo fut attiré par une exclamation derrière lui, Il esquiva à temps une attaque de Kensei. Tournant sur lui-même, il vit l'épée qui se brandissait au-dessus de la tête de Sosuke. Ichigo fut incapable de réfléchir, tout au moins à sa situation, il bondit en avant et planta son zatoichi et l'enfonça dans le dos de la ninja.

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Et la panique envahit les lieux. Ichigo se sentit projeté en arrière et il vit Kensei passer devant lui. Le jeune homme en relevant le visage croisa le regard désespéré de Sosuke qui avait réussit à s'échapper et se précipitait vers lui. Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi triste ? Pourquoi avait-il des larmes dans les yeux ? Son cœur se serra soudain. Il ne voulait pas voir son amant aussi accablé.

Sosuke repoussa Kensei qui le gênait et qui était tombé sur le sol pour récupérer le corps Nell sans vie. Son regard ne quittait pas celui d'Ichigo qui le fixait incrédule. Il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Sosuke hurla le nom d'Ichigo qui souffla

- Sosuke ?

Aïzen ne voyait pas l'agitation soudaine de la pièce. Les tirs et les coups qui s'échangeaient. Il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti. La lueur dans le regard d'Ichigo… Il avait pris le corps du jeune homme contre lui et il sentait glisser entre ses doigts le sang chaud, lourd et poisseux. Sosuke voyait l'ambre des yeux se remplir de larmes et la compréhension venir se refléter à l'intérieur.

- Reste… reste avec moi _Tenkaishi_… ne m'abandonne pas…

- Je reste… je resterai toujours avec toi… Sosuke…

Sosuke embrassa le front de son amant qui s'accrochait maintenant à sa veste.

- J'ai mal… Sosuke… j'ai très mal…

- Chhhuuuuuuuutttttttttt…

Incapable de parler, Aizen voyait s'éteindre son amant. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de celui d'Ichigo. Ce dernier semblait se noyer dans son regard. Ichigo souffla

- _Bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit… Le chagrin de se séparer… Est si doux que je te dirais jusqu'à demain bonne nuit…_

- _Que le sommeil descende dans tes yeux, Et la paix dans ton sein… Et que ne suis-je. Le sommeil et la paix, pour jouir d'un si doux repos_ !*

- Sosuke… j

L'expression d'Ichigo se modifia et Sosuke n'eut pas besoin de s'assurer de la mort de son amant. Il l'avait vu si souvent agir au cours de sa vie. Il attrapa le corps d'Ichigo dans ses bras et le sera contre lui. Aizen souffla

- Je ne te laisserai pas avoir froid, Ichi… Jamais…

Sosuke sentait son cœur se refermer. Ses yeux restaient secs, son regard vide était incapable d'analyser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait envie de hurler mais ne le pouvait plus. Difficilement, le yakusa se redressa le corps du jeune homme toujours entre ses bras. Il se sentait bousculer mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne vit pas non plus la haie d'honneur qui se formait autour de lui. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en tenant toujours serré contre lui le corps du seul homme qu'il ai jamais aimé.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour...

Je remercie sincèrement Wolfeuse de m'avoir reviewer jusqu'au bout... ça m'a fait très plaisir. Je te dédie ce chapitre ma belle.

Sinon, je publie le chapitre ici et l'épilogue dans la foulée.

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, rien n'est à moi sauf quelques yakusa !

bonne lecture...

**°°O°O°°**

Sosuke resta près du corps d'Ichigo, le veillant incapable de croire que l'homme allongé était maintenant sans vie. Le yakusa était figé, sa main enlacée à celle de son amant, la tête enfouie sur le matelas. Ses yeux parcouraient parfois Ichigo qui lui semblait si paisible à présent. Lui ne ressentait plus rien… il avait l'impression que sa vie venait d'être brisée nette.

Partout où son regard se posait, tout lui semblait flou, noir. Il était incapable de reconnaitre qui que ce soit ou de manger. Une vie sans Ichigo était absurde. Son cerveau ne cessait de passer le moment où son amant avait été traversé par l'arme de ce Kensei… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué plus tôt ? Lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion ? Lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la jalousie ? Ce jour là sur ce parking… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit un de ses révolvers et avoir mis fin aux jours de cet homme ?

Sosuke enfoui sa tête dans une de ses mains. Il se reprocha aussi d'être revenu au Japon. Pourquoi vivre pour une organisation ? Il voulait mourir avec Ichigo et pas rester en arrière. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui mais dans son monde Sosuke n'entendit la voix de Jotaro qui déclara respectueusement

- Aizen-sama… les parents de Kurosaki-sama sont présents… Puis-je les faire entrer ?

- Bien sur qu'on rentre ! Fit une voix masculine puissante.

Jotaro voulu s'interposer mais la voix froide d'Aizen intervint

- Kosumi-san… laissez passer les parents de Kurosaki-sama…

- Hai !

Le yakusa se recula. Sosuke se redressa difficilement et lâcha enfin la main d'Ichigo. Il leva la tête près à affronter la colère des parents d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit le corps d'une femme qui se jetait dans un cri sur le corps de son fils. Sosuke tourna la tête et croisa le regard douloureux d'un homme dont il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il fut le père de son amant.

Isshin était entré le cœur battant dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit pourtant, c'était Ichigo allongé, livide… cadavérique. Seul, ses cheveux donnait l'impression de vie. Un silence sépulcral régnait dans la pièce. Puis, son regard glissa sur l'homme qui veillait son fils. Les yeux de l'homme était rouge de ne pas avoir dormi, ses cheveux en bataille et sa tenue négligée indiquait qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce apparemment depuis qu'Ichigo était tombé.

Il n'y avait rien « d'adorable », comme son fils l'avait décrit la veille. Isshin réalisa… La veille, Ichigo était venu leur rendre visite et il était mort aujourd'hui… mort ! La cruelle vérité lui sauta au visage. Un gémissement étouffé traversa ses lèvres et un sanglot monta en lui irrépréssible. Mazaki se tourna vers lui

- Isshin…

L'homme traversa l'espace qui le séparait de sa femme et glissa près de son corps. Il enveloppa les épaules qui lui semblait si frêle de sa femme. Mazaki se réfugia contre sa poitrine et Isshin se demanda s'il pouvait pleurer… Voir le chagrin de sa femme le brisa et son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur son fils. L'âme d'Isshin se déchira et pour la première fois de sa vie, submergé par l'émotion d'avoir perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, les larmes coulèrent seules et sans un bruit.

Mazaki se reprit quelques minutes plus tard… Son regard se porta sur l'homme derrière eux silencieux. Le yakusa fixait Ichigo comme s'il s'attendait à le voir se relever d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait une mine épouventable et son regard semblait incrédule. Comme s'il n'admettait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir et la mère eut pitié et du chagrin pour cet homme qui aimait son fils avec autant de douleur.

Mazaki se redressa et se plaça devant Aizen. Il ne la voyait même pas. Doucement, elle plaça une main sur son bras et murmura

- Vous pouvez pleurer aussi…

Sosuke sursauta en entendant ces paroles. Il rencontra le regard bienveillant de la mère d'Ichigo. Il voulu parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Comme si ces cris dans la nuit lui avait arraché les cordes vocales. Arès s'y être repris une nouvelle fois, une voix à peine un chuchotement enroué passa

- C'est de ma faute…

Mazaki fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles de l'homme qui continua

- C'est de ma faute… si je n'avais pas été là…

Isshin se redressa et demanda sombrement

- L'avez-vous tué ?

- C'est tout comme…

Le père d'Ichigo fut si vif que personne ne le vit empoigner Sosuke qui ne bougea même pas. La voix de Mazaki résonna froidement dans la pièce, ce qui contrastait à la douceur d'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Isshin… ne vois-tu pas qu'il souffre plus que nous souffrons ? Comment pourrait-il le tuer avec ce regard.

Isshin se sentait étouffé dans les yeux chocolat. La douleur était-elle à l'intérieure du yakusa qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle le transperçait. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un meurtrier.

- Il vous a protégé… n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Mazaki.

- Hai… J'ai toujours refusé qu'il le fasse…

- Un jour vous viendrez à la maison… Aizen-san. Je vous montrerai quelque chose d'important. Souffla Mazaki. Sachez juste que si mon fils vous a protégé c'est qu'il vous aimait plus que sa vie.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara solennellement

- J'espère que vous prendrez bien soin de votre vie. Je ne veux pas que mon fils se soit sacrifié pour rien… Au travers de vous, Ichigo continue de vivre…

Sosuke respira difficilement et déclara la gorge serrée

- Comment je fais pour vivre sans lui ?

- Comme nous… comme tous ceux qui l'ont aimé… On apprendra à vivre avec notre douleur. Il faut laisse le temps faire son œuvre. Même si notre vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Le couple et le yakusa restèrent encore un long moment en silence. Sosuke admira les parents d'Ichigo qui était capable de pleurer et de prier. Lui, tout cela était au-dessus de ses forces. Ils durent quitter la chambre quand les employés funéraires vinrent récupérer le corps. Sosuke aurait voulu s'opposer mais la main d'Isshin se posa sur son bras.

- Il n'est plus là…

Après une brève conversation, il fut convenu avec les parents d'Ichigo que Sosuke se tiendrait près d'eux pour les obsèques. C'est Jotaro qui fit la conversation, Sosuke était toujours hébété. Après un dernier salut auquel Aizen répondit cette fois-ci. Le wakagashira resta longtemps à observer son maitre. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Ce qui le tracassait, se serait le moment où il allait se réveiller. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

°°0°0°°

Les funérailles d'Ichigo se firent dans la plus stricte intimité. Les parents d'Ichigo et ses sœurs, ainsi qu'Aizen, quelque uns de ses hommes et épouses. Quelques amis de la famille Kurosaki… Sosuke ne voulait personne de plus.

Le yakusa avait abandonné sa tenue fripé et son air de chien battu, contre un complet sombre et un regard de glace. Isshin avait eut un mal fou à le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés, il avait faillit le repousser. C'était son regard fauve qui l'avait arrêté. C'était un très bel homme, même lui du le reconnaitre. Et le charisme qui se dégageait de sa personne était animal, presque hypnotique.

Toute la famille avait le regard braqué sur lui. Le kambu qu'il arborait au revers de sa veste, indiquait sa position. Mais c'était bien l'homme en lui-même, plus que le yakusa qui impressionnait l'assistance. Ses hommes présents lui présentaient un respect sans faille. Le regard froid qu'il posa sur l'assistance n'invitait personne à venir lui apporter leur soutient. Isshin comprit qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il était content de l'avoir vu la veille près de son fils. De voir son chagrin même si aucune larme n'avait coulé. Il lui avait semblait humain, poignant dans sa détresse. Durant l'office du prêtre Shinto, Aizen resta impassible et lointain. Toutefois, Isshin était assez proche pour voir la veine qui battait très vite à la base de son cou. Les pupilles dilatées et l'angoisse qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher. Isshin le plaignit dans son fort intérieur. Lui avait eu le droit de pleurer… sa femme lui avait servit d'excuse pour se penchant. Mais lui ?

Aizen prit la parole à la fin de la cérémonie. Il invita chacun à se restaurer et Isshin qui se mit à sa hauteur lorsqu'il le suivit pour entrer dans la salle suggèra

- Un conseil que vous devriez suivre à la lettre…

- Pardon ?

- Manger… cela fait combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

Sosuke allait répondre mais finalement ferma la bouche en rencontrant le regard de Mazaki. Ils se faisaient visiblement beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Aizen ne voulait de la pitié de la part de personne. Mais l'amour qu'il sentait de la part des parents d'Ichigo lui rappelait celui de son amant. Il ferma un instant les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Oui… je crois que je commence à avoir faim.

S'était faux ! Mais, il se forcerait à vivre, à se maintenir en vie serait plus juste. De toute façon, il avait quelques comptes à régler. Même s'il devait y passer le reste de sa vie… la haine emplissait son cœur, mais la colère froide écrasait tout sur son passage. Il ferait payer à tous ceux qui avait croisé le chemin d'Ichigo… il avait commencé à faire une liste la vieille au soir.

Après le départ de chacun, il ne restait plus que le notaire, Yuzu, Karin, Mazaki et Isshin. Sosuke les invita à les suivre dans son bureau et fournit un fauteuil pour chacun. Le notaire prit place à la place de Sosuke et il sortit un dossier. Une enveloppe blanche glissa et ce dernier l'ouvrit. Un dvd s'y trouvait et l'homme de loi demanda la permission d'utiliser un lecteur quel qu'il soit.

Sosuke montra le matériel vidéo de la main. Son cœur s'était mis à battre follement dans sa poitrine. Ichigo avait laissé une vidéo ? Ses mains étaient devenues moites par l'impatience, toutefois, il resta relativement flegmatique. Il croisa le regard d'Isshin qui paraissait légèrement amusé et triste à la fois.

La vidéo démarra sur la chemissette hawaïenne du roux, se recula soudain pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil en osier qu'Aizen reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui qui était dans leur chambre sur leur île. Ichigo arborait une mine contrariée et commença

- Hum… je suis pas sur que ce machin fonctionne avec tout se sable… enfin… Hum, hum…

Ichigo arbora soudain un immense sourire et fit un v de la victoire et commença à parler

- Bonjour Maman… j'espère que tu vas bien… 'lut 'pa… bonjour Yuzu et Karin… et

L'expression du jeune homme se modifia brutalement, la tendresse et l'amour se lisait sur son visage

- Bonjour Sosuke… si tu regardes cette vidéo…

Ichigo eut un soupir mais ne continua pas sa phrase. L'émotion l'étreignait apparemment.

- Donc, j'ai préféré faire une vidéo pour vous parler directement.

Ichigo se gratta la tête et se rejeta sur son dossier.

- J'ai accumulé ces derniers mois une véritable fortune. J'ai utilisé la moitié de cette dernière pour la Tora. Alors, le reste… je le laisse à ma famille. Vous verrez les chiffres tout à l'heure avec le notaire. Il a fait le nécessaire pour les impôts etc… si y'a des soucis, je compte sur toi Sosuke pour les régler. J'abuse…

Le jeune homme arbora un petit sourire

- Mais après tout, je ne pense pas que tu me l'aurais refusé de mon vivant… Pour toi Sosuke, j'ai fait faire à ton insu une vidéo, et j'ai autre chose mais, tu verras plus tard avec le notaire. C'est un enregistrement audio. Mais cela ne regarde que nous… enfin toi. C'est pas facile de parler comme un mort…

Le regard d'Ichigo se fit lointain et il reprit plusieurs fois sa respiration, comme pour cacher son émotion.

- J'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire… Si… je vous aime… tous. Avec une place particulière pour toi Sosuke. Prend soin de toi. Et là où je serai, j'aurai la patience de t'attendre. Alors, soit pas pressé d'en finir.

Un sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui souffla, alors que sa main s'emparait de la télécommande posé à côté de lui.

- Un conseil que je n'aurai jamais pu suivre…

L'écran s'éteignit. Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil au yakusa qui à leur surprise était décomposé. Aizen prit plusieurs respirations successive. De voir Ichigo à l'écran était… trop violent pour lui. Il se leva et s'excusa.

- Un jour, il faudra bien vous résoudre à pleurer… Souffla Mazaki.

Aizen observa un instant, tous les visages levé vers lui et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait plus. Il laissait la famille ensemble de toute façon, les dispositions prisent, étaient surtout adressées à la famille Kurosaki. Sosuke rejoignit la famille lorsqu'elle quitta sa demeure. Et après un dernier salut s'enferma dans son bureau. Son regard était devenu meurtrier. Il reprit son style et entoura le premier nom… Gin Ichimaru !

°°0°0°°

Le regard plongé sur les hauteurs de Tokyo, Sosuke admira les lumières qui éclairaient la ville. Il admira l'homme en-dessous de lui. Quel sang-froid… Gin avait supplié ainsi que beaucoup d'autres pour leur laisser la vie sauve mais pas Byakuya Kuchiki ! Ta tête en bas et les jambes attachées au rebord de l'immeuble, le corps du commissaire tanguait dangereusement sous le vent violent.

Sans se départir de son propre calme, Aizen s'alluma une cigarette et s'assit à côté du policier en position délicate. Les hommes de la Tora étaient blêmes. Que faisait leur chef ? Il pouvait basculer à tout moment sur cet immeuble en construction. Déjà s'attaquer au commissaire Kuchiki… Voulait-il mourir ?

- Vous comptez me laisser encore longtemps dans cette position ? Soit vous me tuer ou vous me rendez ma liberté !

- Oui, j'ai ce choix… Souffla Sosuke pensif.

- Vous allez tuer tous ceux qui ont le « privilège » de croiser la route de votre amant perdu ? ironisa Byakuya qui commençait à avoir le tournis.

Sosuke eut un rire bas. Il tira plusieurs fois lentement sur sa cigarette. Byakuya qui essayait de rester flegmatique, n'en menait toutefois pas large. Aizen était devenu incontrôlable ces dernières années. S'il avait eu un doute sur l'amour entre deux hommes, ce dernier avait été balayé depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais pensé être sur la liste noire d'Aizen… Et ce dernier installer lui-même de façon précaire, ne semblait pas très présent.

Lorsque sa voix résonna lointaine, Byakuya commençait à perdre conscience, engourdis par sa position et le froid.

- Ichigo n'aurait jamais tué personne… si vous l'aviez laissé tranquille.

- C'était un ninja… rétorqua Byakuya

- Et le seul soir où il a tué, se fut pour me sauver la vie…

- Il a aussi tué le responsable du Nuage Blanc… Chojiro Sasabike !

- C'est vrai… je l'avais oublié lui ! Enfin… se sont les risques de son métier !

- Et celui de…

- Ichigo n'était que mon compagnon. Il n'avait aucune fonction dans mon organisation et encore moins dans celle du Nuage Blanc. Si tout le monde était resté à sa place bien sagement, le Nuage Blanc existerait toujours… et tous ceux que j'ai éliminé serait aussi bien vivant !

- Vous parlez sans cesse de lui… vous ne pouvez pas tourner la page ?

- Tant que Kensei Muguruma sera vivant… le seul encore vivant du reste… Je ne pourrai pas mourir tranquille !

- Mourir ?

- Hai ! Je ne vis que pour mourir…

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi… Kurosaki Ichigo est mort il y a quinze ans ! Vous n'avez vécu avec lui que cinq mois tout au plus…

- Le temps importe peu… c'est la façon d'aimer qui donne de la valeur aux sentiments et aux personnes qui en sont l'objet. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez aimé votre femme, comme j'ai pu aimé Ichigo. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

- Je comprends l'amour bien plus que vous ne le pensez ! Cracha Byakuya énervé soudain. Ma femme est sur un lit d'hôpital et mes enfants sont morts d'inquiétudes. Je ne peux pas avoir des accès de folie car ils ont besoin de quelqu'un sur qui se reposer…

- Vous avez des enfants ? Combien ?

- Trois…

- Oh…

Sosuke songea à Mazaki partit quelques années en arrière. Le chagrin d'Isshin mais surtout la dignité et le soutient qu'il a été pour ses deux filles. S'il n'avait pas été là… Sosuke respira profondément et se redressa. Il quitta calmement son perchoir et fit un signe à ses hommes

- Remontez-le !

- Hai !

Personne ne posa de questions. Byakuya fut remonter et poser sur le plancher en béton armé. Le commissaire observa entre ses yeux fatigués et blessés par le vent la silhouette droite qui s'allumait une nouvelle cigarette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Ichigo m'en aurait voulu pour vous… pour votre famille… Et puis, je cherchais plus à vous faire peur que réellement vous tuer.

Aizen fit une pause et souffla la fumée qu'il avait brièvement accumulée dans sa bouche. Le goût âcre de la cigarette emplie son palais.

- Nous ne nous reverrons plus Kuchiki Byakuya… Si vous chercher à me retrouver pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne vous épargnerez pas. Ichigo est Ichigo… moi, je suis différent ! Nous partons !

Le groupe de yakusa quitta les lieux en silence. Byakuya sentait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Il resta un long moment sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Un sentiment de tristesse puissant l'avait envahi. Il plaignit cet homme de tout son cœur. Pourquoi décrivait-on les morts-vivants comme des cadavres ? N'est-ce pas ceux qui restaient après un drame qui l'étaient ?

°°0°0°°

Sosuke eut un rire de victoire. Enfin, il tenait Megumura et lorsqu'il apparut devant lui, il laissa son expression prendre peu à peu celui de la jouissance d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, son masque tomba lorsqu'il vit que Kensei était aussi inoffensif qu'un enfant. L'homme qu'on lui avait apporté dans sa cour intérieure de maison, était l'ombre du ninja qu'il avait rencontré vingt ans plus tôt.

C'était impossible, et pourtant… Sosuke se mit à genoux quand l'homme tomba sur le sol des qu'on l'eut lâché. Kensei leva la tête et reconnu Aizen. Un sourire ironique traversa son visage parcheminé par une vie passée à faire des excés en tout genre.

- Toi aussi… tu survis ?

- La ferme ! Je t'ai capturé pour faire un combat !

- Combat ?

L'ancien ninja éclata de rire. L'idée lui parut amusante et pourquoi pas… il n'avait pas eu le courage de se suicider. S'était l'occasion après tout ! Il se redressa difficilement et s'étira

- Je suis vermoulu… ça fait longtemps

- Et tu es bourré !

- J'ai tellement ingurgité d'alcool dans ma vie que je suis pas près de désouler pour les vingt prochaines années.

- T'es qu'une loque ! Fit Aizen méprisant.

Kensei observa l'homme bien habillé et charismatique qui se tenait devant lui. Il devait avoir quoi maintenant ? Cinquante huit ans ? Ses cheveux chatains étaient parsemés de fils blanc qui le rendaient encore plus séduisant. Pourtant, son regard… la souffrance dans ce regard était identique à la sienne. Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'ancien ninja qui déclara moqueur

- Tu es plus propre sur toi que moi… c'est sur ! Mais à l'intérieur t'es la même loque que moi ! Ichigo a brisé la vie de Chojiro… et de Nell. Il faisait partit de la famille du Nuage Blanc… Tu l'as retourné contre nous. Sais-tu combien Ichigo a brisé de vie ? Le Ichigo que tu as mis sur un pied d'estalle… Il a brisé des centaines de vie. Combien de familles ont été brisé, combien de suicide sa désertion qui s'est transformé en trahison à causer !

Kensei eut un rire triste en se frottant la tête dans une de ses paumes de main.

- Il a brisé ta vie et la mienne… C'était qu'un gamin…

- Si vous l'aviez laissé vivre, si vous ne vous étiez pas obstiné…

- Je ne voulais pas intervenir… Mais Nell n'était plus pareil. Déjà avec le départ d'Ichigo, puis le fait qu'elle est apprise que vous viviez ensemble et pour finir la mort de son père. Elle voulait se venger, c'était devenu son nindo ! Et je pouvais rien contre ça… juste la protégée. J'ai essayé de le faire comme toi tu l'as fait avec Ichigo…

- Tu as rejeté toute la faute sur Ichigo et vous… vous, ou toi… vous n'avez rien d'autre que pleurer sur votre sort ! Tu me dégouttes ! Tu ne vaux même pas la balle pour terminer ta misérable vie… Dégage ! Hors de ma vue…

- Tu m'épargnes après avoir tuer je ne sais…

- Hors de ma vue ! Répéta Aizen dangereusement

Les deux hommes s'observèrent longuement. Sosuke fit un geste vers ses hommes et ils voulurent attrapés le ninja qui se défendit et même plutôt bien. La colère déformait les traits de Kensei, ou plutôt la rage ! Sans aucune difficulté l'albinos élimina les hommes de mains d'Aizen à sa stupefaction. Il retira son Smith & Weston de sa veste et tira presque à l'aveugle. Les deux hommes se regardaient stupéfaits. Surpris par la rapidité avec lequel les événements s'étaient enchainés. Ils se tenaient là, à quelques pas d'où étaient mortes la personne auquel ils tenaient le plus.

Kensei toussa et un filet de sang sortit de sa bouche.

- On est déjà mort depuis si longtemps… Aizen Sosuke…

Le regard fauve glissa sur le sol et sans un mot, l'homme se détourna d'un pas chancelant.


	21. Epilogue

voilà, l'histoire est finit...

merci à toutes celles et ceux qui l'auront suivit jusqu'au bout.

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, rien n'est à moi sauf quelques yakusa !

bonne lecture...

**°°O°O°°**

Sosuke traversa la cour en grimaçant. Il porta la main à son ventre et sentit cette sensation familière entre ses doigts. A part que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de son propre sang. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Jotaro apparut près de lui

- Kumiko… vous… vous…

- Laisse-moi Jotaro…

- Mais…

- J'ai pris mes dispositions… alors laisse-moi finir comme j'en ai envie. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne à présent…

Jotaro rencontra le regard apaisé de son maitre et surtout son premier vrai sourire depuis de nombreuses années en arrière. Le sang coulait entre ses doigts. Le watagashira devint blême et supplia son maitre

- Ne partez pas…

- Je ne peux pas…

Sosuke fit glisser son manteau trop lourd brutalement et il passa devant son bras droit. Il lui tapota l'épaule au passage pour continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit la porte de son sanctuaire. Aizen retira ses chaussures, attrapa d'une main tremblante la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

L'image se forma sur l'écran alors que Sosuke s'installait avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les images. Il les connaissait par cœur. Lui et Ichigo enlacés sur une plage de sable fin, dormant ensemble dans le même transat, jouant aux échecs… ou le ninja essayant péniblement d'apprendre quelques techniques de self défense au yakusa. Tous ses souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble vingt ans plus tôt sur une plage isolée d'une île paradisiaque de l'océan indien.

Sosuke se sentait aspiré dans un tourbillon noir mais il ne s'inquiéta pas. De toute façon, rien ne lui avait semblé plus sombre que sa vie. Bientôt dans le mélange de ses souvenirs, il vit Ichigo s'approcher de lui en courant…

- Attendez !

Le choc de ses yeux ambre lorsqu'il les rencontra. Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges qui venaient d'entrée précipitamment dans l'ascenseur venait de faire battre le cœur du yakusa. Il se vit intervenir, il voulait le voir plus près. Le roux leva la tête vers lui apparemment reconnaissant, le sourire qui lui adressa sans malice, ni réserve réchauffa une partie de son âme qu'il pensait refroidit.

- Merci !

- Je vous en prie… Quel étage ?

- Quarante-cinquième…

- Oh… nous allons au même endroit ?

Sosuke rencontra un regard si chaud, une expression si franche et si honnête… bien loin de tous ces hommes qu'il rencontrait à cet étage. Son pouls s'accéléra… allait-il pouvoir le rencontrer ?

- Je me présente… Aizen Sosuke

- Kurosaki Ichigo !

Sosuke entendait à peine les réponses, il était hypnotisé par la beauté du jeune homme qui n'était pas qu'extérieur. L'intérieur rayonnait tout autour de lui… il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un astre solaire. Il prenait vie sous ce regard de braise.

- Vous êtes un hôte ?

- Oui…

- Vous êtes nouveau… je… ne.. vou… e… j

La conversation se continuait comme une ritournelle. S'était tellement agréable que Sosuke refusait de quitter cet ascenseur dans lequel il était monté pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve… encore un… mais qu'importe… Il avait tout son temps pour prendre tous les ascenseurs qu'il voulait à présent. Il était tombé à nouveau amoureux des le premier regard…

°°0°0°°

L'office se passa en présence d'un très grand nombre de yakusa. Dans les premiers rangs, il était possible de voir Yuzu et Karin en compagnie de leurs maris et enfants. Jotaro le nouveau Kumiko avait les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne lui avait demandé d'avoir la classe de son maitre. De toute façon, il était loin d'être le seul à exprimer par les larmes la tristesse d'avoir perdu leur chef.

Une vive émotion secouait l'assistance. Isshin arriva en retard et s'excusa mais Jotaro lui serra la main et le fit asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé… marmonna le médecin à la retraite.

- Je vous en prie… ne vous excusez pas Kurosaki-sama… Vous êtes ici chez vous !

Isshin tourna son visage et partout les mêmes larmes et le même désespoir. Lui-même se sentit assaillit par l'intensité de l'instant. La même tension qui avait été présente lors de l'enterrement de son fils. Son regard se porta sur le cercueil ouvert qui laissait voir le visage figé d'Aizen Sosuke. Le même de son vivant… depuis la mort d'Ichigo.

Lorsque tous sortirent du funéraillum, chacun repris sa respiration. C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la pierre tombale ou serait enterré Aizen Sosuke, au côté d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Isshin et Mazaki avait permis au yakusa de se faire inhumé près d'Ichigo. C'était du vivant de Mazaki qu'il était venu, et avait pratiqué un dogeza pour demander humblement la permission.

Mazaki avait fondu en larmes et Isshin avait accepté mais, lui avait demandé de tenir sa promesse. Et malgré la douleur Aizen avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait tenu le plus longtemps possible. Isshin se dit qu'il avait tenu beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Isshin songea que s'était la dernière fois avec ses filles, qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de cette demeure yakusa. La dernière fois qu'il voyait des yakusa… Isshin se sortit son paquet de cigarette et se la grilla. Il s'était arrêté au milieu du trottoir, puis il reprit sa route d'un pas paisible. Une voix masculine l'interpella

- Papy… dépêche-toi on va être en retard à cause de toi !

- J'arrive, j'arrive… Ichigo…

Le regard du vieil homme s'alluma en regardant son petit fils qui ressemblait tellement à son fils. Le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais eu. Yuzu glissa un bras autour du coude de son père.

- Voilà… la boucle est bouclée… murmura Yuzu. Enfin…

- Oui…

- Tu n'as pas mal au cœur ?

- Je pense que là où il est, il est certainement plus heureux qu'ici…

Yuzu ne répondit pas. Elle souffla juste

- Aimer de cette façon, ce n'est pas une bénédiction… c'est comme un poison. J'enviais parfois Ichigo d'avoir été aimé de cette manière. Mais, j'étais si malheureuse pour lui… Il n'a jamais été heureux ou si peu…

- Et pourtant, tu lui aurais demandé de changer son destin, je suis sur qu'il aurait refusé…. Connaissant Aizen Sosuke comme je le connais…

- Etais-tu vraiment sur de le connaître ?

Isshin écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol longuement au point de disperser le pauvre mégot en poussière prématurément. L'homme songea à sa propre douleur, son fils… sa femme… son regard se posa sur l'adolescent qui jouait un peu plus loin à faire tourner bourrique ses cousins. Il avait veillé à ce que ce dernier lui montre régulièrement son dos… avait surveillé ses amis et avait fait en sorte que se soit ses amis qui viennent dans leur maison plutôt que l'inverse.

Il était devenu paranoïaque avec les années. Mais si cela voulait dire sauver les siens, qu'importe. Sosuke l'avait aidé et avait assuré à leur famille une protection sans faille. Les aidant dans toutes les démarches délicates. Comme lorsque l'état avait cherché à bloquer la fortune immense qu'Ichigo avait acquéri en si peu de temps. Isshin avait faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant la somme qu'avait amassé son fils. Comment avait-il fait ?

Aïzen avait utilisé de tout son pouvoir et kami-sama, il en avait. Il avait partout des hommes corrompus et même à la plus haute échelle politique. Sosuke Aizen tenait le Japon dans le creux de sa main et lorsqu'Isshin lui avait fait remarquer Sosuke avait eu un sourire triste.

- A quoi bon ce pouvoir, si vous ne pouvez pas protégez ce que vous aimez ?

- Je ne comprends pas… cette organisation était-elle si puissante ?

Aizen s'était allumé une cigarette et avait observé le ciel si bleu de ce mois de juillet. Quand il tourna la tête il déclara

- Nous étions deux organisations différentes. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes buts… Je suis un truand et votre fils agissait pour le gouvernement… pour ses missions pas très louable. Celles que l'on ne cri pas sous tous les toits. Le Nuage Blanc par ses appuis, était plus puissant que la Tora… mais si on nous jugeait sans l'intervention de l'empereur, nous étions à égalité !

- Et on destinait Ichigo a en devenir le dirigeant ?

- Ichigo était plus puissant que je ne l'aurais jamais été…

- Et… vous vouliez aussi vous servir de lui ?

- Ichigo… la seule chose que je désirai, c'était qu'il reste près de moi. S'il avait été une femme, je l'aurai épousé… je lui avais même dit… Sourit faiblement Aizen. Mais je n'ai aucun goût pour les femmes.

Tout semblait si loin maintenant pour Isshin. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il appela ses petits enfants et bientôt l'ensemble quitta les vieux quartiers de la ville pour retourner vers la demeure d'Isshin dans les quartiers chics et ultra modernes de Tokyo. Il lui restait plus qu'à aider sa propre famille… pour le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre…

°°0°0°°

Jotaro entra dans la chambre d'Aizen avec révérence. Il sortit le dvd qui ne sortait jamais du lecteur. Il attrapa la boite qui était soigneusement nettoyée par le personnel de ménage. Il rangea le film… enfin ! Il prit toutes les affaires avec l'aide du personnel autour de lui, ils déplacèrent les affaires personnels qui rejoignaient une pièce agréable où se trouvait soigneusement rangés celles de Kurosaki.

Le yakusa fit en sorte que les affaires personnelles d'Aizen et de Kurosaki soient mélangées. Il s'approcha de la photo des deux hommes qui se trouvaient posé sur le petit sanctuaire dressé à leur attention. De l'encens embaumait l'air. Le doigt du nouveau Kumiko caressa le visage des deux hommes. Puis, sans se retourner quitta définitivement cette pièce qui serait entretenu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec soins.

Si le temps ne pouvait effacer de pareil sentiment, ils avaient le droit aux respects des hommes. Seul le glissement silencieux du fusuma troublerait les lieux. Jotaro s'éloigna en soufflant à voix basse une dernière fois, les mots d'une pièce tant de fois entendu au cours de sa vie

- _Cette matinée apporte avec elle une paix sinistre, le soleil se voile la face de douleur. Partons pour causer encore de ces tristes choses. Il y aura des graciés et des punis. Car jamais aventure ne fut plus douloureuse que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo__.*_

°°0°0°°

*Roméo et Juliette, Shakespeare.


End file.
